The Awakening
by Arrathir
Summary: Armed with a new deck, Arrathir sets out to awaken the remaining Keepers of Mana. COMPLETE!
1. An old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

I'M BAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

Yes! The sequel to "Magic: The Gathering vs Yu-Gi-Oh!" is finally under way!

* * *

Wind swept through the cold alley. The only sounds to be heard were the occasional whine of a police siren cutting through the crisp night air, or the rumble of a car as it drove by. If one listened hard enough, they would hear the sound of fists connecting with flesh; an unpleasant sound as it was, but added to it were the cries of pain of the victim.

With a final blow, Mack sent his victim to the ground. He stood over the cowering girl, barely a woman. Standing 6'4 with tattooed biceps and a shaved head, he was the leader of a small street gang; the Angels of Death. His gang's primary activities revolved around drug dealing. The girl at his feet was a prostitute who'd failed to pay her tab.

"Listen, bitch," he told her "When I say I want my money by Thursday, I mean it! You owe me three hundred clams, so I'm gonna have to take what you owe me out of you! Hold her!"

Two of his lackeys grabbed the poor girl and held her down. As Mack was about to have his way with the girl, a low growl was heard. Mack looked up and recoiled in horror. Advancing towards him was a monstrous being. It towered above their heads. In each of its three arms it held a deadly-looking weapon.

"What the fuck is that?" yelled one of his men.

"Who cares?" said Mack "Kill it!"

A few of the thugs pulled out handguns and began shooting the creature, but the bullets seemed to have no effect, the creature kept approaching. They could now smell the fetid odor emanating from it; a sweet, sickly smell, like vomit. Finally, their morale breaking down, the gang members fled, disappearing into the night. The girl got up and fled as well, deciding a change of career was in order.

When everybody had gone, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black trenchcoat and his hand seemed to be full of black flames. With a wave of his hand, the monstrosity exploded and was no more. The figure shivered and wrapped his trenchcoat tighter around him to ward off the icy wind as he set off down the dark alley.

**_Wanna-be hero._**

_Well, I couldn't just stand around and do nothing!_

_**You should have minded your own business.**_

_Excuse me for trying to help people._

Arrathir sighed. He had been to a late-night Magic tournament and had taken a shortcut through the alleys to get home when he'd come across the gang. Despite his other self's protests, he had summoned his Twisted Abomination to scare off the gang.

It had been one year since the spirit of the Keeper of Black mana had awakened in his body and the spirit was as disagreeable as when they'd first met. He no longer forcefully took over Arrathir's body or beat him, but he made no effort to hide his disproval of almost everything Arrathir did. Arrathir tried to be friendly, inquiring about the spirit's well being and taking his mental abuse with a smile. He also occasionally asked the spirit for tips when playing Magic. This was the only thing the spirit appeared to enjoy. Arrathir could feel a slight spark of excitement from his other self when he faced an opponent.

When Arrathir had returned from Domino, he'd been surprised at how much had gone on in the card game. When he'd left, Darksteel was the latest set. Upon his return, the Mirrodin arc was over and the next arc, Champions of Kamigawa, had begun, so Arrathir had a lot to catch up on. The worst part was that when Champions of Kamigawa came out, the entire Onslaught block had become non-Type 2 legal. Arrathir's zombie deck was now only fit for Type 1.5 tournaments, but Arrathir always kept the deck on him. He'd grown a lot more attached to the deck since his adventure in Domino.

To him, his deck was more than just a bunch of cardboard cards; it was his soul. He'd trusted his deck with his life so many times that it was like a part of himself was in those cards. He pulled his deck out of his inner-left coat pocket and flipped through his cards: Carrion Feeder, Zombie Trailblazer, Undead Warchief, and Soulless One. The Soulless One was Arrathir's favorite card. It took a while to power it up to its maximum potential, but once it was there, it was deadly. The Soulless One had been his primary beatstick in his final duels against Yami Marik and Yami Yugi.

Ever since he'd returned, he'd gotten even more into Magic. Since his zombie deck wasn't T2-legal anymore, he'd constructed a Red/Green snake deck based around the Kamigawa expansion. It revolved around getting out the snake legends and mana acceleration through Sakura-Tribe Elder, Kodama's Reach, and Orochi Sustainer. He also had a few Glacial Ray cards that he mostly used for its splice ability. It was a fairly successful deck, but Arrathir still missed his zombie creatures.

Outside the Magic scene, Arrathir was very quiet and withdrawn. He had no friends, save his Magic buddies. The Keeper's antisocial mood had gradually worn off on him over the months. He had moved out of his mother's house and now lived in a small flat a few minutes from the restaurant where he worked part time as a dishwasher to fund his college courses. As a result, he frequently went a day or two without sleep, only staying away through the magic of caffeine and Red Bull. Despite all this, he still managed to find time to attend weekly Magic tournaments at his local where he did quite well, always finishing in the top four.

Arrathir made his way back to his apartment. He checked his mail, finding several bills, and pulled out his textbooks, a thermos of coffee, and started a long night of work. He was currently taking a programming class and the workload was fairly heavy. Arrathir yawned as he waited for his computer to boot up. He unscrewed the top of the thermos and poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee.

**_Why do you drink that filth?_**

_Because I need it to keep me awake. I need to finish this program by tomorrow or Professor Willow is giving me a zero for this assignment, seeing as it's already overdue._

_**You know, there are easier way of getting passing grades…**_

_I'm not letting you terrorize my prof. _

_**You're still hurting your, I mean, **_**our_ body._**

_I never knew you cared so much about my health._

_**I care about my survival.**_

Arrathir rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the computer screen. His computer pinged, telling him he had new e-mail. He opened his in-box and checked his e-mail. There were three messages: one from his prof, reminding him his project was due the next day, he deleted it. The next was from the Magic message board he posted on, telling him someone had posted in the thread he often read; he deleted that one too. The final e-mail's topic was, "Arrathir-Keeper of Black Mana."

Arrathir froze. Who knew about the keeper? He'd been extra-careful not to mention the Keeper to anyone. He scanned the window to see who had sent the e-mail. The sender's name was blank.

**_Don't touch that thing!_**

Arrathir was confused. He'd head the other Arrathir sounding mad, megalomaniac, extremely mad, sarcastic, threatening, depressed, cynical, and bored. Scared was a new one.

_Why? It's just an e-mail. Plus, I'm curious. Who knows about you?_

_**I believe you have an expression that goes, "Curiosity killed the cat." I can feel a powerful magic from that thing.**_

_It's an e-mail! It can't be magic._

Arrathir clicked the hyperlink despite his other self's warnings. As soon as he did, there was a bright flash and he found himself standing in a white room.

"Good to see you again, Arrathir, Keeper of Black Mana."

Arrathir turned and saw Lu Chao standing behind him. The Planeswalker looked the same as when Arrathir had met him in the graveyard a year ago.

_**HIM! Give me control! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!**_

Arrathir had to struggle to keep the spirit from taking over his body.

"What do you want?" he said.

"First, let your other self out so he can participate in the conversation," said Lu Chao.

Arrathir released his hold slightly and the other Arrathir appeared beside him in spirit form.

"What are you doing here, Planeswalker?" he spat out as soon as he'd appeared.

"I somehow suspect you're not happy to see me," said Lu Chao "I'm hurt. I'm here because you two have made no progress whatsoever towards awakening the other Keepers of Mana. I am most displeased."

"Why would I _want_ to awaken those idiots?" said the other Arrathir "They were nothing but trouble."

"Because it is the reason why you were reborn. You must awaken the Keepers so the flow of mana among the Multiverse is once again controlled. Mana is flowing freely from one world to another. Some worlds are dead because the mana is never renewed while others have an abundance of mana. The order must be restored."

"Why should I care?" said the other Arrathir "I'm not your plaything!"

"If you refuse to fulfill your destiny," said Lu Chao "I will have no other choice then to force you!"

"You think so?" laughed the other Arrathir "Well, there's only one way to settle this then."

"A duel."

"Hey!" said Arrathir "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Shut up, _naki_," said the other Arrathir. "This is between the Planeswalker and me!"

A stone table appeared out of nowhere between the two duellists. The other Arrathir waved his hand and Arrathir's zombie deck appeared on the table. Lu Chao did the same for his deck.

"I'll let you choose," said Lu Chao "You know this is a real mana duel, so you cannot leave until it is over. You also know the penalty for loosing."

"I know, and I'll play. Swamp, tap to summon Festering Goblin (1/1). Go."

"Still running zombies, eh? Well, I play Scrubland. Go."

"Draw!" said the other Arrathir "And I play Unholy Grotto." Around him, the field became a creepy cave. "I attack with Festering Goblin!"

**LU CHAO: 19  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 20**

"End turn."

"I play one swamp and end my turn," said Lu Chao.

"This will be easier then I expected!" said the other Arrathir "I play another swamp and summon a morph (2/2)." A gray blob appeared on the field. "Now, Festering Goblin, attack!"

**LU CHAO: 18  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 20**

"I play Tainted Field," said Lu Chao "Next, I play Chainer's Edict to force you to sacrifice a creature."

"I sack Festering Goblin."

"End turn."

"Ha! Now the fun begins!" said the other Arrathir "I summon Undead Warchief (3/2), and I attack with my morph!" The blob extended a tentacle and slapped Lu Chao.

**LU CHAO: 16  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 20**

"Swamp, and I tap out to summon Juzám Djinn (5/5). End turn."

"Tap three swamp," said the other Arrathir "I summon Dross Prowler (4/3). End turn."

"One plains," said Lu Chao "And I cast Wrath of God!" There was a tremendous flash and all creatures in play disappeared. "End turn."

"Tap out," said Arrathir "And I play Zombify to return Undead Warchief (3/2) to play. End turn."

"Tap one swamp and one plains, then tap two extra to cast Death Grasp on your Warchief," said Lu Chao "This spell deals X damage to a creature and I gain X life."

**LU CHAO: 18  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 20**

"I Swampcycle my Twisted Abomination," said the other Arrathir "To put another swamp into play. Now I activate Unholy Grotto's effect and put Twisted Abomination back on top of my library. End turn."

"I play a swamp and I cast Subversion. This enchantment deals one damage to you at the beginning of your upkeep and I gain that much life. End turn."

"Draw," said the other Arrathir "And I Swampcycle Twisted Abomination again and bring it back to the top of my library with Unholy Grotto! End turn."

**LU CHAO: 19  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 19**

"Your little combo is impressive," said Lu Chao "But it ends here. I play Vindicate to destroy Unholy Grotto!" Arrathir's card exploded. "End turn."

"It served its purpose," said the other Arrathir "I tap four and play Nightmare Lash!" A cat-o-nine tails appeared on the field. The lashes seemed to be made of burning fire. "End turn."

**LU CHAO: 20  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 18**

"I play Tainted Field and tap out to summon Serra Avatar (20/20)!"

_Holy shit! That thing's huge!_

"Serra Avatar's attack and defense are equal to my life total, so thanks to Subversion, it'll just keep getting more powerful! End turn!"

"I summon Balthor the Defiled (2/2). End turn."

**LU CHAO: 21  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 17**

"I enchant Serra Avatar with Soul Link. Now, whenever it deals or is dealt damage, I gain that much life. Now, Serra Avatar, attack!"

Arrathir blocked with Balthor, the zombie being obliterated by the other creature.

"I play a swamp and summon Soulless One (5/5)!" said the other Arrathir "And I equip it with Nightmare Lash, making it an 11/11!"

**LU CHAO: 23  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 14**

"So?" said Lu Chao "My avatar is still more powerful!"

"Yes, but I play Terror!" said the other Arrathir.

"If Serra Avatar would be put into a graveyard, it is shuffled back into my library," said Lu Chao.

"End turn."

**LU CHAO: 24  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 13**

"I play No Mercy," said Lu Chao "If a creature deals damage to me, it is destroyed! End turn."

"As long as it deals damage, I'm fine with that," said the other Arrathir "Soulless One, attack!" The zombie charged forward and knocked Lu Chao over with a powerful punch before exploding.

**LU CHAO: 13  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 13**

"Your creatures must really trust you if they willingly go to their death," said Lu Chao.

"Who says my creature's dead?" said the other Arrathir "I play Wail of the Nim to regenerate my Soulless One! End turn."

**LU CHAO: 14  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 12**

"I play a swamp," said Lu Chao "You leave me no choice! Wrath of God! Next I summon Juzám Djinn (5/5). End turn."

"I summon Twisted Abomination and equip it with Nightmare Lash, making it an 11/9! End turn!"

**LU CHAO: 15  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 8**

"I play another Chainer's Edict to force you to sack Twisted Abomination," said Lu Chao "And I attack with Juzám Djinn!"

**LU CHAO: 15  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 3**

"I cast Consume Spirit on you directly, gaining 4 life!" said the other Arrathir "End turn."

**LU CHAO: 12  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 7**

"Sorry, but it ends here," said Lu Chao "I tap out to cast Death Grasp, dealing six damage to you and I finish you off by attacking with Juzám Djinn."

**LU CHAO: 18  
****OTHER ARRATHIR: 0**

"Fine," said the other Arrathir "I lost, now what do you want from me?"

"I want you and Arrathir to awaken the other Keepers of Mana."

"Like I didn't guess that one," muttered the other Arrathir "All right, but I know I'm going to regret this."

"I'll be watching," said Lu Chao.

With another flash, Arrathir was back in his apartment.

_So, how do we find the Keepers?_

_**First, you need a new deck. Give me control for a few hours and I'll build one.**_

Arrathir hesitated before finally surrendering control of his body and retreating into his Soul Room. The Keeper was up late, building a new deck. When Arrathir's alarm went off the following day, the new deck was on the table. Arrathir flicked through it and was appalled. His entire deck structure was changed!

_What the hell is this?_

_**Look, if you're going to go after the Keepers, you're going to have to enter tournaments, not the small-league stuff you're used to. I'm talking the kind where 1-turn kill decks exist.**_

_Well, there's a PTQ tomorrow._

_**A what?**_

_Pro Tour Qualifier. It's a big tournament and the winner goes on the Pro Tour where they go to a city and play in a tournament. If they do well enough, they can even get on the Grand Prix._

_**Well, we must enter then.**_

_Let's see, the PTQ is for…Brugge? We'd go to Belgium, cool!_

To be continued…

Author's Note: Arrathir is back in action! Hope you liked this first chapter.


	2. The PTQ, Round 1: Playing with fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: the Gathering or Yu-Gi…oh, wait a minute! This is the sequel!

That morning, Arrathir quickly e-mailed his project to his professor; unhappily aware he hadn't documented his code, which would make him loose marks. However, with last night's events, he couldn't blame himself. His other self patiently (if threatening to summon Havoc Demon to devour him could be called patiently) explained the workings of his new deck.

**_It's simple: Turn one, you play a swamp and summon Putrid Imp. Turn two, play another swamp, discard Havoc Demon or Hypnox to give the Imp flying and attack, bringing your opponent down to 19. Turn three, third swamp, play Exhume to bring Havoc Demon or Hypnox back to play, attack with Putrid Imp; they're down to 18. Turn four, you have the field locked down, attack with everything; they're screwed!_**

_It sounds so simple when you put it that way, but what if I don't draw any of those cards?_

_ **That's what Vampiric Tutor is there for, dumbass!**_

Arrathir sighed. This was going to be a long day. He didn't have classes for the next few days, so he could fully concentrate on the upcoming tournament. Despite his other self's pleadings, he refused to let him play in the tournament. They spent the better part of the day working the kinks out of the new deck. Arrathir was impressed; his other self really was an expert at Magic.

The next day, Arrathir got up bright and early, mostly due to the spirit urging him out of bed. After his morning coffee, Arrathir felt much more awake. He grabbed his new deck and headed out. It was a crisp spring morning and the birds were singing in the blossoming trees. Arrathir walked along briskly, glad he'd gotten up early; the arena where the tournament was being held was quite a ways from his flat. As he passed the church, he happened to glance up at the clock tower. He froze in horror. It was ten past nine. The sign-ups for the tournament ended at nine-thirty! He checked his watch: No doubt about it. He had gotten up two hours late.

_Why didn't my alarm go off?_

_ **What, you mean that thing that makes noise until you hit it to shut it up? I may have hit it a bit too hard this morning when it went off.**_

_You broke my alarm clock? This is juuuust GREAT! Now we're never gonna make it!_

_ **Well, there is a way…**_

_No. I am not summoning Havoc Demon to fly us there!_

_ **I can cast a spell around us so nobody will see us.**_

_You'll be the death of me._

Arrathir ducked into a nearby alley and began gathering his mana.

_I feel like Peter Parker, hiding in alleys all the time._

The demon formed and Arrathir shakily got on its back. He'd never actually ridden the demon before, though he assumed it was possible. The other Arrathir took over for a few minutes during which it instructed the demon where to take them and he cast an invisibility spell around them. When Arrathir took control, the demon beats is great leathery wings, causing scraps of paper in the alley to flutter about. With a roar, the demon became airborne. Arrathir was almost thrown off by the creature's sudden takeoff. He threw himself forward and grabbed on to the creature's neck. Risking a peek, he saw they were at a tremendous height and he shut his eyes again. The Havoc Demon quickly brought him to an alley near the arena. Slightly nauseated after the wild ride, Arrathir banished the creature, which exploded in a shower of black mana. He had five minutes left to register.

Tearing around the corner, he made a beeline for the entrance. As he reached the door, he realized too late that someone else was running late and had decided to use the same door as him. Arrathir collided with them, the crash sending both duellists to the floor.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" said the person Arrathir had collided with.

Arrathir looked up, and was dumbstruck. The person he'd run into was a girl, slightly smaller than him. She had green eyes and long brown hair. She was dressed in jean and a blue t-shirt. Arrathir just stared at her, agape.

"Are you OK?" she repeated. Arrathir noticed she spoke with a slight American accent. He tried to respond but his brain seemed to have melted into a puddle of useless goo.

"Hello?" said the girl, getting annoyed "Do you speak English?" Arrathir just continued staring at her.

"Look, you stupid freak," said the girl, now really annoyed "Will you stop staring at me like a pervert and get out of the way? You're blocking the door!"

Arrathir snapped out of his daze, but he was no better off. When his brain had melted, it must have short-circuited his vocal cords because he was babbling like an idiot. "Ah, yes, er, sorry. Didn't see you there. Well, how, how are you? Lovely day isn't it? I was just in a hurry because the registration ends in five minutes."

"I know that," snarled the girl "Now will you get out of the way? You're not the only one who wants to register!"

"Of…of course," stammered Arrathir, scooting backwards and trying to push the door open. "Um, the door's stuck, I think."

"Maybe it's because you have to pull it to open it?" said the girl "Get out of the way!" Arrathir moved over, the girl wrenched open the door and walked in.

**_You've finally done it!_**

_Done what?_

_ **Made a total ass of yourself in public! I wondered what would happen the day you finally found a girl you liked.**_

_I don't like her! I was shocked, that's all!_

_ **You forget I can read your thoughts. I know what you were thinking, you pervert.**_

Blushing, Arrathir got up and walked into the building. He headed for the registration table.

"Hi, I'd like to register for the PTQ," he said.

"Sorry," said the man behind the registration "Registrations are closed."

"What? I still have three minutes!" shouted Arrathir.

"Three minutes before the tournament starts," said the man "We close registration five minutes prior to the start."

**_Let me handle this._**

_For once, I agree with you._

The other Arrathir took over and he grabbed the man by the collar. "Listen, fucktard!" he said "I want to register and so help me if I don't, I'm gonna beat the ever living shit out of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," squeaked the man, handing a registration sheet. Arrathir quickly filled it out and handed it to the man who stamped it and pointed him to a set of double doors. Arrathir entered and found himself in a large room filled with table and players. Some milled about, talking to friends, swapping tips and cards. Others sat in silence, going over their decks. Arrathir got his table number and sat down, waiting for his opponent.

"Oh great, it's the pervert from earlier on. You know, you almost made me miss registration!"

_Not her!_

Arrathir looked up: It was the girl from earlier on. If looks could kill, Arrathir would have died again in a second.

"Hi," he managed to say.

"Attention please," said a loudspeaker "You may begin you games. You will play best out of three games."

Arrathir took out his deck and handed it to the girl who handed hers over. When Arrathir took it, he inadvertently brushed her hand with his. Blushing furiously under her angry gaze, he shuffled her deck and handed it back. The girl performed the same operation. Arrathir pulled out his D20 and the girl placed four D10s on the table. Shaking, Arrathir rolled a 15. The girl took his die and rolled a 3.

"So, you gonna play, draw, or just stare at my chest for the entire game?" she asked.

Arrathir finished drawing his hand. "I play," he said "One swamp, and I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). I can discard a card to give him flying until end of turn. Your move."

"Well, at least you don't play a white deck," said the girl "I can't stand those stupid life-gainers. One mountain, and I summon Jackal Pup (2/1). Go."

"I'm sorry," said Arrathir "But I didn't catch your name."

"I never dropped it," said the girl "I'm Eva. Remember it because that way you can tell everyone who beat you!"

"One swamp, tap out and play Night's Whisper. I draw two cards and loose two life. Go."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

** _What? That's not what we planned! You were supposed to discard! You've got Hypnox in your hand!_**

"I play one mountain and tap out to Magma Jet your Imp. I'll also scry two." Eva slipped the two top cards off her deck and looked at them. She seemed satisfied and placed them back. "Now I attack with Jackal Pup."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"Go."

**_Now, summon another Imp, discard Hypnox and use Vampiric Tutor to bring Exhume to the top of your library._**

"I play a swamp and tap one swamp to play Cabal Therapy. Umm, Jackal Pup?" Eva showed him her hand: Blistering Firecat, Seal of Fire, Slith Firewalker, Grim Lavamancer, and Rishadan Port.

"Sorry, no Pup," said Eva.

"Fine, I-I summon Putrid Imp (1/1) and play Vampiric Tutor." Arrathir searched his deck and placed Exhume on top. "Go."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 14**

**_What are you doing?_**

"Rishadan Port," said Eva "And I play Seal of Fire, sacking it to deal two damage to your Imp, then I attack directly with Jackal Pup."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 12**

** _YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE SACKED THE IMP TO FLASHBACK CABAL THERAPY!_**

"One swamp," said Arrathir, ignoring his other self "And I play Duress." Eva showed her hand again: Blistering Firecat, Slith Firewalker, Grim Lavamancer, and Cursed Scroll. "Well, discard the artifact since Duress only works on nonland, nonland cards."

"I know how it works," Eva snapped, discarding the card.

"I tap out to play Exhume. We both put a creature from our graveyards into play. I bring Putrid Imp back. Go."

**_Do I even have to comment on how utterly stupid that move was?_**

"Mountain," said Eva "And I summon Blistering Firecat (7/1, trample, haste). I attack with Firecat."

"I-I take it," said Arrathir.

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 5**

** _That's it, I'm taking over! I will not see you loose because you're afraid of this girl!_**

Arrathir was caught unprepared as his other self took over. "My turn," said the other Arrathir "One swamp. Next, I discard Hypnox to give my Imp flying. Next, I play Vampiric Tutor." He searched his library for another Exhume and put it into play. "End turn."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 3**

"I play Sulfuric Vortex," said Eva "At the beginning of each player's upkeep, it deals 2 damage to them. End turn."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 1**

"Now, I play Exhume to bring Hypnox (8/8, flying) back to play," said the other Arrathir.

"I bring Blistering Firecat back to play," said Eva.

"End turn."

**EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 1**

"I Magma Jet you for the win," said Eva.

**EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 0**

"Good duel," said the other Arrathir "Had it not been for my bad start, I would have beaten you. Ready for round two?"

"If it was as easy a round one, then I'll have no problem," said Eva.

**_She has no idea what she'd in for._**

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, there you go! Another update. It seemed a lot of you had questions, so I'm going to try to answer as many as I can in my Author's note from now on.

**Colossus Crusher:** Due to the fact this story will be primarily based on Magic, the probability of me using the massive amount of decklists that were submitted during MTG vs YGO is very high.

**Magnificent the Destroyer Lord: **Yes, Arrathir's new deck will be used for probably the rest of this story.

**Booyah: **No, Yugi is not going to appear in this story. I want to make it primarily Magic-based.

**Ceridan:** You'll see…

**John:** Well, this chapter answers you question.

**Marik Kortagio: **"Keeper of Colourless Mana?" Now, why didn't I think of that? It is arguable that artifacts are the sixth colour of Magic. I'll get back to you on that possibility.


	3. The PTQ, Round 1, Part 2: A victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: the Gathering.

OK, I'm only gonna say this once: I DO NOT TAKE DECKLIST SUBMISSIONS ANYMORE! STOP SENDING THEM! I WILL NOT USE THEM! I HAVE MORE THEN ENOUGH! IF I HAVE NEED OF DECKLISTS, I WILL PUT IT IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE! **STOP SENDING DECKLISTS THROUGH THE REVIEWS! E-MAIL! YOU KNOW? I DO NOT ACCEPT ANY MORE DECKLISTS! I WILL DELETE ANY FURTHER SUBMISSIONS THAT HAVE BEEN SENT WITHOUT MY CONSENT! _NO MORE DECKLISTS!_**

Sorry if I seem to overreact, but I just received another submission, and that was the last straw! Decklist submissions have been pouring in ever since Battle City II. I have no need for further decklist submissions! Most of them are just cobbled together and have no card descriptions, no character profile, nothing but the card names! This really shows me you put no effort into creating it and encourages me to just trash your crappy decklist!

* * *

"Looser goes first," said the other Arrathir "One swamp and I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). Next, I discard Avatar of Woe to give the Imp flying until end of turn. Your move."

"Fine," said Eva "One mountain. I summon Mogg Fanatic and sack him to kill off your imp. Go."

"Draw, and I play Wasteland," said the other Arrathir "Tap my swamp and play Vampiric Tutor." The spirit placed Exhume on top of his deck. "Go."

"I play Wasteland and sack it to destroy your wasteland," said Eva "Next, I tap my mountain to summon Jackal Pup (2/1). End turn."

The other Arrathir frowned at his hand.

**_Hmm. She king of screwed us over by destroying our land. Nothing to do but wait until I draw another land._**

"I tap my swamp to play Cabal Therapy, and I say Magma Jet." Eva showed him her hand: it contained two Magma Jet cards. Frowning, she discarded them.

"Your turn."

"Rishadan Port," said Eva "And I attack with Jackal Pup."

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 18**

"End turn."

"Excellent," said the other Arrathir "I tap one swamp and play Duress." Eva showed her hand again: Seal of Fire, Blistering Firecat, and Wasteland. "Loose the Seal of Fire," said the other Arrathir "End turn."

"Wasteland," said Eva "And I summon Grim Lavamancer (1/1). Now, I attack with Jackal Pup and end my turn."

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 16**

"Third swamp," said Arrathir "And now I play Exhume to return Avatar of Woe (6/5, fear) to play!"

"I return Mogg Fanatic (1/1)," said Eva.

"End turn."

"Another mountain," said Eva "And I end my turn."

"I play Night's Whisper," said the other Arrathir "I draw two cards and loose two life."

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 14**

"Next, I play a swamp and end my turn."

"I summon Slith Firewalker (1/1, haste)," said Eva "Next, I tap one mountain and use Grim Lavamancer's effect to remove two cards in my graveyard from the game to deal two damage to you. End turn."

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 12**

"I play my last Cabal Therapy and say Blistering Firecat!" said the other Arrathir. Eva sadly discarded her creature. "Now I play Reanimate! This card returns one creature from a graveyard to play under my control. There's just one catch: I loose life equal to its converted mana cost. I bring Blistering Firecat (7/1, trample, haste) back and attack you with it!"

"I block with Mogg Fanatic," said Eva "And I sack it before it dies to deal one damage to you."

**EVA: 14  
****ARRATHIR: 7**

"End turn."

"I play Sulfuric Vortex," said Eva "And I use my Lavamancer's effect to deal two more damage to you. Go."

**EVA: 14  
****ARRATHIR: 3**

**_Shit! We are so screwed. I just drew Night's Whisper, like that's going to help!_**

_We have to keep trying! Trust the Heart of the Cards!_

"Allright!" said the other Arrathir "I'm risking it all on this one shot! I play Night's Whisper!"

**EVA: 14  
****ARRATHIR: 1**

"Get ready, Eva! I'm about to use your Sulfuric Vortex against you! I play a swamp and play Ashen Powder to bring your Firecat back to play! Finally, I attack with Blistering Firecat and Avatar of Woe!"

Eva observed the field and suddenly realized the truth.

"Damned if you do and damned if you don't," said the other Arrathir as Eva realized no matter what she did, she would loose. If she blocked with Jackal Pup and Slith Firewalker, she would take 11 damage, bringing her down to 3, but Jackal Pup had an ability that when dealt damage it dealt that much damage to its controller.

"No matter what, I loose next turn," she said "I block with Slith Firewalker."

**EVA: 2  
****ARRATHIR: 1**

"End turn."

**EVA: 0  
****ARRATHIR: 1**

"Ready for the tie-breaker?" asked the other Arrathir.

"I'll start this time," said Eva "I play one mountain and summon Mogg Fanatic (1/1). Your move."

The other Arrathir drew his eighth card.

**_No Putrid Imp or Vampiric Tutor, great._**

"I play one swamp and end my turn."

"Your attention please," said the PA "Five minutes left in the first round."

"I play a mountain and play Seal of Fire," said Eva "Next, I attack you with Mogg Fanatic. Go, and hurry it up. I don't want to end this in a draw."

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 19**

"Fine, I play another swamp and summon Putrid Imp (1/1). I discard Havoc Demon to give him flying."

"In response," said Eva "I'll sack Mogg Fanatic to deal one damage to it."

"Fine," said the other Arrathir, putting his creature in his graveyard "Your turn."

"I summon Jackal Pup (2/1) and Grim Lavamancer (1/1). I end my turn," said Eva.

"Third swamp," said the other Arrathir "And I play Duress." Eva showed him her hand: Sulfuric Vortex, Wasteland, Grim Lavamancer, Magma Jet, and Cursed Scroll. "Discard the Sulfuric Vortex," said the other Arrathir "Next, I play Cabal Therapy and make you discard your Magma Jet. End turn."

"You're only helping me by making me discard," said Eva "I summon Slith Firewalker (1/1, haste). Now I attack with Firewalker, Jackal Pup, and Grim Lavamancer!"

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 15**

"Also," said Eva "When Slith Firewalker deals combat damage to you, I put a +1+1 counter on him. (2/2) Go."

"I play Exhume," said Arrathir "We each return a creature from our graveyards to play. I return Havoc Demon (5/5, flying)!"

"And I return Mogg Fanatic (1/1)," said Eva.

"Now to clear the field," said the other Arrathir "I sack Havoc Demon to flashback Cabal Therapy. Discard your Cursed Scroll. When Havoc Demon goes to the graveyard, all creatures in play get -5/-5!" Eva put all her creatures into her graveyard. "End turn."

"You'll pay for that!" said Eva "Mountain! Next I sack Seal of Fire to deal two damage to you!"

**EVA: 20  
****ARRATHIR: 13**

"Finally, I summon Jackal Pup (2/1). End turn!"

"Swamp," said the other Arrathir "And I Consume Spirit your Jackal Pup for one."

**EVA: 19  
****ARRATHIR: 14**

"Next, I play Vampiric Tutor!" said the other Arrathir, placing Exhume on top of his library "Your move."

"Draw!" said Eva "Well, this is going to hurt. Mountain, and I summon Blistering Firecat (7/1, haste, trample). I attack you directly with Firecat!"

**EVA: 19  
****ARRATHIR: 7**

"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried this?" said Arrathir "Let me refresh your memory. Exhume on your Firecat! As well, I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). Have a taste of your own medicine! I attack with Firecat!"

**EVA: 12**

**ARRATHIR: 7**

"I won't let that happen again!' said Eva "I summon Grim Lavamancer (1/1). Go."

"How's that going to help?" laughed the other Arrathir, tapping out "I Consume Spirit you for two! End turn."

**EVA: 10  
****ARRATHIR: 9**

Another announcement came over the PA "Attention. The first round of the PTQ is now over. If you are not finished your games at this point, you may take an additional ten turns to try to finish your game. If there is no winner at this point, the duel in considered a draw."

"Watch this!" said Eva "I remove two cards from my graveyard (Firecat being one of them) and use Lavamancer to deal two damage to your Imp. Next, I summon Slith Firewalker (1/1, haste) and attack with it!"

**EVA: 10  
****ARRATHIR: 8**

"My turn," said the other Arrathir "I play Zombify to return my Havoc Demon (5/5, flying) to play. Go."

"I remove two more cards in my graveyard to deal two more damage to you," said Eva.

**EVA: 10  
****ARRATHIR: 6**

"Next, I Magma Jet you and scry two. End turn."

**EVA: 10  
****ARRATHIR: 4**

"I play another swamp and Consume Spirit you for three," said the other Arrathir.

**EVA: 7  
****ARRATHIR: 7**

"Go."

"I play Seal of Fire, sacking it to deal two damage to you," said Eva "And I remove two cards from my graveyard to deal two damage to you directly."

**EVA: 7  
****ARRATHIR: 3**

"I play Cabal Therapy," said the other Arrathir "Seal of Fire!" Eva revealed her only card: Sulfuric Vortex. "Now," said the other Arrathir "I sack Havoc Demon to Flashback Cabal Therapy and I make you discard your Sulfuric Vortex. Go."

"You're good," said Eva "But I'm not planning to loose this match! I Magma Jet you for two! End turn!"

**EVA: 7  
****ARRATHIR: 1**

"You're not so bad yourself," said the other Arrathir "Swamp! And I play my final Consume Spirit on your for three, bringing us both to four."

**EVA: 4  
****ARRATHIR: 4**

"Finally, I use my last swamp to summon Putrid Imp (1/1), but since I have Threshold, he becomes a 2/2 and can't block. So, unless you plan on finishing me off on your next turn, I think we are going to tie. End turn."

"There's only one card that can win this for me now," said Eva, drawing. He face fell when she saw the card. "I Magma Jet your Imp for two. End turn."

"Well," said the other Arrathir "There's nothing I can do, so I end my turn."

**EVA: 4  
****ARRATHIR: 4**

"What? So we tie?" said Eva, flying into a fit of rage "You idiot! I told you I didn't want this to end in a tie! You could have at least beaten me!" With that, she gathered her cards and stormed off.

Arrathir regained control of his body as his other self reintegrated his soul room.

_What was that all about?_

_**I have no idea.**_

_And what was taking over, without my consent all about?_

_**You were obviously intimidated by that girl and this was causing you to play poorly. I had to do something.**_

_I was not intimidated!_

_**You know, if you like that girl, you really should pursue her. A mate would do you some good.**_

_I DO NOT LIKE HER!_

_**Sure, and Urza was a carrion salesman.**_

_Shut up! Do you want to die?_

_**If you want to kill me, you'd have to kill yourself and you would never have the balls to do that, naki (weakling).**_

Arrathir picked up his deck and went over to the main table to report his game and find his next opponent.

To be continued…

Author's note: WTF? A tie? And why was Eva so pissed? Who will Arrathir face next?

**SeraphSong: **Arrathir's going to be facing many people in this story. You can't assume the first red player he faces is the Keeper of Red Mana.

**ROwned: **My rant at the beginning of the chapter answers your question.

**Technomagus: **Yes, you got me there, but if you noticed, I've corrected these mistakes when I re-posted Chapter 2.

**The ACS Dude: **Yes, Arrathir's game play was as bad as it gets. Thank God for his other self.

**TomDragonblade: **See note to SeraphSong.

**kei-deathstrike: **The apparent lack of time you put into making your decklist really does not encourage me to use it. You give no card description, no character description, nothing but the names. Sorry, but I can't accept this shitty decklist.


	4. The PTQ, Round 2: The n00b

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

When Arrathir got to his next match, there was a boy, a bit younger than him sitting at the battle. The boy had short blonde hair and wore a shirt with a Chinese dragon on it. 

"Hi!" said his opponent "I'm Ben!"

_Well, at least he's in a better mood than Eva._

"Hey Ben," he said "My name's Arrathir."

"OK," said Ben, pulling out a D20 "Let's get started! I roll a sixteen!"

"I roll a five," said Arrathir.

"I'll go first," said Ben "Except I'm gonna mulligan." Ben shuffled his hand back into his deck and drew six cards. "I play an island and tap it to summon Fugitive Wizard (1/1). It's your turn!"

_What is this guy, a noob? He mulligans and summons Fugitive Wizard…_

"I play a swamp and summon Putrid Imp," said Arrathir "I discard one card to give him flying until end of turn and I say go."

"My turn?" asked Ben "Okay! I play another island and attack you with my wizard!"

"I block with Putrid Imp," said Arrathir.

_This guy IS a noob. Great. Well, if my deck serves me well, I think I can execute a fourth-turn kill._

"My move," said Arrathir "I play a swamp and play Exhume! We each put a creature from our graveyards back to play. I return Hypnox (8/8, flying) to play!"

"Then I return my Fugitive Wizard to play!" said Ben "Done?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" said Ben "I tap both my lands to summon Voidmage Apprentice (1/1)! Go."

"Third swamp," said Arrathir "And I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). I discard Havoc Demon to give the Imp flying and I attack with Hypnox!"

**BEN: 12  
ARRATHIR: 20**

"Main Phase 2," said Arrathir "I play Reanimate to bring Havoc Demon (5/5, flying) back! However, I loose life equal to its converted mana cost. Your move."

**BEN: 12  
ARRATHIR: 13**

"Yes! Another land!" said Ben "I summon Spire Golem (2/4, flying)!"

_So much for the four-turn kill._

"Go."

"I discard a card to give my Imp flying and I'll attack you full out," said Arrathir.

"I'll block Hypnosis with my Spire Golem," said Ben "And I'll take the rest."

**BEN: 6  
ARRATHIR: 13**

"Another island," said Ben "And I play two Aether Spellbomb and sacrifice them both to return your Havoc Demon and Hypnox to your hand! Next I attack with my Voidmage Apprentice and Fugitive Wizard!"

_Hmm, maybe he's not such a noob after all…_

**BEN: 6  
ARRATHIR: 11**

"Draw!" said Arrathir "Swamp, and I play Zombify to return Avatar of Woe (6/5, fear) to play! Next, I attack with Putrid Imp! Your move."

**BEN: 5  
ARRATHIR: 11**

"Fifth island," said Ben "I play Repulse to send your Avatar of Woe back to your hand. Also I get to draw a card. Now I attack with everything. Go."

**BEN: 5  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"I discard Havoc Demon to give my Imp flying and attack with it!' said Arrathir "Main Phase 2, I play Exhume to bring Havoc Demon back. Your move."

**BEN: 4  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"I play another island," said Ben "And I play another Spire Golem (2/4, flying). Next, I play Rush of Knowledge, which lets me draw cards equal to the highest converted mana cost among permanents I control, so I draw six. With my last mana, I play another Aether Spellbomb. Your turn."

_This is getting annoying._

"I discard my entire hand into my Putrid Imp. Since I now have Threshold, it gets +1+1 and can't block. I attack with everything."

"I block your Havoc Demon with my Spire Golem," said Ben.

**BEN: 2  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"I play another island and play Rush of Knowledge to draw two cards," said Ben "Now I sacrifice my Aether Spellbomb to return your Havoc Demon to your hand. I attack with all my creatures."

**BEN: 2  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"Fine, my turn," said Arrathir "I discard a card and I attack with Putrid Imp and finish you off.

**BEN: 0  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"Wow," said Ben "Good game! I guess I'll start off again. I play an island and Aether Spellbomb. Go."

"One swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Vampiric Tutor. End turn."

**BEN: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"I'll sacrifice my Spellbomb to draw a card," said Ben "And I play another island. Next, I play another Spellbomb. Your move."

"I play a second swamp and summon Putrid Imp (1/1)," said Arrathir "Now I discard a card to give it flying until end of turn and I say go."

"I sacrifice my Spellbomb to draw a card and end my turn," said Ben.

_Now, let the fun begin!_

"I play Exhume and return Avatar of Woe (6/5, fear) to play. Next, I attack with Putrid Imp and end my turn."

**BEN: 19  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"I play a third land," said Ben "And I play Repulse to send your Avatar back to your and to draw a card. End turn."

"Swamp," said Arrathir "And I discard to give my Imp flying. Next, I play Duress." Ben showed his hand: Cephalid Pathmage, Cephalid Pathmage, Machinate, Rush of Knowledge, Vex, Psychic Membrane, and Yotian Soldier. "Get rid of the Vex," he said. "Now I'll play Cabal Therapy and say Cephalid Pathmage." Ben put his creatures in the graveyard. "I attack with Putrid Imp. Your move."

**BEN: 18  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"I summon Yotian Soldier (1/4)," said Ben "Attacking doesn't cause him to tap. Your turn."

"I discard another card to give my Imp flying," said Arrathir "I also play a swamp. I attack with Putrid Imp. Go."

**BEN: 17  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"I play Machinate," said Ben "I look at the top X cards of my library (X being the number of artifacts I have) and put one card in my hand; the rest go on the bottom of my library." Ben drew one card. "Finally, I'll play an island. Your move."

"Fourth swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Zombify to return Avatar of Woe to play (6/5, fear). Your move."

"I play Machinate to draw one card," said Ben "And I just drew an island so I'll play it and tap two to summon Voidmage Apprentice (1/1). Your move."

"I'll play Night's Whisper, drawing two cards and loosing two life," said Arrathir. "Now I summon another Putrid Imp and discard two cards to give both my Imps flying. As well, I now have Threshold, so my Imps become 2/2 creatures. I attack with Avatar of Woe and one of my Putrid Imps!"

"I block your Avatar with my Yotian Soldier," said Ben.

**BEN: 15  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"Your move."

"I play my sixth island and play Echoing Truth on your Imps, returning them back to your hand," said Ben "Next, I summon Psychic Membrane (0/3). Go."

"I discard my last card to give one of my Imps flying and attack with Avatar of Woe and Putrid Imp," said Arrathir.

"I have to take it," said Ben.

**BEN: 7  
ARRATHIR: 16**

Ben drew his next card and sighed.

"I give up. There's nothing I can do," he said "You'll finish me next turn anyway."

**BEN: Concedes  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"Hey," said Arrathir "Don't feel bad. Was this your first tournament?"

"Yeah," said Ben "I've played Magic with my friends before, but I guess most players here are on a different level of play."

"Well your deck isn't that bad. Mind if I take a look at it?" asked Arrathir "Maybe I can suggest a few changes." Ben handed over his deck and Arrathir flipped through it. It was your basic counterspell deck. He also had Golem affinity and several drawing cards.

"OK," said Arrathir "Loose the Voidmage Apprentice. It's not that great a card since its morph cost is pretty high. You could throw in a few more counterspells to replace them. Aether Spellbomb is good, keep that. Really, the best way to improve this deck is to play with it and see what works and what doesn't."

"Thanks," said Ben.

Arrathir got up to report his win.

_So far, this isn't going too bad for me._

_ **Except for that little incident with the girl.**_

_Shut up._

"Hey you!"

**_Speak of the devil…_**

Arrathir turned to see Eva heading for him. She looked furious.

"H-Hello, Eva," he said.

"Don't 'Hello' me," she said, "Because of you, I had to play against some looser who told me I should go back to playing dolls instead of trying to play a man's game! I'm gonna make you pay! I challenge you to a duel, here and now! The looser drops out of the PTQ!"

**_Want me to take care of it?_**

_I think I can handle it. It would be nice to knock her off her high horses. _

"Fine!" said Arrathir "I accept."

"I'm going to enjoy knocking you out of the tournament," said Eva, drawing her hand.

"Save if for when you beat me," said Arrathir.

"I roll a ten!" said Eva.

"I roll a three," said Arrathir.

"I'll start then," said Eva "I play one mountain and summon Jackal Pup (2/1). Go."

"Swamp," said Arrathir "And I summon Putrid Imp, discarding one card to give him flying until end of turn. Your move."

"Another mountain," said Eva "And I Magma Jet your Imp. As well, I scry two. Next, I attack with Jackal Pup. Your turn!"

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"I play another swamp and play Vampiric Tutor!" said Arrathir "End turn."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"This is going to be easier then I thought," said Eva "From the way you were playing before, I thought you'd at least have something big out by turn two, but I guess not. I play a third mountain and summon a morph (2/2) and I attack with Jackal Pup!"

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"Here comes my big creature," said Arrathir "I play Exhume to return my Havoc Demon (5/5) to play! Go."

"I end my turn," said Eva

"I'll play Duress," said Arrathir "Let's see your hand." Eva's hand was: Seal of Fire, Mogg Fanatic, Wasteland, and a mountain. "Discard the Seal," said Arrathir "I attack with Havoc Demon!"

**EVA: 15  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"Fourth mountain," said Eva "And I flip my morph, Blistering Firecat (7/1, trample, haste)! I attack with Firecat and Jackal Pup!"

**EVA: 15  
ARRATHIR: 5**

** _I can believe you didn't see that one coming._**

_Shut up!_

_ **You're going to loose, you know. Let me take over.**_

_No! If I loose this, I'm taking it like a man._

The situation was grim. Arrathir only had one blocker and Eva had a large lead in lifepoints.

"I end my turn."

_I'll play defensively for now._

"I summon another Blistering Firecat!" said Eva "And I attack with Firecat and Jackal Pup!"

"I block your Firecat with Havoc Demon," said Arrathir.

**EVA: 15  
ARRATHIR: 1**

_This time, I think I'm screwed…_

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, Eva is persistent, isn't she? How is Arrathir going to get out of this one?

**SeraphSong:** Thanks, but I think Arrathir is going to have more mental lapses eventually.

**ACS Dude: **I'll consider adding Cabal Coffers to my deck.

**John: **If Arrathir can even duel Eva without screwing up, he'll consider himself lucky.

**Technomagus: **Thanks, from now on, I'll remember Vampirc tutor's effect.

**Khell:** The other Arrathir does have a name, it's just he hasn't told Arrathir yet. I know it's cumbersome to read, but it's even more cumbersome typing it over and over!


	5. A new foe

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: the Gathering.

WARNING: The following chapter contains coarse language and graphic violence.

* * *

As Arrathir was about to concede, the doors of the arena burst open and a large group of creatures flooded into the room. They had snake-like bodies and triangular heads. Their arms ended in two scythe-like 'hands.' Arrathir (as well as most of the players in the room recognized the creatures. They were Slivers; a long-extinct race that had been cloned back to life by the Cephalid during Project Riptide in the Onslaught block. 

Slivers were tribal creatures, each possessing a special ability, such as haste, flying, or first strike. However, being a tribal species, Slivers could share their abilities with other Slivers when in proximity to each other. For example: Shifting Sliver was a ghost-like Sliver that could easily slip through solid objects, making it unblockable, except to other Slivers. If a Shifting Sliver came near another Sliver, that Sliver would gain Shifting Sliver's ability. This way of sharing abilities made Slivers very powerful when in large groups. Since they had a relatively low mana cost, they could easily swarm and lock down the field early on in the game.

Arrathir had never taken to Sliver decks. He thought they were cheap because once a few key Slivers got out, the game was all but over.

The Slivers slithered around the room, attacking the duelists with their claws. Arrathir saw a Winged Sliver dive-bomb at a duelist and slit his throat.

_This is not good…_

Luckily for Arrathir, he was at the far end of the room, but the Slivers were rapidly approaching.

_Can't you do something? It's going to be a slaughter!_

_ **Give me control and I might.**_

Arrathir's other self took over. Closing his eyes, he began charging his mana and released his spell.

"PLAGUE WIND!" he roared.

An icy wind swept through the hall. The Slivers froze where they were and fell over, writhing in pain as the spell dissolved their bodies into nothingness. Finally, all that was left were the dead and wounded bodies of the duelists.

"And you can't regenerate now!" said the other Arrathir.

There was an explosion and a hole appeared in the roof. A woman dressed in a purple cloak flew in, riding a Winged Sliver.

"Impressive," she said when she saw her Slivers were gone. She advised the other Arrathir "So this is the reincarnation of the Keeper of Black Mana?"

"Who are you?" roared the other Arrathir.

"My name is of no importance since you are going to die!' said the woman "You've defeated my other Slivers, but dare you face…the queen?" The woman charged her mana and summoned a new Sliver. This one was much larger than the other Slivers had been. Arrathir felt a chill: The Sliver Queen. The matriarch of all Slivers. A 7/7 legendary creature with the ability to create Sliver tokens.

_Can you manage another one of those Plague Winds?_

_ **Sorry, that last one drained me of my mana. You're on your own, but my suggestion is to get the Hell out of here. That woman is a Planewalker. **_

Arrathir took over and decided to follow his other self's advice. Gathering what little mana he could, he summoned Havoc Demon.

"Come on!" he said to Eva, but she was in shock. Grabbing her, Arrathir put her on the demon's back and got on behind her. "Havoc Demon, get us out of here!"

The demon spread its wings and flew out of the hole in the roof.

"After them!" said the woman. The Sliver Queen approached the Winged Sliver and instantly sprouted wings. It took off after the Havoc Demon, the woman following on her Winged Sliver.

As the Havoc Demon flew on to an unknown destination, Arrathir looked behind them: the Sliver Queen was catching up.

"What the Hell is going on? And get your hands off me, you pervert!" shouted Eva, apparently out of her shocked state. Arrathir realized that in trying to stay on the demon's back he was hugging Eva tightly.

"Now's not the time!" he shouted, over the roaring wind "If you want to live, shut up and hang on!"

The demon dove into the streets, grazing skyscrapers and it zigged through the buildings in an attempt to loose the pursuing Sliver Queen. Arrathir was having another "Star Wars" moment. He saw himself in the Trench Run from the Death Star attack. The Havoc Demon was Luke's X-Wing and the Sliver Queen was Darth Vader in his TIE Fighter. Only this time, there was no exhaust port to blow up the Death Star and no Han Solo to save his sorry ass.

Fortunately, the Sliver Queen was not as maneuverable as the Havoc Demon or perhaps it was not experienced in flying in tight spaces. It crashed into a building and exploded in a shower of mana.

"I'LL GET YOU, KEEPER OF BLACK MANA!" yelled the woman "MY SLIVERS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

When Arrathir was sure they had lost her, he instructed the Havoc Demon to land in an alley. Both duelists got off and Arrathir banished the creature. As he turned to face Eva, he was met by a solid right hook that sent him sprawling.

"What is going on, freak?" Eva demanded, standing over him "Who the fuck are you?"

"It's kind of a long story," said Arrathir "The first thing you need to know is that the world of Magic: The Gathering is real." He told Eva everything: his journey to Domino, Khell's arrival and the beginning of his mana training, Battle City II, and the awakening of the Keeper of Black Mana.

"And you expect me to believe this bullshit?" said Eva when he'd finished.

"You mean the ride on a Havoc Demon and almost getting killed by Slivers _didn't_ convince you?"

"Wait a minute," said Eva "So it wasn't you who beat me in the first round! It was your spirit! I wondered why you suddenly went from a babbling idiot to a good duelist! You cheater!"

"Well, technically, the spirit is still me," said Arrathir.

"Where is he?" said Eva "I have a bone to pick with him!"

The other Arrathir appeared in spirit form beside Arrathir, who was surprised. The spirit had never done this before.

"Hello," he said.

Eva swung out at him, but her fist passed through him and hit Arrathir instead.

**_That's another one for the record! You getting you ass kicked by a girl!_**

"I'm out of here!" said Eva, turning to leave.

"Stop," said the other Arrathir, taking control and grabbing Eva's arm.

"Let me go!" said Eva "I'll scream 'rape'!"

"Eva, you cannot go home!" said the other Arrathir "That bitch who attacked us, I'm sure she'll want no witnesses. I guessing she'll return to the arena, kill all those still there, and use the registration forms to find where you live and she'll send her Slivers to kill all who are there."

"No!" said Eva "My parents!" She made another attempt to free herself.

"It's too late," said the other Arrathir "You mustn't go. You want to remember your parents was they were when alive, not dead."

"LET ME GO!" screamed Eva, now hysterical. She struggled wildly and finally collapsed into the other Arrathir's shoulder, sobbing wildly.

**_Here's your chance. She's all yours._**

The other Arrathir relinquished control of the body back to Arrathir who found himself with a sobbing girl on his shoulder. Embarrassed, he put is arm around her and patted her back. When Eva had calmed down, she wiped her eyes and looked up at Arrathir, a fierce look on her face.

"Teach me to mana summon," she said "I want to make that bitch pay! There's nothing left for me now. I've got no home or parents."

"Don't you have any relatives?" asked Arrathir.

"Only a few in Russia," said Eva "I haven't seen them in years. Will you teach me?"

"Well, I don't know if you could learn," said Arrathir.

"But you did!" said Eva.

"That was different!" protested Arrathir "The power of the Keeper helped me."

"Just give me a change," said Eva, a pleading look on her face.

_AUGH! How can I say 'No' to that look?_

"OK," he said "I'll try, but don't expect immediate results. Most summoners spend their lives training. First, we need to find a safe place to stay. We could go to my mother's house. It should be safe."

Arrathir summoned Havoc Demon again and they flew off. By the time they reached his mother's house, night had fallen.

Arrathir's mother lived in a bungalow in the suburbs of the city. When they arrived, the house was in darkness. Arrathir let himself in through the back door.

"Mom?" he called out "Listen, I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I have an emergency. Mom?"

Getting no response, He walked in. There was a blue glow coming from the living room, so he assumed she must be watching television. As he walked into the living room, Eva behind him, he saw a Sliver plunging its claw into his sleeping mother's stomach! Her eyes flew open and she emitted a gurgle, blood pouring from her mouth.

Arrathir never remembered what happened after that. All he remembered was finding himself holding the Sliver's heart in his bloody hands. He had a large gash across his chest that was bleeding profusely, but he ignored it. Suddenly, he heard a low hiss and saw another Sliver in the doorway. Gathering his mana, he summoned a Twisted Abomination and sent it to kill the Sliver. The sliver slashed out at the zombie, but the creature shrugged off the blow and crushed the Sliver with a blow from its scimitar before exploding into black mana.

Exhausted, Arrathir crawled to his bleeding mother's side.

"Mom," he gasped "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

His mother smiled weakly.

"It's me that should be sorry," she said, coughing up more blood "I'm sorry I was such an awful parent. It's because I was afraid of you, of your power."

"Wait, so you knew?" said Arrathir "You knew about mana summoning?"

"Yes," she coughed "Your father was the same. He would be proud of you."

"Hang on, Mom," said Arrathir, crying "I'm gonna save you!"

"It's too late," said his mother "I'm just glad you came back. I've missed you."

"I-I love you, mom," said Arrathir. He could feel the mana draining from her body, her lifeforce slipping away.

"And I love you, Arrathir," said his mother; closing her eyes and letting death take over.

Arrathir screamed, "I'LL GET YOU, SLIVER BITCH! THIS TIME, IT'S PERSONAL!"

"Arrathir, I-I'm sorry," said Eva.

"Wait a minute!" said Arrathir "I can bring her back! I'm the fucking Keeper of Black Mana! The Guardian of Death!"

**_No! Don't even think about it!_**

_Shut up, you! It's my mother!_

_ **Listen! The powers of the Keeper are not to be misused! Sure, you can bring creatures back to life, but human are different. If you tried to bring her back, she would only be a shadow of herself. A mindless zombie. Do you really want that?**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! I never want to hear you again! This is all your fault! If you hadn't existed, none of this would have happened! Go away and never come back! I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BODY!_

Arrathir felt the spirit locking himself in his soul room.

"Good riddance," said Arrathir, drying his eyes.

Later on, Eva and him built a bonfire and cremated his mother's body.

"Ashes to ashes," said Arrathir.

"Dust to dust," said Eva.

"We're in this together," said Arrathir "We'll avenge the deaths of our parents."

After packing Arrathir's mother's car with all they could take from her house, Arrathir and Eva drove off into the night.

"We've got to get as far away from the city as possible," said Arrathir "If that bitch is a Planeswalker, she could be tracking me from my mana radiations. My family has a cottage up north. I hope we'll be safe there for a while."

The drove all night and when the sun rose the next day, they were crossing the rocky landscape of the Canadian Shield. Eventually, Eva had to drive when Arrathir started falling asleep. They finally arrived at the cottage, a run-down house on the edge of a lake.

"It's been years since I've been here," said Arrathir.

The front door was locked, but along with the card keys was the key to the door. Once they had finished unpacking the car, Arrathir told Eva, "Your mana training begins today."

He led her into the woods and they sat down in the middle of a clearing. Arrathir began explaining the basics of mana summoning.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, a very intense chapter has come to a close. More thanks to Lu Chao who's been a tremendous help with this fic.


	6. Mana Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

"Mana," Arrathir explained "Is the energy of life. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the Multiverse together. When drawing on mana, you are drawing on the power of lands, but you know that from playing Magic. The first step to summoning is tapping into the power of the land. This isn't easy so we'll start slowly. Do you know anything about meditation?"

"Not much," Eva admitted.

"OK," said Arrathir "Meditation is a way of clearing your mind, which is very important for mana summoning. We'll start with a few simple exercises. First, get into the Lotus position." He demonstrated by crossing his legs and placing his feet on his thighs. Eva imitated him.

"Next," said Arrathir "Form the Om sign by touching your middle and thumb fingers together on both hands to form a circle. Now, place your hands on your knees, palms up and keep your back straight, that's important. Here's the hard part: close your eyes and focus on your breathing. That's all. Feel the air coming in…and out…in…out. You can count when you exhale if you want. Start at one and when you reach ten, start over. Don't worry if thoughts creep into your mind. That's the mind's purpose. Just return to concentrating on the breathing if your mind wanders. With time, you'll be able to clear your mind for longer periods of time."

Eva took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Arrathir couldn't help but notice how much she reminded him of himself when he'd first started learning mana summoning, not a year ago. He had been eager to learn how to summon creatures. He still remembered the first creature he'd ever summoned: Myr Mindservant. He chucked as he remembered how the artifact creature had led him on a merry chase through Yugi's kitchen. Then it had been the start of the Battle City Tournament where all his dueling skills had been pushed to the limit. Finally, it had culminated with the awakening of the Keeper of Black Mana.

Arrathir suddenly felt remorseful for the way he'd treated the spirit the night before. He'd been angry at his mother's death and had taken it out on the spirit. He tried contacting him to tell him he was sorry, but the spirit was blocking out his thought-speech.

Arrathir closed his eyes and settled back for a bout of meditation. Sinking back into the recesses of his mind, he lost track of time until Eva threw a pinecone at him, hitting him in the nose.

"Hey!" she said "It's almost night! You gonna sit there all day?"

Arrathir looked around to see the shadows of the trees around them had grown longer as the sun was now setting. They went back to the house and had a quick dinner of ramen noodles.

"So, how did you manage?" asked Arrathir.

"It wasn't easy at first," said Eva "But I think I made progress. When can I start tapping mana?"

"Patience," said Arrathir "Until you can instantly clear your mind without having to meditate, then you can start tapping mana. You don't imagine if you were under attack you could just meditate and your enemy would wait until you were done? Anyways, let's turn it. You can pick any room, I'll just sleep in the downstairs bed."

Eva went up the stairs to the second story to find a bedroom. Arrathir went his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. He was soon fast asleep. When he awoke it was morning. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains, leaving a strip of light on the bed. Arrathir felt very rested. He'd forgotten how much a good night's sleep could do. Suddenly, he realized something warm was on him and there was an arm around him. He looked over to see Eva next to him, her head lying on his chest. Blushing furiously, he tried to move away from her, but she was partially pinning him down with her body.

_Don't panic! Don't make any assumptions! Don't even think about it!_

_ …_

_ …_

_ Damn!_

(A/N: Yes, Khell, I did take those lines from your post, hope you don't mind.)

"Eva?" he whispered "Eva?"

Eva mumbled in her sleep. Arrathir couldn't help to notice how pretty she looked with her hair falling in her face.

_Damnit, Arrathir! This isn't the time to be admiring this girl! I need to find out how to get out of here before she wakes me up. She already sees me as a pervert as it is. Wait! I'm talking to myself again!  
_

Eva mumbled again and moved up, kissing Arrathir squarely on the lips.

_Brain…melting…_

Arrathir's eyes rolled back and he fainted. Despite his superior dueling skills, Arrathir was a noob when it came to dealing with the opposite sex. The next thing he knew, Eva had pushed him off the bed and was attacking him with a pillow.

"PERVERT!" she screamed.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it!" Arrathir defended himself as he tried to dodge the blows. "How'd you end up in my bed anyways?"

Eva stopped, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, I was kind of uncomfortable staying alone in a strange place," she said "So I thought I'd sleep in your room. You were asleep when I came in so I decided to sleep on your bed, but I fell asleep on the covers, not under them!"

"Let us never speak of this again," said Arrathir "So, how about some breakfast?"

"_You_ can cook?" asked Eva, mockingly.

Hanging around in the kitchens of a restaurant, Arrathir had picked up some cooking experience. He surprised Eva by making a delicious cheese omelet. Afterwards, they went back to the forest to train. While Eva was meditating, Arrathir retreated to his soul corridor. He was worried about the spirit and wanted to see what was going on. He was surprised to find the door to his other self's soul room unlocked. He stepped inside and began searching for the spirit.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" said the other Arrathir when he found him.

"Listen," said Arrathir "I'm really sorry about the other night. I was shocked and angry so I wasn't thinking straight. I regret what I said."

"No," said the other Arrathir "You were. What did you say again? Something like 'I hate you' and 'I never want to see you again'? Well, I know when I'm not wanted."

"I don't hate you," said Arrathir "I need you."

"For what? So I can win more duels for you? I'm nobody's tool."

"No, I need you to help me awaken the keepers of mana," said Arrathir.

"Those idiots can go fuck themselves."

"What is your problem?" said Arrathir "Why are you always felling sorry for yourself?"

"You think I'm like this because I want to?" yelled the other Arrathir "You have no idea. My life was one big mess. Death was a welcome escape for me until you awakened me! You know what, you were right! I wish we'd never met!"

Before Arrathir knew what was going on, his other self had kicked him out of his soul room and locked himself in. Arrathir found himself back in the real world. Eva was waving her hand in his face.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked "You kind of blanked out there for a sec."

"Sorry," said Arrathir "I was talking to my other self. How's the meditation coming?"

"Great," said Eva "I've got the hang of it now."

"All right, then we'll try something a bit harder," said Arrathir "Summoning requires mental focus. For this next exercise, do the same thing you've been doing, with the breathing and all, except visualize and object in your mind, something simple. Concentrate all your mental focus on this object. Rotate it in your mind as if it was real. Imagine it from different angles and in different sizes. The object should seem so real that you believe you could reach out a touch it."

Eva sank back into meditation and Arrathir pulled out his deck, the one the Keeper had made for him. Though he missed his zombies, he had to admit this deck was good too. The deck was still new to him, but he'd learned long ago to trust the Heart of the Cards, so he knew this deck would serve him well. He remembered what Yugi had told him once: If the Duel Disk was the shield, then the deck was the sword. Yes, that was it. He was a warrior now, fighting against an unknown enemy and his deck was his only weapon.

_I swear, upon the power of my deck, I will defeat the Sliver summoner and awaken the keepers of mana…_

"So, what happens when you awaken all the Keepers?" asked Eva. The two were back at the cottage after finishing up their training session.

"I don't know," said Arrathir "Since the flow of mana through the Multiverse would be regulated once again, I suppose order and peace would return."

"So can you cast _any_ spell you want since you are a summoner?" asked Eva.

"Not quite," said Arrathir "See, every summoner is born with a predetermined mana type, their _g'imu_. A summoner will generally stick to spells of the color of their _g'imu_, though they can still cast a few other spells from other colors. For example, I can cast a few green spells, but nothing too advanced. Even within black spells, I am limited. I think Hypnox must be the most powerful spell I can cast. My other self is much more powerful, or course, and he can cast more powerful spells. I think that only a keeper or very powerful Planeswalker could cat a P9 spell."

"Wouldn't it be nice to cast Black Lotus," said Eva "What is your favorite card?"

"My absolute favorite card is Soulless One," said Arrathir "But among the cards in my deck, I'd have to say havoc Demon, mostly because he's great at clearing the playing field."

"Why do you call it 'he'?" asked Eva "It's juts a card."

"That's where you are wrong," said Arrathir "It's time I taught you about the Heart of the Cards."

"The what?"

"You ever wonder why when we dueled and it seemed like I was toast that I would always seem to draw the perfect card to save me?"

"You got lucky," said Eva.

"You can see it that way," said Arrathir "But I prefer to believe it was the Heart of the Cards. You see, if you treasure something with all your heart, like your cards for example, it develops something like a soul of its own. To me, my cards are more then just cards. They are living creatures. Because of this, my cards trust me and serve me well."

"What?" said Eva "You mean you can draw whatever card you want?"

"No," said Arrathir "That would be cheating, but my deck gives me cards that help me in battle. For example, if I'm mana-screwed, my deck might give me Night's whisper do I can draw more cards, or Vampiric Tutor so I can bring mana to the top of my deck. Duellists who don't respect their cards are less likely to be victorious in a duel. After all, it's not about power, it's about how you play."

"I call it luck," said Eva.

"Believe whatever you want," said Arrathir "Well, it's getting late, so I'm going to turn in. Are you going to be OK, or am I going to find you in my bed again?"

_I still think she overreacted._

Arrathir sneezed. It was a cold night and the blanket he'd managed to grab before Eva had kicked him out of the house amidst a great deal of profanity wasn't exactly warm. He rolled over, trying to get to sleep.

_Well, at least it can't get worse._

The thunderstorm that night proved him wrong.

To be continued…

Author's note: Poor Arrathir…

**Colonel and Iris:** You'll see…

**Magnificent The Destroyer Lord:** Don't make assumptions. Arrathir is training Eva in summoning, but this doesn't mean she's the Keeper of Red Mana.

**Kitsu:** Don't worry; the Slivers are going to be around for a while.

**Yawgmoth's Messenger: **Well, you got your wish, but it was not fanservice. I'd written that part before getting your review.

**ACS Dude:** The power of the Keeper is not hereditary, but Arrathir's father was a summoner. I also replied to your e-mail.

**John:** See note to Colonel and Iris.


	7. Revenge of the Slivers

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

Eva closed her eyes and focused. Arrathir didn't know the average learning time for mana tapping, but he knew Eva was showing great potential for a beginner. It was morning and Arrathir had not spent a pleasant night. He considered himself lucky not to have gotten sick. He was still bitter at Eva for kicking him out of the house. 

Suddenly, Eva's hand burst into red flames.

_She did it!_

Eva opened her eyes and freaked for a moment when she saw her hand was on fire, but she calmed down when she realized she had finally managed to tap mana.

"So I just focus on what spell I want to cast?" she asked.

"Yes," said Arrathir.

The mana in Eva's hand pulsated and suddenly a jet of fire flew at Arrathir. He yelled in pain as the flame washed over him. His hair caught on fire and he screamed, trying to pat the flames out.

"Now we need to work on your aim," he said, angrily.

"It was just a Magma Jet," said Eva. She suddenly began screaming out it pain. "AHHH! IT BURNS!" Her hands were covered in burn marks. Arrathir hurried over. Looking over her hands, he nodded.

"Mana burn," he said, "It happens, don't worry. You just tapped more mana than you needed for the spell. Within time, you'll learn to control your mana."

As Eva moaned about her burns, Arrathir looked around. There was no denying it: They were being hunted.

_What an idiot I was! I should have realized that the training would only intensify Eva's mana radiations and make us easier to find. Well, no good complaining about it now._

"Eva," he said, "Follow me."

"Why?"

"We're being stalked by Slivers. Don't panic or we're dead," said Arrathir.

Eva and Arrathir began walking back to the cottage. Arrathir's adrenaline was pumping through his veins. His every sense was alert, watching the forest around them. Though he could not see them, he could tell the Slivers were near. He readied himself, trying to detect where the first assault would come from.

They attacked without warning.

The first Sliver burst from the underbrush, its green body blending in perfectly with the forest background. It leapt at Arrathir who threw himself backwards to avoid it, landing on Eva. The Sliver crashed to the ground. Pulling Eva up, Arrathir hissed, "Run!"

They broke into a run, their breaths coming in ragged gasps as they ran for their lives. Arrathir looked back and saw the herd of Slivers chasing them. There must have been two dozen, all slithering across the ground at a great speed. The herd was composed entirely of Quick Slivers.

While Arrathir was looking back, his foot caught on a root and he fell sprawling to the ground, getting a mouthful of leaves. Getting up, he saw Eva had continued running, but she now stopped and turned.

"Go!" he told her "I'll take care of them!"

The Slivers were much closer now. Arrathir could hear their hissing cries. Gathering his mana, he summoned Havoc Demon. The demon appeared and roared a challenge at the Slivers. He attacked, slashing the nearest Sliver to bits with his claws. The next Sliver slashed into the demon's side with its claws. The demon roared and grabbed the Sliver in its jaws, biting its head off. Two more Slivers jumped onto the demon's back and began hacking away. The demon gave a final roar and collapsed, exploding into mana.

Arrathir grabbed a heavy branch and yelled at Eva, "Go! Get out of here! Don't wait for me!" Charging his mana, Arrathir faced the oncoming Slivers.

"Let's dance!"

Eva watched helplessly as Arrathir faced off against the Slivers, firing blasts of mana at them and fending off their attacks with his makeshift staff. She could tell he was in trouble. Already, he had taken several wounds from the slivers and his energy seemed to be wearing out. She knew if she didn't do something, he would die. She only had one option left. Closing her eyes, she concentrated…

Arrathir yelled in pain as a Sliver slashed his back. He was very tried and the Slivers weren't intimidated by his attacks.

_Too…many…_

A Sliver's claw caught him in the leg, knocking him down. Looking up, he saw a Sliver raise its claw for the killing blow.

_I'm dead…_

Suddenly, an enormous fireball took out the Sliver. Getting up, he saw a flaming cat attacking the Sliver, driving the off.

_Blistering Firecat? Eva!_

Arrathir turned to see Eva passed out on the ground. Looking back, he saw the Slivers were still attacking the Firecat. He ran over to Eva and picked her up. Running as fast as he could, he managed to make it back to the cottage. Throwing Eva in the passenger seat of the car, he jumped in just as the Sliver herd burst from the forest.

Arrathir gunned the engine and the car took off, leaving the herd behind. Arrathir let out a sigh of relief. They were safe, for now.

_That was too close._

Arrathir looked over at Eva who was still passed out.

_She completely wore herself out with that spell!_

Just then, Eva groaned and woke up.

"Ugh," she moaned, "What happened? I feel like shit."

"Your Firecat saved us both," said Arrathir "What were you thinking? Summoning such a powerful creature? You're lucky it attacked the Slivers and not me! However, you _did _save my life, so thanks."

"Now we're even," said Eva, smiling.

"OK, first, promise me you'll never try such a powerful spell again," said Arrathir "It was extremely dangerous!"

_However, she must somehow trust in the Heart of the Cards. How else could she have summoned that creature?_

"So, what do we do now?" asked Eva.

"We head back to the city," said Arrathir "My guess is that's the last place the Planeswalker will look for us, plus, it would be harder for her to summon without attracting attention to herself."

They drove on. Arrathir knew they wouldn't get back until late at night.

"Arrathir?" said Eva.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to sat thanks for everything, you know, saving me and teaching me to summon."

"Oh, you're welcome," said Arrathir.

"I don't know what I would have done without you," said Eva "I probably would have been killed by the Slivers at the PTQ. Who would have thought going to a Magic tournament could change my life completely?"

"You sure you want to stick with me?" asked Arrathir "I could drop you off at a friend's or something."

"No," said Eva "There's really nobody left for me now since my parents are, well, gone." A single tear fell from her eye as she remembered.

"I-I never said how sorry I was about your parents," said Arrathir "This whole thing's my fault! After all, it's me the Slivers are after, though I have no idea why."

"Does your spirit know who she is?"

"He only said she was a Planeswalker," said Arrathir "But we've had a…disagreement since and now he's not talking to me."

"What's it like?" asked Eva "Having someone else living in your body?"

"It's really weird," said Arrathir "It's a unique, but disturbing experience. The spirit know, sees, and hears everything I do, so I have very little privacy, but at the same time, it's comforting to know there's always someone there to talk to, even if he doesn't always listen."

It was near midnight when they finally arrived in the city. Arrathir was extremely tired and hungry.

"Want to stop somewhere for food?" he asked Eva.

"Sure, I'm starving," she said.

Since it was so late, there wasn't much choice, but they eventually found an Internet Café that was open 24-7.

_Coffee. That should do me good._

They entered the café. All around the walls were tables with computers on them. Most of the computers were taken up; it seemed a LAN party was going on due to the high number of people playing Counter-Strike (A/N: I don't own that either) and other on-line games. In the middle of the room were several round tables with chairs around them. The coffee bar was in a corner where a tired-looking woman was watching television. After ordering their drinks, they sat down at one of the tables.

The minute the warm brown liquid in Arrathir's cup passed his lips, he could feel the caffeine making its way through his veins, invigorating his senses. His brain cells began whirring and he began thinking of what to do next.

"Hey, wanna duel?" asked Eva, taking out her deck.

"Sure, why not?" said Arrathir "Not like there's much else to do." He rolled a 6 on his D20. Eva rolled a 17.

"I'll start then," said Eva "And maybe actually beat you this time! I play a mountain and summon Jackal Pup (2/1). Go."

"Sure you will," said Arrathir "One swamp and I summon Putrid Imp (1/1), discarding a card to give him flying. Go."

"Always with the Imp, eh?" said Eva "I know your strategy now, so I can better counter it. Mountain! Next, I play Grim Lavamancer (1/1). Your move."

"Draw," said Arrathir "And I play a swamp, tapping out to play Exhume, you know what it does, so I'll return Havoc Demon (5/5, flying) to play. Next, I discard another card to give my Imp flying and attack with it. Your turn."

**EVA: 19  
ARRATHIR: 20**

"I'll take your demon down," said Eva "I play a third mountain and summon Mogg Fanatic, sacking it to deal one damage to your Imp. Next, I'll Magma Jet you for two and scry." Eva looked at the top two cards of her deck. Frowning, she slipped them to the bottom of her deck. "Your move."

**EVA: 19  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"Third swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Vampiric Tutor." Arrathir searched his deck for a card and put it on top. "Next, I'll play Night's Whisper to draw two cards. Finally, I attack with Havoc Demon. Go."

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"Take this!" said Eva "I play a mountain and remove two cards from my graveyard to deal two damage to you and I play Seal of Fire, sacking it to deal you two more damage. Finally, I attack with Jackal Pup, so that's six damage total!"

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"Then I'll just have to do this," said Arrathir "Swamp, and I play Zombify to return Hypnox (8/8, flying), to play! I attack with Havoc Demon."

**EVA: 9  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"Mountain," said Eva "And I summon Blistering Firecat (7/1, haste, trample)! I attack with Firecat!"

"So? I block with Hypnox," said Arrathir.

"I'm not done!" said Eva "I'll remove Firecat and Seal of Fire from my graveyard to deal two damage to your Hypnox! Your move."

"Damn!" said Arrathir "I play Exhume to return Hypnox to play. Now I'll attack with Havoc Demon!"

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"If I'm going down," said Eva "Then I'm taking you down with me. I play a mountain and I summon Slith Firewalker (1/1, haste) and Mogg Fanatic (1/1). I attack with Firewalker and Jackal Pup."

"I'll block the Pup with Hypnox," said Arrathir.

**EVA: 3  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"Now I sack Mogg Fanatic and Magma Jet you," said Eva "Finally, I use Lavamancer to deal two damage to you."

**EVA: 3  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"Good game," said Arrathir "But I attack with Havoc Demon for the win."

**EVA: 0  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"I'll get you next time," said Eva.

"I'm sure you will," said Arrathir "That was a close one." He raised his cup of coffee to his lips.

Just then, a man bumped into Arrathir, causing him to spill coffee on his coat.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he said.

The man turned to face him. He was about Arrathir's age. His hair was a very dark brown, almost black. He was wearing a dark polo shirt and khaki pants. He glared at Arrathir.

"You got a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah! You bumped into me and made me spill my coffee on my coat!" said Arrathir "The least you could do is say you're sorry!"

"Don't have a fit," said the man "It's not that coat's worth anything. Where'd you find it? The Salvation Army?"

Arrathir choked. It was at times like these the other Arrathir would be begging him to let him kill the person insulting them.

"That's it, you're going down!" he said, balling his fists.

"Now, now," said the man "No need to fight like uncivilized bums." He glanced at the table. "I see you play Magic: The Gathering, so how's this: We can settle our score in a duel. If you win, which I doubt you will, I'll apologize, but if I win, you apologize for being in my way. Sounds good?"

"Fine!" said Arrathir "What's your name?"

"Erik Morlock," said the man "You'll need to know that for when you apologize to me." He pulled out a deck and a D20 from the pockets of his pants. Eva grabbed her cards and Erik sat himself in front of Arrathir. He rolled his D20, getting a 20.

"Good for me," he said "Bad for you."

Arrathir rolled his D20, getting a 1.

"I'll start then," said Erik.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, another chapter finished. Who is this Erik? What deck will he use? Another thanks to Lu Chao who's being a tremendous help with this fic. Oh, yes everybody: Yawgmoth's Messenger wants decklists! Send him your decklists! Also, check out my profile for a link to my DeviantArt account on which I'll be posting character sketches and other images related to this fic!

**ACS Dude: **Yep, Eva's a mean one all right.

**SeraphSong:** Well, I think the advantages of Arrathir teaching Eva how to summon are equal to the risks.

**Kitsu:** The Sliver Overlord and the Sliver Queen have the same attack and defense, but when I first wrote the chapter, I chose to use the Queen.

**Yawgmoth's Messenger:** You got your wish. Soon, decklists will be flooding your in-box. I hope you know what you're getting into.

**John: **Emmm…Look over there! _Runs away_

**Grayangle: **Making Eva the Keeper of Blue Mana _would_ be funny, but you'll have to wait and see.

**Khell: **Well, you were right in that they would get attacked by Slivers. Also, thanks for letting me use your post.

**Demonslayer: **Well, I will read your fic when you post it.

**Technomagus:** Eva would flip if she found out she was the Keeper of White Mana, but I guess the devastating spells like Wrath of God, Armageddon, and stuff would make her happier, and more dangerous.

**Destroyer Lord:** Mana is like the Force in "Star Wars." It can be sensed by those skilled enough to detect it. Basically, skilled summoners are like human mana Geiger Counters. By the way, "Revenge of the Sith" is finally out!


	8. Erik Morlock

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And I summon Kami of False Hope (1/1). Go."

_Damn! A white deck! And I've got no Putrid Imp or Vampiric Tutor in my hand. Let's find out what he's got._

"I play a swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Duress! Let's see your hand." Erik's hand contained: Holy Day, Plains, Story Circle, Devoted Retainer, and another Plains. "Get rid of Story Circle," said Arrathir. "End turn."

"Another Plains," said Erik "And I summon Suntail Hawk (1/1, flying). Now I attack with Kami of False Hope. Your turn."

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 19**

"Excellent!' said Arrathir "Another Swamp and I summon Putrid Imp, discarding a card to give him flying until end of turn. Your move."

"I tap out to play Serra's Blessing," said Erik "All my creatures don't tap to attack. No I'll attack with Suntail Hawk and Kami of False Hope."

"I discard to give my Imp flying and block Suntail Hawk with him," said Arrathir.

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"End turn."

"I play a third Swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Vampiric Tutor, searching my deck for a card and putting it on top. I loose two life, however."

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"Next, I play Night's Whisper to draw two cards, but I loose two more life."

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"Your turn."

"I play another Plains," said Erik "And I summon Paladin en-Vec (2/2, first strike, pro red, pro black). Now I hit you for one with Kami of False Hope. Go."

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 13**

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery," said Arrathir "I play Exhume! We each bring a creature from our graveyards back into play. I bring back Avatar of Woe (6/5, fear)."

"And I bring back Suntail Hawk (1/1, flying)," said Erik.

"Finally," said Arrathir "I'll play Reanimate to bring my Putrid Imp back, though I loose life equal to its converted mana cost. Your move."

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"I summon Devoted Retainer (1/1, bushido 1)," said Erik "And I'll end my turn."

"I'll play Cabal Therapy," said Arrathir "I say Holy Day!" Erik discarded his last card. "Now I attack with Avatar of Woe!"

"I sack Kami of False Hope to activate it's effect," said Erik "When it is sacrificed, all combat damage is prevented."

"Then I'll summon a second Putrid Imp in my second main phase," said Arrathir "End turn."

"I attack with Paladin en-Vec, Suntail Hawk, and Devoted Retainer," said Erik.

"I block your Retainer with my two Imps," said Arrathir.

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"End turn."

"All right!" said Arrathir "I play another Swamp and end my turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Dawn Elemental (3/3, flying,)," said Erik.

_Shit!_

"I attack with Suntail Hawk and end my turn."

**ERIK: 20  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"Draw!" said Arrathir "And I play Zombify to return Havoc Demon to play! Now I attack with Avatar of Woe!"

**ERIK: 14  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"Main phase 2, I'll sack havoc Demon to Flashback Cabal Therapy!"

"I play Breath of Life to return my Paladin en-Vec to play," said Erik "End turn."

_This is a risky move, but it just might work._

"I play Reanimate!" said Arrathir "To bring back your Dawn Elemental under my control!"

_Since all combat damage to Dawn Elemental is prevented, I have a great blocker._

**ERIK: 14  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"How dare you!" said Erik "I play Noble Purpose. Whenever a creature I control deals damage, I gain that much life. End turn."

"Swamp, end turn," said Arrathir.

"End turn," said Erik.

"I play Zombify to bring back Avatar of Woe (6/5, fear)," said Arrathir "End turn."

"It would be pointless for me to summon a creature," said Erik "So I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" said Arrathir "And I attack with Avatar of Woe!"

**ERIK: 8  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"I play a Plains and end my turn," said Erik.

"I play Cabal Therapy on myself," said Arrathir "And I discard Hypnox. Now I attack with Avatar of Woe."

**ERIK: 2  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"I play Crusade," said Erik "All white creatures get +1+1. End turn."

"That won't help you now," said Arrathir "I finish you off with Avatar of Woe!"

"I play Humble!" said Erik "Until end of turn, your creatures becomes a 0/1 and looses all its abilities. I block it with my Paladin en-Vec!"

**ERIK: 3  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"End turn."

"I summon Leonin Skyhunter (3/3, flying) (A/N: Taking into account the bonus from Crusade) and Isamaru, Hound of Konda (3/3)," said Erik "Now you're in trouble. End turn."

"At least I can clear the field," said Arrathir "I play a swamp and play Zombify to return my Havoc Demon. Next, I sack him to Flashback Cabal Therapy! I say Holy Day!" Erik revealed his hand: it contained no Holy Day.

"Now you've left yourself wide open!" he laughed.

"Says you," said Arrathir "there are now more than ten creatures in all graveyards, meaning I can summon the Avatar of Woe I have in my hand for only two black mana! End turn."

"I summon Kami of False Hope (2/2)," said Erik "End turn."

"One swamp," said Arrathir "And I tap Avatar of Woe to kill your Kami. End turn."

"I summon Paladin en-Vec (3/3)," said Erik "End turn."

"I play Zombify to return Hypnox (8/8, flying) to play! Now I'll finish you off with Avatar of Woe."

"Wrong!" said Erik "Holy Day!"

"I'm still safe," said Arrathir "End turn."

"That's where you're also wrong," said Erik "Go, Divine Sacrament! This enchantment gives white creates +1+1, but since I have Threshold, they get +2+2. Now, since my Paladin en-Vec has pro black, I'll finish you off!"

**ERIK: 3  
ARRATHIR: 0**

_No! I lost!_

"Now then," said Erik "I believe we had a wager on this game?"

_This has gotta be the most humiliating thing I've ever done!_

"Erik, I'm sorry I was in your way," said Arrathir.

"Good," said Erik "Well, I must be off now." He gathered his cards, got up and left.

"Wow," said Eva "He sure kicked your ass."

"I almost had him!" fumed Arrathir."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Eva.

"I guess we could crash at my place," said Arrathir "It's the only place I can think of right now."

After paying for their drinks, they left and soon reached Arrathir's flat. The place was a mess. Obviously, it had been ransacked. Books were strewn around like dead leaves on an autumn day. Arrathir made his way to his room. He crawled under his bed, pried up a floorboard and stuck his hand in the opening; it was still there. He pulled out his Duel Disk, the metallic surfaces glinting faintly in the moonlight flooding his bed.

"Is that…" asked Eva.

"Yep," said Arrathir "My old Duel Disk. We've been through thick and thin together. Whenever I feel hopeless, I take it out and it reminds me that, no matter what, I have to keep going.

"Does it still work?"

"Well, we're gonna find out right now," said Arrathir. He strapped the device to his arm and slotted his deck. With the flick of a switch, the device came to life. The holographic pods ejected and the two wings extended from the body and pivoted forwards, forming the dueling field. The LED readout flashed and clocked up to 4000. Arrathir drew a card from his deck and slapped it onto a monster slot. A card appeared in the middle of the room and from it burst a small winged creature.

"Wow," said Eva "It's so realistic."

"Yeah, but compared to mana summoning, it's not that great," said Arrathir. He powered down the Duel Disk and the Putrid Imp disappeared. "You can take the bed," he told Eva "I'll just sleep on the couch." Despite the caffeine still coursing through his veins, he soon fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to find Eva watching TV.

"They're doing a report on the Sliver attack!" she said.

"There is still no information about the slaughter of over a hundred people at a local Magic: the Gathering tournament last week," said the reporter "Of the two hundred people at this even, nineteen are reported missing. The only known survivor of this attack has just been identified today as Erik Morlock, the son of the deceased Douglas Morlock, founder of Morlock Systems Inc. Authorities have not yet commented if this attack could have been a terrorist act."

"Hey, Erik Morlock," said Eva "Wasn't he the guy who beat you yesterday?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Arrathir.

"He's going to be in danger now," said Eva "That Sliver summoner's going to be after him."

"Good for her," said Arrathir "He deserves it."

A split-second later, Arrathir was on the floor with a fresh bruise on his face where Eva had slugged him.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed, "Just because this guy beat you, you're going to let him die? Well, not me!"

She grabbed the phone book and thumbed through it, searching for Erik's number.

"Molton…Montgomery…Moran…Morlock!"

She dialed the number and waited, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Erik Morlock?" she asked when someone answered the phone.

"Speaking," said Erik on the other end of the line."

"Listen," said Eva "I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but your life is in danger. You've got to get out of your house!"

"Do I know you?" asked Erik.

"We met last night," said Eva "In an Internet Café."

"Ah yes," said Erik "You're the girlfriend of that amateur I beat. Looking for a more challenging opponent than that looser?"

"First of all," said Eva "I'm not his girlfriend, and second of all, you've got to trust me on this! You are in danger!"

"Trust you?" said Erik "I barely know you! But if you want to come over to my place, we can get better acquainted. I'll send a limo over in five minutes. Where do you live?"

Eva put her hand over the mouthpiece.

"He's inviting us over to his place," she whispered "Now's our chance to convince him!"

"You go," said Arrathir "I'm not."

"Look at you!" said Eva "What happened to you? Are you a coward? Afraid of facing this guy just because he beat you in a _game_? His life is on the line here!"

"Fine! I'll go!"

Eva gave Erik Arrathir's address and hung up.

"So, what are we gonna tell him?" asked Arrathir "Something like, 'There's a crazy bitch after us and now she's gonna kill you too. Oh, and by the way: Magic: The Gathering is real'?"

Arrathir was soon having another chat with his old friend, the floor, after Eva knocked him down again.

"We'll tell him the truth," said Eva "After all, he saw the Slivers at the PTQ, so that should convince him. Next, we'll have to bring him someplace safe, but where?"

At that moment, a limo pulled up to the curb in front of Arrathir's flat.

"The car's here," said Eva, half dragging Arrathir out of the apartment. When they got downstairs, the driver was a bit reluctant at letting Arrathir into the limo.

"Mr. Morlock didn't say anything about another boy," he said.

"Look, this is my good friend," said Eva "And if he's not coming, neither am I! That wouldn't make you boss happy now, would it?"

Finally, Arrathir was allowed to ride in the limousine.

"Lucky he didn't call your bluff," he told Eva.

"I wasn't bluffing," she replied.

The limo dropped them off in front of an impressive two-story house. It was surrounded by a wrought iron fence and armed guards stood by the gates.

"State your name," said one of the guards as they approached.

"I'm Eva Pezrokov," she said "And I'm here to see Erik Morlock."

The guards unclipped his radio and said, "There's a Miss Pezrokov to see you, Mr. Morlock."

"Let her in," said Erik's voice over the radio.

The guards ushered Eva and Arrathir through the gates. They walked up the stone stairs to the front door where a butler let them in. The entered in a marble foyer with a grand staircase leading to the upper level of the house. Many doors led from the foyer to other parts of the house. Shortly after they entered, Erik came down the stairs, dressed in a black jacket, shirt, and tie.

"Did you have to bring him?" he asked.

_Talk about your warm welcomes._

"Yes," said Eva "Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"Sure," said Erik, ushering them into a nearby room. Arrathir's jaw hit the floor when he entered the room. He had just stepped into a Magic player's paradise. The room had an arched ceiling from which hung an enormous Magic: The Gathering neon sign. In the middle of the room was a low table surrounded by comfy armchairs. The walls of the room were covered in display cases containing rare cards of all sorts. There was even a complete set of P9 cards. Posters from various Magic expansions also hung on the walls. In one particularly large case were a great number of Magic trophies and plaques.

"Welcome," said Erik "To my Magic room."

Arrathir and Eva were still busy picking up their jaws while trying to wipe up the massive amount of drool they were producing.

"Anything to drink?" asked Erik.

"I'll just have a Coke," said Eva. Arrathir just shook his head.

Erik gave Eva her drink and motioned for them to sit down.

"So, what is this danger you say I'm in?" he asked.

"At the PTQ," said Eva "The Slivers, you saw them."

Erik's face became grim.

"Actually, I wasn't at the PTQ," he said "I was registered, but on that day I was awfully sick and couldn't go. I heard about it on the news. Horrible. Who would do such a thing?"

"Well," said Eva "You seen the world of Magic: The Gathering is real. A Planeswalker summoned a Sliver herd and attacked the PTQ. She was after Arrathir apparently, but we escaped on a Havoc Demon. The Slivers killed our families and now we think they'll be coming after you."

Erik laughed. "You almost had me worried there, but" he added, becoming more serious "I don't like it when people waste my time. You've had your laughs, so now clear out!"

"No!" said Eva "It's true! Arrathir, show him!"

Arrathir snapped out of his daze "OK, here goes. Just don't panic." Charging his mana, his hand burst into black flames.

"What is he doing?' asked Erik.

"Shut up!" said Arrathir "You wanted proof, well here's your proof!" He cast his spell, the mana flowing from his hand and forming into Havoc Demon. The demon perched itself on the table a roared, a deafening sound in the small room.

"What is this?" asked Erik "Some kind of trick? A hologram?"

"No trick," said Arrathir "This is a real living, breathing Havoc Demon. Touch it if you don't believe me."

Erik reached out and put his hand on the demon's hide. The Havoc Demon growled, but did not move.

"Who are you?" asked Erik.

Arrathir dispelled the demon, the creature exploding in a shower of black mana.

"I am Arrathir Quinn," he said "The Keeper of Black Mana."

"Keeper of Black mana?" asked Erik "I've never read about them in the Magic novels."

"The novels speak of Dominaria many years after the great War of the Keepers," said Arrathir "This war occurred thousands of years before the Alpha set and has now become only a legend in Dominaria. The Keepers of Mana were five powerful Planeswalkers who channeled the mana across the Multiverse. When conflict arose among them, they began fighting, their quarrel cumulating into the War of the Keepers. This war almost destroyed the Multiverse and resulted in the death of the five keepers. Now, the spirit of the Keeper of Black mana has awakened within me and I have been charged to awaken the remaining keepers to restore order to the Multiverse."

"But that's impossible!" said Erik "Magic is just a game!"

"It is no game!" said Arrathir "It is a reality! You can choose to accept it or ignore it. Choose quickly because the Slivers are approaching."

They suddenly heard gunshots and screams coming from outside. Erik pushed a button on the table and a screen slid down from the ceiling. An image appeared showing the outside of the house. Hundreds of Slivers are attacking, killing the guards and swarming the doors. Erik pushed another button and the image changed, showing the interior of the house. Here again, Slivers were attacking. Erik pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Security!" he said "We have a situation! Evacuate the personnel to the panic room and lock the house down! I want armed forces here on the double!" hanging up, he walked over to a painting of Darksteel Colossus and removed it from the wall, revealing a button hidden behind it. He pressed it and the wall pivoted, reveling a space behind it.

"Go down," he said. Arrathir and Eva went in a found a staircase descending into the earth. They went down and found themselves in an underground parking with a Ford Mustang parked in the middle.

"Get in," said Erik, taking the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine came to life with a roar. Erik put the pedal to the metal and the car jumped forward, sending them speeding along a dark passage.

"Always have an emergency escape," Erik said.

"Where are we going?" asked Eva from the front passenger seat.

"To the airport," said Erik "I've got a private jet that will take us out of the country."

They sped along until the burst out of the tunnel and back into daylight. Arrathir saw they had emerged near an airport. Erik drove at breakneck speed onto the tarmac where a jet was parked.

"Ready for takeoff, Mr. Morlock," said the pilot when they had entered the plane.

"Good," said Erik "Let's get going then."

They strapped themselves in and the jet took off. Arrathir watched out the window as the ground grew smaller and smaller until they were above the clouds and the only thing he could see was a sea of whiteness.

"Now," said Erik, unbuckling his seatbelt "Tell me what is going on here."

To be continued…

Author's note: Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy lately. I don't know if I've lost some readers, but it seems it's always the same people reviewing. Let me know you're out there!

**John: **No, Erik is not going to be the comic relief in this story.

**Demonslayer: **I took a look at your fic. Keep it up!

**Askari Knight: **I have a large amount of unused decklists from my previous story, so I will not be accepting decklists for this story, unless I specify otherwise.

**ACS Dude: **When the Havoc Demon died, it did kill a large number of Slivers, but only within a certain vicinity. There were plenty more Slivers to replace the dead ones.

**Booyah: **No. This fic is going to be strictly Magic and they will not be going to Domino.

**Igor Jabberwocky: **You can submit decklists changes if you want. After all, it makes sense the characters would alter their decks as the story goes on.


	9. Destination: Tokyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

It took Arrathir a few hours to retell his adventure in Domino; mostly because Erik kept interrupting him as to why this was relevant to their present situation. When he'd finished, Eva took over and told everything that had happened since the PTQ: The Sliver Queen, their escape, and the beginning of her mana training. 

"So, why is this Sliver bitch after you?" asked Erik when they'd finished.

"Beats me," said Arrathir "All I know is she's out to kill me."

They arrived in Tokyo five hours later where a limousine drove them to a posh hotel in the heart of the city.

"_Konichiwa, Morlock-sama_," said the receptionist as soon as they had entered the reception area. It was obvious that he knew Erik very well. Erik had a quick conversation in Japanese with the receptionist then they boarded the elevator that took them to the penthouse. Although not as impressive as Erik's previous home, the apartment was still magnificent. The living room had huge bay windows that offered a breathtaking view of the city. There was even a terrace on top of the building which could be accessed by a stairway on the balcony. Jet-lagged and exhausted, Arrathir and Eva went to their separate rooms and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Erik logged onto the computer in his room to check on the situation back home. He was horrified to find out most of his personnel had been killed by the Slivers. When the security forces had arrived, they had only found the bodies of the dead personnel, no Slivers. Nothing was reported stolen or missing, meaning his two guests had been right: The Slivers had been after him. He pulled his deck out.

"This means war," he muttered as he began modifying his deck to better combat a possible Sliver deck.

The next morning, Eva woke up and at first did not recognize where she was. Then it all came back to her. Stretching, she got out of bed and ran a hand through her scraggly hair.

"I need a shower," she muttered, walking to the master bathroom. Faced with the enormous Jacuzzi bathtub, she decided to skip the shower and go for a bath instead. Once the tub was full to the brim with hot, soapy water, she stripped down and lowered herself into the tub, sighing in pleasure as the warmth washed away her fatigue and soothed her tried body. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub; unaware that a certain someone was making their way to the bathroom with the same intention she had previously come there for. Said person forgot to knock before entering. Hearing the door open, Eva opened her eyes and sat up, meeting the gaze of a confused and embarrassed Arrathir who, seeing Eva in a rather revealing state, promptly exploded into a nosebleed.

There was a shriek, a resounding, "PERVERT!" and Arrathir ran from the bathroom, his clothes on fire. He rolled on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames.

"Could you please not get any blood on the carpet?" said Erik, passing by "The cleaning crew really hates that."

_What a way to start a day…_

After having mopped up the flow of blood from his nose, Arrathir made his way to the kitchen with the intention of finding breakfast. As he poked about the kitchen, Erik happened to pass by again.

"Looking for something?' he asked "You brain perhaps?"

"Breakfast was actually my first choice," said Arrathir, ignoring the insult.

"Ever heard of this thing called room service?" asked Erik "You just dial the number by the phone and they'll send you up whatever you want. There's a menu by the phone. Good luck."

_This is _not _my day_.

Arrathir made his way to the phone, carefully avoiding a fuming Eva who emerged from the bathroom. He had received his share of beatings for the day. Finding the phone, he dialed the number, but was a bit unsure of what to order, seeing as the menu was written in kanji and his Japanese reading skills were close to inexistent. Seeing a picture of what looked like ramen on the menu, he decided to order that, figuring he'd at least go with something he knew. The food arrived a few minutes later, but to Arrathir's horror, he'd only been provided with chopsticks as eating utensils.

Eating with chopsticks is not like riding a bicycle, as Arrathir soon found out. Despite his previous experience with chopsticks a year ago, no matter how hard he tried, the noodles refused to stay on the sticks. Finally, he gave up and grabbed the bowl, tilting it towards himself and slurping down the noodles.

"Hey, Arrathir," said Eva.

"Hugh?" said Arrathir, lowering his bowl, noodles dangling from his mouth. Seeing Eva's disgusted look, he gulped the noodles down. "What?" he repeated.

"Do you think that Sliver bitch can track us here?"

"I have no idea," said Arrathir, slurping down more noodles "It would be harder since we're much further away from her, so our mana radiations will be weaker. However, she is a Planeswalker, so I wouldn't put it past her to find us again. I think we should be safe for a week or so."

"So…what should we do today?"

"We could check out the sights," suggested Arrathir.

Tokyo, the capital of Japan, is not really a city. It is composed of 23 special wards (self-governing municipalities), 23 cities, 5 towns, and 8 villages, each having their own government. The metropolis itself is led by a publicly elected governor. Over 8 million people live in the 23 wards that make up "central Tokyo" and is most people's definition of Tokyo. Because of this high concentration, there has been talk of moving the country's capital to another city since there is always the fear of an earthquake striking, which could cripple the entire country, Tokyo being Japan's center of politics, business, finance, and education.

For the rest of the day, Arrathir and Eva roamed the city, visiting famous locations including the Fuji TV building with its eccentric architecture, the Imperial Palace, the Meiji Shrine, dedicated to the souls of Emperor Meiji and his wife, Sensoji, Japan's oldest Buddhist temple, and the Shibuya ward, Tokyo's centre of youth culture. They stopped at a nightclub where Eva had to plead, threaten, and finally, drag Arrathir on stage to karaoke with her. It was a disaster, but given the drunken state of most of the club's customers, nobody seemed to care.

"Never again," said Arrathir when they'd left the stage.

"You weren't _that_ bad," said Eva.

"Are you kidding?" said Arrathir "I was off-key and couldn't keep up with the tempo!"

They saw little of Erik during their stay, which suited Arrathir fine. He was grateful to their host for sheltering them, but Erik's snobbish, superior attitude was really pissing him off. He vividly reminded Arrathir of Seto Kaiba. On their sixth night in Tokyo, Arrathir crashed into bed, exhausted. Eva had, once again, dragged him all over the city. It's not that Arrathir didn't appreciate the Japanese culture, but more the fact Eva seemed determined to see everything to see in Tokyo, which was a lot. He was soon asleep.

_Arrathir stood over his victim. He raised his knife high and cut the girl's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, soaking his black robes. The blood ran down the gutters in the sacrificial altar and collected in the golden chalice at the base. Arrathir took the chalice and raised it to the idol._

_ "We offer to you, the Lords of the Undead, this sacrifice," he said "As a token of our devotion."_

_ Arrathir raised the chalice to his lips and drunk the warm liquid within, relishing the salty iron taste of human blood. He felt a terrible power course through him._

Arrathir awoke with a start. The dream had been so vivid. He raised his fingers to his mouth, half expecting to feel blood on his lips. There was none, but he could almost taste it.

_Where did that comes from?_

He turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but he was unable. Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost three A.M.

_Maybe a bit of fresh air will do me some good._

Getting out of bed, he put on his glasses and headed out onto the balcony. The concrete was cool beneath his bare feet. He looked out at the city beneath his feet, like a glittering jewel in the night. Looking up, he saw the sky was cloudless and the stars shone brightly. He decided it would be a good night for stargazing, so he ascended the stairs to the terrace. There, he lay down on the floor; hands crossed behind his head and gazed into the heavens. He found it fascinating to be looking back into time. Since the light from most stars visible from Earth took a few million light-years to reach Earth, he was actually seeing the position of the stars, as they were millions of years ago.

Arrathir was starting to feel drowsy and did not hear the person coming up the stairs to the terrace. It was only when they lay down beside him that he noticed them.

"Eva?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," she said.

"I couldn't sleep," said Arrathir.

"Same here," said Eva "It's so peaceful out here."

"With all the chaos we've been through, it's nice to relax," said Arrathir.

Suddenly, there was a white streak in the sky.

"Look," said Eva "A shooting star. Make a wish!"

"Did you know," said Arrathir "That in ancient times, people believed the sky was a lid on the Earth? Sometimes, the Gods would open the lid to look at humanity. When they did, stars would fall from the sky, so people believed when you saw a shooting star, you had to shout out your wish so the Gods would hear and grant it."

"Really?" asked Eva "What would you wish for?"

"I want my spirit to forgive me," said Arrathir "I know I hurt him really bad and I want him back. It's not that he's the best of company, but he is a part of me, and with him gone, there's this big empty space inside my life. What would your wish be?"

"For my parents to be alive again," said Eva.

"You could just wish we'd never met," said Arrathir "That would solve all your problems."

"Never!" said Eva "I'm glad to have met you! Granted my life is more chaotic now than ever, but it's…well, it's hard to explain, but I feel like I was supposed to meet you."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe everything happens for a reason," said Eva "So yes, I do."

"Look," said Arrathir, pointing to the sky "There's Venus. It's really bright tonight."

"Venus," said Eva "Named after the goddess of love."

Arrathir turned his head to find Eva's face right next to his. Even in the darkness, he could see her blush. His throat was suddenly very dry and his heart started beating a tempo that would have put Phil Rudd to shame. He could feel Eva's warm breath on his skin. Their lips brushed timidly and Arrathir gulped, closing his eyes and awaiting the kiss.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?"

Arrathir's eyes snapped open. He knew that voice. Getting up, he saw the Sliver summoner standing a few feet from him.

"You!" he growled.

"Don't think you're getting away this time!" she said. She snapped her fingers and six Winged Sliver appeared around the terrace. "Make one move to escape and you die!"

"If you're going to kill me," said Arrathir "Just do it and get it over with. Or is there something else you want?"

"You're very perspicacious," said the Sliver summoner "Let's settle this the summoner way: I challenge you to a duel!"

To be continued…

Author's note: Yes! The chapter everyone has been waiting for is next! The Sliver duel! Also, for those who don't get the joke: Phil Rudd is the drummer for AC/DC.

**ACS Dude: **This story takes place at the end of the Onslaught cycle, so about 4309 AR. The War of the Keepers happened long before the Thran Civil War. Dominaria was formed from what was left after the War of the Keepers. You may or may not agree with this, since I'm making this up. Also, since the Keeper knows everything Arrathir knows, he knows all about Urza, Arrathir having read most of the Magic novels. Finally, Khell will appear in this story, patience.

**Khell:** You'll show up eventually.

**Grayangle:** No, I want this story to be strictly MTG. Also, I did not choose the character name; it was submitted to me.

**Blitz Blazer: **Giving the creatures personalities was something I'd looked into wayyyyyyyyyyyyy back in the early chapters of MTG vs YGO. Arrathir's first summon was supposed to have been his Soulless One who would also have shown up instead of Gurth in the Graveyard. However, I never got around to doing it, but I might look into it again.

**SeraphSong: **Well, you'll be impatiently awaiting the next chapter I guess. You hit the nail on the head when you compared Erik to Kaiba. When I first read his profile, I thought, "That's exactly like Kaiba."

**Demonlordalpha10:** Hey, welcome to Have you read "Magic: The Gathering vs Yu-Gi-Oh"? If you haven't you should. It explains everything about Arrathir and the Keeper.

**John: **You'll soon find out…


	10. The Sliver Duel, Part 1: The Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

Well, here it is: The Sliver Duel! Enjoy!

* * *

"Like I really have a choice," said Arrathir "I accept your challenge!" He withdrew his deck. 

"He won't be alone!" said Eva, getting up and taking out her deck "You're going down, bitch!"

"Eva, don't," said Arrathir.

"I have as much of a reason to duel her as you do!" snarled Eva.

"I believe I equally have a bone to pick with you," said Erik.

"Where'd you come from?" said Arrathir.

"I heard noise outside and I came up to investigate," shrugged Erik.

"Look," said Arrathir "I'm grateful that you two want to help me, but this is between the bitch and me! Plus, this is going to be a real mana duel! All combat damage you receive will be real and once your lifepoints hit zero…"

"You die?" asked Eva.

"Exactly," said Arrathir "It's me she's after! Don't throw away your life because of me!"

"Are you doubting my dueling abilities?" asked Eva "We're in this together!"

"I'm not letting you take all the credit for taking her down," said Erik.

"What fun!' said the Sliver summoner "Three for the price of one!"

"Before we begin," said Arrathir "Tell me who you are and why you are so intent on killing me."

"My name," said the Sliver summoner "Is Anima. As for why I'm going to kill you, that's for me to know!" She waved her hand and seven cards appeared in it. "Being the challenger, I'll go first! I play a Forest and play Mox Diamond!" A pendant with a diamond encrusted in it appeared on the field. "As per its effect, I discard a land card from my hand. Now, I summon Muscle Sliver (1/1)." A brown Sliver appeared on the field. "This creature gives all Slivers +1+1. End turn."

_Shit, that was too fast! If we don't do something, she's gonna swarm the field with Slivers. However, I have most of the cards I need for my four-turn kill in my hand right now._

"Here goes!" said Arrathir, placing his deck on a patio table "I play a Swamp and summon Putrid Imp!" A small zombie appeared on the field "Now I discard one card to give him flying until end of turn." The zombie sprouted wings and hovered in mid-air. "End turn."

"That's fine for you," said Erik "But how are we supposed to play if we can't even summon?"

"Fair enough," said Anima "I can cast a spell to make your cards come to life." She closed her eyes and Eva and Erik's decks glowed briefly.

"All right!" said Eva, drawing her eighth card "I play a Mountain and summon Grim Lavamancer (1/1). End turn." A man in bright red robes appeared on the field.

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And summon Isamaru, Hound of Konda (2/2)!" A white hound appeared on the field. "End turn."

"Back to me," said Anima "I play an Island and summon Blade Sliver (3/3, taking into account the effect of Muscle Sliver)." A bright orange Sliver with particularly long talons appeared on the field. The Muscle Sliver's talons grew longer as the creature appeared. "This Sliver gives all Slivers +1+0. Now, I attack Eva with Muscle Sliver."

The Sliver launched itself at Eva, claws ready to strike. Eva was paralyzed with fear. At the last second, her Grim Lavamancer stepped in front of the Sliver and took the attack exploding into red mana.

"End turn," said Anima.

"I play a Swamp!" said Arrathir "And I play Exhume! We now each bring a creature from our graveyard back to play! I bring back Hypnox (8/8, flying)!" A creature with many arms appeared on the field.

"And I bring back Grim Lavamancer (1/1)," said Eva. The red-robed wizard reappeared on the field.

"Finally, I discard a card to give my Imp flying and attack you with it!" The Imp sprouted wings again and flew over to Anima, slashing her with its claws.

**ANIMA: 19  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 20  
ERIK: 20**

"My turn!" said Eva "One Mountain and I summon Slith Firewalker (1/1, haste)! End turn."

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And I summon Savannah Lions (2/1). End turn." A lion appeared on the field.

"So, you think you can swarm me?" said Anima "Think again. I play Lotus Vale. This card requires me to sacrifice two lands, but then I can tap it for three many of any color."

_Shit! By turn three she already has four mana at her disposal!_

"I tap Mox Diamond to summon Birds of Paradise (0/1, flying)," A bird with rainbow plumage appeared on the field. "End turn."

_If I know Sliver decks, I think I know what she has planned._

"I discard another card to give my Imp flying," said Arrathir "And I attack you with Putrid Imp and Hypnox!"

"I block your Hypnox with my Birds of Paradise," said Anima "And I'll take the one from your Imp."

**ANIMA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 20  
ERIK: 20**

"I play Seal of Fire," said Eva "And I sack it to deal two damage to your Muscle Sliver!" A red disk appeared on the field and split down the middle, breaking into two halves. The halves flew to either side of the Muscle Sliver and exploded, killing it. "Now I attack you with Slith Firewalker!"

"I block with my Blade Sliver and your creature dies," said Anima.

"I just needed two cards in my graveyard to activate my Grim Lavamancer's effect!" said Eva "I pay one red and tap him to remove two cards from my graveyard from the game to deal two damage to your Blade Sliver!" The wizard crouched and cupped his hands, releasing a fireball at the creature, incinerating it.

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And I play Story Circle." A circle appeared around Erik. Lines sprouted from the edge of the circle and crisscrossed, forming a pentagram. "I name a color when this card comes into play, so I'll say black! Now I can pay one white to prevent all damage a black source would deal to me. Now I attack Anima with Isamaru and Savannah Lions." The hound and the lion ran forwards to the unprotected summoner. They scratched and bit her furiously, tearing at her robes.

**ANIMA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 20  
ERIK: 20**

"Ah," said Anima, another card appearing in her hand "Here we go! I play Black Lotus!"

Everyone present gasped as a black flower appeared on the field.

Black Lotus: A zero-cost artifact with the ability to add three mana of any color to one's mana pool by sacking it. It was _the_ card every Magic player dreamed of owning.

"Now I sack my lotus to add three mana to my mana pool," said Anima. The flower exploded into a shower of black petals "And I tap Lotus Vale to add three more mana to my mana pool. With all this mana, I summon Brood Sliver (3/3) and Heart Sliver (1/1)!" A large brown Sliver and a smaller silver Sliver appeared on the field, flexing their claws. "All Slivers now have haste, so I'll attack Eva with Brood Sliver and Heart Sliver!" The two creatures charged Eva and slashed at her with their claws, leaving two red lines on her face. Eva yelped in pain as the Slivers' talons cut into her skin, drawing blood.

**ANIMA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 20**

"Also, when a Sliver deals combat damage to a player, I can summon a Sliver token (1/1). End turn." Two small Slivers appeared on the field.

"Don't forget about me!" said Arrathir "Swamp! Now I attack with Hypnox!"

**ANIMA: 6  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 20**

"This one's almost in the bag!" said Eva "It's payback time, bitch! I Magma Jet your for two!" A jet of fire hit Anima, burning her severely. She was now bleeding from several wounds and her clothes were singed from the fire.

**ANIMA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 20**

"I summon Tundra Wolves (1/1, first strike)," said Erik "And I attack with Isamaru, Hound of Konda!"

"I block with one of my Sliver tokens," Anima coughed out. The hound mauled the Sliver, the creature exploding into mana.

"I play Shifting Sliver (2/2)," said Anima, coughing up blood "Now Slivers can only be blocked by other Slivers. I'll also play one Plains. Now I attack Erik with all my Slivers!" The four Slivers charged at Erik and cut him up badly.

**ANIMA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 20  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"I'll now put four Sliver tokens into play. End turn." Four more Slivers appeared on her field.

_We've got to take her down fast! Now her Slivers are going to multiply at an exponential rate! If she keeps attacking with everything, the number of creatures she has will more than double each turn!_

"I play Night's Whisper," said Arrathir "I draw two cards and loose two life!"

**ANIMA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 18  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"Time to end this!" said Arrathir "Hypnox, finish her!" The nightmare spread its arms and flailed wildly at Anima. Suddenly, a white light appeared from behind Anima and Hypnox stopped it attack.

"Holy Day!" said Anima.

"Shit. End turn," said Arrathir.

"I summon Mogg Fanatic (1/1)," said Eva "And I sack it to deal one damage to you!" The creature exploded. "Next, I use Grim Lavamancer to deal two more damage to you!" The mage threw a ball of fire at Anima.

**ANIMA: 1  
ARRATHIR: 18  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"I attack full out," said Erik.

"I block your attacks with my Sliver tokens," said Anima.

_Good thinking! We can at least slow down her production of Sliver tokens. If only Eva could get another Magma Jet!_

"This is going to feel good," said Anima "I play a Forest and summon Essence Sliver (3/3). Now whenever a Sliver deals combat damage to a player, I gain that much life. I attack Arrathir with everything!" The Slivers threw themselves at Arrathir, attacking mercilessly. At the same time, Anima's wounds started healing themselves and more Slivers appeared on her field.

**ANIMA: 12  
ARRATHIR: 7  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

Arrathir started is dismay at Anima's field. She had eight Sliver tokens, Essence Sliver, Brood Sliver, Heart Sliver, and Shifting Sliver. She could easily finish them off in a few turns.

_Can't give up now! Trust the Heart of the Cards!_

Arrathir peeked at the card he'd just drawn and started laughing. "Excellent!" he said "I play Zombify to return my Havoc Demon (5/5, flying) to play. Next, I play Cabal Therapy on myself and sack my Havoc Demon to flash it back. Clear the field!" The Havoc Demon exploded, letting out a powerful screech. All the creatures on the field exploded, save Hypnox.

"Now, Hypnox, finish her!" As the nightmare charged, a light mist crept onto the field. As the creature got closer to Anima, the mist grew thicker, until a thick cloud of fog had enveloped the field, hiding Anima from view. Hypnox came out of the fog on Arrathir's field. The fog dissipated and Arrathir could see Anima again.

"Fog," she said.

"End turn."

"I summon Jackal Pup (2/1)," said Eva. A small jackal appeared on the field "And I play another Mountain. End turn."

"I summon Paladin en-Vec (2/2, first strike, pro black, pro red)," said Erik. A man dressed in blue robes wielding a staff and a round wooden shield appeared on the field. "End turn."

"I summon Winged Sliver (1/1) and Toxin Sliver (3/3)," said Anima. A Sliver with wings appeared on the field. As soon as it did, all the other Slivers in play sprouted wings and hovered a few inches above the field. The second Sliver was a dark brown and some kind of goo dripped from its claws. All the other Slivers in play started secreting goo from their claws. "Whenever a Sliver deals combat damage to a creature, that creature is destroyed. Also, all Slivers have flying. End turn."

_Damn! Now Hypnox is useless! Fine, she wants to play rough? Let's do this!_

"I play Vampiric Tutor," said Arrathir, wincing as he lost two life. He put Zombify on top of his library. "End turn."

**ANIMA: 12  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"Draw!" said Eva "I play a Mountain and summon Grim Lavamancer (1/1). End turn."

"I summon Kitsune Blademaster (2/2, bushido 1)," said Erik. A fox wielding a katana in one hand and a jitte in the other appeared on the field. "Now I attack you with Paladin en-Vec."

"I take it," said Anima.

**ANIMA: 10  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"I play Coat of Arms," said Anima. A flag with a skull on it appeared on the field. "Each creature gets +1+1 for each other creature in play that shares a creature type with it. End turn."

_Shit! That powers up her Slivers. Wait! It's a global effect so it would also power up our creatures. That's not too bad, except I haven't got that many similar creature types in my deck. I guess someone's going to have to sacrifice their creatures to take hers out._

"Take this!" said Arrathir "Zombify! I return my Havoc Demon (5/5, flying) to play!" The ground rumbled as the demon unearthed itself. "End turn."

"My move," said Eva "I summon Mogg Fanatic (1/1) and I deal you two damage with Grim Lavamancer. End turn."

**ANIMA: 8  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"Draw!" said Erik "Now I play a Plains and summon Dawn Elemental (3/3, flying)!"

_Yes! That'll slow her down! Since Dawn Elemental prevents all combat damage dealt to it, the effect of her Toxin Sliver won't work on it!_

"Now I attack with Paladin en-Vec and Kitsune Blademaster!"

"I block Paladin en-Vec with Winged Sliver," said Anima. The kitsune slashed at her with his katana, sending a spray of blood onto the field.

**ANIMA: 6  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"End turn."

"All right," said Anima "You've had your fun, but now it's time to get down to business! I play a Swamp and summon one of the most powerful creatures in my deck! Come forth, Sliver Queen (8/8, including Cot of Arms)!" The enormous Sliver appeared on the field, the other Sliver cowering in her presence.

_Shit! Now she can breed a Sliver army! Nothing we have can bring that thing down!_

"Next, I pay two mana to summon another Winged Sliver (3/3). End turn."

_The tokens I can take care of with Havoc Demon. She's at six life, so I could attack to bring her down to one, but if Eva and Erik don't finish her off, she can take me out. I'll play defensively for now._

"I play a Swamp," said Arrathir "And I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). End turn."

"Mountain!" said Eva "And I summon Blistering Firecat (7/1, haste, trample)! I attack with it!"

"I block with Toxin Sliver (5/5)," said Anima.

**ANIMA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

_Almost there!_

"I'll just attack with Paladin en-Vec," said Erik. Eva took the blow, the force of the attack knocking her back. She got up, coughing up blood.

**ANIMA: 2  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 16  
ERIK: 13**

"I play an Island," said Anima "And I summon Essence Sliver (5/5). Now I attack Eva with Sliver Queen (9/9) and Winged Sliver (3/3)!" The two Slivers flew over to Eva. She screamed in pain as the Slivers' claws tore into her flesh. Eva was bleeding form several deep wounds. Arrathir knew if they didn't end the duel soon, she would faint from blood loss.

**ANIMA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 4  
ERIK: 13**

"End turn."

To be continued…

Author's Note: The Sliver duel is under way! How will the duelists carry on against the might of Anima's Sliver army?

**ACS Dude: **Actually, I started calling Anima "Sliver bitch" back in chapter five.

**Yawgmoth's Messenger: **Yes, Slivers are annoying. Why do you think I chose them? ;-)

**Demonlordalpha: **I doubt the other Arrathor would let Arrathir die, mainly because he'd have to wait another thousand years or so for a new host.

**MTDL: **Between Joey and Arrathir, I would say Joey's more gluttenous.

And for you people who've scrolled this far down the page, a sneak peek at the next chapter!

_Spirit, I'm so sorry. _

**_Stop calling me "Spirit"! My name's..._**

YES! I AM EVIL! SAY IT! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!****


	11. The Sliver Duel, Part 2: Infestation

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

_Another attack like that and she's finished! I've got to take out her Winged Sliver!_

"I play a Swamp and play Cabal Therapy!" said Arrathir "I make myself discard a card. Next, I sack Havoc Demon to Flashback Cabal Therapy!"

"In response," said Anima "I summon Quick Sliver (4/4) as an instant."

"That means your Essence Sliver survives!" said Arrathir "But at least Quick Sliver and Winged Sliver die."

"You also killed off all our other creatures, you idiot!" said Erik.

"If I hadn't killed her Winged Sliver, she would have picked us off one by one!" argued Arrathir "Finally, I play Zombify to return Havoc Demon to play!"

"Before my creatures die," said Eva "I sack Mogg Fanatic to deal one damage to you."

**ANIMA: 13  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 4  
ERIK: 13**

"End turn."

"I summon a morph (2/2)," said Eva "And I end my turn." A sliver blob appeared on the field.

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And I summon Serra Angel (4/4, flying). End turn."

"I summon Victual Sliver (4/4)," said Anima "And I create three Sliver Tokens (6/6)." The Sliver Queen laid three eggs. The eggs hatched into three small Slivers. "Now I attack Arrathir with Sliver Queen (12/12)!"

"I block with Havoc Demon," said Arrathir, watching all their creatures exploding.

_We are totally screwed now! Even my Havoc Demon can't take out her creatures!_

"End turn."

"I summon Putrid Imp (1/1)," said Arrathir "End turn."

_Better than nothing._

"I play Seal of Fire!" said Eva "And I sack it to deal two damage to you!" The red disk split into two halves and exploded beside Anima.

**ANIMA: 11  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 4  
ERIK: 13**

"Next, I summon Jackal Pup (2/1). End turn."

"I summon Tundra Wolves (1/1, first strike," said Erik. A white wolf appeared on his field. "End turn."

"I've been disappointed with this duel," said Anima "I'm facing a bunch of kids when I should be dueling the Keeper of Black Mana! If he refuses to show himself, I will have to draw him out, but how?" Her eyes fell on Eva. "Yes, that will work. I attack Eva with all my Slivers!"

Eva disappeared under the mass of Slivers, all slashing away at her body.

_NO!_

When the Slivers returned to their side of the field, Eva's bloody, lifeless body was lying on the ground.

**ANIMA: 11  
ARRATHIR: 5  
EVA: 0  
ERIK: 13**

Arrathir ran to Eva's side.

"No, Eva! Say something!" he said, knowing it was useless. She was gone.

_Wait, she's not dead! I can still feel her mana!_

"What did you do to her, you bitch?" he demanded.

"Her soul is gone," said Anima "If you somehow manage to defeat me, It will be restored."

Arrathir felt a terrible rage building inside him. For the first time in his life, he wanted to lash out; to hurt someone, even kill them. Everyone he'd ever cared about was gone, all because of Anima. Trembling, he got up and looked at Anima.

"You're dead!" he shouted.

"How so?" she asked "I have the field locked down! Soon you'll be dead and your girlfriend's soul will be gone!"

Arrathir clenched his fists in rage, knowing this was true. He was low on cards and not one of them could save him now. He felt despair washing over him. Even the Heart of the Cards couldn't save him now.

_Help me, someone…_

_ **So, have we learned our lesson?**_

_Spirit?_

_ **No, it's God. Of course it's me, naki!**_

_I'm a failure. I've lost._

_ **Shut up! Listen: Do you know why you are getting your ass kicked? It's because you rejected me. By doing so, you essentially gave up a part of your soul. We are two halves that make up a whole. Without each other, we are nothing! Now, are you ready to accept me back into your soul?**_

_Spirit, I'm so sorry._

_ **Stop calling me "Spirit"! My name's Chikuro! Now, let's kick this bitch's ass!**_

_Right with you!_

The symbol of black mana glowed brightly on Arrathir's forehead. His eyes narrowed and reddened. Raising his head, he stared t Anima.

"So, the Keeper of Black Mana has finally shown up?" she said.

"Yes!" said Chikuro "And this time, you're going down! You've hurt Arrathir more than ever and I can't let that slide! Draw!" He smirked at the card he'd drawn. "I play a Swamp and cast Dark Ritual!" Three black skulls appeared and entered his body. He felt a surge of mana and prepared his next spell. "I play Plague Winds!" A cold wind began to blow on the field. Anima's Slivers fell over as the spell began to disintegrate their bodies. Unfortunately, the spell also affected Erik's creatures. "This spell destroys all creature I don't control and they can't be regenerated! Now I attack with Putrid Imp!"

**ANIMA: 10  
CHIKURO: 5  
ERIK: 13**

"So, you're Arrathir's spirit?" asked Erik "'Bout time you showed up."

"Can it, rich boy," said Chikuro "If we're going to beat this bitch, we have to work as a team! You watch my ass and I'll watch yours."

"Fine," said Erik "I summon Leonin Skyhunter (2/2, flying)." A cat knight mounted on a pteron, the Pterodactyl-like mounts of the Leonin tribe, appeared on the field. "End turn."

"It will be a pleasure and an honor to kill you," said Anima "I summon Synapse Sliver (3/3). End turn."

"The only one who will be dead is you!" said Chikuro "Draw! I play Duress on Erik!"

"What?" said Erik "Are you crazy?"

"Just show me your hand," said Chikuro "Ok, loose the Convalescence. Next, I play Cabal Therapy to make Erik Discard his Konda, Lord of Eiganjo!"

"WHAT?" shouted Erik.

"Trust your deck," said Arrathir "Know that you will get the card you need."

Erik drew and his jaw dropped. "I play Breath of Life," he said, incredulous. "I return Konda, Lord of Eiganjo (3/3, indestructible, vigilance, bushido 5) to play! End turn." An old man dressed in a brown kimono appeared on the field. His face radiated with wisdom and power.

"Your old man doesn't impress me," said Anima "Go, Ward Sliver (3/3)!" A gray Sliver appeared on the field. "I choose White! All Slivers now have protection from white! Attack, Synapse Sliver!"

"I play Disenchant to get rid of your Coat of Arms!" said Erik. Anima's artifact shattered into a million pieces.

"Fine, but whenever a Sliver deals combat damage to a player, I may draw a card," said Anima. She snapped the top card off her deck.

**ANIMA: 10  
****CHIKURO****: 5  
ERIK: 10**

"You didn't say Black," said Chikuro "So I'll cast Consume Spirit on your Ward Sliver!" A green mist floated from the Sliver to Arrathir's hand, healing some of his wounds, the Sliver exploding into mana.

**ANIMA: 10  
****CHIKURO****: 7  
ERIK: 10**

"End turn!"

"And now since you're wide open, I'll hit you with Konda and Leonin Skyhunter," said Erik. The Lord of Eiganjo charged forward and dealt her a severe blow with his shaku. The Skyhunter slashed at her with her swords.

**ANIMA: 5  
****CHIKURO****: 7  
ERIK: 10**

"You are indeed a worthy opponent," said Anima. But now watch as I bring about the creature that will spell your doom! Come forth, Sliver Overlord (7/7)!" A gigantic, three-headed Sliver appeared on the field.

"No! That creature…"

"Exactly! It lets me search my deck for a Sliver card of my choice and put it in my hand!" said Anima "So in a few turns, I'll have the ultimate Sliver force! End turn."

"End turn," said Chikuro.

"I play a Plains and I attack with Konda and Leonin Skyhunter!" said Erik.

"I block Konda with Sliver Overlord," said Anima "And since your creature is now an 8/8, I'll play Awe Strike to prevent all combat damage and gain eight life!" Konda stopped its attack and knelt before the Overlord. Anima's wounds healed over and the small nicks and scratches on her face disappeared.

"You still take two form Skyhunter," said Erik.

**ANIMA: 11  
****CHIKURO****: 7  
ERIK: 10**

"Now," said Anima "I pay three mana to pull a Sliver from my deck to my hand, using Overlord. I summon that Sliver. Go, Clot Sliver (1/1)!" A black Sliver appeared on the field.

**_Clot Sliver. That one lets her regenerate Slivers for two mana. Not good._**

"I attack you, Keeper of Black Mana, with Sliver Overlord!"

"I block with Putrid Imp," said Chikuro as his creature was torn to bits by the Overlord.

"End turn."

"I summon Kokusho, the Evening Star (5/5, flying)!" said Chikuro. The Legendary dragon spirit appeared on the field, it's great body coiling around the building for support. "End turn."

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And I summon Kami of False Hope (1/1)." A humanoid spirit appeared on the field. "Now I attack with Leonin Skyhunter. End turn."

**ANIMA: 9  
CHIKURO****: 7  
ERIK: 10**

"I play Mistform Mask on your Konda," said Anima. A white cloud appeared over Konda's face. "Now I pay one mana to change his creature type to Sliver until end of turn. Finally, I activate Sliver Overlord's other ability: By paying three mana, I can permanently take control of target Sliver, so I'll take control of your Konda!" The samurai got up and walked over to Anima's field. "Now the ultimate irony!" said Anima "I attack you with your own creature!"

"I sacrifice Kami of False Hope to negate all battle damage," said Erik.

"End turn."

The other Arrathir started at the card he'd just drawn.

**_This can help me, but I've got to time it right._**

"I end my turn," he said.

"This'll slow you down!" said Erik "Ghostly Prison!" A translucent wall appeared around Anima's creatures. "Now you have to pay two mana per creature when you attack me! End turn."

"I pull Essence Sliver from my deck," said Anima "And I summon it (3/3). End turn."

"End turn," said Chikuro.

"I play a Plains and play Circle of Protection White!" said Erik. The pentagram he was standing in glowed white. "End turn."

"I play Victual Sliver," said Eva "This Sliver lets me pay two mana and sack a Sliver to gin four life, so I'll tap five, one to make Konda a Sliver, and sack Konda and Essence Sliver." Konda and Essence Sliver exploded into mana. Almost all of Anima's wounds healed over.

**ANIMA: 17  
****CHIKURO****: 7  
ERIK: 10**

** _She has no respect for her creatures. She sacrifices them without a thought for them._**

"Now I pay two mana and attack Erik with Synapse Sliver."

"I block with Skyhunter," said Erik.

**_Here goes!_**

"I play Living Death!" said Chikuro. Several cards disappeared from each player's graveyards. "We remove all creature cards in our graveyards from the game and Sacrifice all creatures we control!" All creatures on the field exploded. "When Kokusho goes to the graveyard, each of my opponents looses five life and I gain the combined total. Sorry, Erik, but that means you too." The dragon spirit exploded, taking a chunk from both players' lifepoints.

**ANIMA: 12  
CHIKURO****: 17  
ERIK: 5**

"Now we return all creatures we removed from the game to play!" The field quickly filled up with creatures. Arrathir's two Havoc Demons, Hypnox, and three Putrid Imps stood by his side. Anima had all her Slivers out and Erik had his white creatures.

"You've just spelled your own doom!" said Anima "With all my Slivers in play, I can crush you next turn!"

"Wrong!" said Chikuro "I flashback my Cabal Therapy by sacking my Havoc Demon! My other demon dies as well, so everything in play gets -10/-10!" All the creatures disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. "End turn. Erik, your next card will help you greatly."

Erik started at the card he'd drawn. "I summon Akroma, Angel of Wrath (6/6, flying, trample, first strike, haste, vigilance, pro black, pro red)!" A purple-haired angel in battle armor appeared on the field, wielding an enormous sword. She bowed to Erik who was dumbstruck. "Akroma, attack that bitch!" The angel spread her wings and flew over to Anima's field where she slashed at the summoner with he sword, inflicting severe damage.

**ANIMA: 6  
CHIKURO****: 17  
ERIK: 5**

"I summon Birds of Paradise (0/1)," said Anima. The rainbow bird appeared on the field. "End turn."

Chikuro drew his next-to-last cad. "End turn!"

"I attack with Akroma!" said Erik.

"I block with Birds of Paradise," said Anima. Akroma cleaved the bird in half with her sword. "On my turn I summon Victual Sliver and sack it to gain four life. End turn."

**ANIMA: 10  
CHIKURO****: 17  
ERIK: 5**

"I can't do a thing," said Chikuro "Erik, you'd better take her down this turn or I won't be around anymore."

"I attack with Akroma!" said Erik.

**ANIMA: 4  
CHIKURO****: 17  
ERIK: 5**

"What a pity," said Anima "Now the Keeper of Black Mana will loose and you will be next! I summon Toxin Sliver (3/3) and Winged Sliver (1/1). End turn."

"You'd better win!" said Chikuro "Remember, trust your deck." The Keeper of Black Mana collapsed.

**ANIMA: 4  
CHIKURO****: Loss by deck-out  
ERIK: 5**

"I play Karmic Justice!' said Erik. A portal opened beside him. "No whenever destroy a permanent I own, I destroy a permanent _you_ own! End turn."

"You rely too much on enchantments," said Anima "I play Tempest of Light, destroying all enchantments!" White meteors fell from the sky and obliterated all enchantments in play. "Now I summon Muscle Sliver (2/2). End turn."

"I will crush you!" said Erik "Akroma, attack!"

"I double block with Muscle and Winged Sliver," said Anima.

"So?" laughed Erik "Akroma has first strike, meaning she kills your Slivers before they can deal combat damage and you still take two damage!"

**ANIMA: 2  
ERIK: 5**

"Now you die!" said Anima "I play a forest and cast Arrest on your angel!" Akroma put down her sword and crouched on the field. "Your creature can't attack or block! Now for the killing blow! I play Tribal Unity, giving all Slivers +2+2 until end of turn! Toxin Sliver, finish him!" The Sliver launched itself at Erik. There was a tremendous explosion. When the dust cleared, Erik was still standing, head bowed.

"What?"

"Heh," said Erik "I activated Beacon of Immortality, doubling my life total to ten."

**ANIMA: 2  
ERIK: 5**

Erik raised his head. He now looked different. His eyes were darker and the scars on his cheeks were deeper and more defined. This new appearance made him look more sinister. However, the most noticeable change was the sun icon that glowed brightly on his forehead.

"It can't be…"

"Believe it," said Erik, only it wasn't Erik's voice. This voice was deeper and full of hatred. "Now, die!" Akroma flew over and delivered the final blow.

**ANIMA: 0  
ERIK: 5**

"For attempted assassination," said Erik "I Exile you!"

Anima cried out as she disappeared from the field. In a final explosion, she was gone.

"Finally," said the Keeper of White Mana "It's over."

To be continued…

Author's note: One keeper down, three to go. So we finally find out the other Arrathir's name and the Keeper of White Mana shows up. How will this affect the awakening of the Keepers?

**Kitsu: **It's possible that I might re-use some of the Magic players used in MTG vs YGO.

**Yawgmoth's Messenger: **The Slivers are from the Tempest and Legion sets. I don't know how big they are, but I'd guess about the size of a big dog. Your prediction turned out almost right, but, thanks to fanfiction's new regulation, songfics are not allowed, so you won't have to suffer through another one.

**ACS Dude: **Yes, you got me.

**Khell: **Patience, my young padawan. Khell will appear when you least expect it. _Evil laugh_

**Chigy:** Like a lot of other people, you noticed when I switched the names. It was an honest mistake and I should have caught it.

**Demonslayer: **Hypnox only makes your opponent discard their hand if you play it from your hand. Bringing it back using Zombify or Exhume doesn't activate its effect.


	12. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

When Erik woke up, he realized he was no longer on the rooftop. Instead, he was in a room he'd never seen before, but which seemed strangely familiar. The room was circular in nature with a single door at one end. Several heavily padlocked chests lined the walls. Erik sat up and saw he was sitting on a giant pentagram that was drawn on the floor of the room. He went over to the door, which had several locks and deadbolts on it, making it look more like the door to a bank vault. Opening the door, he stepped out into a hallway. Directly in front of the door he'd just stepped out of was another door. This door was a pale yellow color and in the middle of it was engraved the icon of a sun. 

"Hello, Erik Morlock," said a voice.

Turning, Erik saw a cloaked man standing a few feet from him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Lu Chao," said the man.

The name rung a bell. "The Planeswalker who told Arrathir to awaken the Keepers of Mana?"

"The same," said Lu Chao "And it seems he is succeeding."

"What are you talking about?" asked Erik "And what is going on here? One minute I was dueling that Sliver summoner. She attacked me…and I don't remember the rest."

"Erik," said Lu Chao "You have awakened. The spirit of the Keeper of White Mana was dormant in your body all these years. However, since you were in mortal danger, the spirit awakened and took over your body to save you."

"You're crazy," said Erik "I'm out of here!" He began to walk down the hallway. He walked for a few minutes, but the hallway seemed to have no end. Turning back to ask Lu Chao how to leave, he saw he was standing almost at the same spot he'd been before. Lu Chao was staring at him, amused.

"Give up yet?" he asked.

"What is this place?" said Erik.

"That," said Lu Chao, pointing at the room Erik had come out of, "Is your Soul Room. It is where your soul resides within your mind."

"So is this 'spirit' in control of my body right now?"

"No," said Lu Chao "Since the Keeper has not fully awakened yet, he was spent after his duel and retreated to his Soul Room to recuperate. His taking over of your body was only brought about by the stress of the duel. Until you choose to accept him into your soul, he will not officially awaken."

"What if I don't want him in my soul?" asked Erik.

"Then he will remain in his Soul Room," said Lu Chao "However, I beg you not to do this. Once the Keeper of White Mana has awakened, the remaining Keepers will begin to stir, making them easier to find and awaken."

"Look," said Erik "You may have dragged Arrathir into your little game, but I don't want to be a part of it. So if you could tell he how I can get out of here and back into my body, it would be appreciated."

"All right," said Lu Chao, a pained look on his face, "If you wish to leave, reintegrate your Soul Room and you will regain control of your body, but please reconsider what I've said."

"Good-bye," said Erik, entering his Soul Room and slamming the door behind him.

Back in the real world, Eva was first to awaken. Getting up, she noticed Anima wasn't there anymore. It seemed the duel was over.

(I guess we won. Ugh! I have a killer headache.) (A/N: Parenthesized text represents Eva's thoughts)

Looking over, she saw Arrathir passed out and Erik, in the same state, lying a bit further away. She went over to Arrathir and nudged him.

"Hey, Arrathir," she said, "Can you hear me? Arrathir?"

(I guess he's still drained from the duel. God, what time is it?)

Looking at her watch, she saw only a few hours had elapsed since they had begun the duel; it had seemed like an eternity. The stars were fading and she could see a faint glow to the east as dawn approached.

(It's a damn good thing I was up here when that Sliver bitch showed up. If her deck could hold against our three decks, I don't want to think what it would have done to Arrathir, had he been alone.)

Eva looked over at the table where her cards were still lying. She gathered her cards, along with Erik and Arrathir's. Placing each deck beside its owner, she shivered. The night had been relatively warm, but there had been a cold snap and her t-shirt and jeans weren't very warm. She went down to the balcony to warm up inside but found the patio door was locked. Cursing Erik, she suddenly had a brilliant idea. Why not summon one of her creatures to warm her up? Going back up the stairs, she concentrated and called upon her mana. Her hand burst into flames and the mana flowed from her hand, molding into a Jackal Pup. The black puppy scampered around Eva. Lying down, Eva waved the pup over. Obediently, the pup joined his mistress, lying on her stomach and placing his head on her chest. Soon, he was asleep. The warmth from the pup's body soon caused Eva to fall asleep.

_Arrathir stood outside his mountain fortress, overlooking the dense forest below. Even now, he could see the enemy troops advancing through the dense foliage. Laughing inwardly at the pitiful creatures below, he felt the mana flowing through him in anticipation of battle. With a wave of his hand, the ground shook as his undead legions pulled themselves from their graves, ready to wreak havoc on their enemies below._

_ A single word passes Arrathir's lips: "Attack." With a howling battle cry, his troops flung themselves down the mountain at the advancing enemy, catching them by surprise. The enemy troops were demoralized by the sudden attack, but nevertheless, they engaged the advancing zombies. After a furious fight, they attempted to retreat, but found themselves trapped. Thy could only fight in despair as the undead warriors slew them all._

_ When the carnage had ended, Arrathir went down amidst the bodies to find a few dying enemies to be sacrifices to the dark Gods. He happened across a young elf. The lad was breathing heavily through a crushed ribcage. Arrathir smiled at the struggling elf, knowing he was doomed. His lungs had collapsed and soon, he would drown in his own blood._

_ "How does it feel?" he asked "Knowing your life is at an end and to be helpless against it?"_

_ "Black scum!" spat the elf defiantly._

_ Arrathir's mouth twisted into a sadistic grin. He brought his staff butt sharply down into the elf's chest. The elf cried out and drew in a gurgling breath. Arrathir twisted his staff in the wound, relishing the cries of pain from the creature at his mercy. Finally, tiring of his game, he called over one of his undead minions._

_ "Gorge yourself," he said._

_ As the zombie began to eat the still-living elf, Arrathir walked away, listening with pleasure to the elf begging for death._

Arrathir sat up, waking from his dream.

_Another weird dream…what do they mean? Why am I always dreaming of killing someone and enjoying it?_

Arrathir looked over to Eva. She was sleeping soundly with a small dog on her chest. Arrathir smiled as he recognized the Jackal Pup. Eva was sleeping soundly, looking peaceful. Arrathir looked at her, remembering last night. What would have happened had Anima not shown up?

**_Just tell her how you feel._**

_How? I'm just supposed to go up and say, 'Hey, Eva. I really like you'?"_

_ **A direct approach is always the best.**_

_Give me a break OK? I'll tell her when I'm ready._

_ **You'll duel against a Planeswalker and share your body with the spirit of a Keeper of mana, but won't admit your feelings to a girl? Pathetic. I may have to take manners into my own hands…**_

_WHAT?_

_ **Just kidding, but you should really do something about this. You like her and I get the sense she is attracted to you as well. Just maker her your mate already.**_

_Chikuro! This isn't like in ancient times! _

_ **Yes, I know. You modern people and your 'dating'. In my days, if a man liked a woman, he married her, end of story.**_

Arrathir rolled his eyes and looked over at Eva. The Jackal Pup suddenly woke up. Seeing Arrathir awake, it began to growl and bark Eva woke up and, seeing Arrathir was awake, leaned over and slugged him, knocking him back down.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I nearly died in that duel because of you!" shouted Eva "If you hadn't kept sacking your stupid Havoc Demon and killing all my creatures, we could have beaten that bitch a lot sooner! Say, where'd she go anyways?"

"I Exiled her," said Erik.

"Say what?" asked Arrathir.

"Well, the spirit did anyways."

Arrathir braced himself for his other self's mental screams.

**_WHAT? THAT PRICK IS THE KEEPER OF WHITE MANA?_**

"Wait," said Eva "So you have a spirit in you too? How? You haven't had any mana training!"

"I was about to die when the spirit took over and saved me," said Erik.

**_Yes, that makes sense. A great danger would cause the keeper to awaken to protect his existence. _**

"Where is he?" asked Chikuro, coming out in spirit form "I've got a bone to pick with that bastard."

"He's not coming," said Erik "I did not open his Soul Door."

"What is he talking about?" asked Arrathir.

"When you entered my Soul Room," said Chikuro "You accepted me into your soul. To awaken a Keeper, the host must open his Soul Door or else the spirit never truly awakens."

"So the Keeper of White Mana _hasn't _awakened?"

"Not yet," said Chikuro "Erik, I cannot force you to accept the Keeper of White Mana into your soul, but you realize this is your destiny. _You_ are the reincarnation of the Keeper of White Mana and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Destiny," said Erik "I don't believe in it. I make my own decisions and I abide by them. I want no part in your little game, even if I am the reincarnation of this Keeper."

Arrathir had to exert great control to prevent Chikuro from attacking Erik.

**_That little prick! Thinks he can do whatever he wants!_**

_I thought you hated the Keeper of White Mana._

_ **That's beside the point! He shouldn't go against his destiny.**_

The duellists went back down to their rooms where they caught up on some much-needed sleep. When they woke up around noon, Eva and Arrathir went on their usual romp in the city. Passing by a comic shop, Arrathir froze and his eyes went wide.

"Hey, Arrathir, you coming?" asked Eva "What are you looking at…" Eva's jaw dropped as she saw what was posted in the store window: A poster advertising a Saviors of Kamigawa tournament.

"I'd totally forgotten about Saviors," said Arrathir.

"Well, let's go!" said Eva, dragging Arrathir into the store.

To be continued…

Author's note: There! Short and sweet! First off, gomen to all those who caught me with Akroma in the last chapter. Yes, I overlooked her Trample ability, which was a glaring mistake on my part. Second, I'm taking up Igor's challenge! I vow to do all in my power to post one chapter every day for one week! Even if I have to steal, cheat, or kill. For tomorrow is another day! Due to the massive amount of reviews for the last chapter and the lateness at which I am writing this, you'll forgive me if I cut out the usual question-answering session. Until tomorrow, _Sayonara!_


	13. Saviors Round 1, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering or any other products mentioned in this fic.

Here we go! Day 2 of the one chapter a day challenge!

* * *

As they entered the store, Arrathir looked around. The inside of the store was jam packed with the typical merchandise of a comic store. Anime DVDs waited on rows of shelves for faithful viewers to rent them. On other shelves where displayed manga and comic books. Arrathir recognized a few title by the characters on the cover. Near the entrance was a small counter with row upon row of collectible card game boxes behind it. Arrathir saw Magic, Duel Masters, Inu-Yasha, Dragon Ball Z, Star Wars, and even Pokemon. At the back of the store were several long tables at which a few people were already sitting, playing their games. 

"_Konichiwa,_" said Arrathir to the shopkeeper, a young bespectacled woman wearing a Gundam Wing shirt. "_Eigo wo hanasemasuka?_ (Do you speak English?)"

"Of course," the woman replied cheerfully "How may I help you?"

"Em, we'd like to enter the Saviors tournament," said Arrathir, still disconcerted by hearing the woman speak in fluent English.

"All right," said the woman "It's a sealed tournament so you'll get a Kamigawa Tournament Pack, a booster of Betrayers and a booster of Saviors. It would have been two boosters of Saviors, but our shipment got delayed, _gomen_."

"Sure," said Arrathir "How much?"

"2,141¥ (Approx $25 Canadian)," said the shopkeeper "And we have English editions of the cards."

Arrathir and Eva paid their fee and went to the back, sitting down at one of the tables. Looking around, Arrathir saw there were maybe about a dozen people in the room; a small turnout for the release of a new Magic set. The shopkeeper came to the back and passed out the tournament packs, boosters, and two Ghost-Lit Raider promo cards. Arrathir was intrigued by the new Channel mechanism and was eager to try it out. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm was crushed when the shopkeeper told thm they could not use their promo cards in their decks.

Arrathir tore open his tournament pack. He nearly choked when he saw the first card: Cranial Extraction, one of the most sought-after cards in the Champions of Kamigawa expansion. It was a black sorcery for three uncolored and one black mana that allowed you to search a player's deck, hand, and graveyard for all copies of one non-land card and remove all those copies from the game. Having multiple copies in a deck was a sure way to cripple an opponent's deck by removing all their key cards from the game. Arrathir had gone against deck containing four copies of the card and had lost terribly.

_This is a good sign._

Arrathir's good luck continued as he found a Jugan, the Rising Star in his pack. This 5/5 legendary dragon spirit allowed five +1+1 counters to be distributed among any number of creatures when he went to the graveyard so that even if he died, his power remained on the field.

Arrathir's third rare of the tournament pack was Long Forgotten Gohei, a useful artifact in spirit decks since it gave all spirits +1+1 and reduced the cost of playing Arcane spells by one colorless mana. Some other noteworthy cards Arrathir got included: Sosuke, Son of Seshiro, a 3/4 green snake legend that gave all warriors the ability to destroy a creature they dealt combat damage to at the end of combat; Lava Spike and Glacial Ray, two Arcane cards that could be spliced to deal a fair amount of damage; Sakura-Tribe Elder, a 1/1 snake shaman that could be sacked to put one land from one's deck into play tapped, great for mana accel, and Honden of Infinite Rage, a legendary red enchantment that dealt damage to a player or creature equal to the number of shrines you controlled.

_So far, black and red are looking pretty good. Green's not bad either. Let's see the boosters._

The Betrayers booster was a disappointment, yielding Tomorrow, Azami's Familiar as the rare. Arrathir didn't have enough good blue cards to make a decent deck, so the card was all but useless to him. The uncommons weren't that great either: Kitsune Palliator and Ashen Monstrosity.

The Saviors booster contained cards new to him, so Arrathir picked out a few good-looking cards.

When he'd finished opening his boosters, Arrathir considered his options. He had a strong base in green and black. However, he felt as though he should throw in a few burn cards.

**_Three-color decks usually aren't a good choice._**

_Yeah, I know, but I think I'll take a chance and go for it._

Arrathir put Sosuke in his deck, along with a few other warrior-type creatures. Seeing as he had a few good spirit cards, he also put Long Forgotten Gohei to boost his spirits. Along with the spirits, he threw in Devouring Greed, a useful sorcery that allowed the caster to sack any number of spirits and made an opponent loose two life plus two more life for each spirit sacked. The caster gained that much life. It wasn't the best deck, but he figured it was the best he could do with what he had. Shuffling his mana into his deck, he looked around to see how others were doing. Beside him, Eva was swapping cards in and out of her deck. Looking at a few of her cards, Arrathir saw she seemed to have gone with a red-blue deck, an unusual combination seeing as red and blue were usually seen as enemies in Magic.

Soon, the pairings for the first round were called. Arrathir left Eva to face his first opponent, a blonde teen about his age. After cutting each other's decks, the duellists pulled out their D20s and rolled; Arrathir getting a 16 and his opponent a 20.

"I'll go first," said the teen "My name is Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Arrathir Quinn," said Arrathir "_Hajimemashite_ (Nice to meet you)."

"_Hajimemashite_," said Jounouchi "I'll start by playing one Plains and I summon Bushi Tenderfoot (1/1). Your turn."

Arrathir was worried. Bushi Tenderfoot may have been a lowly 1/1 creature, but once it sent another creature to the graveyard, it became Kenzo the Hardhearted, a 3/4 legendary samurai with bushido 2 and doublestrike.

_Let's try this._

"I play a Swamp and play Psychic Spear," he said "You show me your hand and I choose a Spirit or Arcane card from it. You discard that card." Jounouchi showed his hand: Call to Glory, Kodama's Might, Samurai of the Pale Curtain, a Plains and a Forest.

_Hmm, a white-green deck, eh?_

"Get rid of Kodama's Might," he said. Jounouchi discarded his card. "End turn."

"Second Plains," said Jou "And I summon Samurai of the Pale Curtain (2/2, bushido 1). Now I hit your for one with Bushi. End turn."

**JOUNOUCHI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 19**

"Draw!" said Arrathir. He frowned. His hand contained plenty of mana, but not many creatures. "I'll play a Swamp and end my turn."

"I play a Forest and summon Child of Thorns (1/1)," said Jou "Now I attack with Bushi and Samurai of the Pale Curtain. Go."

**JOUNOUCHI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 17**

"This will hold me for now," said Arrathir "I play a Forest and summon Villainous Ogre (3/2). Your move."

"Your creature can't block," said Jou "How's that going to help? I attack with Samurai of the Pale Curtain. Your move."

**JOUNOUCHI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"Yes!" Arrathir "I play a Forest and summon Sosuke, Son of Seshiro (3/4)! Now I'll attack with Villainous Ogre!"

"I take it," said Jou.

**JOUNOUCHI: 17  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"End turn."

"I play a Forest and attack with Samurai of the Pale Curtain and Bushi," said Jou.

_What's he got planned? _

"I block your Samurai with Sosuke," said Arrathir "And I take the one from your Bushi."

"Before damage goes on the stack, I Channel my Ghost-Lit Nourisher to give Bushi +4+4 until end of turn!" (A/N: The Channel mechanism works like so: You pay the Channel cost and discard the card you are Channelling from your hand to activate its effect.)

**JOUNOUCHI: 17**  
**ARRATHIR: 10**

"I play a Mountain and play Midnight Covenant on my Villainous Ogre," said Arrathir "Now I can tap one Swamp to give him +1+1 until end of turn. I attack with Villainous Ogre."

"I block with Child of Thorns," said Jou.

"End turn."

Meanwhile, Eva was faring better than Arrathir in her duel. She was facing a red-green deck. Her opponent had Feral Deceiver (3/2) and Orochi Leafcaller (1/1) out. Eva had Ronin Houndmaster (2/2, bushido 1). Drawing her next card, she smiled.

"I summon Frostling (1/1)," she said "And I sack him to deal one damage to your Leafcaller. Next, I attack with Houndmaster."

"I bock with Feral Deceiver," said her opponent.

"In response, I'll Glacial Ray it," said Eva.

"And I'll play Sideswipe to change your Arcane spell's target to your Houndmaster," said her opponent "So our creatures mutually die."

"End turn," said Eva.

"Good," said her opponent, a girl by the name of Izumi "I play Glitterfang (1/1, haste) and play Captive Flame. This enchantment lets me pay one red mana to give target creature +1+0 until end of turn. I attack with Glitterfang and boost him to a 2/1."

**IZUMI: 11  
EVA: 14**

"At the end of turn, Glitterfang returns to my hand. End turn."

"I summon Heartless Hidetsugu (3/4)," said Eva "I can tap him to deal each player damage equal to half their lifepoints, rounded down. End turn."

"Since you've summoned your legend, it's time I summoned mine," said Izumi "I summon Iwamori of the Open Fist (5/5). When this card comes into play, each opponent may put a legendary creature from his or her hand into play. Do you have a legend in your hand?"

Eva shook her head.

"Fine, end turn!" said Izumi.

"I Consume Vortex your Iwamori," said Eva "Returning it to your hand. Next, I'll play Reach Through Mist to draw a card and summon Wandering Ones (1/1). End turn."

"I play Kashi-Tribe Reaver (3/2)," said Izumi "End turn."

"I attack with Hidetsugu and Wandering Ones," said Eva.

"I block your Hidetsugu with my Reaver and regenerate him," said Izumi.

"And I activate my Ninjutsu card!" said Eva "Go, Ninja of the Deep Hours (2/2)!"

**IZUMI: 9  
EVA: 14**

"When Ninja of the Deep Hours deals damage to a player, I may draw a card," said Eva, snapping a card off her deck "End turn."

"I summon Glitterfang (1/1, haste)," said Izumi "And I play Desperate Ritual, adding three red mana to my mana pool. I pump up my Glitterfang to a 5/1 and attack with Glitterfang and Reaver. End turn."

**IZUMI: 9  
EVA: 6**

"This isn't over yet!" said Eva "I play Honden of the Infinite Rage and attack you with Hidetsugu! Next, I play Phantom Wings on my Ninja of the Deep Hours to give him flying. End turn."

**IZUMI: 6**  
**EVA: 6**

"It _is_ over," said Izumi "I play Aura Barbs! Each enchantment deals 2 damage to its controller, then each enchantment enchanting a creature deals 2 damage to that creature."

"In response," said Eva "I sack Phantom Wings to return my Ninja of the Deep Hours to my hand."

**IZUMI: 4**  
**EVA: 4**

"Now I summon Glitterfang (1/1, haste) and attack full out for the win."

**IZUMI: 4**  
**EVA: 0**

Back at Arrathir's duel, thing weren't going well. Jounouchi had summoned Eight-and-a-Half-Tails, a fox cleric that allowed him to give permanents protection from white as well as changing the color of a permanent or spell to white. Arrathir currently had Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, fear) and Orochi Ranger (2/1) out. Jounouchi had his Eight-and-a-Half-Tails (2/2). Arrathir ended his turn, playing a fourth swamp.

**JOUNOUCHI: 8  
ARRATHIR: 5**

"My turn," said Jou "I play Plow Through Reito, retuning three Plains to my hand to give Eight-and-a-Half-Tails +1+1 for each Plains returned until end of turn, meaning he's a 5/5 then I Splice Blessed Breath, giving Eight-and-a-Half Tails pro white until end of turn. Next, I pay two mana to make both your creatures white and attack you!"

**JOUNOUCHI: 8  
ARRATHIR: 0**

To be continued…

Author's note: HA! It's still June 7th! It's nearly midnight, but I'm still within the regulations of the challenge! So Arrathir and Eva both lost the first game of the Saviors tournament. Will they do better in the next games or fail miserably?


	14. Saviors Round 1, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

Arrathir drew his hand for game two. Looking at his cards, he gasped. 

_This…this is an excellent hand! Look at this! Sakura-Tribe Elder, Orochi Sustainer, Midnight Covenant, Kodama's Might, Swamp, Forest and a Mountain! Two creatures for two mana, one of which can generate me more mana, a good enchantment, and a nice instant I can use to pump something up. If I could get a Glacial Ray, that would be great._

"I'll play," he said "Swamp. End turn."

"Forest," said Jou "And I summon Promised Kannushi (1/1, Soulshift 7). Go."

"I play a Forest," said Arrathir "And I summon Orochi Sustainer (1/2). End turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Konda's Hatamoto (1/2, Bushido 1). Go."

"I'll play a Mountain," said Arrathir "And summon Sakura-Tribe Elder (1/1). End turn."

"Plains and I'll play Indomitable Will on Konda's Hatamoto, giving him +1+2 and I'll attack with Konda's Hatamoto."

"I block with Sakura-Tribe Elder and sack him off before he dies," said Arrathir "To put one swamp in play tapped."

"Fair enough," said Jou "End turn."

"I summon Brutal Deceiver (2/2)," said Arrathir "And I'll enchant him with Midnight Covenant. End turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Hand of Honor (2/2, pro black). Now I attack with Konda's Hatamoto!"

"Take it," said Arrathir.

**JOUNOUCHI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"End turn."

"I summon Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear) and I'll Lava Spike you for three then I'll attack with Brutal Deceiver."

"I block with Promised Kannushi," said Jou.

**JOUNOUCHI: 17  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"End turn."

"I play Commune with Nature," said Jou "I look at the top five cards of my library and I can reveal one creature card from these five cards. The creature goes into my hand. I reveal Jukai Messenger (1/1, Forestwalk) and I summon him! Now I'll attack with Konda's Hatamoto and Hand of Honor."

"Block Hand of Honor with Orochi Sustainer and play Kodama's Might, giving him +2+2 until end of turn and I take the two."

**JOUNOUCHI: 17  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I play Long-Forgotten Gohei," said Arrathir "All my spirits get +1+1 and Arcane spells I play cost one colorless less to play. Now I'll attack with Nezumi Cutthroat. End turn."

**JOUNOUCHI: 15  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"My turn," said Jou "I play Heartbeat of Spring. When a player taps a land for mana, they add one mana of that color to their mana pool."

"So all lands tap for two mana?"

"Exactly," said Jou "So I'll tap my last Plains to summon Split-Tail Miko (1/1). End turn."

Arrathir smiled. He had drawn _the_ card. "I play," he announced "Cranial Extraction and I saw Eight-and-a-Half Tails." Jou sadly removed his Kitsune from the game. "Now I'll attack with Nezumi Cutthroat and Brutal Deceiver."

"I block your Deceiver with Konda's Hatamoto," said Jou.

"Then I'll pump him up to a 4/4 and use his ability: I reveal the top card of my library. If it's a land, he gets +1+0 and first strike." Arrathir flipped over the top card of his deck: Glacial Ray.

**JOUNOUCHI: 13  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Hikari, Twilight Guardian (4/4, Flying)," said Jou "And I'll attack with Konda's Hatamoto."

"Block with Sustainer," said Arrathir.

"End turn."

"End turn," said Arrathir.

"I attack with Hikari and Konda's Hatamoto," said Jou.

"I take it all," said Arrathir.

**JOUNOUCHI: 13  
ARRATHIR: 10**

"I play Uncontrollable Anger on my Cutthroat," said Arrathir "Giving him +2+2 and he must attack each turn if able. I'll hit your for four."

**JOUNOUCHI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 10**

"I play Unchecked Growth on Hikari, giving him +4+4 until end of turn and I Splice Kodama's Might onto it, making him a 10/10. I attack for the win."

**JOUNOUCHI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 0**

"Well, good game," said Arrathir.

"Yes, you too," said Jou.

Back at Eva's game, things weren't any better. Eva had River Kaijin (1/4) and was barely surviving by using spells to bounce Izumi's creatures back to her hand. Izumi currently had Hana Kami (1/1) and Loam Dweller (2/2)

"My turn," said Eva "I play a Mountain and summon Akki Avalanchers (1/1) and I'll play Council of the Soratami to draw two cards. End turn."

"I summon Lifespinner (3/3)," said Izumi "And I'll play Genju of the Cedars on one of my Forests. This enchantment lets me pay two mana to turn my forest into a 4/4 spirit creature until end of turn. Your move."

"I summon Soratami Seer (2/3, Flying)," said Eva "End turn."

"I sacrifice my Hana Kami, Loam Dweller, and turn my forest into a spirit to sack it as well," said Izumi "To activate Lifespinner's effect: By sacking three spirits and tapping it, I may search my deck for a legendary Spirit and put it into play! I bring out my Ayumi the Last Visitor (7/3). End turn."

"I attack with Soratami Seer," said Eva "And since you can't block it, I'll activate my Ninjutsu card, Mistblade Shinobi (1/1)."

**IZUMI: 14  
EVA: 11**

"When Mistblade Shinobi deals combat damage to you, I may return a creature you control to your hand, so I'll say your Ayumi. End turn."

"I play Hall of the Bandit Lord," said Izumi "It comes into play tapped. End turn."

"I play an Island and summon Soratami Seer (2/3, Flying). End turn," said Eva.

"I pay three life, tapping Hall of the Bandit Lord to add one mana to my mana pool. If this mana is used to summon a legendary creature, that creature has haste. I tap out to summon Kodama of the North Tree and I attack with it!" said Izumi.

"I block with Mistblade Shinobi and Soratami Seer," said Eva.

**IZUMI: 11  
EVA: 9**

"End turn."

(If I can't draw a card to help me, I'm screwed!)

Eva's face lit up when she saw the card she'd drawn.

"I play Cut the Tethers. Each spirit you control is returned to your hand unless you pay three mana per spirit." Izumi returned her two creatures to her hand. "Now I play Genju of the Spire on one of my Mountains. I can turn it into a 6/1 spirit by paying two mana. End turn."

"I play Kodama of the North Tree, using Hall of the Bandit Lord so he has haste and I'll attack with him!"

"I turn my mountain into a 6/1 spirit and I'll block with it."

**IZUMI: 8  
EVA: 4**

"Ready," asked Eva "Because I'm going to win this turn! I Lava Spike you and Splice Glacial Ray onto it."

**IZUMI: 3  
EVA: 4  
**

"Now I play the Glacial Ray."

**IZUMI: 1  
EVA: 4  
**

"Finally, I'll summon that creature you kept pinging me with in the last game, Glitterfang (1/1, haste)! I attack for the win!"

**IZUMI: 0  
EVA: 1**

"It all comes down to this one," said Eva.

"Right," said Izumi "And I'll start off with a Mountain and play Glitterfang (1/1, haste). I attack and end my turn."

**IZUMI: 20  
EVA: 19**

"I play an Island and end my turn," said Eva.

"Forest," said Izumi "And I summon Glitterfang, playing Kodama's Might on him and attack."

**IZUMI: 20  
EVA: 16**

"I play a Mountain and summon Soratami Cloudskater (1/1). End turn."

"Another mountain," said Izumi "And I summon Glitterfang and Frostling (1/1), sacking the Frostling to deal one damage to your Cloudskater. I attack with Glitterfang."

**IZUMI: 20  
EVA: 15**

"I play an Mountain and summon Battle-Mad Ronin (1/1, Bushido 2). End turn."

"I summon Humble Budoka (2/2)," said Izumi "And I end my turn."

(I bet she's got a Kodama's Might in her hand.)

"I play an Island and attack with Battle-Mad Ronin."

"I block with Humble Budoka," said Izumi.

"End turn."

(Hmm, so either she had Kodama's Might and chose not to use it, or I guessed wrong.)

"I summon Glitterfang," said Izumi, but Eva was ready.

"I play Hisoka's Defiance, countering your spirit spell!"

"Fine then I'll Glacial Ray you and end my turn."

**IZUMI: 20  
EVA: 12**

"I play a Mountain and summon Cunning Bandit (2/2) and I'll attack with my Battle-Mad Ronin. End turn."

**IZUMI: 19  
EVA: 12**

"I play Sosuke's Summons," said Izumi "Putting two 1/1 snake token into play. End turn."

"Your tokens won't help you," said Eva "Go, Barrel down Sokenzan! I return one Mountain to my hand to deal two damage to one of your tokens and I attack with Cunning Bandit and Battle-Mad Ronin."

"I block your Bandit with my token," said Izumi.

**IZUMI: 18  
EVA: 12**

"End turn."

"I play a Forest," said Izumi "And I summon Order of the Sacred Bell (4/3). End turn."

"I play Reach Through the Mist, drawing a card," said Eva "And I Splice Evermind onto it, drawing another card. Next, I play an Island and attack with Battle-Mad Ronin."

"I take it," said Izumi.

**IZUMI: 17  
EVA: 12**

"I play a Mountain and summon Ishi-Ishi, Akki Crackshot (1/1). End turn."

"I play Consuming Vortex to bounce your Ishi-Ishi back to your hand," said Eva.

"All right," said Izumi "But since you played an Arcane spell, you loose two life due to Ishi-Ishi's effect."

**IZUMI: 17  
EVA: 10**

"Now since Cunning Bandit has four ki counters on him, I flip him and he becomes Azamuki, Treachery Incarnate (5/2)! I attack with Battle-Mad Ronin!"

**IZUMI: 16  
EVA: 10**

"I play Genju of the Spires," said Izumi "Turning one of my mountains into a 6/1 spirit and I attack with it!"

**IZUMI: 11  
EVA: 4**

"I play Blazing Shoal," said Eva "Removing Ashen Monstrosity from the game. This card gives one of my creatures +X+0, where X is the converted mana cost of the card I removed from the game. This makes my Battle-Mad Ronin an 8/1! I attack full out!"

**IZUMI: 0  
EVA: 4**

"No!" said Izumi, showing Eva her hand "I had you next turn!" Her hand contained a Glacial Ray and the top card of her library was Lava Spike.

"Well it was a good match," said Eva, grabbing her cards and going over to Arrathir who was re-building his deck.

"So, how'd you do?" she asked.

"Lost in two," said Arrathir "You?"

"Won in three," said Eva "What'd Chikuro say?"

"I don't know," said Arrathir "I think he's sleeping right now. Say, are you Timmy, Johnny, or Spike?"

"I'd say I'm Timmy/Spike," said Eva "Because I love big creatures and I like winning. You?"

"I'm more of a Timmy/Johnny," said Arrathir "I like big creatures and pulling off a last-minute win with some crazy card combo."

"Yeah, your black deck does that well, like your whole 'Sack my Havoc Demon to clear the field and use Zombify to bring him back' trick," said Eva.

"Hey, don't diss Havoc Demon," said Arrathir "He save us, remember?"

"I wasn't saying he's bad or anything, but against a counterspell deck, your whole strategy would fall apart and then the only creatures you would have to defend you are your Putrid Imps."

"Then here's hoping I never have to duel a blue deck," said Arrathir.

Just then, the parings for the next round were called out and Arrathir and Eva went to their respective opponents.

Meanwhile, other the other side of the Multiverse, the door to a dark room opened and an old man walked in.

"My Lord," he said, "I am afraid to report that Anima was defeated by the Keeper of Black Mana."

A low chuckle came from a dark corner of the room.

"So, the Keeper survived the Slivers, eh? Very well. Bring Numa before me."

"Yes, my Lord," said the man, bowing and leaving the room.

The figure in the room stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"The Keeper is more resourceful than I expected. Anima was a good summoner, but I have no use for weaklings. I am certain Numa will not fail and the Keeper of Black Mana will be defeated. Then none will stop me from ruling the Multiverse!" The figure threw its head back and erupted in an evil, bone-chilling laugh that echoed throughout the room.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Day 3 of the challenge and feeling fine! So far I'm cranking out a 2000-word chapter per day! Who's taking bets on how long I can keep going? Who is this new enemy? What decks will Arrathir and Eva face in the next round? Why hasn't Chikuro taken over for Arrathir to avoid loosing? (Answer: he's sleeping). When will Khell show up? Stay tuned…

**Igor: **I don't know what Erik's doing. Maybe he's plotting world domination or something…

**SeraphSong: **Excuse me, but what I said was, "This fic is going to be strictly Magic," meaning I was not going to include any Yu-Gi-Oh! duels. This does not mean I can't make references to it however. Good job catching Jounouchi as Joey's name in the Japanese anime/manga. I might make a few more references, but they are _not_ going back to Domino.

**John: **"And a toll is a toll. And if we don't get no toll, we don't eat no rolls. I made that up."-_Robin Hood, Men in Tights_

**Sonic1015:** Feh. We all gotta die sometime. If I die from caffeine poisoning (is that possible?) then at least I'll die happy and hyperactive.

**Technomagus: **Re-posted Chapter 13 with the corrections to the problems you pointed out. As for Chikuro, he's sleeping right now, but you can be sure he'll be all over Arrathir when he finds out he lost, while playing with black cards on top of everything else. You also caught my little Yu-Gi-Oh reference. Jounouchi Katsuya is the character's original name in the Japanese series. I think it sounds better than "Joey Wheeler"


	15. Saviors Round 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

Eva's next opponent was a young boy, about thirteen or fourteen. 

"Hi," he said "I'm Kimihiro."

"I'm Eva," said Eva, rolling a 15 on her D20. Kimihiro rolled a 10.

"I'll go first then," said Eva, drawing her hand. "I play a Mountain and summon Akki Avalanchers (1/1). Your turn."

"Draw!" said Kimihiro "And I play a swamp, tapping it to summon Bile Urchin (1/1). Go."

"I play an Island," said Eva "And I summon Battle-Mad Ronin (1/1, Bushido 2). End turn."

"I play a Plains," said Kimihiro "And I summon Kuro's Taken (1/1, Bushido 1). Your turn."

(This is getting boring. Let's kick it up a notch.)

"I play a Mountain and play Honden of Infinite Rage. At the beginning of my upkeep, this enchantment deals damage to target player or creature equal to the number of shrines I control. Now I attack with Battle-Mad Ronin."

"I block with Bile Urchin," said Kimihiro "And sack him before he dies to make you loose one life."

**KIMIHIRO: 20  
EVA: 19**

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp and summon Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear). I attack with Kuro's Taken."

"I block with Akki Avalanchers," said Eva.

"End turn."

"At the beginning of my upkeep," said Eva "Honden of the Infinite Rage deals one damage to your Nezumi Cutthroat. Next, I play an Island and play Eye of Nowhere on your Kuro's Taken, returning it to your hand. Then I summon Ember-Fist Zubera (1/2) and attack with Battle-Mad Ronin. End turn."

**KIMIHIRO: 19  
EVA: 19**

"I play a Plains and play Rend Flesh on your Battle-Mad Ronin," said Kimihiro "Destroying it. Next, I summon Wicked Akuba (2/2). Your turn."

**KIMIHIRO: 18**

** EVA: 19**

"I summon River Kaijin (1/4)," said Eva "And I end my turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Eiganjo Free-Riders (3/4, Flying)," said Kimihiro "End turn."

**KIMIHIRO: 17  
EVA: 19**

"I play Phantom Wings on my River Kaijin," said Eva "Giving it flying. Next I play Council of the Soratami, drawing two cards. End turn."

"I summon Gibbering Kami (2/2, Flying)," said Kimihiro "End turn."

**KIMIHIRO: 16  
EVA: 19**

"I play an Island and summon Akki Raider (2/1)," said Eva "And I end my turn."

"I attack with Gibbering Kami and Eiganjo Free-Riders," said Kimihiro.

"I block your Riders with my River Kaijin," said Eva "And I'll take the two from your Kami."

"Except I play my Ninjutsu card from my hand!" said Kimihiro "I put Throat Slitter (2/2) into play! When this creature deals damage to a player, I may destroy a creature that player controls so I'll destroy your River Kaijin."

"I sack Phantom Wings to bring him back to my hand in response," said Eva.

"End turn."

**KIMIHIRO: 15  
EVA: 17**

"I play a Mountain and summon Glitterfang (1/1, Haste)," said Eva "And I attack with Glitterfang, Akki Raider, and Ember-Fist Zubera."

"I block your Glitterfang with Wicked Akuba," said Kimihiro.

"You're not the only one with ninjas," said Eva "Go, Mistblade Shinobi (1/1)! When this creature deals damage to you, I may return a creature you control to your hand so I'll return your Eiganjo Free-Riders."

**KIMIHIRO: 14  
EVA: 17**

"End turn."

"I summon Eiganjo-Free Riders," said Kimihiro "End turn."

**KIMIHIRO: 13  
EVA: 17**

"I play a Mountain. Now things are going to get a little complicated. I tap four Mountains and one Island. Of this mana, I use two red to cast Mana Seism. I sack all six lands I have to add six colorless mana to my mana pool, so I have a total of six colorless mana, two red mana, and one blue mana. Now, when a land goes into my graveyard, my Akki Raider gets +1+0, so he's an 8/1. Next, I use my two red mana along with five of my colorless mana to cast Blazing Shoal on my Raider, giving him +5+0, making him 13/1 Finally, I use my last two mana to cast Veil of Secrecy on my Raider, making him unblockable and immune to spells and abilities. Finally, I attack with him."

**KIMIHIRO: 0  
EVA: 17**

"Wow," said Kimihiro "Great combo!"

"Thanks," said Eva "Ready for game two?"

"You bet!" said Kimihiro.

Back at Arrathir's duel, things finally seemed to be going his way. He had won the dice roll and had a fairly good hand.

"I'll start," he said "I play a Forest and say go."

"I play a Plains and summon Devoted Retainer (1/1, Bushido 1)," said his opponent, a teen named Yuki "Your turn."

"Swamp," said Arrathir "And I summon Sakura-Tribe Elder (1/1). End turn!"

"I play another Plains and attack with Devoted Retainer," said Yuki.

"Block with my Elder and sack him off before he dies, searching my deck for a Mountain and putting it into play tapped," said Arrathir.

"End turn."

"Second Forest," said Arrathir "And I summon Brutal Deceiver (2/2)."

_Turn three and I'm already up to four mana!_

"Your move."

"I play an Island and play Otherworldly Journey on my Retainer, removing him from play until end of turn, at which point he returns with a +1+1 counter. I'll Splice Spiritual Visit on Otherworldly Journey, putting a 1/1 Spirit token into play. End turn."

Arrathir smiled at his next card: Glacial ray. He already had Lava Spike in his hand, so if he could get another Mountain, he could shove five points of damage down his opponent's throat.

"Tap three and summon Villainous Ogre (3/2)," he said, "End turn."

"I summon Teardrop Kami (1/1) and I attack with Devoted Retainer (2/2)."

"I'll take it," said Arrathir.

**YUKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"End turn."

"I summon Orochi Sustainer (1/2)," said Arrathir "And I attack with Villainous Ogre."

"Block with Teardrop Kami," said Yuki "Sack him off before he dies to tap your Brutal Deceiver."

"End turn."

"I play an Island and summon Shinen of Stars' Light (2/1, First Strike)," said Yuki "Now I attack with Devoted Retainer."

"Take it," said Arrathir.

**YUKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I tap out to summon Harbinger of Spring (2/1, Pro non-spirit, Soulshift 4) and end my turn," said Arrathir.

"I play a Plains and attack with Devoted Retainer and Shinen of Stars' Light," said Yuki.

"Block the Retainer with Harbinger of Spring," said Arrathir "And block Shinen with Brutal Deceiver."

"End turn."

Arrathir felt a sudden surge of mana as he drew his next card: Jugan.

"I tap out to summon Jugan, the Rising Star (5/5, Flying). Now I'll attack with Villainous Ogre."

"I play Candle's Glow," said Yuki "Preventing the three damage your Ogre would deal and gaining that much life. As well, I Splice Spiritual Visit onto Candle's glow, putting another 1/1 Spirit token into play."

**YUKI: 23  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I play Reach Through Mists, drawing a card," said Erik "And I summon Soratami Mirror-Guard (3/1, Flying). End turn."

"I play Lava Spike," said Arrathir "Splicing Glacial Ray onto it to deal you three damage and your Mirror-Guard two."

**YUKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"Now I attack with Jugan!"

**YUKI: 15  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I summon Soratami Cloudskater (1/1, Flying) and attack with Devoted Retainer and Shinen of Stars' Light," said Yuki.

"I block your Retainer with Harbinger of Spring and take the two from your Shinen," said Arrathir "I return Brutal Deceiver to my hand."

**YUKI: 15  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"End turn."

"I'll summon Brutal Deceiver (2/2) and Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear)," said Arrathir "Next, I'll Glacial Ray your Cloudskater and attack with Jugan and Villainous Ogre."

"Block the Ogre with one of my Spirit tokens," said Yuki.

**YUKI: 10  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"End turn."

"I summon Sensei Golden-Tail (2/1, Bushido 1) and I attack with Devoted Retainer."

"Take it," said Arrathir.

**YUKI: 10  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"End turn."

"I play Uncontrollable Anger on my Cutthroat, making him a 4/3 and attack with Jugan and Cutthroat."

"I play Cut the Earthly Bond on your Cutthroat," said Yuki "This card returns an enchanted permanent to your hand. I'll also Splice Spiritual Visit to put a 1/1 Spirit token into play."

**YUKI: 5  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"End turn."

"I play Consuming Vortex to return your Jugan to your hand," said Yuki "And I use Sensei to put a training counter on one of my Spirit tokens, giving it Bushido 1. I attack with Devoted Retainer, Shinen Stars' Light, and my Spirit token."

"I'll use Brutal Deceiver's ability to reveal the top card of my library." It was a Mountain. "So that means my Brutal Deceiver gets +1+0 and has first strike, so I'll block your Devoted Retainer with Brutal Deceiver and take the rest."

**YUKI: 5  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"End turn."

"I summon Jugan," Arrathir started, but Yuki interrupted him.

"And I play Hinder, countering your spell. However, it goes on the bottom of your library instead of your graveyard."

"Then I'll use my last two mana to summon Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear) and I attack with Villainous Ogre and Brutal Deceiver.

"I block your Ogre and Deceiver with my two last Spirit tokens."

"End turn."

"Let me introduce you to _my_ dragon legend," said Yuki "Go, Yosei, the Morning Star (5/5, Flying). End turn."

"I attack full out," said Arrathir.

"Fine," said Yuki "I block your Ogre with my dragon and your Deceiver with Sensei Golden-Tail, so I take three."

"Wrong!" said Arrathir "I play Path of Anger's Flame, giving all my creatures +2+0 until end of turn, meaning you take seven!"

**YUKI: 0  
ARRATHIR: 9**

Meanwhile, Eva was trouncing Kimihiro. She had Walker of Secret Ways (1/2), which allowed her to return a ninja to her hand as well as Higure, the Still Wind (3/4) which allowed her to make a target ninja unblockable.

"My turn," said Kimihiro after suffering another attack that brought him down to six life while Eva was at fifteen. "I summon Nezumi Shadow-Watcher (1/1) and sack him to destroy your Higure. Next, I summon Akuta, Born of Ash (3/2, Haste) and I attack with him!"

"I block with Walker of Secret Ways," said Eva.

"Your turn."

"I summon Battle-Mad Ronin (1/1, Bushido 2)," said Eva "Your move."

"I play a Plains and play Day of Destiny. Legendary creatures I control get +2+2. Then I play Rend Flesh to destroy your Ronin and I attack with Akuta (5/4)."

**KIMIHIRO: 6  
EVA: 10**

"I summon Glitterfang (1/1, Haste) and Akki Avalanchers (1/1)," said Eva "I attack with Glitterfang."

**KIMIHIRO: 5  
EVA: 10**

"I play a Swamp and summon Scourge of Numai (4/4)," said Kimihiro "If at the beginning of my upkeep I don't control an ogre, it deals two damage to me. Then I'll summon Raving Oni-Slave (3/3) and attack with Akuta."

"Block with Akki Avalanchers," said Eva.

"End turn."

"I'm going to defeat you using your own creatures," said Eva "I play Yamabushi's Flame on your Scourge of Numai and play Crushing Pain on it, dealing it six more damage. Next, I play Barrel Down Sokenzan, returning two Mountains to my hand to kill off your Raving Oni-Slave. As per his effect, since you don't control an Ogre, you loose three life."

**KIMIHIRO: 2  
EVA: 10**

"End turn."

"I summon Akki Drillmaster (2/2)," said Kimihiro "And I attack with Akuta."

**KIMIHIRO: 2  
EVA: 5**

"End turn."

"Now I play Twisted Allegiance," said Eva "We exchange control of the creatures we control and they untap and gain haste. I attack you full out."

**KIMIHIRO: 0  
EVA: 5**

Arrathir was in deep shit. Yuki had Burning-Eye Zubera (3/3) and Sokenzan Renegade (3/3) in play. He was down to five life; Arrathir two.

_There's only one card that can save me now._

"Ha!" said Arrathir, drawing just the card he needed "I summon Jugan, the Rising Star (5/5, Flying) and play Unnatural Speed, giving him haste! I attack!"

**YUKI: 0  
ARRATHIR: 2**

As he left the table, Arrathir felt Chikuro stirring.

**_So, how'd we do?_**

_Well, I lost in the first round, but won in the second._

_ **WHAT? Did you at least loose in three?**_

_No, two._

_ **You know, I'm **_**this_ close to taking over…_**

_Relax, Chikuro. I'm sure that first round was just a fluke and all I need is to get used to this deck, that's all._

_ **It had better be…**_

To be continued…

Author's Note: OK, OK. I'm eight minutes over midnight, but I'm still good! No rant tonight, too tired. This thing is killing me!


	16. Saviors Round 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

Day five of the challenge. I think I'm gonna make it!

* * *

**_If you start screwing up, I'm taking over!_**

_If you feel compelled to do so, just make the switch discreet._

"Hey," said Arrathir's opponent, sitting down in front of him "I'm Ito."

"Arrathir, nice to meet you," he said.

They both shuffled their decks and planed them in the middle of the table to be cut by each other. Arrathir simply cut Ito's deck in half, but Ito preformed several cuts to Arrathir's deck before taking his. Drawing his hand, Arrathir smiled. Once again, he'd gotten Lava Spike and Glacial Ray as well as Cranial Extraction. Ito pulled out a D20 and rolled a 5. Arrathir rolled his D20: a 5. Ito re-rolled and got a 12. Arrathir's re-roll was an 11.

"I'll let you go first," said Ito.

Surprised, Arrathir played. "Mountain, end turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Ito "And summon Rag Dealer (1/1). End turn."

"Draw," said Arrathir "And I play a Forest, tapping out to summon Orochi Ranger (2/1). Go."

"I play a Mountain and summon Akki Rockspeaker (1/1), using the red mana he gives me when he comes in play to Lava Spike you for three. End turn."

**ITO: 20  
ARRATHIR: 17**

"Swamp," said Arrathir "And I'll summon Villainous Ogre (3/2). End turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Ito "And I play First Volley, dealing one damage to your Ranger and one damage to you. Next, I'll attack with Akki Rockspeaker. End turn."

**ITO: 20  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"Mountain," said Arrathir "And I Lava Spike you, Splicing Glacial Ray onto it for five damage. Next I'll attack with Villainous Ogre."

"Block with Rag Dealer," said Ito.

**ITO: 15  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp and summon Hand of Cruelty (2/2, Pro white, Bushido 1). I attack with Akki Rockspeaker."

**ITO: 15  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"I'll play Glacial Ray to get rid of your Hand of Cruelty," said Arrathir "And I'll play a Forest. Next I'll attack with Villainous Ogre."

"I Glacial Ray it," said Ito.

"Fine. End turn."

"I play a Mountain and summon Kiku, Night's Flower (1/1). End turn."

"I summon Shinen of Fury's Fire (2/1, Haste)," said Arrathir "And I enchant it with Mark of Sakiko. Whenever it deals combat damage to a player, I add that much green mana to my mana pool. This mana doesn't cause mana burn and doesn't empty from my mana pool until end of turn. I attack with Shinen."

"Take it," said Ito.

"End turn."

**ITO: 13  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"I tap Kiku to use its ability," said Ito "It makes target creature deals damage to itself equal to its power, so I'll target your Shinen of Fury's Fire. I attack with Akki Rockspeaker and end my turn."

**ITO: 13  
ARRATHIR: 13**

Arrathir smiled, seeing he'd draw Jugan.

_That card really likes me. Pity I don't have enough mana to summon him._

"End turn," he said.

"I summon Cursed Ronin (1/1, Bushido 1)," said Ito "And I'll attack with Kiku and Akki"

**ITO: 13  
ARRATHIR: 11**

"End turn."

"I summon Harbinger of Spring (2/1, Pro non-spirit, Soulshift 4). End turn," said Arrathir.

"I summon Kami of Fire's Roar (2/3)," said Ito. "End turn."

"Swamp," said Arrathir.

_Let's see, I don't have quite enough to summon Jugan and if I did, he'd just kill him with his Kiku. Let's try this._

"I play Devouring Greed, sacking my Harbinger. This card deals you two damage plus two damage for each spirit I sacked. I gain that much life. I return Shinen of Fury's Fire to my hand and end my turn."

**ITO: 9  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"I attack with Kami of Fire's Roar and Akki," said Ito.

**ITO: 9  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"Main phase two, I summon Ember-Fist Zubera (1/2). Go."

"I play a Forest," said Arrathir "And play First Volley on your Kiku."

**ITO: 8  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"End turn."

"I summon Ronin Houndmaster (2/2, Haste, Bushido 1)," said Ito "And I attack with Kami of Fire's Roar and Ronin Houndmaster."

**ITO: 8  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"End turn."

_Perfect! Now let's counter-attack!_

"I summon Jugan, the Rising Star (5/5, Flying) and I Channel Shinen of Fury's Fire to give Jugan haste. I attack with Jugan!"

**ITO: 3  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"End turn."

"I play Rend Spirit," said Ito "To destroy your dragon! Next I attack with everything!"

**ITO: 3  
ARRATHIR: 3**

"End turn."

_Shit! I need a really good card. _

"Draw!" said Arrathir, drawing Stir the Grave.

_This…this can work!_

"I play Stir the Grave," he announced, "To return my Shinen of Fury's Fire (2/1, Haste) to play! Next, I'll summon Orochi Sustainer (1/2). End turn."

"I summon Kumano's Pupils (3/3)," said Ito "And I attack with Ronin Houndmaster, Akki Rockspeaker, and Kami of Fire's Roar."

"I block your Akki with Orochi Sustainer," said Arrathir "And Kami of Fire's Roar with Shinen."

**ITO: 3  
ARRATHIR: 1**

"End turn."

"You almost had me," said Arrathir "But it ends now! I play Soulless Revival to return my Shinen of Fury's Flame to my hand, Splicing Kodama's Might onto Soulless Revival to give my Sustainer +2+2. Next, I summon Shinen of Fury's Fire (2/1, Haste) and play Kodama's Might on him! I attack full out!"

"I block your Sustainer with Kumano's Pupils," said Ito.

**ITO: 0  
ARRATHIR: 1**

Meanwhile, Eva wasn't doing so well. She'd gotten what she thought to be a decent hand, but she a bit mana-screwed and her opponent, a man named Shu, was quickly filling up the field with his samurais. Currently, he had Devoted Retainer (1/1, Bushido 1) and had just summoned Hand of Honor (2/2, Pro black, Bushido 1).

"End turn," said Shu.

"I summon Brutal Deceiver (2/2)," said Eva "End turn."

"I play an Island and play Eye of Nowhere to return your Deceiver to your hand," said Shu. Now play Call to Glory. All Samurai I control have +1+1 until end of turn. I attack with both my creatures."

**SHU: 20  
EVA: 14**

"End turn."

(Crap! I need to do something fast!)

"I play an Island and play Ideas Unbound. I draw three cards and discard three cards at the end of my turn."

(This will work for now.)

"Next, I play Honden of Infinite Rage. At the beginning of my upkeep, this card deals damage to target creature or player equal to the number of shrines I control. Finally, I summon Teardrop Kami (1/1). End turn." Eva tossed three cards into her graveyard.

"I summon Eight-and-a-Half-Tails (2/2)," said Shu "Next I attack with Devoted Retainer and Hand of Honor."

"I block your Hand of Honor with Teardrop Kami," said Eva.

**SHU: 20  
EVA: 12**

"End turn."

"I'll deal the one damage to your Retainer," said Eva "And I play a Mountain. Next, I play Consuming Vortex to return your Hand of Honor back to your hand. End turn."

"I summon Nagao, Bound by Honor (3/3, Bushido 1). End turn."

**SHU: 19  
EVA: 12**

(It won't do any good if I try to return his Half-Tails to his hand, so I'll just summon creatures for now.)

"I summon Soratami Rainshaper (3/1, Flying)," said Eva "End turn."

"I play Quiet Purity to destroy your Honden," said Shu "Next, I summon Hand of Honor (2/2) and attack with Nagao."

"I block with Rainshaper," said Eva.

"End turn."

(This is bad! Anything I summon he can take out and I can't get rid of his Half-Tails!)

"I summon River Kaijin (1/4) and end my turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Kami of the Crescent Moon (1/3). At the beginning of each player's upkeep, they draw a card. Now I attack with Nagao and Hand of Honor."

"I block Nagao with River Kaijin," said Eva.

"End turn."

**SHU: 19  
EVA: 10**

"I summon Glitterfang (1/1, Haste)," said Eva "And I play Veil of Secrecy. Until end of turn, Glitterfang can't be the target of spells or abilities. I attack with Glitterfang and since you can't block him, I'll activate my Ninjutsu card, Mistblade Shinobi (1/1)."

**SHU: 18  
EVA: 10**

"When Mistblade Shinobi deals combat damage to a player, I can return a creature that player controls to their hand, so I'll return your Half-Tails. End turn."

"I play an Island and summon Eight-and-a-Half Tails," said Shu.

"Not so fast!" said Eva "Go, Thoughtbind! This card counter a spell with converted mana cost four or less."

"So I'll play my counterspell," said Shu "Oppressive Will. This counters your spell unless you pay one mana per card in my hand, which you can't since you're tapped out. Now I'll attack with Nagao and Hand of Honor."

**SHU: 18  
EVA: 5**

"End turn."

"I play a Mountain," said Eva "And I summon Jetting Glasskite (4/4, Flying). End turn."

"I play Eerie Procession," said Shu "I search my library for an Arcane card." Shu riffled through his deck and withdrew a card. "I choose Toils of Night and Day and I play it! This card allows me to tap or untap one permanent and then tap or untap another permanent. I tap your Jetting Glasskite and untap one of my lands. Now I attack full out."

**SHU: 18  
EVA: 0**

Back at Arrathir's duel, things were going fairly well. Arrathir was confident he could win this one, but he had to play it carefully.

"Draw!" he said, surveying the field. He had Elder Pine of Jukai (2/1, Soulshift 2) and Brutal Deceiver (2/2) in play and he'd just drawn Glacial Ray. Ito had Razorjaw Oni (4/5) and Lizuka the Ruthless (3/3, Bushido 2) out. "I summon Sakura-Tribe Elder (1/1) and end my turn."

"I play a Swamp and summon Hired Muscle (2/2)."

"I Glacial Ray it," said Arrathir "And because of Elder Pine of Jukai, I get to reveal the top three cards of my library and put all land cards reveled in my hand and the rest on the bottom of my library." Arrathir's top three cards were: Swamp, Sosuke, Son of Seshiro, and Matsu-Tribe Sniper.

"I attack with Razorjaw Oni," said Ito.

"Block with my Sakura-Tribe Elder and sack him before he dies," said Arrathir "I put a swamp into play tapped."

"End turn."

_If I shuffle well enough, Sosuke might not be at the bottom of my deck anymore._

"I play a Swamp," he said "And I summon Thief of Hope (2/2, Soulshift 2). Elder Pine of Jukai's effect kicks in because it works when I play a spirit or arcane spell." Arrathir's top three cards were: Nezumi Cutthroat, Harbinger of Spring, and a Swamp.

_Damn! I had a few goods cards coming up! Oh well._

"To end my turn, I play Midnight Covenant on my Brutal Deceiver. End turn."

"I play Oni Possession on my Razorjaw Oni, giving it +3+3 and trample. However, I must sack a creature at the beginning of my upkeep. I'll also summon Ashen-Skin Zubera (1/2) and attack with Razorjaw Oni (7/8)."

"I block with Brutal Deceiver."

**ITO: 8  
ARRATHIR: 5**

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Soulless Revival to return Jugan to my hand! Because of Thief of Hope, you loose one life and I gain one life."

**ITO: 7  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"And I've got no lands in the top three cards. End turn."

"At the beginning of my upkeep, I sack Ashen-skin Zubera, making you discard a card and I summon Nezumi Shadow-Watcher (1/1). Next, I attack with Razorjaw Oni and Lizuka."

"I block your Oni with Thief of Hope and your other creature with Elder Pine of Jukai."

**ITO: 7  
ARRATHIR: 1**

_I've got Shinen of Fury's Fire and Kodama's Might in my hand. If I can draw the right card, I can win this!_

"I've drawn the card that will win the duel!" he announced, "Go, Stir the Grave! I return Jugan to play, Channeling Shinen of Fury's Fire to give him haste and I attack with him, playing Kodama's Might to make him a 7/7!"

**ITO: 0  
ARRATHIR: 1**

"Wow," said Ito "Another close one! Good duel."

"You too," said Arrathir, getting up. He went over to check the posting for the next round. Going to his assigned table, he noticed his opponent hadn't arrived yet. He decided to go over his deck a bit. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice his opponent approaching the table.

"What are you doing at my table?" asked Eva.

"What? You're my opponent?" said Arrathir "Did you loose?"

"Don't remind me," said Eva, throwing herself into the chair. "I was playing against a strong Blue/White deck."

"I won, so that explains why we got paired up," said Arrathir.

"And I can't wit," said Eva, cracking her knuckles "I'm finally gonna beat you!"

"Not if I can help it," said Arrathir, rolling a 7. Eva rolled an 8. They cut each other's decks.

"And no fair using Chikuro," she said, drawing her hand.

"He's out of this," said Arrathir "It's just between you and me."

**_Yes, but if you start screwing up, I will take over._**

_Just for once, let me play this out by myself, OK?_

_ **Even if it means you loosing? Well, if that's what you want, so be it. I won't interfere.**_

_Thank you._

To be continued…

Author's Note: Ha! Day Five over! Two more! So, Arrathir vs. Eva, eh? Going to be an interesting duel. On another note, this story had almost reached the 150-review mark, the 100-review mark breezing by without a notice.

**ACS Dude: **Lu Chao would be glad to kill all those who stand in the way of the Awakening, but as a Justicar Planeswalker, he's not allowed to interfere, so basically it means Arrathir's on his own. As for Khell, patience; he'll appear eventually.

**Quillian: **Writing duels is something I adore and despise at the same time. Here's a quick overview of how I write duels: First off, I get a decklist for each duellist, or, as in the case of most deck in the past chapters, I just go onto Gatherer and search for cards. Next, if I have a physical copy of the decks, I'll use them and play along as I go, so the cards I draw are the cards the characters draw and play. Sometimes I cheat a bit and stack the cards so they can draw the winning card. I usually have a tracking sheet where I write down how many lands each player has, how many cards in hand, their creatures, and what they have in the graveyard. This becomes a hassle very quickly. You should have seen my tracking sheet for the Sliver duel! If I only have the decklists, I'll try to write up the duel as fairly as possible, with each duellist drawing fair cards. Sometimes I'll have them pull off some cool combo, like some they pulled off in the past chapters. Of course, I ultimately decide the outcome of the duel, but I try to make it as close as possible. So that's how I write a duel!

**MTDL: **Like the ACS Dude and SeraphSong, you caught my calling Yuki "Eric." This proves to me you attentively ready my chapters and makes me feel very happy. There will be four rounds in this tourney, so the next chapter will be the last round. After that, I'll write a chapter about Arrathir and Eva getting it on if this fic makes it past 160 reviews. (Just kidding)

**Khell: **Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll survive, if barely. I can assure you that I'm probably never doing something like this again. Well, maybe during the summer.

**John: **If Chikuro were in charge, I'd have to write 1000-word chapters because he'd trounce his opponents so quickly. Plus, Arrathir needs to build his own dueling skills, learning as he goes, so it's no fun if Chikuro's always in control.


	17. Saviors Round 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering.

* * *

"Ready?" asked Eva "Because I'm not holding back! I play a Mountain and summon Glitterfang (1/1, Haste) and I attack with it. Glitterfang goes back into my hand at the end of my turn. End turn." 

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 19**

_Not the best hand, but I'll see what I can do._

"I play a Forest and end my turn."

"I play an Island, summon Glitterfang and attack with it," said Eva.

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"End turn."

"Second Forest," said Arrathir "And I summon Matsu-Tribe Sniper (1/1). End turn."

"I summon Akki Rockspeaker (1/1)," said Eva "Using the red mana he gives me when he comes into play to summon Glitterfang and I attack."

"Block with Matsu-Tribe Sniper," said Arrathir.

"End turn."

"I play a Mountain and summon Brutal Deceiver (2/2)," said Arrathir "End turn."

"I play a Mountain and summon Ghost-Lit Raider (2/1)," said Eva "End turn."

"Draw," said Arrathir "I play a Swamp and summon Thief of Hope (2/2). End turn."

"I play an Island," said Eva "And I use my Ghost-Lit Raider to deal two damage to your Brutal Deceiver. End turn."

"I play a Forest and summon Orochi Sustainer (1/2) and I attack with Thief of Hope."

"I'll take it," said Eva.

"Then I'll also play Path of Anger's Flame, giving all creatures I control +2+0 until end of turn. As well, when I play a spirit or Arcane spell, you loose one life and I gain one life because of Thief of Hope."

**EVA: 15  
ARRATHIR: 19**

"End turn."

"I play a Mountain," said Eva "And I summon Ember-Fist Zubera (1/2). I use Ghost-Lit Raider to kill off your Thief of Hope and end my turn."

"_Domo Arigato_," said Arrathir "By not killing my Orochi Sustainer, you've given me just the mana I need to summon Jugan, the Rising Star (5/5, Flying)! End turn."

"I summon Soratami Mindsweeper (1/4, Flaying)," said Eva "End turn."

"Mountain," said Arrathir "And I end my turn."

"I summon Soratami Seer (2/3, Flying)," said Eva "End turn."

"I summon Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear)," said Arrathir "And I attack with Jugan."

"I block with Soratami Mindsweeper," said Eva.

"End turn."

"I play Yamabushi's Flame on your Orochi Sustainer," said Eva "Dealing three damage to it. Next, I attack with Ember-Fist Zubera, Ghost-Lit Raider, and Akki Rockspeaker."

**EVA: 15  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Arrathir "And play Devouring Greed."

_Forgive me, Jugan._

"I sacrifice Jugan, the Rising Star into Devouring Greed. You loose two life, plus two life for each spirit I sacrificed to play Devouring Greed. I gain that much life."

**EVA: 11  
ARRATHIR: 19**

"When Jugan goes into the graveyard, I put 5 +1+1 counters on a creature, so I'll pile them on my Nezumi Cutthroat (7/6) and I attack!"

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 19**

(He's at 19 and I'm down to 4!)

_I've got her now!_

_ **Don't underestimate her. She can still make a comeback and since your Cutthroat can't block, it leaves you open.**_

"End turn!"

"Draw!" said Eva "I play a Mountain and play Blazing Shoal to kill your Cutthroat!"

_Shit!_

"Now I attack with Akki Rockspeaker, Ember-Fist Zubera, and Soratami Seer!"

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 15**

"I play Honden of Infinite Rage and end my turn."

"I summon Promised Kannushi (1/1, Soulshift 7). End turn."

"Wait, Soulshift seven?" asked Eva "For one mana?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I saw it," said Arrathir.

"Then beginning of my upkeep, I'll have Honden of Infinite Rage deal one damage to you."

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"I attack with Soratami Seer and end my turn."

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"I play Stir the Grave to return Jugan to play!" said Arrathir "End turn."

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 11**

"I can stand against your dragon!" said Eva "I summon Ryusei, the Falling Star (5/5, Flying). End turn!"

"So," said Arrathir, drawing a card "We now both have one of the legendary dragons in play. However, if you loose your dragon, it will destroy almost all your creatures. I attack with Jugan!"

"I block with Ryusei," said Eva "My Soratami Seer won't die but all your creatures will!"

"Wrong!" said Arrathir "I play Kumano's Blessing on Jugan. When a creature dealt damage by Jugan would be put into a graveyard, it is removed from the game instead! Therefore, Ryusei's effect doesn't kick in! I'll put the counters from Jugan onto Promised Kannushi (6/6). End turn."

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 10**

"I play a Mountain and attack with Soratami Seer, Ember-Fist Zubera, and Ghost-Lit Raider."

"I block your Raider with Promised Kannushi."

**EVA: 4  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"End turn."

"I Lava Spike you," said Arrathir "And I attack with Promised Kannushi."

"Block with Akki," said Eva.

"End turn."

**EVA: 1  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"I summon Glitterfang (1/1, Haste)," said Eva "And I attack with Glitterfang and Soratami Seer."

**EVA: 1  
ARRATHIR: 3**

"End turn."

"I summon Shinen of Fury's Fire (2/1, Haste) and attack full out."

**EVA: 0  
ARRATHIR: 3**

"You got lucky," said Eva "If you hadn't gotten Jugan, I would have totally beat you!"

"Well, hope I don't get him so soon again," said Arrathir, gathering his cards.

"I'll go first," said Eva "I play a mountain and summon Akki Avalanchers (1/1). Go."

"I play a Forest and end my turn," said Arrathir.

"I play an Island and summon Akki Raider (2/1) and attack with Akki Avalanchers."

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 19**

"End turn."

"I play a Forest and summon Orochi Ranger (2/1)," said Arrathir "End turn."

"I play an Island and attack with Akki Raider and Akki Avalanchers," said Eva.

"I take it," said Arrathir.

**EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Arrathir "And enchant Orochi Ranger with Mark of Sakiko. Next, I attack with Orochi Ranger."

**EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"When a creature enchanted with Mark of Sakiko deals combat damage to a player, I add that much green mana to my mana pool. I'll tap out to play Long-Forgotten Gohei. All spirits I control get +1+1 and Arcane spells I play cost one colorless mana less to play. End turn."

"I summon Shinka Gatekeeper (3/2)," said Eva "Next, I attack with Akki Raider and Akki Avalanchers."

**EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 13**

"End turn."

"I play a Forest and play Midnight Covenant on Orochi Ranger. End turn."

"I enchant Akki Avalanchers with Uncontrollable Anger," said Eva "Making it a 3/3. I attack full out!"

"I block your Gatekeeper with Orochi Ranger," said Arrathir.

"Good," said Eva "You remembered when Gatekeeper is dealt damage, I loose that much life. However, I sack my three lands into Akki Avalanchers, giving it +2+0 for each land. That means he's a 9/3! Also, whenever a land goes into the graveyard, Akki Raider gets +1+0 until end of turn, making it a 5/1! So you take 14 damage!"

"Yes," said Arrathir "But I play Vital Surge, gaining three life."

**EVA: 16  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"You're lucky I don't have Glacial Ray yet. End turn."

"I play a Swamp and play Joyous Respite," said Arrathir "Gaining one life for each land I have, so I gain five life."

**EVA: 16  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"End turn."

"I'll take you down eventually," said Eva "I attack with Akki Avalanchers and Akki Raider."

**EVA: 16  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"I have a hard time seeing how you'll do that without mana," said Arrathir "I summon Matsu-Tribe Sniper (1/1) and Sakura-Tribe Elder (1/1). End turn."

"I play a Mountain," said Eva "And I attack with Akki Avalanchers."

"I block with Sakura-Tribe Elder, sacking him before he dies to put a Mountain into play," said Arrathir.

"End turn," said Eva.

"Draw!" said Arrathir "And now, in the words of Tony Montana, 'Say hello to my little friend!' or in this case, say hello to Jugan (6/6, Flying)! End turn."

"Just wait until I get Glacial Ray or Lava Spike," said Eva "I play an Island and summon Battle-Mad Ronin (1/1, Bushido 2). End turn."

"Oh yeah, well check this out!" said Arrathir "I attack with Jugan."

**EVA: 10  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"Next, I play Devouring Greed, sacking Jugan and Splicing Glacial Ray onto it to kill off your Battle-Mad Ronin. I put the counters on Matsu-Tribe Sniper (6/6)"

**EVA: 6  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"Next, I Glacial Ray your Akki Raider. End turn."

"I play an Island and play Consuming Vortex to return your Sniper to your hand," said Eva "Next, I attack with Akki Avalanchers sacking two mountains to make it a 7/7."

**EVA: 6  
ARRATHIR: 0**

"So, it all comes down to this last game," said Arrathir "The winner will be showered with praise; the looser will be taunted and booed until my throat is sore."

"So sure you'll win?" asked Eva "Then let's do this!"

"I'll start," said Arrathir "With a Forest. I tap it to play Jukai Messenger (1/1, Forestwalk). End turn."

"My turn," said Eva "I play an Island and summon Teardrop Kami (1/1). End turn."

"Draw!" said Arrathir "Swamp! And I summon Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear). Your turn."

"Mountain!" said Eva "I play Consuming Vortex to return your Cutthroat to your hand. Go."

"I attack with Jukai Messenger," said Arrathir.

"Block with Teardrop Kami," said Eva.

"Main phase 2, I summon Nezumi Cutthroat (2/1, Fear). End turn."

"Draw!" said Eva "I drop a Mountain and summon Ember-Fist Zubera (1/2). Your move."

"I attack with Cutthroat and Play Kodama's Might on him."

**EVA: 16  
ARRATHIR: 20**

"End turn."

"I summon Soratami Cloudskater (1/1, Flying)," said Eva "End turn."

"Mountain," said Arrathir "I summon Thief of Hope (2/2) and attack with Cutthroat."

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 20**

"I play a Mountain and play First Volley on your Cutthroat," said Eva.

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 19**

"End turn."

"Forest," said Arrathir "And I attack with Thief of Hope."

"I block with Soratami Cloudskater," said Eva "And I play Crushing Pain, dealing 6 damage to your Thief of Hope."

"End turn."

"I play an Island and summon Wandering Ones (1/1). End turn."

"I ply Stir the Grave to return my Thief of Hope (2/2) to play," said Arrathir "End turn."

"I play Psychic Puppetry to tap your Thief of Hope. Next, I attack with Wandering Ones."

"I have to take it," said Arrathir.

"And I activate my Ninjutsu card: Ninja of the Deep Hours (2/2)."

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 17**

"Since Ninja of the Deep Hours dealt you damage, I get to draw a card. I'll play a Mountain and summon Callous Deceiver (1/3). End turn."

"I summon Orochi Ranger (2/1)," said Arrathir "And I end my turn."

"I play Honden of the Seeing Winds," said Eva "I draw one card at the beginning of my upkeep for each shrine I control. I attack with Callous Deceiver, revealing the top card of my library to be a Mountain, so Callous Deceiver gets +1+0 an dflying until end of turn. I attack with Callous Deceiver and since you can't block him, I'll play the Ninjutsu cost for Mistblade Shinobi (1/1)."

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"Since Mistblade Shinobi dealt you damage, I return your Thief of Hope to your hand. End turn."

"Mountain," said Arrathir "And attack with Orochi Ranger."

"I block with Ninja of the Deep Hours," said Eva.

"And I'll play Uncontrollable Anger on my Ranger, making him a 4/3. End turn."

"I attack with Mistblade Shinobi," said Eva "And since you can't block, I'll pay the Ninjutsu cost for Higure, the Still Wind (3/4)."

**EVA: 14  
ARRATHIR: 13**

"When Higure deals damage to you, I can search my deck for a Ninja card and put it in my hand. I choose Walker of the Secret Ways (1/2) and summon it. End turn."

"I summon Thief of Hope (2/2) and Sakura-Tribe Elder (1/1)," said Arrathir "Next I attack with Orochi Ranger."

"I play Cut the Earthly Bond to return your enchanted creature to your hand," said Eva.

"End turn."

"I summon Callous Deceiver (1/3) and attack with Higure," said Eva.

"I block with Sakura-Tribe Elder," said Arrathir "Sacking him to put a Swamp into play tapped."

"End turn."

"I summon Orochi Ranger (2/1)," said Arrathir "And I play Cranial Extraction to remove your Ryusei from the game! Also, you loose one life and I gain one life because of Thief of Hope. End turn."

**EVA: 13  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"I summon Brothers Yamazaki (2/1, Bushido 1)," said Eva "And I attack with Higure, Callous Deceiver, and Ninja of the Deep Hours."

"I block your Deceiver with Thief of Hope and Higure with Orochi Ranger," said Arrathir.

"End turn."

**EVA: 13  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"Mountain," said Arrathir "And I Lava Spike you. Next, I summon Jugan, the Rising Star (5/5, Flying)."

**EVA: 10  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"End turn."

"You forgot I still have Mistblade Shinobi in my hand," said Eva "I attack with Higure and Callous Deceiver."

"I block Higure with Jugan," said Arrathir.

"And I pay the Ninjutsu cost for Mistblade Shinobi, returning Jugan to your hand. End turn."

**EVA: 10  
ARRATHIR: 11**

"Seeing what I just drew, I don't care that you returned Jugan to my hand," said Arrathir "I summon Jugan and Channel Shinen of Fury's Fire to give him Haste and I attack."

**EVA: 5  
ARRATHIR: 11**

"I attack with Bothers Yamazaki and Mistblade Shinobi, returning Jugan to your hand, again," said Eva.

**EVA: 5  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"I play a Forest," said Arrathir "And I summon Jugan, as usual. Then I play Glacial Ray on your Mistblade Shinobi. End turn."

"I summon Higure (3/4)," said Eva "End turn."

"I summon Elder Pine of Jukai (2/1, Soulshift 2)," said Arrathir "I attack with Jugan."

"I reveal the top card of my library," said Eva "And it's an Island, so Callous Deceiver gains flying. I block Jugan with Callous Deceiver."

"End turn."

"I summon Soratami Mirror-Guard (3/1, Flying)," said Eva "And I'll attack with Brothers Yamazaki and Higure."

"I block your Brothers Yamazaki with Elder Pine of Jukai," said Arrathir "So I take three."

**EVA: 5  
ARRATHIR: 5**

"End turn."

"I summon Harbinger of Spring (2/1, Soulshift 4)," said Arrathir "End turn."

"I play Torrent of Stone on your Jugan," said Eva "And I attack with Higure."

"I block with Harbinger of Spring," said Arrathir "Returning Shinen of Fury's Fire to my hand."

"End turn."

"I play a Forest and play Devouring Greed," said Arrathir "Sacking Jugan."

**EVA: 1  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"End turn."

"Now that you're wide open," said Eva "I attack with Higure, Soratami Mirror-Guard, and Callous Deceiver."

**EVA: 1  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"End turn."

"Let's finish this right now," said Arrathir "One last move. Depending on the card I draw, I win or loose." He drew. "And it looks like I win. Here we go! I play Soulless Revival, retuning Jugan to my hand. Next, I summon Jugan and Channel Shinen of Fury's Fire, giving him haste and attack for the win."

**EVA: 0  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"No! I lost again!" said Eva "Well, you win this time, but it's not over! I'm not giving up until I beat you!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well, Day 6 is over! One more! Wonder what I'm gonna write about now that the tournament's over? Geeze, already up to chapter 17. Where was I on chapter 17 of MTG vs YGO? Oh yes, the duel between Arrathir and the Exodia Rare Hunter, I remember now. On another note, I'm really pissed about how Fanfiction is really putting limits to the creativity of users. They began by banning blooper fics and then it was list-type fics. This was OK with me, since there was a LOT of crap of that kind. Where it kind of started to bug me was when they started banning game show-type fics. I've read quite a few good game show fics and I think the Fanfiction administrators were overreacting a bit. Where they really started to get on my nerves was when they banned song lyrics. What on earth is wrong with these people? If properly cited, song lyrics re a great way to enhance a fic! Take Arxane's Legend of Zelda fic, for example: He posts the lyrics to "Epona's Song" in one chapter when Link meets Epona and I thought this really captured the spirit of that moment in the game!

I have half a mind to write the admins a long e-mail complaining about their Gestapo-like management of this site! Isn't their motto "Unleash you imagination and free your soul"? They're not doing a very good job of letting authors properly express themselves. It's censorship, which is outlawed by the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. Article 19: Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers. Fanfiction is clearly violating this right by imposing limits on what can be posted. I urge you all to complain to the admins and pass the message to other Fanfiction users. If we can get enough people on this, we might get them to relax their guidelines a bit. Together we can accomplish anything! OK, rant over.


	18. New Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering

OK, a non-duel chapter. Haven't done one of these in a while, so let's see what I can pull off.

* * *

After the tournament was over, Arrathir having finished in the top five, they left the shop. Eva was still fuming over her loss to Arrathir. He listened to her rant while munching on the Pocky he'd bought when they left the shop. 

"I so almost had you!" ranted Eva "If Jugan had been at the bottom of your deck, you would have lost!"

Arrathir wasn't really listening to Eva. He perceived a strange ringing in his ears.

"..and then if you hadn't killed off my Mistblade Shinobi, I would have returned so many of your creatures to your hand," Eva said "And then…hey, are you listening?"

"No."

Eva turned to grab Arrathir and the stopped, perplexed.

"What's with your ears?' she asked.

"What?"

"They're different," said Eva, reaching up to stroke Arrathir's ears.

Reaching up, Arrathir found his ears were much larger than they had been. They also seemed to be covered in some kind of fur.

_Chikuro…_

_ **I didn't do it.**_

Pulling Eva into an alley, Arrathir managed to pull Chikuro out in spirit form.

"Care to explain this?" he said, pointing at his ears.

"I was hoping this wouldn't come about," said the spirit "All right. Arrathir, I haven't exactly been up front with you. You see, in my past life, I was not a normal human; I was a half-demon."

"What?"

"In fact," said Chikuro "I think all the Keepers of Mana were half-demons."

"Dare I ask what kind of demon you were?"

"I was a rat demon," said Chikuro "My mother was mortal while my father was a demon."

"So, these are rat ears?' asked Arrathir "What is going on here?"

"My guess," said Chikuro "Is that since my powers are still awakening, you are merely taking on the form I used to have."

"Wait, so I'm going to have to walk around with rat ears?"

"You think that's bad?" asked Chikuro, clearly enjoying seeing Arrathir in his panicked state "Wait until the whiskers show up, oh and the tail!"

"I'm going to have a tail?"

"This _is _going to be an amusing development," said Chikuro.

"Why a rat?" moaned Arrathir "Couldn't you have been something cool, like a dragon or a wolf?"

"It could be worse," said Chikuro "Guess what kind of demon the Keeper of White Mana was?"

"I don't know," said Arrathir.

Chikuro motioned him to lean forward and whispered in his ear. Arrathir looked stunned and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Eva.

Still giggling, Arrathir told Eva who immediately threw he head back and laughed uproariously.

"So," panted Arrathir "How long until we see Erik's changes?"

"It depends," said Chikuro "Knowing his Keeper, I'll be surprised if Erik lasts more than a few days before accepting the spirit."

"That persistent?"

"You have no idea…"

"But there's still the whole issue of these," said Arrathir, tugging on one of his ears "How do I explain this to people?"

"You could just say you're practicing for that holiday, what do you call it? Halloween?"

"This is serious, Chikuro!" said Arrathir "If people see me walking around with rat ears, they're gonna treat me like a freak!"

"Hey, that's your problem, not mine," said Chikuro.

"Is there even _some_ advantage to my becoming a half-demon?" asked Arrathir.

"Well, how does squeezing your head through a hole the size of a quarter sound?" asked Chikuro.

"I can do that?"

"Not quite," said the spirit "But your body will become much more flexible than it is now. Also, your sense of smell and hearing will improve quite a bit. As your body continues to change, your whiskers and tail will appear, as I mentioned."

"Wait, how come you don't have a tail or ears?" asked Arrathir.

"I…don't know," said Chikuro "My guess is that when I awakened, my spirit initially took the form of your body, but now as I grow stronger, it is your body taking the shape of my spirit."

"I think it's cool," said Eva "It's like you're becoming one with Chikuro."

"Bet you wouldn't be thrilled if it happened to you!" snapped Arrathir.

"But they're so cute!" said Eva, reaching up to stroke Arrathir's ears again. Chikuro laughed and reintegrated Arrathir's body.

_Great. Now she's all over me because of my ears._

_ **Your problem, not mine. Do you know what this means?**_

_No._

_ **It means the other Keepers of Mana will be drawn to my power. Subconsciously, their hosts will seek you out, making it easier for us to awaken them.**_

_What happened to you not caring about the other Keepers?_

_ **Hey, I can't help it. When I set out to do something, I like to do it very well. Watch out for that streetlamp.**_

Arrathir had been so focused on his conversation with Chikuro that he ran right into a streetlamp. Cursing the spirit, he rubbed his nose and trudged on through the crowded streets of Tokyo. His new ears flicked and twitched as he walked in response to changes in the air or whenever he heard a sound. He noticed his hearing _was_ a lot sharper. He could make out the conversations of people all around him without a problem.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

Arrathir suddenly realized he'd lost Eva in the crowd. Looking around, he couldn't spot her in the sea of people milling about.

_Great. What now?_

_ **Try sniffing her out.**_

_What?_

_ **You heard me. You sense of smell has improved. You can pick up her scent from a distance and find her this way.**_

_How am I supposed to know what she smells like?_

_ **Just try it.**_

Rolling his eyes, Arrathir sniffed the air. He could smell many things: the exhaust from passing cars, the grease for nearby fast-food joints, the garbage waiting to be picked up, and many other smells. Among all these was one that somehow seemed familiar. Arrathir fixated himself on that scent, following it through the crowd. It was stronger now. Speeding up to a run, Arrathir rounded a corner and saw Eva right in front of him.

"I knew I'd find you here!" he said.

"Arrathir!" said Eva "How did you find me?"

"When in doubt," said Arrathir "Follow your nose."

When they got back to the apartment, they were surprised to find Erik was there. He did a double take upon seeing Arrathir's new form. After a quick explanation he resumed his normal attitude, though Arrathir caught him sneaking glances at his ears throughout the evening.

As Arrathir flipped lazily through the newspaper, glancing at the headlines, an advertisement caught his eye. He couldn't read the kanji, but he got the general impression it was for some sort of gaming convention.

"Hey, Erik!" he said, "You can read Japanese, right? What's this ad all about?"

"That?" said Erik "It's for the Otakon convention tomorrow. It's a big gaming convention. They have video games, RPGs, tabletop gaming, you name it."

_Sounds interesting. Maybe we should go._

As it turned out, Eva was obsessed with going the minute Arrathir told her about it. That's how, the next day, they found themselves in nerd heaven. The convention was in an arena a few blocks for their hotel. The entire arena was filled with tables covered in games. Arrathir and Eva milled about, observing. Fortunately for Arrathir many people had chosen to dress up in costumes, so his rat ears went unnoticed.

There was a lot to see. Entire tables were taken up by tabletop war games. Arrathir saw armies of Warhammer 40, 000 opposing each other on finely crafted terrain. He admired the precision with which each and every model was painted, right down to the rivets on the guns.

Eventually, Arrathir came upon a table selling Magic cards. As he looked through the cards, he suddenly spotted it: Yawgmoth's Bargain. An enchantment for six mana that allowed its controller to pay one life to draw one card!

_This could really help my deck! I wouldn't have to keep relying on Night's Whisper when I play Vampiric Tutor!_

"How much for Yawgmoth's Bargain?" he asked the salesman.

"How long have you been playing Magic?" the salesman asked. He had a posh English accent.

Arrathir was a bit surprised at the question. "About three years, why?"

"Yeah, I don't think you're ready for this card," said the salesman "This one's from the Urza's Destiny set. When did you start? Odyssey?"

"Onslaught," said Arrathir "But I have a lot of cards from the older sets."

"Yeah, but have you actually _played_ the older sets? DO you know the intricacies of each set? Sorry mate, but this card's not for you. I have plenty of One with Nothing if you're interested."

_Is it just me, or is this guy really starting to become arrogant?_

_ **Can I **_**please_ kill him?_**

_As much as I'd love to let you, that could mean anywhere from thirty to life in prison. I have a better idea._

_ **You mean…**_

_Yep. And you can do it._

_ **Really?**_

_Crush him._

_ **It goes against my every principle to say this but, thanks.**_

Arrathir smiled and retreated to his Soul Room, letting Chikuro take over. (A/N: OK, I lied when I said this was a non-duel chapter.)

"How about I prove to you that I'm ready for this card?" said Chikuro "We'll duel and if I win, you sell me the card, but if I loose, I'll give you my Demonic Tutor."

"Let's see it," said the salesman.

Chikuro pulled out Arrathir's deck and flashed the card. He knew the salesman would accept. Demonic Tutor was a black sorcery for two mana that let you put any card from your library into your hand. Getting it on your opening hand was a sure way of getting your key cards out early on in the game.

"Either way, you win," said Chikuro.

"Fine," said the salesman, pulling out a deck "I'm Charles Wainscot." He rolled a 6 on his D20. Arrathir rolled a 12.

"I guess I'll go first," said Arrathir "I play a Swamp and summon Putrid Imp (1/1). Your move."

"I play an Island," said Charles "And I end my turn."

**_Excellent! I've got everything I need for my four-turn kill._**

"I play a Swamp and attack with Putrid Imp, discarding a card to give him flying until end of turn," said Chikuro.

**CHARLES: 19  
CHIKURO: 20**

"End turn."

"I play another Island and summon Man-o'-War (2/2)," said Charles "When this card comes into play, I return a creature to its owner's hand."

**_It _had_ to be a blue deck._**

"End turn."

"I play Exhume! We each return one creature from our graveyards to play. I return my Havoc Demon (5/5, Flying) to play! End turn."

"I'll play Mishra's Factory," said Charles "This land can be tapped for one mana, or by paying one mana it can become a 2/2 Assembly-Worker artifact creature until end of turn. It can also be tapped to give target Assembly-Worker +1+1 until end of turn. I Boomerang your Havoc Demon back to your hand and attack with Man-o'-War."

**CHARLES: 19  
CHIKURO: 18**

_Damn! He's just bouncing our stuff back to our hand!_

_ **Don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for him.**_

"I play a Swamp and play Duress. Let's see what you've got." Charles' hand contained: Palinchron, Rewind, Boomerang, Cloud of Faeries, Island and Faerie Conclave. "Discard the Boomerang," said Chikuro. "Now I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). End turn."

"I play Faerie Conclave," said Charles "It comes into play tapped, but I can tap it for blue or pay two to make it a 2/1 blue creature with flying until end of turn. I'll summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying). When this creature comes into play from my hand, I can untap two lands, so I basically get to play it for free. Now I'll attack with Man-o'-War."

"I take it," said Chikuro.

**CHARLES: 19  
CHIKURO: 16**

"End turn."

"I play Wasteland!" said Chikuro "Sacking it to destroy your Faerie Conclave. Next, I play Cabal Therapy, saying Rewind! Finally, I play Vampiric Tutor and end my turn."

**CHARLES: 19  
CHIKURO: 14**

"I play an Island and attack with Man-o'-War."

"I block with Putrid Imp," said Chikuro "Discarding a card before he dies to give it flying."

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp and play Cabal Therapy. I'll say Palinchron." Charles' hand was: Palinchron, Rewind, Island, Man-o'-War and another Palinchron. Charles discarded his two cards.

"End turn."

_What? We're wide open!_

_ **He's got a Rewind in his hand. It would be useless to try summoning anything.**_

"I play an Island and summon Man-o'-War (2/2)," said Charles "Next, I attack with Man-o'-War and Cloud of Faeries."

**CHARLES: 19  
CHIKURO: 11**

"I play Zombify to return Havoc Demon to play!" said Chikuro "End turn."

"I play Intuition," said Charles "I search my deck for three cards and reveal them. You choose one and I put it in my hand; the rest go in my graveyard." Charles searched through his deck and pulled out three cards. He showed them to Arrathir and he saw he had chosen three copies of the same card: Accumulated Knowledge, a sorcery for two mana that let you draw a card and then draw cards equal to the number of Accumulated Knowledge cards in all graveyards.

**_That little…He's setting himself up for a massive card draw! Since he'll have two copies of the card in his graveyard, he'll draw three cards for two mana! Pretty slick. I'll bet he's got a fourth one in his deck._**

"I choose Accumulated Knowledge," said Chikuro.

"Now I play Accumulated Knowledge, drawing one card as well as one card fro each Accumulated Knowledge," said Charles, drawing three cards. "End turn."

"Time to clear the field!" said Chikuro "I play a Swamp and sacrifice my Havoc Demon to Flashback my Cabal Therapy. I say Rewind!" Charles' hand contained no Rewind. "Now I play Reanimate to bring Havoc Demon back to play, but I loose life equal to his converted mana cost. End turn."

**CHARLES: 19  
ARRATHIR: 4**

_Are you crazy? He's going to return it to our hand and pwn us!_

_ **Relax. I always have a plan B. **_

"I play Mishra's Factory and turn my other Factory into a 2/2 creature, tapping the Factory I just played to give it +1+1 until end of turn. I summon Man-o'-War, returning your Havoc Demon to your hand and I attack."

**CHARLES: 19  
ARRATHIR: 1**

_You were talking about a plan B?_

**_Got it right here._**

"I play a Swamp and summon Kokusho, the Evening Star (5/5, Flying)," said Chikuro "I sack him to Flashback my other Cabal Therapy. I'll say Force of Will." Charles' hand was: Force of Will, Snap, Counterspell, and Island. "End turn."

**CHARLES: 14  
ARRATHIR: 6**

_So, what's your big plan? To keep bringing him back and sacking him?_

_ **That's about it.**_

_Hate to break it to you, but he'll just keep summoning creatures and eventually you'll run out of Zombify and Cabal Therapy._

_ **The creatures I can deal with. I'll just bring Havoc Demon back and sack him off.**_

"I summon Cloud of Faerie (1/1) and I turn one of my factories into a Worker, tapping my other Factory to make the Worker a 3/3 and attack with the Worker and Man-o'-War."

**CHARLES: 14  
ARRATHIR: 1**

_Any more stupid ideas? He's got a Counterspell in his hand._

_ **Watch and learn, naki.**_

"I play Duress," said Chikuro.

"I Counterspell it," said Charles.

"Then I'll play Exhume to return my Havoc Demon to play."

"I return Palinchron (4/5, Flying)," said Charles.

"Then I'll play my final Cabal Therapy," said Chikuro "Snap." Charles discarded his card. "And now I summon Putrid Imp (1/1) and end my turn."

"I play Accumulated Knowledge," said Charles, "I draw four cards."

**_This does not look good…_**

"Now I summon Man-o'-War (2/2)," said Charles.

"I sack Havoc Demon to Flashback Cabal Therapy," said Chikuro "Clear the field!"

"Then I'll play an Island and turn my last Factory into a 2/2 Worker and attack," said Charles.

**_Shit! That was not supposed to happen!_**

**CHARLES: 14  
CHIKURO: 0**

"I'll take that Demonic Tutor now," said Charles. Chikuro flung the card at him and stormed away.

To be continued…

Author's note: There you have it! The final chapter of the one update a day challenge. Granted most of you probably won't read this until tomorrow, but still. So, Arrathir's a half-demon and Chikuro lost a duel…what next?


	19. Numa

Disclaimer: I don't own Magic: The Gathering or any other product mentioned in this fic.

* * *

"So Chikuro lost?" said Eva "How angry is he?" 

"On a scale of one to ten? I'd say twenty-five," said Arrathir "He's currently beating his read repetitively against his Soul Room walls. If he had his way, he'd be tearing this place up to vent his frustration."

**_And I'd damn well be right to! I lost!_**

_Everybody looses sometimes, Chikuro._

_ **Yes, but it was against a blue deck!**_

_Yeah, I know what you mean. I never really liked them._

_ **I can't stand them! I hate them almost as much as white decks!**_

"Hey, I'm going to go check out the D&D games," said Eva "Wanna come?"

"I'll pass," said Arrathir "How about we meet back here in an hour."

"Sure thing!' said Eva, running off. Secretly, she was planning to visit the person who had defeated Chikuro.

(If he defeated the Keeper of Black Mana, he's got to have a really good deck.)

Arrathir spent the next hour browsing the tables. There was so much to see and do that the hour flew by. Arrathir was drooling over a preview for the upcoming Zelda Gamecube game when his watch alarm went off.

_Guess I'd better go meet Eva._

When he got to the meeting point, Eva was not there, so Arrathir sat down on a bench and waited, watching the people walking by. He counted no less than a dozen D&D players dressed up in their characters. He shook his head in disbelief at how obsessed these people were.

Arrathir had never been a big fan of RPGs. Sure, he'd played a few of the Final Fantasy games as well as some MMORPGs, but he'd never managed to get into paper and pencil RPGs like D&D. There were just so many pain-in-the-neck steps involved for every little action. He preferred video game RPGs where everything was automatically calculated.

**_Your girlfriend sure is taking a long time._**

_She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!_

_ **Yeah, and I'm sure friends kiss under the stars.**_

_Some do…_

_ **Sure. What you say.**_

_I wonder where she is? It's not like her to be late._

_ **She's probably at some table playing Magic or something.**_

_Yeah, but I'm still gonna take a look around._

Arrathir got up and headed for the D&D tables, expecting to find Eva arguing with a DM about a spot check roll. As he scanned the tables, he saw no sign of her. Shrugging, he crossed the arena to the Magic tables on the other side, but no sign of Eva. He hurried back to the meeting point, hoping to find a furious Eva waiting for him, but she wasn't. Now Arrathir was starting to feel a bit worried.

**_Relax. You can just sniff her out._**

Arrathir tried to find a familiar scent in the crowd, but all the smells were foreign to him. He began walking along the rows of tables, hoping to run into Eva.

"Looking for something, mate?" said Charles. Arrathir saw he'd been walking past his table.

"Yeah, have you seen a brown-haired girl with green eyes?" he asked, "She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She's a bit shorter than me."

"Yeah, I saw her," said Charles "She dropped by about an hour ago, said she heard I'd beaten you and wanted to play me and I won. She left and I saw her a bit later. She was with some guy, sort of leaning on him. It's almost like he was dragging her. I called out to her, but she didn't say anything."

"What did he look like?"

"What, they guy? He was wearing this brown cloak. I didn't get a good look at his face because he had his hood up. I thought I was weird, but given all the weirdoes who dressed up today, I didn't think twice about it."

_I don't like this._

_ **A hooded man plus a disappearance rarely means good news. I feel a great disturbance in the mana nearby.**_

_You mean…_

_ **I think we have ourselves another Planeswalker. **_

_Anima?_

_ **No, this one's mana radiations are different.**_

_Where are they?_

_ **Let me take over, I'll find whoever it is.**_

"Hey, you all right?" asked Charles "You kind of blanked out there."

"I've got to go," said Chikuro, walking away "She's in danger."

"Who? Eva? Hey, I'm coming!" said Charles, jumping over the table and running after Chikuro.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful," said Chikuro "But I don't think you're ready for this."

"You can't stop me from coming," said Charles "It's a free country."

Chikuro sighed and focused on the Planeswalker's mana radiations. They seemed to be coming from under the ground.

**_The basement!_**

Chikuro located the door to the basement in a back hallway of the arena, but it was locked. Frowning, the Keeper of Black Mana grabbed the doorknob and ripped the door open.

"How did you do that?" asked an astonished Charles.

"Long story," said Chikuro, bounding down the steps. Charles followed suit. As they walked through the hissing pipes and piles of cardboard boxes, Chikuro felt the Planeswalker was close. As he opened a metal door in a deep recess of the basement, he saw Eva tied to a chair. He head hung limply on the side, but he could tell she was breathing. As Charles entered the room, the door slammed and locked behind them.

**_I should have known…it's a trap!_**

"Greeting, Keeper of Black Mana," said a voice. A man stepped out from the shadows. His hood was up so Chikuro could not see his face.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

"She is fine, for now," said the man "If you duel me and win, she will be spared." He held up a hypodermic syringe filled with a yellow liquid. "I've injected her with a powerful sleeping drug, so powerful in fact that if she doesn't get the antidote within fifteen minutes, she will never wake up! If you win, I'll give you the antidote, but if you loose, you will both die!"

"Whoa!" said Charles "What is going on here?"

"Long story short," said Chikuro "The world of Magic: The Gathering is real and he's a Planeswalker."

"Well?" said the man "What do you say? Time is ticking. We're down to fourteen minutes."

"Fine!" said Chikuro "Charles, I suggest you get out of here. Things are gonna get ugly."

"Too late!" said the man "Your little friend is going to share your fate when I kill you."

"Charles!" said Chikuro "This is going to be a mana duel between Planeswalkers. The creatures are real and you will feel the pain from all attacks. Just bounce his stuff back to his hand and I'll take care of him."

Charles pulled out his deck, a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Am I to assume you are the successor to Anima?" asked Chikuro.

"Anima was a weak fool," said the man "I am Numa and I will not fail to defeat you and stop the Awakening!"

**_Someone is trying to stop the Awakening…but whom?_**

_Doesn't matter! Hurry up and kick this guy's ass!_

"Let's get this started!" said Numa. He chanted a spell and suddenly Chikuro found he couldn't move his feet anymore.

"What did you do?" he roared.

"It's just to make sure you don't run off," said Numa.

"As if!" said Chikuro "I wouldn't condemn the girl!"

"Speaking of which," said Numa "She'll die in ten minutes if you don't defeat me. Who goes first?"

"We'll Rock Paper Scissors for it," said Chikuro.

"Fine, said Numa and Charles.

**_Good old rock. Nothing beats rock._**

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" said the three duellists.

"Rock!" said Chikuro.

"Scissors!" said Numa and Charles.

"I'll start then!" said Chikuro. Waving his hand, seven cards appeared in it. "Swamp! And I summon Putrid Imp (1/1), discarding a card to give him flying until end of turn!"

Charles gasped as the creature came to life. So this was what a real Magic duel was like!

"End turn!" said Chikuro.

"I play a Mountain," said Numa "And I summon Raging Goblin (1/1, Haste)." A small green goblin appeared on the field. "Now, attack Charles!" The goblin pulled out a sharp pole and ran at Charles. It poked him sharply in the stomach before retreating to its side of the field. Charles was bent over, gasping for air.

**CHIKURO: 20  
NUMA: 20  
CHARLES: 19**

"As your body takes more damage," said Numa "It will become harder for you to concentrate because of the pain!"

"I play an Island," said Charles "And I end my turn."

"You're going to have to do better than that!" said Chikuro "Our lives are on the line here! I play another Swamp and play Vampiric Tutor. End turn." He winced in pain as the spell shaved off two of his lifepoints.

**_If he's got more haste creatures, I'll be able to block._**

**CHIKURO: 18  
NUMA: 20  
CHARLES: 19**

"I play a Swamp and summon Goblin Piledriver (1/2, Pro Blue)," said Numa.

**_Oh shit!_**

"Now I attack the Keeper of Black Mana with Raging Goblin!"

"I block with Putrid Imp," said Chikuro. The goblin and the imp killed each other, exploding into mana.

"End turn."

"I play an Island," said Charles "And I Boomerang your creature back to your hand!" The goblin vanished and another card appeared in Numa's hand.

"End turn."

"Third Swamp!' said Chikuro "And I play Exhume, bringing my Havoc Demon (5/5, Flying) to play!" The ground crumbled as the demon rose from the ground. On Numa's field, Raging Goblin reappeared. "End turn!"

"Heh, you think your creature can stop me?" said Numa "I play a Mountain and I play Goblin Grenade, sacking my Raging Goblin to deal 5 damage to your Havoc Demon!" The goblin jumped onto the Havoc Demon with a wild cry and exploded, killing the demon as well as itself. "Finally, I summon Blood Pet (1/1)." A small thrull appeared on the field. "End turn."

_Hmm, Blood Pet. He can sack it for one black mana._

"I play an Island and summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1)," said Charles "End turn." A small faerie appeared on the field.

"I play a Swamp and summon Putrid Imp (1/1)," said Chikuro "Next I play Duress! Let's see your hand." Numa's hand contained: Sparksmith, Goblin Turncoat, Swamp, and Goblin Warchief. "End turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Numa "And I summon Goblin Warchief (2/2). All goblins I control have Haste and cost one colorless mana less to play! Next I summon Sparksmith (1/1) and sack my Blood Pet, adding one black mana to my mana pool to summon Goblin Turncoat (2/1)." A goblin with a circular whetstone and a cloaked goblin appeared on the field while the thrull exploded into black mana that flowed into Numa's body. "Now I attack the Keeper with all my goblins!"

**_Damn! This is bad! Now he's going to rush us with goblins! I need to get something to bring my Havoc Demon back so I can sack it to kill them off_**

"I block your Turncoat with my Putrid Imp," said Chikuro. The goblins gleefully attacked him, slashing with their claws.

**CHIKURO: 15****  
NUMA: 20****  
CHARLES: 19**

**_Won't be able to take much more of this! I'm more worried about Charles. He's never been in a real mana duel before. He may not be able to handle the pain._**

"I play an Island," said Charles "And I play Intuition, taking three cards from my library. My opponent chooses one, which goes into my hand and the rest go into my graveyard. I choose three Accumulated Knowledge!"

"Well, put one of them in your hand," said Numa. Charles discarded two of his cards.

"Now I summon another Cloud of Faeries, untapping two lands due to its effect and I end my turn."

"I play Dark Ritual, adding three black mana to my mana pool!" Three black skulls appeared and entered Chikuro's body. "Next, I play Vampiric Tutor!" said Chikuro as a new wound opened on his face "Next I play Night's Whisper and finally play Reanimate, putting my Havoc Demon back into play!"

**CHIKURO: 4  
NUMA: 20**  
**CHARLES: 19**

Chikuro fell over as pain wracked his body. He felt as though a Plated Slagwurm had trampled over him.

"Finally," said Chikuro, getting up, "I play Cabal Therapy on myself, discarding Avatar of Woe and I Flashback Cabal Therapy, sacking my Havoc Demon!" The demon exploded, taking out all the creatures on the field. "End turn."

"I play a Mountain," said Numa, cackling wildly "You're killing yourself for me! Soon this due will be over and your girl will be dead along with you! She only has five minutes left to live! I summon Raging Goblin (1/1, Haste)!"

"Don't think so!" said Charles "Go, Counterspell!" A blue beam enveloped the forming creature and crushed it.

"Exactly what I needed!" said Numa "I knew you had a counter spell ready, so I made you waste it so I could play this! Cover of Darkness!" A dark cloud enveloped the duellists, cutting all light off from the outside.

_It's like we're dueling in the Shadow Realm again._

"When this enchantment comes into play," said Numa "I choose a creature type. This creature type has Fear, so I'll say goblins!"

**_WHAT?_**

"I end my turn," said Numa "Make your move."

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, a new Planeswalker who's after Chikuro. Who's trying to stop the Awakening? When the Hell is Khell going to show up? ('Cause I know that what you're all waiting for) On another topic, be sure to look at my profile for a link to some cool fanart for The Awakening. And now, answering the questions time!

**Technomagus: **Man! You've nailed me every time! One day, however, I will write a duel free of errors! Just you wait!

**Yawgmoth: **(Backs away slowly)

**Demonslayer:** Only time will tell.

**Professor Curly: **Yeah, I know the feeling. I've actually managed to convert a few Yu-Gi-Oh players to Magic! As I mentioned before, the duels are all thought up by yours truly. However, I couldn't do it all without someone who's been an enormous help to this fic and its prequel, Lu Chao! He's the brain behind many of the decks as well as providing plot ideas. Honestly, this fic wouldn't be half as good without him. As for tournaments, well, let's say I'm still trying to win one. I did not receive your e-mail; my junk mail filter must have caught it. If you send me fan mail, be sure to put the subject as "The Awakening" so I'll catch it when I look over the junk I get.

**Armongo: **_Domo Arigato, Mr. Armongo._

**Khell: **I share your hatred for blue decks and you were right about getting into a fix. Chikuro's got less than five minutes to save Arrathir's love interest and his reputation. So people stop asking me this, Khell's not going to be around until at least chapter 30. Start looking for him after that.


	20. Knowledge is Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering or any other product mentioned in this fic.

Wow. I started this fic less than a month ago and I'm already up to chapter 20! If I keep going like this, I just might get done by the end of the summer! Domo arigato to everyone who has been reviewing! All your comments are really inspiring me to write more! On another note, gomen for keeping you waiting so long. I've been real busy with work and have been suffering from a major writer's block.

-

"I play Mishra's Factory," said Charles. A small machine appeared on the field. "And I play Accumulated Knowledge, drawing one cards plus one card for each Accumulated Knowledge in every graveyard!" He drew three cards. "End turn."

"I play Zombify!" said Chikuro "I bring back Spirit of the Night (6/5, Flying, Trample, Haste, Pro Black)! Attack!" The creature extended a black tendril and wrapped it around Numa. The Planeswalker screamed in pain as the tendril squeezed him; Chikuro smiled sadistically as he heard bones cracking.

**CHIKURO: 4  
NUMA: 14  
CHARLES: 19**

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp," said Numa, gasping for breath "And I summon Goblin Assassin (2/2)." A goblin in a red cloak appeared on the field, clutching a knife. "When this creature or another goblin comes into play, each player flips a coin. If a player's coin comes up tails, that player sacrifices a creature." All three players pulled out a coin and flipped. Numa got heads; Chikuro and Charles got tails. Scowling, Chikuro sacrificed his Spirit of the Night.

"End turn."

"I play a second Mishra's Factory," said Charles "And I summon Man-o'-War, returning your Goblin Assassin to your hand." A blue jellyfish appeared on the field and reached out with its tendrils, shocking Numa's goblin. "Next, I turn my one of my Mishra's Factory into a 2/2 Assembly creature until end of turn." The machine sprouted legs and arms, turning into a small robot. "I attack with my Assembly creature." The robot propelled itself over to Numa's field and slammed into the Planeswalker, knocking the wind out of him.

**CHIKURO: 4  
NUMA: 14  
CHARLES: 19**

"End turn." The Assembly Worker's legs and arms went back into its body.

"This is going to feel good!" said Chikuro "I play a Swamp and Consume Spirit you for three." A green mist seeped from Numa's mouth and into Chikuro's outstretched hand. Numa gasped as his life force was drained.

**CHIKURO: 7  
NUMA: 11  
CHARLES: 19**

"I play a Mountain," said Numa "And I play Smother on your Man-o'-War, destroying it." The jellyfish collapsed to the ground and exploded into mana. "Next, I play Dark Ritual and summon a morph (2/2). End turn." A shapeless gray blob appeared on the field.

"My turn," said Charles "I play an Island and summon Palinchron (4/5. Flying)." A brown winged creature appeared on the field. "As well," said Charles "When this creature is played from my hand, I may untap up to seven lands. So I'll summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1), untapping two lands as per its effect. Now I'll turn my Factory into a Worker, tapping my other Factory to give it +1+1 until end of turn." The robot formed again, but this time, it had spikes instead of arms. "I attack with my Worker!"

"I'll take it," said Numa. The robot charged past his morph and crashed into Numa, cutting him deeply with its spikes. Numa gasped in pain as the two spikes entered his body. He stumbled back, slipping in the blood that was splattered around him.

**CHIKURO: 7  
NUMA: 8  
CHARLES: 19**

"End turn."

"I play Zombify to return Hypnox (8/8, Flying) to play!" said Chikuro. The nightmare creature appeared on the field, waving its tentacles in anticipation. "End turn."

"I play Black Lotus!" said Numa. The black flower appeared on the field. "I sack it to add three black mana to my mana pool and summon Goblin Assassin (2/2)." The duellists flipped again, this time, nobody got a tails.

"Nice try," said Chikuro "But Hypnox isn't going anywhere." The nightmare nodded in agreement.

"Not this time," said Numa "But try this! I tap out to morph my Warbreak Trumpeter (1/1). When this creature is flipped up, it costs one red and X to morph. I place X 1/1 goblin tokens in play, so three." A goblin with a horn appeared on the field. He blew his horn, producing a honking noise. Three green goblins materialized on the field. "Now we flip again because four goblins just came in play!" Chikuro flipped his coin four times, getting three heads and one tails. Charles got two heads and two tails. Numa got one tails and three heads. Chikuro and Charles sacrificed all their creatures while Numa sacked one of his goblin tokens.

"End turn."

**_This is not good! I need to get Havoc Demon out before he swarms us._**

"I play Snap," said Charles "Returning your Goblin Assassin to your hand." The goblin faded from the field. "Next I summon Man-o'-war (2/2), returning your Warbreak Trumpeter to your hand." Another jellyfish appeared on the field and shocked the goblin back to Numa's hand. "End turn."

"Now to bring about the instrument of your destruction!" said Chikuro "I play Zombify, returning Spirit of the Night (6/5, Flying, Trample, Haste, Pro Black) and attack with it!" Numa was thrown backwards by the attacks. He hit the back wall heavily and lay on the ground, panting for air. His robes were stained in blood and he was bleeding severely.

**CHIKURO: 7  
NUMA: 2****  
CHARLES: 19**

Groaning, Numa managed to pull himself up, wincing in pain. Drawing a card, he cackled madly.

"This is your end!" he said, "I play Dark Ritual, adding three black mana to my mana pool and next I play Stone Rain!" A red meteor came crashing down on Arrathir, destroying one of his Swamps. "Now I play Radiate! For each target an instant or sorcery could target, I put a copy of that spell on the stack. In other words…"

"You can destroy all our lands!" said Chikuro.

"Exactly!" said Numa. Chikuro and Charles covered their heads as a shower of meteors rained down on them, obliterating all their lands.

"Finally, I play Goblin Grenade, sacking one goblin token to destroy your Spirit of the Night!" said Numa.

**_With no mana at our disposal, we are screwed!_**

"End turn."

"I play an Island and attack with Man-o'-War," said Charles.

"Block with my final token," said Numa.

"End turn."

"I play one Swamp and summon Putrid Imp (2/2 (Threshold))!" said Chikuro "End turn!"

"I summon a Morph (2/2) and end my turn," said Numa.

Suddenly, Eva's body gave a violent jerk.

_NO!_

"Game over," said Numa "Time up."

_Stop the duel!_

_ **What?**_

_You're a Keeper! You have the power to end a mana duel! Do it!_

_ **You're joking, right?**_

_DO IT!_

_ **This goes against everything I believe in…**_

"I declare this duel a draw!" said Chikuro. The creatures in play disappeared.

"Coward!" said Numa "We will meet again, Keeper of Black Mana, and you too, Keeper of Blue Mana!" Numa chanted a spell and vanished in a puff of smoke. Arrathir took control and ran to Eva. Bringing her down, he checked her over for vial signs. She wasn't breathing and he could not feel her mana.

_Chikuro…is she…_

_ **She's gone…**_

"NO! EVA!" shouted Arrathir, shaking the girl by the shoulders.

**_It's no use…_**

"Why?" said Arrathir, embracing Eva's body "I never wanted this for you! It's all my fault! I couldn't save you!" Sobbing, Arrathir held Eva, letting all his grief out in a long cry of pain. Charles judged it respectful to exit the room and leave Arrathir alone.

"What is going on here," he muttered when he was outside the room.

"You have no idea," said a voice. Charles turned and did a double taken when he saw Arrathir standing behind him. However, this person was not Arrathir. The clothes and appearance were the same, but something was off, the most obvious being the symbol of black mana on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.

"I am Chikuro, Arrathir's inner spirit," he said "One of the five mages who once controlled the flow of mana throughout the Multiverse. We're on a mission to awaken the remaining four Keepers of Mana. Catching flies?"

Charles' mouth snapped shut. "Sorry," he said, "So, Magic is real? There's a Dominaria?"

"What? The duel you were just in didn't convince you?" said Chikuro "Yes. It's all real: Dominaria, Urza, Yawgmoth. They all existed."

"So, who was that girl?" Charles asked.

"That was Eva," said Chikuro "Arrathir's unofficial girlfriend, as you might have gathered by his reaction."

Charles looked more confused than ever. "So that guy was a Planeswalker?"

"Yes," said Chikuro "And he's not the first we've faced. His precursor was a Sliver summoner called Anima. When we defeated her, we awakened the Keeper of White mana, a friend of Arrathir's called Erik. Now I believe we have found the Keeper of Blue mana."

"What?"

"You," said Chikuro "You are the reincarnation of the Keeper."

"Whoa!" said Charles "What is this? Some kind of joke? Who are these 'Keepers'?"

"The Keepers of mana were five powerful Planeswalkers who channeled the mana throughout the Multiverse," said Chikuro "When conflict arose among them, they quarreled and eventually waged war on one another. The result was the near-destruction of the Multiverse and the death of the five Keepers. Now, the Keepers have been reincarnated and wait to be awakened. You are the reincarnation of the Keeper of Blue mana."

Charles stared at Erik, as if expecting him to shout 'April Fools!' at any time. Chikuro was not smiling however. His face was serious and his piercing glare seemed to look into Charles' very soul.

"So…I have a spirit inside my body?" he asked.

"Yes," said Chikuro "All that remains is to awaken the spirit. The duel should have triggered the awakening since the spirit would have taken over to protect its existence."

"How do I awaken it?"

"I'm not sure," said Chikuro. He began pacing, thinking. "Since the duel didn't awaken him, I'm guessing each Keeper has to be awakened in a different manner. I was awakened through death and the Keeper of White mana was awakened through the Keeper's will to stay alive…" he paused. "It seems like there's a pattern here. It's like each Keeper has to be awakened according to what their color symbolizes. Let's see, blue. It's the color control, wisdom…and knowledge! The Keeper of Blue Mana has to be awakened through knowledge."

"How do we do that?" asked Charles who still looked very confused.

"I see only one possible way," said Chikuro "You have to acknowledge the spirit's existence. Once you do, this knowledge will awaken the Keeper."

"I'm still having trouble accepting the fact that the world of Magic; The Gathering is real!" said Charles.

"Well, at least now you know of the Keeper, it will only be a matter of time before he awakens as the knowledge of his existence seeps into your mind," said Chikuro.

"If the Keepers were Planeswalkers," said Charles "How could they die? I though Planeswalkers were semi-gods."

"Yes," said Chikuro "But their power was so great they eventually destroyed each other."

"What caused this?"

"The War of the Keepers was due to my insatiability for power," said Chikuro "I thought that I could conquer the Multiverse. Blinded by my greed, I killed three of the Keepers, killing thousands of innocents in the process. It only ended when the Keeper of White Mana and I dueled, resulting in both our deaths."

"So why are you trying to awaken the Keepers?" asked Charles "Why don't you just take over the Multiverse?"

"Being dead thousands of years has given me a lot of time to think," said Chikuro "I realized that control of the Multiverse would not be of any real use to me. Awakening the Keepers is my way to ease my scruples for all the evil I did in my past lifetime."

Just then, the door behind them slammed open and Arrathir walked out. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was stained with tears, but he had a fierce look on his face that Chikuro had never seen before.

"Are you all right?" asked Chikuro.

"NO!" shouted Arrathir "The one person I cared about more than anything in the world is dead! Do you have any idea how that feels? I am going to kill Numa!"

Arrathir stormed off; Chikuro re-entering his Soul Room, a bewildered Charles in tow.

To be continued…

Author's Note: OK, because I know everyone's going ask me this: Eva is dead. Gone. Kaput. Deceased. She's kicked the bucket, shuffled off her mortal coil, run down the curtain and joined the choir invisible. What will angst-filled Arrathir do now?


	21. Rock Bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering or any other copyrighted product mentioned in this fanfic.

-

**_Where is Eva's body?_**

_Gone._

**_What did you do?_**

_Nothing!_

**_A body doesn't just disappeared on its own. You're hiding something._**

_No, I'm not! Now come on! We've got to find Numa!_

**_No. You're worn out and in no state to do battle. The last thing you need is to go chasing after a Planeswalker. You should head back to Erik's apartment and rest. I promise you, we will make Numa pay._**

_I…I guess you're right._

"I'm going back to my friend's place," Arrathir told Charles.

"Yeah, you should rest," said Charles "Look, I'm sorry about your girl, mate. Listen, if you ever need anything," he pulled out a pad and a pencil "Here's my number." He scribbled down a phone number and ripped of the piece of paper, handing it to Arrathir.

"Thanks," said Arrathir. They headed back upstairs and Charles headed back to his table. Arrathir left the convention, still in shock from what had happened.

_I wasn't even able to say "good-bye" or tell her how I felt about her. Now she'll never know._

**_Eva may be gone, but her spirit resides in her cards._**

Arrathir pulled out Eva's deck and flicked through the cards, smiling sadly as each one brought back memories.

_Jackal Pup. Her signature card. It was one of the first creatures she summoned against me. What else? Ah, yes, Sulfuric Vortex. Her double-edge sword. I still remember using it against her in the PTQ._

**_If I remember correctly, you were so intimidated by her that I had to take over to prevent you from loosing!_**

_Yeah. Chikuro, why am I remembering all this? Eva's gone now. Dwelling on the past won't bring her back._

**_Just because she has passed on doesn't mean you have to forget her. She'll always have a place in your heart._**

_I know, but I can't believe she's gone! And I couldn't do a thing!_

Arrathir collapsed on a bench and buried his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

_If only I'd gone with her to that stupid D&D thing, I could have saved her. If we hadn't met, none of this would have happened._

**_At least she died peacefully. Had you not met her, she would have been killed by the Slivers at the PTQ. You spared her a painful and viole_nt death.**

Arrathir suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a girl with long black hair looking anxiously at him.

"I'm fine," he said in English before realizing his mistake.

"Well, why are you crying?" asked the girl, also in English.

Arrathir grappled for an excuse. "My friend," he stammered, "She's gone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the girl "I know how you feel. My boyfriend dumped me a month ago and I was devastated. I bet you're thinking it's all your fault. It's not. Sometimes people just aren't meant for each other."

"Thanks," said Arrathir, mopping up his tears "Your English is very good."

"Thanks," said the girl, blushing "You're from the United States, aren't you? I can tell by your accent."

"Close," said Arrathir "I'm from Canada."

"Oh! I have family there," said the girl "They live in Winnipeg."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Once," she said, "It's a beautiful country."

"Yeah, well I have to go," said Arrathir, getting up.

"Hey! You forgot this!" said the girl. Arrathir turned to see she was holding Eva's deck. It must have slipped out of his pocket.

"Oh, thanks," he said, taking the cards back.

"You play Magic: The Gathering?" said the girl, seeing the logo on the back of the cards "Are you good?"

"I'm pretty good."

**_That's a bit of an understatement._**

"I started playing a few weeks ago," said the girl "But I'm not very good. Hey, maybe you could teach me!"

"Not right now," said Arrathir "I'm not in the mood." He turned and walked away.

**_That wasn't very nice._**

_Look, Magic is the last thing on my mind right now, OK?_

**_That girl, she had a strange aura around her. She may be a summoner._**

Arrathir hesitated and turned, walking back to the bench where the girl was still sitting.

"Um, sorry I was so rude," he said, "What I meant is that I'm really tried right now, but how about tomorrow? Where should we meet?"

"How about Yoyogi Park?" said the girl "It's near the Harajuku Station in Shibuya."

"Great, so at noon?"

"That would be great!" said the girl "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Umizaka Aki." (A/N: Aki is giving her name in the conventional Japanese form: family name then given name)

"Arrathir Quinn," said Arrathir "So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Ja ne_, Arrathir-kun (See you, Arrathir)," said Aki.

Arrathir took off running towards the subway that would take them back to Erik's hotel. After jumping into the car just as the doors closed behind him, Arrathir retreated to his Soul Corridor where Chikuro was waiting.

**_Why are you suddenly so eager? I thought you said Magic was the last thing on your mind?_**

_Because I just realized something. If this girl is a summoner, she might be a Keeper. If she's a Keeper and we awaken her, the power of the Keepers will increase, right?_

**_Yes. So?_**

_That's how I'm supposed to save Eva! If I can get Erik to accept the Keeper of White Mana, I can ask him to revive Eva using Breath of Life or something. Since he's not a necromancer, she'll come back to life as her old self._

**_You mean her bitchy, beating the shit out of you old self?_**

_Err, something like that, yes._

**_Wait, what did you mean by "This is how I have to save Eva?"_**

_I'm going to be up front with you, Chikuro: I have been hiding something from you, but I can't tell you if I want to save Eva. It's the only way. You'll find out, I promise._

**_Fine. You'd better go back now. You're going to miss your stop._**

Arrathir regained control of his body just as the doors started closing at his stop. He just managed to jump onto the platform before the subway took off.

Meanwhile, Erik Morlock was sitting in his hotel room, enjoying a cup of tea. As he sipped away, he eyed the headlines of the newspapers in front of him. He was, in what he considered, a good mood. The Sliver attacks had in no way affected his company's stocks. Of course, there had been the various settlements for the families of the deceased personnel. Erik knew money could never replace the lost lives, but it was the least he could do for the grieving relatives. Everything seemed to be going his way.

(A/N: Underlined text represents Erik's thoughts)

No crazy bitch attacking me, and Arrathir is out for the day. At least he won't be pestering me with any more of his spiritual nonsense.

**You should really do something about that attitude of yours.**

Who said that?

**Me, idiot.**

You're speaking…inside my head? I've gone mental.

**The only reason I'm doing this is because you're too stubborn to let me out.**

Who are you?

**I save your life two days ago and you don't know who I am? You really are a dunce.**

You're the "Keeper."

**You know, in my days you would have been beheaded for addressing me in such a disrespectful tone.**

What do you want?

**Oh, so you're finally acknowledging my presence?**

This doesn't change a thing! I still refuse to share my body with you!

**Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?**

I am not a Planeswalker and I will not allow you to control me!

**But he will.**

Who?  


**Your so-called "friend," Arrathir.**

What? What are you talking about?

**He never told you the truth about the War of the Keepers, did he?**

No. Why?

**The Keeper of Black Mana was the one who started it. He tried to seize control of the Multiverse and now, he's back for another attempt.**

That makes no sense! Why did he protect me from the Slivers then?

**To take over the Multiverse would require more power than he could ever have on his own. When a Planeswalker kills another, they can absorb their spiritual energy, thereby gaining their power. That's why he claims to be awakening the Keepers. He plans to awaken them and then defeat them to take their power. He'll come after you soon so never trust him, nor his host!**

I can understand for the Keeper, but Arrathir? The guy gets beaten up by a girl!

**He has chosen the path of evil. He is a ghell, a swamp summoner. Nothing good has ever come of a ghell. They are the scum of the Multiverse; a plague to justice and freedom. If you were to awaken me, I could crush that scum like a bug under my foot!**

Well, I understand if you don't like black decks, but don't you think you're being a bit extreme?

**Had you seen the horrors I have, perpetrated by their evil, you would not hesitate to help me!**

I think you're being paranoid.

**Fine! See what I care! But when the Keeper of Black Mana comes after you to tear out your soul, don't come crying to me!**

With that, the spirit shut off his mind-link and Erik was left feeling very confused.

When Arrathir entered the apartment, he found Erik watching _2001: A Space Odyssey_. It was the scene where Dave was pleading with HAL to open the pod bay doors, HAL giving his cold response, "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that." Arrathir grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"D'you mind?" said Erik.

"We need to talk," said Arrathir.

"Fine," said Erik "What is it?"

"You need to accept the Keeper of White Mana and awaken him."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Not this again. As I've said before, it's my life and I make my own choices. I don't care about your whole 'destiny' bullshit. I am who I choose to be, not what someone tells me I should be, got it?"

"Listen," said Arrathir "You have no idea how important it is that you awaken the Keeper of White Mana."

**See! What did I tell you? He wants you to awaken me so he can kill you!**

"Oh, please," said Erik, sarcastically "Tell me this 'important' reason for which I should accept to share my body with an ancient spirit."

"Eva's dead," said Arrathir, bluntly "I need you to awaken the Keeper so he can revive her."

"What? How?" asked Erik.

"We had a run-in with another Planeswalker, a goblin summoner named Numa."

"Why do all these freaks keep coming after you?"

"From what I could gather, Numa said someone was trying to stop the Awakening," said Arrathir "But I met the Keeper of Blue Mana and a girl who I think could be the Keeper of Red Mana."

**Two Keepers. If he awakens and kills both of them, his power will become too great for me to match.**

"All right, that's it!" said Erik "Out!"

"What?"

"Ever since you've shown up, it's been nothing but trouble! The Slivers were bad enough and now you say there's another psycho after you? I'm not putting my life on the line again! You're leaving! Get out yourself killed without me getting involved!"

"You can't just kick me out," protested Arrathir.

"Watch me," said Erik, picking up the phone.

Four minutes and two seconds later, Arrathir was 'escorted' from the hotel by two burly security guards. Picking himself off the ground where he was unceremoniously dumped after being dragged out of the hotel kicking and screaming, he gathered his deck that had spilled out of his pocket.

_What an asshole!_

**_Well, maybe if you'd let me summon something to protect us…_**

_Chikuro, I can't flaunt my powers at any occasion. Summoning isn't exactly common in my world._

**_So now what? We've got no place to stay, a Planeswalker who wants us dead, and very little money to help us survive in a large city._**

_I guess this is what they call 'rock bottom,' eh?_

Placing his deck in his trenchcoat pocket, Arrathir's hand encountered a piece of paper. Pulling it out, he saw it was the phone number Erik had given him.

_What the hell…_

Finding a public telephone, Arrathir inserted the appropriate fare and dialed the number.

"_Moshi moshi?_" (A form of "hello" used when answering the phone)

"Ah, _Wainscot-san onegaishimasu?_ (Can I speak to Mr. Wainscot?)" said Arrathir, a little unsure of his pronunciation.

"_Hai_ (Yes)," said Charles.

"It's Arrathir."

"Oh, hey! How is it going, mate?"

"Not so good," said Arrathir "Erik kicked me out of his apartment because he was afraid Numa would come after me again. Can I crash at your place?"

"Sure," said Charles "Let me give you the directions."

To be continued…

Author's note: Phew, finally done! Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, but my parents blew a fuse when they found out how behind in my correspondence schoolwork I was. My sentence: No computer, TV, or writing until I finished my lesson for the week. Needless to say, coupled with my summer job, I haven't had much time for writing. Anyways, review as always. Oh yes, before I forget. If you're looking for a great Magic story, read Theo236's story, Into the 'Pit' of Magic. It's a really good story that I feel doesn't get the attention it deserves, mainly because it has an 'M' rating and therefore doesn't show up by default.

**Igor:** Props for being the only one to catch the "Monty Python" reference.

**Professor Curly:** I got your e-mail and will consider your idea, which, I have to admit, is pretty cool.

**Khell: **Hmm, well, not quite sure what kind of demon the KOGM will be.

**Grayangle:** WOW! That's exactly what I had planned. You are psychic!

**Colossus Crusher:** Do you _want_ me to burnout? I was barely able to do seven days, so I think a month would definitely kill me. Plus, I feel my chapters have a batter quality if I take my time without having to worry about a deadline.

**ACS Dude:** As you see, I used your idea for absorbing the souls of enemies. Yes, I did kill of Eva, but she played her part and it's time for a new character to take over.

**YM:** I continually read other people's fanfics to inspire me and I don't think I'll be doing another one update a week for a while. The only reason I got through the last one was because I was sneaky and arranged it so it would happen in a tournament, meaning I only had duels to write, which are fairly easy.

**Vamp: **First-time reviewer, eh? Nice to have you aboard! Killing Eva was a drastic plot twist that throws a complete curveball at my readers. I love doing that.

**Storm:** Well, he could if Erik accepted the Keeper.

**Technomagus: **For some stupid reason, Fanfiction won't let you put in URLs, so that explains why it didn't show up.


	22. Changing Tides

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering or any other product mentioned in this fanfic.

* * *

When Arrathir reached Charles' apartment, night was falling. After climbing several flights of stairs, Arrathir finally found Charles' door. When he rapped on the door, a young Japanese man answered. 

"_Hai?_" he said.

Arrathir relied on the same phrase he'd used before on the phone, "_Wainscot-san onegaishimasu?_"

"_Hai_," said the man "_Charles-kun!_" he called out.

Charles came to the door, dressed in the same clothes Arrathir had last seen him in.

"Hey, Arrathir," he said "Oh, this is my roommate, Kouji. Kouji, Arrathir."

"Nice to meet you," said Kouji, stepping aside to let Arrathir in.

"Kouji and I tutor each other to learn the other's language," said Charles as he showed Arrathir around the small four-room flat. "He's a student at the University of Tokyo."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I work the few odd jobs," said Charles "But we've been strapped for cash lately so that's why I was at the convention; selling some of my cards."

"Does he," said Arrathir, referring to Kouji as the latter left the room "Know what happened?"

"Kouji's my best friend," said Charles "We've known each other for several years. I told him all about it and he knows how to keep a secret."

Charles suddenly noticed Arrathir's ears.

"What's with the ears?" he asked "When I saw you at the convention, I thought you were wearing them as a costume or something."

"They're real," said Arrathir "Chikuro never told me he was a half-demon in his past life. I'm slowly turning into his past form as his powers awaken."

"You're a han'yō?"

"All the keepers were," said Arrathir.

"So, that means I'm also a half-demon?"

"I'm afraid so," said Arrathir.

"What kind of demon?"

_Chikuro…_

_ **I don't remember.**_

_What?_

_ **Look, being dead for so long, I haven't retained all of my memories. I have bits and pieces, but I can't remember names very well. All I remember about the Keepers was the kind of demon the Keeper of White Mana was. As the Keepers awaken, I'm sure my memories will return.**_

_You said each Keeper was awakened with something having to do with their colour, right? Blue's the colour of knowledge, so give me all you remember about the Keeper of Blue Mana. I might help Charles awaken his Keeper._

_ **Why don't I tell him myself? He's looking at you weird.**_

Arrathir snapped out of his daze to see Charles looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry," said Arrathir "Just chatting with Chikuro. He's coming out now."

"Nice to see you again, Charles," said Chikuro, appearing in spirit form beside Arrathir. "I'm going to tell you everything I remember about your past self, but first, are you sure you are ready for this? Sharing your body with an ancient spirit is not easy."

"Well, you've already told em about him," said Charles "So if he really exists, I want to awaken him."

"Very well," said Chikuro "The Keeper of Blue Mana was my ally during my attempted conquest of the Multiverse. He pretended to be on the side of the other Keepers who wanted to stop me, but in reality he was a spy."

"Makes sense," said Charles "What else?"

"Eventually, he thought my methods of conquest were too brutal and violent for his taste, so I betrayed and killed him."

Charles was stunned. Here was this ancient spirit telling him he had killed his past self with as little concern as if he were talking about the weather. He was suddenly flooded with memories he'd never seen before but he somehow knew were his own. He clutched his head in pain as images flooded him.

_Charles stepped out of the portal into Chikuro's chambers. The Keeper of Black Mana was gazing into another portal that showed his zombie attacking a small fishing village. The defenceless villagers ran in terror, but their village was surrounded by the undead legions. They tried to fight back in vain. Chikuro cackled in glee as a zombie tore a crying infant from its mother's arms and tore its heart out to feast upon it. The mother, crazed with grief, threw herself at the zombie who casually disembowelled her before returning to its meal._

_ "You're sick, you know that?" said Charles._

_ Chikuro turned, the portal closing behind him._

_ "If we are to conquer the Multiverse, you think no blood will be split?"_

_ "But why attack a defenceless village?" said Charles "Those people were no warriors. It was pointless."_

_ "No, it wasn't," said Chikuro "We must show our strength to those who would oppose us, leaving them in a state of terror that makes the ripe for conquest!"_

_ "Up until now, I was with you, Chikuro," said Charles "But now, you're going too far! I agreed to join you only if this didn't turn into a mass extermination of races!"_

_ "Enough!" said Chikuro "What of the other Keepers? The attack on Shal'garr should have crippled their forces. What is their next move?"_

_ "The Keepers are travelling to Anosh to regroup and rebuild their forces," said Charles "If we were to strike there now, we could catch them unprepared and defenceless."_

_ "Anosh?" said Chikuro "That's strange because my orc spies told me the Keepers were at Mount Navash."_

_ "The orcs could have been misled," said Charles._

_ "Orcs are scum," said Chikuro "But they know the price of such information and how I am willing to pay for it. What I find even more disturbing is how, despite repeated attacks in the north, the defences at Shal'garr were prepared for our attack. It was almost as if they were expecting us. Tell me, how long have you been spying for the Keepers?"_

_ "What are you talking about?" asked Charles "The defences were prepared because they knew we would eventually move against the city."_

_ "Liar," said Chikuro "You've been feeding the Keepers information; that's how they knew. Since it is apparent you are no longer my ally, consider yourself my enemy!"_

_ Chikuro gathered his mana and shot his spell at Charles who deflected it with a simple counterspell. As he prepared to counter attack, he found he was unable to gather any mana, no matter how hard he tried._

_ "Having trouble?" asked Chikuro "I remembered that mana binding spell you showed me and improved on it to make it powerful enough to stop you from summoning."_

_ "Then I will have to defeat you hand to hand!" said Charles charging with his staff held high._

_ "You attack me without being able to summon? You are more foolish than I thought," said Chikuro._

_ Charles was thrown backwards by Chikuro's spell. He hit the wall and slid down, his staff falling from his limp hands._

_ "Does it hurt?" asked Chikuro "I'll bet almost every bone in your body is shattered."_

_ "You're insane," said Charles, coughing up a mouthful of blood "Your plan will never work, not with the Keepers opposing you."_

_ "Those fools can't stop me," said Chikuro "My power grows every day. Soon, even the combined strength of the Keepers will be no match for me!"_

_ "If you're going to kill me," said Charles "Just do it."_

_ "As you wish," said Chikuro. Nonchalantly. Raising his staff, he gathered his mana for the killing blow. "Farewell, old friend."_

_ The spell hit Charles, throwing his body into the air where it remained suspended as Chikuro absorbed his life essence. When it was over, the lifeless body fell to the ground like a broken puppet._

"I remember," said Charles, raising his head "I remember everything."

"You've accessed the Keeper's memories?" said Chikuro "Then the awakening is nearly complete."

"Why is my forehead hurting?" asked Charles.

"Look in the mirror."

Charles ran off to the bathroom to look at himself.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, running back. On his forehead was the distinct outline of a droplet of water.

_The symbol of blue mana…_

Suddenly, Charles' eyes glazed over and he appeared to be staring vaguely into thin air.

_What happened?_

_ **He's entered his Soul Corridor. Now he will awaken the spirit.**_

_Charles found himself in a dark hallway that seemed to stretch on forever into the darkness. In front of him was an iron door. Engraved into the door was a symbol that resembled a large droplet of water. The door had a mysterious look to it, as if it held secrets yearning to be discovered. Charles placed his hand on the knob and suddenly felt a great sense of relief. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Walking in, he gasped in surprise._

_He had just entered what looked like the world's largest library. Row upon row of bookcases stretched out and upwards towards an invisible ceiling. The shelve were crammed with ancient, dusty books, many of which looking as though they had not been opened in centuries._

_ "Hello?" he called out in the dusty silence._

_ With a loud rattle, a ladder mounted on rails appeared out of the gloom. It stopped beside Charles and its occupant descended, his arms full of books._

_ "Be right with you," he said, setting the pile of books down on a table. As he turned, dusting his hands, Charles was astonished to find himself looking at a near-identical copy of himself._

_ "Well, I was wondered when I'd see you in my Soul Room," said the other Charles._

_ "You're…you're…" said Charles, at a loss for words._

_ "The Keeper of Blue Mana," said the other Charles "But call me Chiburuu."_

_ "Wow," said Charles "It's an honour to meet you."_

_ "The pleasure's all mine," said Chiburuu "After all, it was you who chose to accept me into your soul."_

"How much longer?" asked Arrathir. They had placed Charles' comatose body on the couch as they waited for the Keeper of Blue Mana to appear.

"Depends," said Chikuro "I can't really gauge since, technically this will be the first Keeper to awaken."

They both suddenly felt a massive surge of mana coursing through Charles' body. The droplet on his forehead glowed brightly and his eyes snapped open.

"Chiburuu," said Chikuro "Welcome back."

"I _told_ you it would never work," said Chiburuu "By the looks of things, I was right. So, which one killed you?"

"The Keeper of White Mana," said Chikuro.

"I always knew that he was the only one of us who could take you on," said Chiburuu "I trust you've learned your lesson, or are you back for another attempt?"

"Not this time," said Chikuro "Being dead for so long really sucks. We're awakening the Keepers."

"Yes, yes, I know," said Chiburuu "My host told me all about it."

"We still need to get Erik to accept his Keeper though," said Chikuro.

"Well, we have much work to do then," said Chiburuu, rubbing his hands together.

"Glad to have you back," said Chikuro.

Arrathir suddenly let out a gasp of pain. He felt an intense pain in his rear end, as his spine seemed to extend, pushing outwards into a long tail that protruded from the bottom of his trenchcoat. Arrathir looked at it in astonishment as it flicked at his command. He didn't even know how he was moving it. Some unconscious part of his mind seemed to be controlling his tail.

"The second stage of your transformation," said Chikuro "This will be amusing to explain."

"Are you kidding?" said Arrathir "I'm doomed! The ears were bad enough, but now a tail?"

"Relax," said Chikuro "You can just wear it like a belt or something."

As Arrathir tried to get over the shock of now having a tail, Chikuro went over to Chiburuu.

"You never really told me if you were spying on me for the Keepers," he said "Were you?"

"No," said Chiburuu "But I was firmly opposed to your methods. There were other ways we could have gone about it. However, that's all in the past now. Now we must focus on bringing back the Keepers."

"Well, we may have found the Keeper of Red Mana," said Chikuro "Arrathir has a date with her tomorrow."

"It's not a date!" shouted Arrathir.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Fina-_**fucking**_-ly! After 22 chapters, the second Keeper is awakened! On another note, I'm going to the midnight sale of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" tonight. Yes, I know, I'm a geek.

**Khell: **A goblin horde would cause a lot of damage, but I think Numa's going to stay more low-key than Anima. As for the names ending in 'a,' it's a coincidence.

**KamiofYugi91: **You have NO idea how paranoid the White Keeper is.

**Armongo: **Aki is not a replacement for Eva. Though Arrathir doesn't realize it, he just wants to use her to get Eva back.

**Technomagus: **How many times have I done that so far? Five? Six? Anyways, Arrathir's pretty messed up in the head right now, so he may appear a bit OOC (Out of character).

**ACS Dude: **I got both your e-mails but haven't had time to reply yet. I know Arrathir seems a little insensitive, but I try, OK? I'm starting to get a bit annoyed with the nitpicking this story has been getting, such as the "You called Charles Erik." I'm not perfect. I know it. If I make a mistake, I don't need ten people pointing it out to me. I have worked damn hard on this story and I dare anyone to write something as successful as this fic (not bragging here). Continuous pointing out of small, insignificant mistakes and such really do NOT encourage me to write. Gameplay mistakes I don't mind people pointing out, mostly because they help improve my understanding of the game. OK, rant over.

**YM: **Ach! Hans, run!


	23. A friendly duel

Disclaimer: I don not own Magic: The Gathering or any other product mentioned in this fanfic.

**WARNING:** The Author's Notes at the end of the chapter contain "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" **_SPOILERS!_** If you haven't read the book, I have placed the Author's Notes far enough down the page so that you can read the entire chapter without accidentally seeing the spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Also, I have started my own webcomic! Check out my profile for the URL.

* * *

Kouji took the news that his best friend was the reincarnation of a thousand-year old mage rather well. He was very interested in the fact Arrathir was a han'yō since spirits were a large part of Japanese folklore. 

"How about a duel?" he asked, pulling out a Magic deck.

"Sure," said Arrathir, sitting down beside the low table in the living room "How good are you?"

"Well, I haven't been playing very long," said Kouji "Charles introduced me to the game a few months ago."

"I'll go easy on you then," said Arrathir, shuffling his deck and giving it a one-handed cut. It was a little trick he'd learned recently. It involved holding the deck in his left hand (he couldn't quite do it with his right) and letting about half the deck fall into the palm of his hand. This little packet of cards was then pushed up with the index until it was parallel with the thumb. Then, the top half of the deck was lowered into the palm of the hand and the first pack of cards was dropped on top. It was more fo a fancy trick than an effective shuffling method, but Arrathir liked to use it for good luck.

"You go first," said Arrathir, drawing his hand.

_Hmm, not bad. Putrid Imp, Swamp, Swamp, Night's Whisper, Swamp, Avatar of Woe and Zombify. So, play the Imp, discard the Avatar. Next turn, Night's Whisper, attack with the Imp. Turn three, if I can draw Exhume, bring the Avatar back; if I don't use Zombify next turn so by turn four, I'll have a 6/5 creature with Fear._

"I play an Island," said Kouji "End turn."

"Swamp," said Arrathir "And I summon Putrid Imp (1/1), discarding a card to give it flying until end of turn. Your move."

"Island," said Kouji "And I summon Wall of Deceit (0/5). Go."

"Another Swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Night's Whisper, drwing two cards and loosing tow life. Then I'll discard to give my Imp flying and attack with it. End turn."

**KOUJI: 19  
ARRATHIR: 18**

"I play an Island and tap out to flip my Wall of Deceit facedown," said Kouji "Now I attack you with my morph (2/2)."

**KOUJI: 19  
ARRATHIR; 16**

"End turn."

_Not bad, but one more turn and he's toast._

"Third Swamp," said Arrathir "And I play Duress. Let's see your hand." Kouji's hand contained: Silver Erne, Celestial Gatekeeper, Aven Cloudchaser, Angelic Wall and Aven Redeemer.

_A bird/wall deck? Interesting. However, Duress won't work on anything he's got._

"End turn."

"I play a Plains and summon Angelic Wall (0/4, Flying)," said Kouji "Now I attack with my morph."

"I block with Putrid Imp," said Arrathir.

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp and play Zombify to return Avatar of Woe (6/5, Fear) to play!" said Arrathir. "End turn."

"I summon Aven Fisher (2/2, Flying)," said Kouji "End turn."

"I summon Putrid Imp (1/1). End turn."

"I tap out to summon Aven Redeemer (2/2, Flying)," said Kouji "And I attack with Aven Fisher."

"Discard to give my Imp flying and block with it," said Arrathir.

"End turn."

"I play a Swamp and play Zombify to return Havoc Demon (5/5, Flying) to play," said Arrathir "Next I attack with Avatar of Woe. End turn."

**KOUJI: 13  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"One Plains," said Kouji "And I summon Sunscape Familiar (0/3). Green and Blue spells I play now cost one colorless less to play, so I'll tap out to play Airborne Aid, drawing one card fro each bird in play." Kouji drew two cards "End turn."

" I attack with Avatar of Woe and Havoc Demon," said Arrathir.

"I'll block the demon with my Angelic Wall," said Kouji "And tap Aven Redeemer to prevent two of the damage from your Avatar."

**KOUJI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 16**

"End turn."

"I summon Skyshroud Familiar (1/1, Flying , Vigilance)," said Kouji "And I play another Airborne Aid, drawing three cards. Then I play a Plains and end my turn."

"I play Vampiric Tutor," said Arrathir.

**KOUJI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 14**

"Now I attack with Avatar of Woe and Havoc Demon."

"Holy Day," said Kouji "Prevents all combat damage."

"End turn."

"I summon Aven Warhawk (2/2, Flying)," said Kouji "Revealing three birds from my hand to make him a 5/5. I attack with Aven Fisher, my morph, Skyshroud Familiar, and Aven Redeemer."

**KOUJI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 7**

_Looks like I have no choice: I have to clear the field._

"I play Cabal Therapy, saying Celestial Gatekeeper. Next, I sack my Havoc Demon to flashback Cabal Therapy, saying Silver Erne."

Kouji and Arrathir scooped up their creatures and put them into their graveyards.

"End turn."

"I summon Mesa Falcon (1/1, Flying)," said Kouji "And I play Inspiration, drawing two cards. I play and Island and end my turn."

"I play a Swamp and play Vampiric Tutor. Then I play Night's Whisper and finish off with Avatar of Woe (6/5, Fear)," said Arrathir "Since there are more than ten creatures in all graveyards, he only costs two black mana to play. End turn."

**_Are you sure you know what you're doing?_**

_Don't worry, I've got a plan._

**KOUJI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 3**

"I play a Plains," said Kouji "And summon Aven Cloudchaser (2/2, Flying). I attack with Mesa Falcon. End turn."

**KOUJI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"I play Exhume," said Arrathir "We each put a creature from our graveyard back into play. I bring back Hypnox (8/8, Flying)!"

"I return Celestial Gatekeeper (2/2, Flying)," said Kouji.

"End turn."

"I summon Sage Aven (1/3, Flying)," said Kouji "When this card comes into play, I may look at the top four cards of my library and put them back in any order. Next I attack with Mesa Falcon, Aven Cloudchaser, and Celestial Gatekeeper."

"I block your Gatekeeper with Hypnox and your Cloudchaser with Avatar of Woe," said Arrathir.

**KOUJI: 9  
ARRATHIR: 1**

"As per Celestial Gatekeeper's Effect, I return two birds from my graveyard to play," said Kouji "I return Aven Redeemer (2/2, Flying) and Aven Warhawk(2/2, Flying), revealing two birds from my hand, making him a 4/4. End turn."

**_This plan of yours seems to have fallen apart._**

_I must trust in my deck and the Heart of the Cards to give me what I need for the win._

"Before your turn ends," said Arrathir "I tap Avatar of Woe to kill off your Warhawk. Then on my turn I play Consume Spirit for three on you."

**KOUJI: 6  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"And I finish you off by attacking with Avatar of Woe."

**KOUJI: 0  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"Very well," said Kouji "I lost. But I should have expected no less from you. Thank-you." Kouji gathered his cards and left the room, bidding everyone goodnight.

(A/N: Text in between semicolons represents Charles' thought-speech. As usual, the bolded text represents the Keeper's thought-speech)

**;I was worried there for a moment. To have the Keeper of Black Mana loose twice in a day would have been most unusual;**

"Charles," said Arrathir "You know that now your Keeper has awakened, you will be a target for Numa and what ever other freaks come after us, trying to stop The Awakening."

"I considered this," said Charles "Ever since your spirit told me about the Keepers. I've decided that if I am meant to play a part in such an important event, then I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, even with the risks involved. Plus, it can only improve my dueling skills and increase my knowledge of Magic."

"Good," said Arrathir "Plus, if there are more of us, we can better fight those trying to stop The Awakening. Does your spirit have any idea who it could be?"

"None," said Charles "Now, it's late and we have another day ahead of us. You can kip on the couch, just let me grab you a pillow and a blanket."

"Cool, thanks," said Arrathir. He felt drained, both physically and emotionally. When Charles returned with the promised items, Arrathir made himself a bed on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Here's hoping I don't have any more strange dreams._

;Can we really trust him, Chiburuu? What if the Keeper tries something?;

**;He won't. I never thought I'd see the day, but it seems Chikuro has given up on his old ways;**

;I still can't get over what he did in the past;

**;Charles, I have only just awakened. You shouldn't be trying to access all my memories. Some things are better left undiscovered;**

;_Gomen_, Chiburuu, but I'm very curious about this whole Keepers business;

**;In time, you'll find out everything. Now, sleep. We have much to do tomorrow;**

Charles retired to his bedroom, quickly checking his emails before getting into bed and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in Domino City, Ryou Bakura reinstated his yami's caffeine privileges. Said tomb robber went on a coffee binge, resulting in his ingestion of enough caffeine to kill several adult humans and the tomb robber literally bouncing off the walls for days, but that's really not important to the story.

Chikuro paced in his Soul Room.

**_"No more strange dreams," Arrathir said. Could it be possible he is accessing my memories?_**

He had, or course, considered the possibility of his host stumbling across his memories and therefore had erected a strong mental barrier around his mind. However, it could be that since they shared the same body, some memories were slipping past the barrier.

Chikuro was not proud of his past. He had committed horrendous atrocities that he did not wish exposing Arrathir to.

**_He is but a child. He should not have to face the past so soon._**

The Keeper of Black Mana sighed. There were still so many unanswered questions floating around, the most important being: Who was trying to stop The Awakening? At any rate, they had actually helped. If the slivers hadn't attacked them, they might not have met Erik or Charles for a long time. Whoever it was, they were being foolish. The Keepers of Mana were the five most powerful Planeswalker in history. Did they really believe they could be defeated so easily? And why not face them directly instead of sending their pitiful minions? Once again, they were only helping The Awakening. By sending in low-level summoners, they were only allowing the Keepers to increase their power.

Suddenly, it all fit together: They weren't trying to _stop_ The Awakening. They wanted to speed it up! But for what purpose?

**_Every time I answer one question, another ten pop up._**

Chikuro yawned allowed himself to succumb to the fatigue that racked Arrathir's body.

**_I wonder how Erik's handling his spirit?_**

On the other side of the city, Erik Morlock awoke with a start, heart racing. He had awoken from a most peculiar dream, yet he could not quite remember what it was. The more he tried to remember, the faster the details slipped away, like water trickling through cupped hands.

As he reached up to mop his sweaty brow, his hand encountered a large, bony protuberance where his nose should have been. The tip was sharp and then it curved gently up to his forehead. Jumping out of bed, he dashed to the bathroom and flicked on the lights. His worst fears were revealed. A yellow beak, like that of an eagle, was now in place of where his mouth and nose should have been.

How did this happen?

**I was wondering when my beak would show up.**

You! You did this?

**Just like the other Keepers, I too was a half-demon in my past life.**

But why is it showing up now?

**This must mean another Keeper has awakened. As the power of the Keepers grows, your body will take on the form of your past self.**

Do you have any idea how ridiculous I look right now?

**You should be proud!**

I haven't even accepted you or anything! Why is this happening?

**This goes to show you cannot escape your destiny.**

Quinn! It's all his fault!

"QUINN!" shouted Erik "YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

To be continued…

So as not to disclose any spoilers for the 6th "Potter" book, I have placed the Author's Note after the question-answering thingy…

**KamiofYugi:** My story. My decision on when and if Arrathir gets a girlfriend.

**YM: **I actually possess an "All your base are belong to us" t-shirt and wear it with pride. Maybe I should get one of those shirts that say, "You are stupid" in binary code…

**Khell: **There is a pattern behind the Keeper's names, but I won't reveal it quite yet. Credit goes to Lu Chao for coming up with this naming pattern.

**SeraphSong: **Buckteeth? Maybe if he was a beaver demon. LOL! Beaver demons! It would make sense, since he's from Canada and all.

**John: **Chiburuu's demonic side will show up eventually.

**Technomagus: **(collapses laughing as he sees the note on Yawgmoth being a Goth, wearing nothing but pink and frolicking with little bunnies in the glade)

**Blitz: **A free book? Lucky! And don't worry, Chiburuu's gonna kick some butt.

**Quillian: **Sure, I'll check out your HP fics sometime.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**SPOILER WARNING**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: If you're reading this, I can only assume you've read HBP or that you're an idiot who didn't notice all the spoiler warnings. There's a lot to go through about the new Harry Potter, so I'm going to focus on the main three points.

1. Dumbledore dies. Well, we all knew someone close to Harry would die in this book. I think there's more than meets the eye here. I think Snape killing Dumbledore was part of some big scheme that will be revealed in the last book.

2. Harry/Ginny? WTF? There was NO indication whatsoever this was gonna happen! I know Ginny's had a crush on him for a while, but I really thought he was gonna end up with Cho! Then again, I may be biased since I am more of a Harry/Cho fan. Kind of lame how he pulls a Peter Parker on her at the end. Everyone he's a friend with is a target now.

3. Ron/Hermione. Who didn't see that one coming? 'Nuff said.

Overall, HBP was a bit of a disappointment. It felt like most of the book was just visiting memories and the whole thing dragged on at parts. A good book, but not the best of the series.

Don't post any spoilers in your reviews please.


	24. Erik's Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

When Arrathir awoke the next day, it was raining buckets outside. Peering through the rain-streaked window, you could barely make out the houses on the other side of the street. Arrathir rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, and promptly fell off the couch, crashing unceremoniously to the floor. Muttering curses under his breath and rubbing his bruised elbow, Arrathir disentangled himself from his blanket. 

"Arrathir, are you OK?" asked Charles, whom the noise had alerted.

"Yeah, just fell off the couch," said Arrathir.

"Ouch," said Charles "So, what time's your date?"

"It's not a date," said Arrathir "And I don't think I'll be going, considering the weather."

"Don't worry," said Charles "It'll probably clear up by noon."

"Yeah, um, d'you think I could take a quick shower," said Arrathir "I'm still covered in blood and stuff from the duel with Numa. I didn't have time to clean up yesterday because of, well, everything."

"Sure," said Charles "Second door on the left."

Like the rest of the apartment, the bathroom was tiny, barely bigger than a large closet.

_I knew living space in Tokyo was scarce, but this is ridiculous!_

"Arrathir?" said Charles, knocking at the door "I've got some spare clothes for you outside."

"Yeah, thanks," said Arrathir, opening the door and grabbing the clothes Charles handed him. Upon closing the door, he screamed as a sharp pain shot through his rear. Turning, he saw he'd closed the door on his tail. He quickly opened the door and withdrew his new appendage.

_Got to remember I have that now._

After careful deliberation, he decided his old clothes were too torn and bloodstained to be of any use, so he threw them into the trash. After a quick shower, he dressed himself in the clothes Charles had given him. Clearing the fog from his glasses, he took a look at himself in the mirror. He was now clothed in a brown shirt with "B4K4" emblazoned across the chest in white letters and a pair of khaki pants. As he transferred the contents of his old pants to the pockets of his new ones, he noticed something was missing.

_Where's my commonplace book?_

_ **Say what?**_

_You know, that little black book I write stuff in._

_ **You mean like hentai sites you run across?**_

_And you call _me_ perverted?_

_ **This coming from a guy who's wearing a shirt that says "fool" on it.**_

_…damn._

_ **Chikuro: 1 Arrathir: 0**_

_Next time, Gadget. Anyways, I think I might have left it at Erik's._

_ **You want to go back there?**_

_Something tells me Erik will want to see us. If, as you say, the Keeper of White Mana was an Aven demon, the awakening of Chiburuu should have interesting effects on Erik._

_ **That would be worth a look.**_

"Hey, Charles," said Arrathir as he left the bathroom "I left something at Erik's hotel, so I'm going to go back there. Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Charles "May as well meet the Keeper of White Mana."

As Arrathir picked up his trench coat from the floor where he'd tossed it the night before, he couldn't help but notice the poor state it was in. Torn and bloodstained, it looked very similar to the state his overcoat had been upon his return from Domino a year ago. However, it was still wearable. He put it on, winding his tail around his waist to keep it out of sight.

_I'll have to get a new coat when I can afford it. I should at least get it washed._

After a quick breakfast of miso soup and _tsukemono_ (Japanese pickles), they left Charles' apartment, each wielding an umbrella as they struck out into the slashing rain. Arrathir had to stop to buy a new rail card from a vending machine, his previous one having expired when he'd traveled to Charles' apartment last night.

_Tokyo is so cool! You can buy practically anything from a vending machine!_

They entered the subway station and were immediately swept away by the tide of morning commuters. Arrathir lost sight of Charles several times as they traveled to Erik's hotel, but was able to find him, thanks to his newly improved sense of smell.

When they reached Erik's hotel, they had barely entered the lobby when a security guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Quinn," he said "But Mr. Morlock had instructed us not to let in enter the hotel, so I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

Just then, the guard's walkie-talkie beeped.

"Hai?" said the guard, grabbing his microphone.

"This is Erik Morlock," said a crackly voice "If Quinn shows up, send him up to me."

"Yes, sir," said the guard "He has a friend with him, should we let him in?"

"I don't care!" said Erik, sounding exasperated "Just send him up!"

The guard ushered Arrathir and Charles into the elevator, which took them up to the penthouse. When the doors opened, Arrathir was yanked out by an extremely peeved Erik.

"Look what you've done to me!" he shouted, shaking Arrathir.

Arrathir nearly cracked a rib as he tried desperately not to laugh. Chikuro however was freely rolling around in his Soul Room, laughing uproariously. Arrathir, who felt he couldn't last very long without laughing, tried to switch places with his other self so he could have a good laugh in his Soul Room and let Chikuro take the winter of Erik's discontent. However, Chikuro remained firmly locked in his Soul Room.

_Come on! Switch with me so I can laugh without him biting my head off!_

_ **No dice! Oh, I haven't laughed like this in a long time! The look on his face is **_**priceless**

"Don't just stand there!' said Erik "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Arrathir opened his mouth, but the look on intense fury on Erik's face was too much and he exploded into laughter, collapsing to the ground as tears of mirth streamed from his eyes.

Erik looked exasperatedly at the laughing man in front of him and then turned, noticing Charles for the first time.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Charles Wainscot," he said, extending his hand.

Erik looked at the proffered hand with disgust, as if it might contaminate him.

"Well, that's a warm welcome," said Chiburuu, taking over.

**The Keeper of Blue Mana! I should have known he would ally with that scum! I need to speak to him! Tell him the danger he is in! Let me take over!**

No! If I do, how do I know you'll give control back to me? Plus, that would mean I would be accepting you, which I'll never do!

"You _still_ haven't gotten your host to accept you?" said Chiburuu, knowing the Keeper of White Mana could hear him "I thought by now you would have managed to. Rather pathetic."

**How DARES he!**

"Do you know who I am?" asked Erik, menacingly.

"I know who you are," said Chiburuu "A spoiled brat who's too stubborn to accept facts that are right under your nose. You are what you are. Nothing, not even your stubbornness, can change that. It is pointless to resist. The Keeper of White Mana _will_ awaken."

"So, you're on of Quinn's insane friends?" said Erik "Well, he already talked me to death about this whole 'destiny' bullshit and I don't believe you any more than I believed him. Nobody is going to tell me how to live _my_ life!"

"You know, Erik-chan," said Charles, taking over "From what Arrathir has told me, you're just afraid of your destiny and feel more comfortable ignoring it rather than facing it like a man. You coward. I have accepted my fate. If I am to help make the Multiverse a better place, then I gladly choose to. You're just a selfish prick who thinks of no one but himself." (A/N: The '-chan' honorific is used between lovers, young girls, when talking to young children, and on guys you wanna piss off)

"You're both crazy," said Erik "Leave me out of your madness! Quinn!" he shouted at Arrathir "How do I get rid of this?" He gestured to his beak.

"Well," said Arrathir, fighting to maintain his composure "My guess is that, since you've been keeping your Keeper locked up in his Soul Room, all his mana his bottled up, and this is accelerating the development of your demonic traits. The only thing to do would be to accept the Keeper. This should slow it down."

"How did I know you would say something like that?" said Erik, rolling his eyes "Get out, before I call security."

The two Keepers left, leaving a seething Erik.

**You know, they _did_ have a point.**

Shut up, you.

**If you continued to reject me, the consequences could be serious.**

Don't you threaten me.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

In the elevator, both men were having a discussion with their respective Keepers.

_How much longer until Erik cracks and accepts his fate?_

_ **I'm actually surprised he lasted so long. The Keeper of White Mana can be **_**very_ persuasive._**

Charles was having a similar discussion with Chiburuu.

;Why doesn't he just take over Erik's body by force?;

**;That would be the spiritual equivalent of rape. By forcefully taking over Erik's body, the Keeper would shatter what little trust his host has in him and would not be able to maintain his spiritual link with his host. He would have to force any future changes and would essentially be enslaving Erik. I hope Erik comes to his senses before this happens, because if the Keeper is kept locked up too long, it will;**

; But I thought White was the color of good. Would he really do something so evil?;

**;He wouldn't see it as evil, just doing what is necessary to ensure the success of The Awakening;**

"Arrathir," said Charles, breaking off his mind-link with Chiburuu "What was it you left at Erik's?"

"Oh, just my notebook," said Arrathir, pulling said notebook out of his pocket "But it turns out I had it in my coat pocket the whole time."

The doors of the elevator opened, and they walked out of the hotel. The rain had subsided and they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo towards the park where Arrathir had agreed to meet Aki.

"Well," said Charles "Now that his demonic side is coming out, he will eventually have to accept the fact he is the Keeper of White Mana."

"I don't know," said Arrathir "After the Slivers I thought he would realize it, but it's like he's _forcing_ himself not to believe."

"As I said, he's afraid of who he is. He's afraid of facing the responsibility of being a Keeper of Mana, so he thinks if he ignores it, it will go away."

"Exactly like Kaiba," said Arrathir.

"Who?"

"Before Chikuro awoke," said Arrathir "I stumbled upon an alternate universe where Magic: The Gathering did not exist. Instead, they played this similar game called Duel Monsters. I met this kid called Yugi who was the reincarnation of a pharaoh who saved the world a long time ago. The spirit was trapped in an artifact called the Millennium Puzzle and when Yugi solved it, the spirit entered his body. Anyways, Yugi's rival was the CEO of a big gaming corporation. His name was Seto Kaiba and he too was the reincarnation of a priest from ancient Egypt. Kaiba was almost exactly like Erik: rich, snobby, and he completely refused to accept that he was the priest's reincarnation."

"Yeah, that sounds like Erik all right," said Charles "Then what happened?"

"I met this mage called Khell, he was the one who trained me in mana summoning, and I battled this other Egyptian spirit who was trying to steal the Millennium Puzzle to destroy the world. I died and met a Planeswalker named Lu Chao who told me all about the Keepers and awoke Chikuro. I was revived and kicked the spirit's ass. In fact, it was Lu Chao who charged me with finding the Keepers of Mana."

"So, this girl you're meeting," said Charles "You think she's a Keeper?"

"Chikuro says she could be a summoner, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

To be continued…

Author's Note: All right! My Spanish course is over! I got an 87 on my final oral exam! Now I'll have a lot more time to write! K, time for another rant. This chapter's topic: Reviewers.

Reviewers come in many shapes and styles. In this rant, I will attempt to classify them into their respective families.

By far, the most annoying type of reviewer is the Flamer.

**Flamer review example:** OMG! THIS SUX! U SUX! NEVER WRITE AGAIN, N00B!

As you can see, the Flamer lives only to hurt. Usually, they are losers who get their kicks out of insulting people's fics. The Flamer will usually read part or none of the fic and pass judgment based on the summary or the first few paragraphs.

**How to deal with them:** Ignore them. Flamers are an unfortunate part of writing fanfiction because you are exposing your work to a lot of people and there are bound to be assholes that will take pot shots at your work. The fortunate thing is the Flamer will usually review once and that will be it. If you keep getting repeated flames from the same person, consider reporting them. Unfortunately, the Flamer will often choose to post anonymous reviews to avoid being tracked down. Turning off the anonymous review option is a way to avoid the Flamer.

Next, the most helpful reviewer, the Critic.

**Critic review example: **Well, this story is pretty good, but maybe you're rushing it a bit. Take a bit more time to describe the action as it happens and this story will be great.

The Critic is the type of reviewer who'll benefit your story the most. Let's face it: We're all human. We all make mistakes and since we think highly of our work, we may not see the problems in our story. The Critic helps point out these problems, giving us a chance to improve on our work.

**How to deal with them:** Don't be hurt if the Critic tells you your story needs a lot of work. Take their advice and try to work it in as best you can. It can only help. If it hadn't been for Critics, Magic: The Gathering vs. Yu-Gi-Oh! wouldn't have been nearly as good as it turned out.

Finally, the reviewer we all want, the Glomper.

**Glomper review example: **I LOVE THIS! U ROX! UPDATE PLZ!

The Glomper is a reviewer who is obviously completely into your story. The Glomper is a huge ego-booster.

**How to deal with them:** Smile and acknowledge the Glomper's praise, but be careful. Glompers are likely to be rabid fangirls/boys who are desperate for you to update your story. Don't let all the praise go to your head or the quality of your work might suffer as you churn out shoddy chapters to satisfy the Glompers, which could cause them to turn into Flamers.

OK, rant over.

**Igor: **To keep a bit of mystery around the Keepers, I prefer not to reveal the names of the non-awakened Keepers. There _is_ a naming pattern and I will reveal it once they all awaken. Also, Quinn is Arrathir's last name.

**Demonslayer: **Um, thanks for the two identical reviews. Did your mouse button get stuck or something?

**ACS Dude: **All I can say is NOBODY will see Charles' demon form coming. It's gonna be a total surprise to everyone.

**Blitz: **Glad my story has inspired your deck building.

**Technomagus:** Yes, Arrathir made some mistakes, but keep in mind he hasn't got the m4d skillz of Chikuro, so he's bound to rush and make a few mistakes. You're close on the naming pattern though.

**YM: **Arrathir's kind of a self-insertion. He's based a lot on my personality and appearance (black clothes, trench coat). I think my original pen name was Link101, a harbinger to the days when I'd started on Fanfiction and was writing mainly Zelda fics. And I will go back to the Sliver duel, except everybody's gonna be dressed in black leather, sunglasses, and have Akimbo MP5's. Oh, and they'll be in the lobby of a government building this time.

"FREEZE!" yelles Anima.

Arrathir and Eva look at each other and dart behind the marble columns on either side of the lobby, firing away with their MP5's.

Utter geek-dom,

**Kei: **Actually, I read HBP in one night.

**Megamickel: **Yep, oxymorons are tons of fun.

**Khell: **Don't worry. Numa's not going to be the last Planeswalker to try and stop The Awakening.

**Song:** Yeah, go ahead with your idea. I await the first chapter with impatience.

**Grayangle: **Here we have the perfect example of a Glomper review. Not that I'm complaining. Glomper HUGE EGO BOOST!

**John: **What "I Love Lucy" quote?

**Demonlordalpha: **Sorry, but I'm not going to add creatures to Arrathir's deck just because you think they are cool.

So, until next time, see ya!


	25. The Duel in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

"I suppose that now, since you're going to help me with the Awakening, I've got to train you in mana summoning," said Arrathir. 

"Chiburuu said he'd train me," said Charles "But it would be good to have help from someone who's been summoning recently."

"Well, if Aki's a summoner, I'll have to train her anyways," said Arrathir "Speaking of which, here's the park."

Built on the location of Japan's first successful flight, Yoyogi Park is one of the largest parks in Tokyo. It is a popular hangout, especially on weekends when people gather there to have fun.

Arrathir checked his watch: it was a quarter past noon.

_Damn, I'm late. I hope she forgives m-OOF!_

Arrathir was thrown to the ground as Aki enthusiastically glomped him.

A glomp is best described as somewhere between a flying tackle and a very tight hug. The glomper will latch onto the glompee, hugging them very tight, much like a young child would latch onto an adult's leg. The meaning is always affectionate, never sexual, no matter how tight the hug. The name would seem to originate from the gulp of anxiety uttered by the glompee upon being glomped. The term is believed to have originated in the popular manga, Ranma ½ as a way of describing how the female character, Shampoo, would latch onto the male protagonist. Glomping is often performed at anime conventions or virtually performed in Internet chartrooms.

"Arrathir-kun!" squealed Aki.

"Can't…breathe…" gasped Arrathir.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" said Aki, releasing him "I was so excited."

"It's OK," said Arrathir "Oh, Aki, meet Charles. Charles, Aki."

"Nice to meet you," said Aki with a small bow.

"Likewise," said Charles.

"Anyways," said Arrathir "Shall we find a table?"

The three of them walked to a section of the park where a great number of tables and chairs had been set out. Most were occupied by people reading, having lunch, or playing games. Chess and Go were very popular, but Arrathir saw a few other games he didn't recognize. They finally found a free table under the shade of a large tree.

"All right," said Arrathir, sitting down "Let's have a quick duel so I can assess your deck and game play."

"Fine," said Aki, drawing her hand.

"You go first," said Arrathir. He'd gotten quite a good hand: Hypnox, Zombify, Reanimate, Swamp, Swamp, Swamp, and Putrid Imp.

_Everything I need for my four-turn kill, but let's see what her deck can do._

_ **She seems very affectionate for someone you've just met. I think she may be infatuated with you.**_

_That would explain a lot._

"I play a Mountain," said Aki "And play Pyrite Spellbomb. I end my turn."

"One Swamp," said Arrathir "And I summon Putrid Imp, discarding one card to give him flying until end of turn. Go."

"I play a second Mountain and cast Desperate Ritual, adding three red mana to my mana pool," said Aki "I use it to play Ronin Houndmaster (2/2, Haste, Bushido 1) and attack with it."

"Block with Putrid Imp," said Arrathir.

_Looks like a red burn/haste deck. Not too hard to deal with._

"End turn."

"I play Reanimate," said Arrathir "To return my Hypnox (8/8, Flying) to play! However, I loose life equal to its mana cost. End turn."

**AKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 12**

"I sacrifice my Pyrite Spellbomb to draw a card," said Aki. Her face lit up when she saw the card she'd drawn. "Next, I play the Mountain I just drew and play another Pyrite Spellbomb. Your turn."

"I play a Swamp and end my turn," said Arrathir.

_I'll go easy on her for now._

"One Mountain," said Aki "And I attack with Ronin Houndmaster."

_What is she doing?_

"I block with Hypnox," said Arrathir.

"The I'll sacrifice my Pyrite Spellbomb to deal two damage to your Hypnox," said Aki "And the my Houndmaster deals it three damage because you blocked it. Finally, Main Phase Two, I'll play Yamabushi's Flame on your Hypnox, dealing it three more damage, killing it and removing it from the game."

**_She says she's a beginner? That was pretty good!_**

_And she just took out our strongest monster too! I guess we underestimated her._

"End turn."

_If I had let it through, I would have taken seven damage. Either way, I was screwed. Now then, let's give her a little taste of what this deck can do!_

"Swamp," said Arrathir "The I'll play Vampiric Tutor to search my deck for a card and put it on top, but it costs me two life."

**AKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 10**

"Then I'll summon another Putrid Imp (1/1) and end my turn."

"I summon Oxidda Golem (3/2, Haste, Affinity for Mountains)," said Aki "And I attack."

"Block with Putrid Imp," said Arrathir.

_I have to be careful! Her haste creatures could be trouble._

"I play a Swamp and cast Night's Whisper, drawing two cards and loosing two life."

_Just what I needed!_

"I play Cabal Therapy on myself and discard Havoc Demon. Finally, I'll play Exhume. We both return a creature from our graveyards to play. I'll return Havoc Demon."

**AKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 8**

"I return Ronin Houndmaster," said Aki.

"End turn."

"I play a Mountain," said Aki "And I attack with everything."

_She knows she can't block my Havoc Demon so she's trying to do as much damage to me as possible._

"I block your Golem with Havoc Demon," said Arrathir.

**AKI: 20  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"End turn."

_Another Night's Whisper. Not much use. Well, may as well attack. I can always sack Havoc Demon to clear the field if need be._

"I attack with Havoc Demon," said Arrathir "And end my turn."

**AKI: 15  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"I play Loxodon Warhammer," said Aki.

_This could be a problem._

_ **Relax. She doesn't have the mana to equip it this turn.**_

"And I play Magnetic Theft to attach it to my Oxidda Golem (6/2)," finished Aki.

"Then I'll Flashback my Cabal Therapy, sacking my Havoc Demon to do so. Fireball?" Eva's only card in hand was Echoing Ruin.

_Not going to be much use against this deck._

Aki scooped up her creatures and put them into her graveyard. "End turn," she said.

"I play Zombify to return Havoc Demon to play," said Arrathir "End turn."

_If she gets a creature for two mana or les, we are screwed._

"I play a Mountain and end my turn," said Aki.

"I summon Putrid Imp (1/1) and hit you with Havoc Demon," said Arrathir "End turn."

**AKI: 10  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"I summon Vulshok Bezerker (3/2, Haste)," said Aki "And I attack."

"Block with Putrid Imp."

"End turn."

"I play Cabal Therapy," said Arrathir "Echoing Decay." Aki discarded her last card. "And I attack with Havoc Demon."

**AKI: 5  
ARRATHIR: 6**

"I equip Vulshok Bezerker (6/2) with Loxodon Warhammer," said Aki "And I attack."

"Flashback Cabal Therapy, sacking Havoc Demon," said Arrathir "Shock." Aki's only card in hand was Brothers Yamazaki.

_She left me no choice. I had to sack Havoc Demon to survive. If I blocked, she gained six life. Well, the only problem left is that Loxodon Warhammer. Most of her cards seem to be from the Kamigawa expansion, so if she gets a Spark Elemental or something cheap, I could loose. Let's see, next card: Consume Spirit. This can work."_

"I play Reanimate," said Arrathir "Returning your Vulshok Bezerker (3/2, Haste) to play under my control. Next, I play a Swamp and Consume Spirit you for two. Finally, I attack with Vulshock Bezerker for the win."

**AKI: 0  
ARRATHIR: 4**

"You say you're a beginner?" said Arrathir "You're pretty good!"

"Thank-you, Arrathir-kun," said Aki, blushing.

"How about you play Charles next? That way, we can both give you a deck evaluation."

"Sure," said Aki. Charles took out his deck and switched places with Arrathir.

_What do you think, Chikuro? Is she a summoner?_

_ **Her abilities are noteworthy and her gameplay is above average. I'd say there's a good chance she is a summoner.**_

_A good chance? You mean you're not sure?_

_ **Some living beings have naturally high mana levels, but that does not mean they have the ability to summon.**_

_We'll find out then! We can train her in mana summoning and see if she is one._

_ **So you still plan to find out if this girl is the Keeper of Red Mana?**_

_Yes. Then if we awaken her, the Keeper of White Mana's power will be increased and he can revive Eva!_

_ **First of all, that would require Erik to accept his Keeper, which probably won't happen any time soon, and second, how can he revive Eva if we don't even know where her body is?**_

_I know where she is, trust me._

_ **Are you just using this girl for your own purpose?**_

_Well, I'm not using her. We'd be awakening the Keeper of Red Mana anyways._

_ **And what will you do if your plan works and Eva is brought back to life? This girl seems to genuinely like you. Don't you think she will be crushed when she finds out you just pretended to be interested in her?**_

_She won't care! She'll be a Keeper of Mana! I still need to figure out how to tell her about mana summoning._

_ **You mean before Numa shows up again?**_

_Something like that, yeah._

Meanwhile, the duel between Aki and Charles was still going on. Aki had gotten an early lead, thanks to a Spark Elemental on turn one and following it up with a Lava Spike and a Glacial Ray.

"End turn," said Aki.

**AKI: 20  
CHARLES: 12**

"I summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying)," said Charles "When summoned from my hand, this creature allows me to untap two lands. Next, I'll play an Island and end my turn."

"I play Vulshock Sorcerer (1/1, Haste)," said Aki "And I tap it to deal one damage to your Cloud of Faeries."

"In response," said Charles "I play Snap, returning your creature to your hand and untapping two lands."

"End turn," said Aki.

"Before the end of your turn," said Charles "I play Accumulated Knowledge, drawing a card. Then on my turn, I'll play an Island and attack with Could of Faeries."

**AKI: 19  
CHARLES: 12**

"End turn."

"I play Pyrite Spellbomb," said Aki.

"Counterspell it," said Charles.

"The I'll play Desperate Ritual and use the mana to cast Barbed Lightning on you. End turn."

**AKI: 19  
CHARLES: 9**

"I play Mishra's Factory," said Charles. He now had five mana at his disposal. "I play Intuition, searching my library for three cards. You choose one from me to keep and I discard the rest." He pulled out three Accumulated Knowledge and discarded two.

_Exactly what he used on us._

"Next, I play Accumulated Knowledge, drawing a card plus another card for each Accumulated Knowledge card in all graveyard, so three more. End turn."

"I summon Brothers Yamazaki (2/1, Bushido 1)," said Aki "End turn."

"I play another Mishra's Factory," said Charles "Next, I summon Man-'o-War (2/2), retuning your Bothers Yamazaki to your hand. Then, I'll pay one mana to turn one of my factories into a 2/2 Assembly-Worker creature and attack with Cloud of Faeries and my Worker."

**AKI: 16  
CHARLES: 9**

"End turn."

"I summon Vulshock Sorcerer (1/1, Haste)," said Aki.

"Boomerang it," said Charles.

"End turn."

"I play an Island and summon Palinchron (4/5, Flying). Like Cloud of Faeries, it lets me untap lands when summoned from my hand, except I can untap up to seven lands. Now I'll turn one of my Factories into a Worker and tap my other Factory, giving my Worker +1+1. I attack with Cloud of Faeries, Man-'o-War, and my Worker."

**AKI: 10  
CHARLES: 9**

"End turn."

Aki drew her next card and sighed. "I give up," she said "There's nothing I can do."

**AKI: Forfeit  
CHARLES: 9  
**  
"Well, thanks for the game," said Charles.

"I'm horrible," said Aki.

"Don't worry," said Arrathir "You just need practice, that's all. You almost beat me in that last game."

"Only because I'd gotten the perfect starting hand," said Aki "Otherwise, my deck is no good."

"Here, let me have a look at it," said Arrathir "Maybe I can improve it."

While Arrathir looked over the deck, Charles consulted Chiburuu on the question that was burning in his mind.

;Well, Chiburuu? Is she a summoner?;

**;Sorry, Charles. This girl is not;**

To be continued…

Author's Note: Gasp! Aki not a summoner? How will Arrathir react? What will their next move be? On another note, to everyone who commented about Chikuro's mention of hentai sites, it was meant as a joke, hence Arrathir's retort. Anyways, time for another rant. This one's a subject I've been seeing for a long time: Mary Sues.

A Mary Sue is basically a self-insertion of the author in a work of fiction. You've all seen them: the new girl in town with a mysterious past whom all the guys instantly fall in love with. They come in many different shapes so I thought I'd try to catalogue them.

A Mary Sue is usually identifiable by their name. Their name might be an anagram of the author's real name, an exotic name, or a name taken from another work of fiction. The Mary Sue usually has unusually colored eyes and the author will often spend a paragraph or so describing in detail their appearance.

One of the most common plot devices used to introduce the Mary Sue is putting them as the new kid in tow, or as I have dubbed it, the FES (Foreign Exchange Student) Complex. From here, the Sue will meet the canonical characters, maybe get into a fight to prove how tough she is, and fall in love with one of the main canonical male characters.

The problem with Mary Sues is they are very flat characters since they bring very little to the story.

Now, there's been a question bugging me for a while now: Is Arrathir a Mary Sue (or Marty Stu as male Sues are called). At first glance, he would appear to be. He has mysterious powers, an unusual name, no family, and always seems to win. In the beginning (That is in MTGvsYGO), I admit Arrathir was a big-time Stu. He always had a ready retort and never seemed to mess up. He wins against Yugi and Kaiba with ease and it isn't until around chapter 11 or so that his perfection starts to fade. Now, Arrathir is a much more human character. Punch him, he bleeds. I'm still working with the character, and I believe this will help me avoid writing more Mary Sues in the future.

**YM: **Um, It's Chi**buruu**, not Chi**burro**. However, "burro" does mean "donkey" in Spanish.

**Vamp: **Cephalid is a good guess, but not it.

**Chris: **No, I'm not putting Phage in. Stop requesting this kind of stuff! I'm not putting certain cards in Arrathir's deck just because you like them, OK? It's MY story and I decide what happens. Not happy? Then fuck off and die!

**Mike: **Yep, Magic ownz!

**MTDL: **But Myr are artifact creatures. That just doesn't go with blue. I'm declaring a new reviewer category for you: The Appreciator. You use humor in your reviews to try and convey how you like the story without going Glomper.

**Igor: **

1. Good to see another Snicket fan.  
2. It was meant as Chikuro's idea of a joke.  
3. Heh, wait until Erik's wings show up. Oops! SPOILER WARNING!  
4. True. True.  
5. Ditto.  
6. Charles is very logical and collected.  
7. Yep.  
8. Yep.  
9. They just want Erik to accept the $#!ing Keeper!  
10. Yep.  
11. Yep.  
12. What you said.  
13. Or, you might call it a Deus Ex Machina.  
14. I'd say more of The Appreciator. Still laugh every time I read your Gollum review.  
15. Gah! You'll find out!  
16. All your base are belong to us.  
17. The area of the square on the hypotenuse of a right triangle is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares on the other two sides.  
18. Can't sleep…clown will eat me.  
19. Feck! Arse! Drink! Girls!  
20. Hey, Pippin. Wanna blow the horn of Gondor?  
21. Well, I'm off to plot world domination. Soon I will rule the world with an iron fist. You! Obey the fist!

**Khell: **GET YOUR ASS ON ROAD OF LEGENDS AND POST!

**Anti-flamer: **Wow, I did not know that. Now my knowledge is further extended.

**ACS: **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA…cough…hack…

**Colonel and Iris: **Chiburuu's demon form will come out soon enough, or maybe he's using his illusions to hide it.

**Prof. Curly: **Guess what? You helped! Doesn't that feel good? Pat yourself of the back for me, eh?

**Technomagus: **Yes. Khell will return…he will return.

**Megamickel: **YOU DARE INSULT HBP? Nah, just kidding.

**Blitz: **Meh, he can just delegate his work to his corporate slaves…I mean his subordinates.

**Grayangle: **Charles is just taking this all in stride.

Hasn't this been one of the most random question answering thingies ever? Until next time! Oh, the next chapter might not be until mid-September since my family is moving to Chile on the 8th. If not, see y'all soon!


	26. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

"Not a summoner?" Arrathir practically yelled. 

It was only a few minutes after the duel ended and Aki had been hailed by a group of her friends and was currently chatting away a couple tables down. As soon as she'd left, Arrathir had asked Chiburuu's opinion, but had gotten the same answer Charles had: Aki was not a summoner.

"Calm down, Arrathir," said Chiburuu.

"_Calm down?_" said Arrathir, trying to keep his voice down "She's the Keeper of Red Mana! I know it!"

"Impossible!' said Chiburuu "Her skills are nowhere near to what a summoner's should be."

"She almost beat me!" said Arrathir "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"She got lucky," said Chiburuu "Through a combination of lucky card draws, she did almost beat you, but this does not make her a summoner."

"No! She is one! Chikuro said the Keepers would be subconsciously drawn to my power. How else do you explain her coming up to me out of nowhere?"

"Pity. She saw you crying and felt sorry for you. Arrathir, I know loosing Eva has been hard on you…"

"No shit! Loosing the one person I cared about in this world and who maybe cared about me? Yeah, that's pretty fucking hard!"

**_The last person who cares about you? What am I then?_**

_Shut up!_

"I know you'd like nothing better than to go out and find Numa," said Chiburuu "But I can't let you rush into this!"

"You know what?" said Arrathir "Screw you! I don't care what you think; Aki _is_ the Keeper of Red Mana! Why can't you see it? And I don't care what you say, I _will_ train her in mana summoning!"

"She is not ready for it!" said Chiburuu "You will only become more frustrated as you realize the futility of your efforts. Abandon this plan. It is folly!"

"No!" said Arrathir "Ever since the Awakening started, I've been putting my life on the line for others. I'm doing this to help billions of people; people I don't even know! Well, what about me What about what _I_ want? I'm bringing Eva back and you'd better not try to stop me!"

"Chikuro, talk some sense into him," sighed Chiburuu.

**_What is going on? I've never seen you like this before._**

_Yeah? Well stay out of this! Aki is the Keeper of Red Mana. Maybe Chiburuu can't sense it, but I can. I know it. I don't care what it takes, I am awakening her._

_ **But then how will you convince Erik to go along with your plan? **_

_I'm working on it, OK?_

_ **Arrathir, Chiburuu was the Keeper who was the most mana-sensitive. If he says Aki isn't a summoner, you should believe him.**_

_I don't give a damn about what he says! I've been awakened a hell of a lot longer than he has, so currently, I would have a better reading on who is or isn't a summoner._

_ **Whatever. Your funeral.**_

"Arrathir?" said Charles.

"What? You gonna tell me it's useless too?" said Arrathir.

"No, I just think you're rushing into this a bit," said Charles "You barely even know this girl, so how can you gauge if she is or isn't a summoner? Maybe if you got to know her better…"

"Yeah! And wait for Numa to show up and kill her too? I don't think so!"

;He's completely snapped;

**;That's Chikuro for you. He always was very stubborn;**

;What are we going to do about this?;

**;There's nothing we can do. We just have to let him find out on his own that his plan will never work;**

"So, what do you plan to do?" asked Charles.

"Well, I've got to tell Aki about summoning and the Keepers," said Arrathir "The I can start training her."

"Well, here she comes," said Charles.

Sure enough, Aki had left her friends and was returning to their table.

"Arrathir-kun?" she said, seeing the look on Arrathir's face "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he said "Aki, can we speak in private? There is something I need to tell you."

"Sure," said Aki.

"Great." Arrathir grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the table.

"Arrathir-kun, where are we going?" asked Aki.

"We need to be alone," said Arrathir.

"Arrathir-kun, I understand if you have feelings for me," said Aki, blushing "I-I like you too, but don't you think we should get to know each other before you try to kiss me?"

Arrathir did a double take

Kiss her? She thought I was going to… 

"It's not like that!" he said, turning to face her "I need to be alone because what I am about to tell you must remain secret."

Arrathir looked around. They were on a small path bordered by trees by the edge of a small pond. Sniffing the air, he could not detect anyone's presence within a hundred meters.

"Here, let's sit," he said.

"Aki," said Arrathir as they sat beneath the trees "Have you ever wondered about my ears?" He gestured to the two gray triangles on his head.

"Yes," said Aki "But I assumed you were an avid cosplayer." (A/N: Cosplaying is when, especially at anime and video game conventions, fans will dress up as their favorite characters. Think of it as a Japanese version of nerds dressing up for "Star Wars")

"They are real," said Arrathir "I am a han'yō, a half-demon."

"D-demon?" said Aki, staring at Arrathir's ears. He braced himself for what was coming. Sure enough, after a few seconds, Aki reached up and began stroking his ears. Arrathir rolled his eyes, but gradually started to enjoy the feeling. It felt so good he started to get drowsy and was just about to nod off when Aki stopped, snapping him back to reality.

"Ah, where was I?" said Arrathir "Ah, yes: why I am a half-demon. I am the reincarnation of a wizard that lived millions of years ago. You see, Magic: The Gathering is real. Just like in the game, I can tap mana to summon creatures, except they are real."

"Oh, stop joking, Arrathir-kun," said Aki, laughing.

"I'm not," he said "I'll prove it." Gathering his mana, he called upon his Putrid Imp. The winged zombie appeared and bared its teeth at Aki, who screamed and jumped up, ready to run away.

"Aki! It won't hurt you," said Arrathir, dispelling the creature.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Aki, trembling.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Arrathir "Look, I need your help."

"What do you want?" said Aki.

"Aki, come back, I swear I will not hurt you," said Arrathir. Cautiously, Aki sat down.

"Now," continued Arrathir "As I said, I am the reincarnation of an ancient wizard. He was one of five wizards who channelled the mana across the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?"

"Our universe is only one of billions. Together, they form the Multiverse. Anyways, these five wizards each controlled one of the five colours of mana, and therefore were known as the Keepers of Mana."

"You mean mana like in Magic?"

"Exactly," said Arrathir "Mana is the energy of life. It surrounds us and binds the Multiverse together. Now, I am the reincarnation of the Keeper of Black Mana. At one point in his past, he tried to take over the Multiverse with the help of the Keeper of Blue Mana. My friend Charles is the reincarnation of the Keeper of Blue Mana. The other three Keepers fought against him and in the end, all five Keepers died. However, their spirits endured and they were all reincarnated in new bodies. Now, I'm trying to awaken the Keepers so the flow of mana through the Multiverse can be regulated once again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm meant to," said Arrathir "That is why the Keeper of Black Mana was reincarnated in my body."

"So, you have a spirit living inside you?" asked Aki "Is it evil?"

"No," said Arrathir "He once was, but he's changed."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Aki, clearly confused.

"Aki, the Keepers of Mana are waiting to be awakened. Their reincarnations are subconsciously drawn to the power of the Keeper of Black Mana. I believe you are the reincarnation of the Keeper of Red Mana."

"M-me?" stuttered Aki "But I can't be! I'm not even good at Magic!"

"It doesn't matter!" said Arrathir "When the Keeper of Black Mana awoke, I wasn't that good either. I know you have great potential within you and I want to help awaken your spirit."

"Wait," said Aki "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, you almost beat me," said Arrathir "Anyone who has been able to beat me has almost always ended up being a Keeper of Mana."

"This doesn't make any sense. Because I nearly beat you at a card game, you think I am the reincarnation of an ancient wizard?"

"Yes," said Arrathir "I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling. Will you at least let me train you?"

Before Aki could answer, they suddenly felt the ground rumbling, faintly at first, but gradually getting stronger.

_An earthquake?_

Japan is situated in a volcanic on the Pacific Ring of Fire, almost on the border of the Eurasian and North American tectonic plates. Frequent tremors are felt through the islands and destructive earthquakes, often resulting in tsunamis, happen several times a century. Arrathir's prediction proved to be wrong. The ground beside them literally exploded, showering them with dirt, bits of grass, and flying rocks. Aki and Arrathir covered their heads to protect themselves from the flying projectiles. When it was over, Arrathir looked up to see a hole had opened in the ground and several green creatures were climbing out.

_Goblins! Numa's finally making his move!_

"Aki!" he said, "Run! Go get Charles! Tell him I need help!"

After one look at the goblins, Aki did not hesitate. She jumped up and began running for the tables.

_Let's hope I can hold them off until Charles gets here._

_ **Want me to take over?**_

_I think I can handle it. If it gets too intense, you can take care of them._

Arrathir charged his mana, both his hand erupting in black flames. With his trench coat and flaming hands, he looked like a necromancer from some video game. As the goblins charged, waving various blunt instruments, Arrathir flung his handfuls of mana at them. The black flames engulfed the nearest goblins, burning them to a crisp and causing them to erupt into red mana. However, for every goblin that fell, three more took its place.

**_This isn't working! If you keep using up raw mana, you'll run out quickly._**

_OK, here goes._

Arrathir took a deep breath and summoned his Havoc Demon. The mana swirled and formed into the demon, the creature coming to life with a piercing screech. The goblins drew back in alarm, but soon resumed their advance. With a silent command from Arrathir, the Havoc Demon flew at the goblins, fangs bared. Many goblins met their end within the jaws of the demon. Its razor-sharp claws were also effectively mowing down the goblins like the scythe of the Grim Reaper. Unfortunately, the continuing onslaught of goblins eventually overwhelmed the demon. With a howl, the creature exploded into a shower of black mana. At the same time, all the goblins around exploded into red mana.

_That was almost too easy._

_ **Behind you, idiot!**_

Turning, Arrathir saw an even larger mob of goblins behind him.

_It was all a diversion. Come on Charles! Hurry up!_

_ **I'm taking over!**_

_No! I'm good. You've got to let me handle this. I need the training._

_ **Meh, what you say.**_

_This is gonna take something bigger. Hang on. I haven't tried summoning him yet._

Closing his eyes, Arrathir felt the mana flowing through him. He felt the raw power waiting to be crafted into a spell and released. Concentrating on the spell, he snapped his hands up, palms touching. As he channeled the necessary mana, he concentrated on the creature. The black fire in his hands grew until it engulfed his entire body like a black aura. Black tentacles burst from the ground around him as the nightmare horror pulled itself from the ground. Towering over the goblins, it let out an eerie howl, challenging the goblins.

_Hypnox…I did it…_

Arrathir had expended too much mana. His control on the creature was fading. He struggled to prevent the creature from being dispelled, but he was unable. It exploded in a shower of black mana.

_Chikuro…I'm spent…_

_ **Arrathir, you're going to pass out! Give me control before you…**_

Arrathir's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over, unconscious. Momentarily surprised, the goblins drew back, but seeing Arrathir did not stir, they rushed forwards with screeches of glee. Grabbing Arrathir's body, they dragged it into the tunnel and disappeared underground.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Surprise! Another update in the same week! I couldn't bear leaving for Chile without putting up a few more. If we're lucky, I might even get to (dare I say it?) Chapter T-h-i-r-t-y? If this chapter seems kind of weird, remember it was written from 11 pm to 6 am with tons of caffeine in my veins. Umm, this chapter's rant will be about…George Bush. He's a fucktard. Need I say more? Rant over.

Khell chapter countdown: 4

**Askari Knight: **Yep, got me there.

**Grayangle: **Sure. When they get to Dominaria, they'll find a bunch of regular summoners.

**Technomagus: **You're still a bit off with the naming, but good guesses to the demon types.

**Ceridan: **My work is done then.

**SeraphSong: **Heh, you use emulators too?


	27. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

**CHAPTER 27-The Deal**

Aki ran, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Her shoes crunched on the gravel path as she sprinted towards the table where they had left Charles. A painful cramp was building in her thigh, but the sense of urgency there had been in Arrathir's voice urged her on.

She didn't know what those things were, but they looked dangerous. When she got in sight of the tables, she saw Charles was playing Magic against another man.

"Charles-san!" she shouted as soon as she was within hailing distance. "Charles-san!" (A/N: The "-san" suffix is the most commonly used. It's generally used for people outside the family unless their name requires a more appropriate suffix. If Aki knew Charles' last name, she would be calling him "Wainscot-san" (Mr. Wainscot))

Charles looked up from his game. When he saw Aki alone, and running towards him, a look of puzzlement ran across his face.

"Charles-san!" gasped Aki, now at the table "Arrathir's in trouble! These green things came out of the ground and started attacking him."

;Goblins!;

**;It would seem Numa has returned with a vengeance;**

"Gomen," said Charles apologetically as he gathered his cards.

**;Let me take over. There will be many of them and you don't have the summoning skills to take them on;**

The symbol of blue mana glowed faintly on Charles's forehead as Chiburuu took over.

"Where are they?" he asked Aki.

Too winded from her sprint, Aki merely pointed the spirit in the correct direction. The Keeper of Blue Mana took off, the world around him becoming a blur as he moved.

;What did you do?;

**;A simple Timewalk spell. I slowed down the passing of time around us, so while the world around us moves as what we would consider 'normal' speed, we move at a much faster pace;**

;So, what are you going to use? My deck doesn't have mass creature removal;

**;We may have to look into spells not in your deck. These might be a bit harder to cast, but I am confident I can manage. Ah, we have arrived;**

The world around them returned into focus as the spell wore off.

;There's nothing here;

**;Yes, but I sense much red mana. Many goblins died here;**

;So where's Arrathir?;

**:His mana is faint and moving rapidly. My guess is that he has been captured;**

;Well? Let's go save him!;

**;Yes, but we cannot do this alone. We need another's help;**

;Don't tell me…;

**;Yes. We must convince Erik Morlock to help us;**

;But how? The guy's too stubborn!;

**;I think I have an offer that can persuade him;**

;What about the girl?;

**;Well, if as I suspected, Arrathir told her everything about the Keepers, then we must bring her along. She knows too much and as well, our enemies may target her because of her knowledge;**

;Can't you just wipe her memories or something?;

**;Yes, if my full powers were returned;**

;Fine. You know, I get the sense the Keeper of Black Mana is going to cause us a lot of trouble;

**;Oh, he excels at it;**

**

* * *

**Arrathir was awakened by a rough slap to the face. Grimacing in pain, he shook his head and tried to bring his hands about to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but found his hands were bound. Looking around, he saw he was in a rundown warehouse. He was hanging from his hand, feet brushing the floor. Numa was standing in front of him, victorious.

"Look what we have here," he said "The mighty Keeper of Black Mana at my mercy."

"We'll see about that!" said Arrathir, charging his mana.

**_Arrathir! No! You mana is extremely low. Any more and you could put yourself in a coma._**

"It is useless to resist," said Numa "The mana bind I have you in cannot be broken in your weakened state."

_The bastard! Can't you do anything?_

_ **I'm afraid in our weakened state, I can't. Maybe if you hadn't tried summoning Hypnox…**_

_Look, I feel humiliated as it is already._

"How does it feel to be helpless?" asked Numa.

"Bastard!" said Arrathir, spitting in his face "You killed Eva!"

"Oh, yes, your little girlfriend," said Numa "Don't worry, you'll be meeting her soon in the afterlife. Enjoy the time you have left to live, Keeper of Black Mana." Numa turned and walked out of the warehouse, his laughter echoing through the cavernous room.

_Charles…Help us…_

_

* * *

_"Did you find him?" asked Aki.

"No," said Charles "Did he tell you everything?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Given the circumstances, you should come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Aki.

"We're going to save Arrathir," said Charles "But first we need to get help."

"From who?"

"Erik Morlock," said Charles "The Keeper of White Mana. The problem is, Erik refuses to accept his spirit, meaning he cannot utilize the spirit's power. However, he is the only one who can help us."

A quick subway ride later, they were at Erik's hotel. As they walked up the front steps, the security guard stopped them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wainscot, but Mr. Morlock had banned yourself and Mr. Arrathir from this hotel permanently."

**;Let me handle this;**

"You don't need to obey Morlock's orders," said Chiburuu.

"I don't need to obey Morlock's orders," said the guard, his voice suddenly monotone.

"We may enter the hotel."

"You may enter the hotel," said the guard, still in his monotone voice.

"Thank-you," said Charles, holding the door for Aki to enter.

"How did you do that?" asked Aki when they had entered the lobby.

"A simple mind trick," said the spirit as they entered the elevator.

"How are you going to convince this Erik to help us?" asked Aki as the elevator took them up to the penthouse.

"Well, you know how Arrathir has those rat ears? Well, wait to see what Erik has! All the Keepers were half-demons, so their demonic traits emerge as their Keeper regains their power."

The elevator doors opened and the left the cabin. The apartment was empty with no sign of Erik. As they stood waiting, a door opened and Erik walked in, talking animatedly on his cellphone."

"No," he said "We don't have the time! I want the report by Friday or you're fired!" He hung up and did a double take when he noticed Charles.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted "How did you get in?"

"You really thought you could keep me out?" asked Chiburuu "You have no idea of the power of the Keepers."

"I don't care how you got in, you'll be leaving soon enough!" said Erik, flipping his cellphone open.

"Wait! Arrathir has been captured," said Chiburuu.

**Captured? His host must be weaker than we thought.**

"I need your help," said Chiburuu "To defeat the Planeswalker who captured him."

"Why should I help you?" said Erik "Quinn's been nothing but trouble."

"Because," said Chiburuu "If you agree to help me, I will give you back your former appearance."

"You mean this," Erik gestured to the beak on his face "Would be gone?"

"No," said Chiburuu "Nobody can make your demonic traits disappear. What I can do is cast an illusion to hide it."

**Don't tell me you're actually considering this?**

Anything to get rid of this thing.

**This sounds like a trap. The _ghell_**** talked him into helping him murder you. I told you this would happen!**

"What do you want me to do?" asked Erik, ignoring his other's protests.

"The Planeswalker who killed Eva, Numa, he's behind this," said Chiburuu "We must find and defeat him."

"This would be in a mana duel?"

"Yes. Do you know how to summon, despite not having accepted your Keeper?"

**I can help you summon.**

Does this mean I would have to accept you?

**No. Just play your cards and I will cast the spells through you.**

"The spirit says he can summon through me," said Erik.

;Can he do that?;

**;I suppose. If this is the only way we will get him to help us, the let's take it;**

"Fine," said Chiburuu.

"I accept," said Erik "Now do the spell thing."

Chiburuu placed his hand of Erik's beak, his hand glowing a faint tinge of blue. The beak began to shrink and melt. When Chiburuu removed his hand, the beak was gone and Erik was left with his human nose. He reached up to feel it, astonished.

"Thanks," said Erik "Now let's go."

**;There is still hope for him;**

"Who's the girl?" asked Erik, noticing Eva.

"This is Aki," said Charles, who had taken over "Arrathir believes she is a summoner."

Aki merely gave a small bow.

"Why did you bring her?" whispered Erik.

"Look, Arrathir told her everything about the Keepers. She knows too much for us to let her go."

What a nuisance.

A short elevator trip later, the three of them were in Erik's car, roaring through the streets of Tokyo.

"So where is he?" asked Erik to Chiburuu who was tracking Arrathir's mana radiations.

"Turn left!" said Chiburuu "His mana is faint, but he is definitely alive."

"What am I going to do?" asked Aki.

"Leave it to us," said Chiburuu "I'm sorry, Aki, but you know too much about the Keepers. We can't just let you go. You're also with us for your protection. We have many enemies. I'm going to be frank with you. The only way we can let you go is if I make your forget everything that had occurred in the past days, but I won't do it unless you want me to."

"No, I want to help," said Aki.

"What kind of deck does this Numa have?" asked Erik.

"Goblins," said Chiburuu.

"And you have a counterspell deck?"

"Yes. I'll take care of returning his creatures to his hand while you attack him. Turn here."

Erik's car stopped in front of a decrepit warehouse. Many of the grimy windows were shattered and there were gaping holes in the rusty metal walls.

"This is it," said Chiburuu "He is inside."

* * *

_Do you think he'll find us?_

**_I'm sure of it. Chiburuu was always a loyal ally._**

But is he really going to take Numa on all by himself? The both of us weren't even able to beat him .

**_He'll manage to get Erik to help him._**

_Erik? How?_

**_Even though he has not accepted his spirit, Erik is still a Keeper of Mana, a fact nothing can hide, as shown by his recent transformation. If he manages to get Erik to help him, they will have a fighting chance against Numa. The Keeper of White Mana was the only one whose strength was of par with mine._**

Chikuro, I want to know more about you…my past.

**_Why the sudden interest?_**

I've been having these…dreams.

**_This is hardly the time to be discussing this._**

_If we get out of here, will you tell me?_

**_"If?" You underestimate Chiburuu._**

"Arrathir? Are you here?" said Charles, walking into the warehouse, followed by and apprehensive Erik and Aki.

"Charles! Over here!"

"Arrathir-kun!" shouted Aki, running over to Arrathir "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Arrathir "Now that you guys are here."

"Where's Numa?" asked Charles.

"I don't know," said Arrathir "What happened to you?" he asked, seeing Erik's new appearance.

"It was the only way we could convince him to come," said Charles "Let's get you out of here."

There was a loud explosion as Numa appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Not so fast," said the Planeswalker "You'll never get him out of that mana bind."

"Then we settle this the old-fashioned way," said Chiburuu, taking over and pulling out Charles' deck.

"So, the Keeper of Blue Mana has awakened," said Numa.

"Cease the pleasantries," said Chiburuu "We challenge you to a duel!"

"The three of you?" asked Numa.

"No," said Erik, pulling out his deck "The Keeper of Blue Mana and me against you."

"And who are you?" asked Numa.

"He is the Keeper of White Mana," said Chiburuu "So do not underestimate him."

"How can I resist the chance to take down three Keepers at once?" said Numa "Prepare to die."

To be continued…

Author's note: w00t! 300 reviews! That's 11 per chapter! At this rate, The Awakening will quickly surpass YGOvsMTG as my most popular fanfiction to date! I am, however, planning to go and do a re-write of MTGvsYGO, you know, to correct the many gameplay errors. Actually, what I'll do is pull a George Lucas. Finish this story and then wait twenty years before re-doing them. I mena come on! The Star Wars Special Edition was better, but was it really neccesary? Oh and for the record: Greedo does not shoot first!

Gah! My computer has been reformatted so I've lost ALL my Fanfiction files. I'll need to get the decklists for the Keepers of White and Green Mana as soon as possible. Loosing the files wasn't so bad because I can just get all my chapters off the site. It's just been a pain to re-install everything. Anyways, next chapter: Numa vs Chiburuu and Erik!

A new feature in this chapter, the chapter title actually in the chapter. This was annoying me because Fanfiction puts a limit on how long the chapter titles can be.

This will probably be the last chapter before I leave for Chile and once we're there, I'm not sure how long before we get our Internet access back. So, until next time, _Adios!_

Khell chapter countdown: 3

**Blitz: **Well, Arrathir's just venting his frustration.

**Khell: **And yet you STILL haven't posted in ROL.

**MTDL: **Don't worry, Numa's got a lot of surprises up his sleeve for the upcoming duel.

**YM: **Well, unless you're up to making a long road trip, we probably won't be able to meet. I live way over in Ontario. And no, my name is not Quinn Eckhart. Where did you get that idea? Thanks for considering my writing would be good enough to be in print. Half this stuff is written at like, midnight, with plenty of caffeine in me. Edgar Allen Poe is my favourite poet, but he was a drunkard.

**Techno: **Arrathir is hellbent on saving Eva and he is blinded to the truth. Yes, he is getting selfish, just another of my attempts to make him more lifelike. I put myself in his situation and think "What would I do?" then exaggerate it a bit (or not).

**Mega: **You bought a Gamecube? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! No, really, I think the GC is a great system (mostly because I'm a Nintendo fanboy.) Lucky you, you get to play the new, REALISTIC, Zelda (What WAS Nintendo thinking with "Windwaker?")

**KoY: **Actually, I had this idea before getting your review, but with a twist.

**Kitsu: **Here, Kitsu, have a trophy. (Props to who can say where that's from)


	28. In the Halls of the Goblin King

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

_**KHELL! GET YOUR ASS ON ROL AND POST!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28-In the halls of the goblin king**

"This should be quick," said Numa "I play one Swamp and summon Blood Pet(1/1). End turn." A small Thrull appeared on the field.

"I play Faerie Conclave," said Chiburuu "End turn."

"I play a Plains," said Erik "And I summon Devoted Retainer." The mana began to shape itself into the creature, but it never materialized. The raw man remained on the field, pulsating.

What's happening?

**Since you haven't accepted me, our spiritual connection is not strong enough for me to summon through you. You'll have to summon yourself; I can only provide the mana.**

But I don't know how!

**Great. Time for a crash course in summoning. Look, it's not enough to just play the cards. You need to bring them to life.**

What?

** Your cards are alive. What did you think the _ghell_ was talking about when he mentioned that "Hear of the Cards" crap?**

Look, just tell me how to do it!

** Visualize the creature in your mind; how it would look if it were alive.**

Erik closed his eyes and concentrated on his creature. Slowly, the samurai materialized on the field, wielding a long pike (1/1, Bushido 1). Erik nearly collapsed from the mental effort it had taken.

"End..turn…"he gasped.

**;This is not good. If Erik can barely summon, we'll be hard-pressed to defend him against Numa;**

"I play a Mountain," said Numa "Now I'll summon Goblin Turncoat(2/1)!" A goblin wearing a black cloak appeared on the field, grinning. "End turn."

"Draw!" said Chiburuu "I play an Island and summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying)!" A small group of faeries appeared hovering above the field. "Since I played Cloud of Faeries from my hand, its special ability activates: I untap up to two lands. I'll summon another Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying) and end my turn." A second group of faeries appeared.

"Plains," said Erik "And I summon Suntail Hawk (1/1, Flying)." When the hawk finally appeared, Erik fell to his knees, panting.

It's taking me every ounce of strength to summon these weak creatures. How am I going to summon something bigger?

** Well, if you'd let me take over…**

Never!

"Attack with Devoted Retainer!" The samurai charged forward.

"I block with Goblin Turncoat," said Numa. The goblin withdrew a dagger from its cloak. The two creatures crashed together and exploded into mana.

"End turn."

"Mountain," announced Numa "And I summon Skirk Prospector (1/1)." A goblin with a pickaxe appeared on the field. "Next, I summon Goblin Turncoat (2/1). End turn."

"I play an Island and summon Man-o'-War (2/2)!" A blue jellyfish appeared on the field. "Send his Turncoat back to his hand!" The jellyfish extended its filaments and wrapped them around the goblin, squeezing the creature until it disappeared.

"Now I attack with both my Cloud of Faeries!" The two clusters of faeries flew over to Numa and buzzed around his head, slashing at him with their tiny claws.

**NUMA:18  
CHUBURUU:20  
ERIK:20**

"End turn."

"One Plains," said Erik "And I end my turn."

"Swamp," said Numa "And I summon Goblin Sharpshooter (1/1)." A goblin with a crossbow appeared on the field. "End turn."

"I cast Accumulated Knowledge," said Chiburuu "Drawing one card. I play Mishra's Factory/" A small mechanical contraption appeared on the field. "Next, I attack with my Cloud of Faeries!"

**NUMA: 16  
CHIBURUU: 20  
ERIK: 20**

"End turn."

"I summon Tundra Wolves (1/1, First Strike)," said Erik. The white wolf appeared on the field with a howl and bared it teeth at Numa. Erik's legs were shaking so bad, he had to sit down to recover. "Attack…Suntail Hawk…End…turn…" The hawk dove at Numa, raking his face with its talons.

**NUMA: 15  
CHIBURUU: 20  
ERIK: 20**

"You'll pay for that!" said Numa "I play Goblin Burrows. Next, I tap Goblin Sharpshooter to deal one damage to your Wolves." The goblin loaded a bolt into its crossbow and shot at the wolf, the creature exploding into white mana. "When a creature goes into the graveyard, Sharpshooter untaps," said Numa "So I'll tap him again to kill off your Cloud of Faeries." The Sharpshooter fired off at the cluster of Faeries, making it explode into blue mana. "I'll untap Sharpshooter and kill your other Cloud of Faeries." The last Cloud of Faeries exploded as well.

"Now," said Numa "I sack my Blood Pet to add one mana to my mana pool." The Thrull game a squeak and exploded into black mana that flowed into Numa's body. "I kill off your hawk with Sharpshooter, untap Sharpshooter and tap him again to deal one damage to your Man-o'-War. Then, I'll sack my Prospector to add one red mana to my mana pool, untap Sharpshooter and kill your Man-o'-War." The jellyfish exploded into blue mana. "Finally, I tap out and cast Fireball!" Numa cupped his hands and a small ball of fire appeared between them. It grew larger and larger until it was almost as large as Numa. The duellists could feel the intense heat radiating from it. The Fireball sped towards Erik, engulfing him in flames. Erik screamed and rolled on the ground, trying to put out his flaming clothes. When the flames subsided, Erik got up, his clothes singed and sooty.

"And for the kicker," said Numa "I tap Sharpshooter to deal one damage to the Keeper of Blue Mana!" Chiburuu winced as the bolt penetrated his shoulder. (A/N: I actually did flip three coins and won the three flips)

**NUMA: 15****  
CHIBURUU: 19****  
ERIK: 14**

"End turn."

**;That Sharpshooter is annoying, but I can deal with it easily;**

"I play Snap, bouncing your creature back to your hand," said Chiburuu, snapping his fingers. The Sharpshooter vanished from the field. "As with Cloud of Faeries, this spell lets me untap the lands I used to cast it. Next, I'll turn Mishra's Factory into a 2/2 artifact Assembly-Worker and attack with it." The machine transformed into its artifact alter-ego and charged at Numa.

**NUMA: 13  
CHIBURUU: 19  
ERIK: 14**

"End turn!"

**;Let's see him try to summon next turn. There's a Counterspell with his name on it;**

"I summon Paladin en-Vec (2/2 Pro Red, Pro Black, First Strike)," said Erik. A man dressed in blue robes wielding a staff and wooden shield appeared in play, but the mental strain had been too great for the duellist and he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Pity," said Numa "It would have been much more satisfying to defeat the Keeper of White Mana if he'd put up more of a fight."

"He's not out yet," said Chiburuu "His lifepoints haven't hit zero and he still has a creature in play!" Effectively, the Paladin was still standing in front of his fallen master.

"Well, since he is obviously done," said Numa "It's my turn! I summon Goblin Sharpshooter (1/1)."

"Not so fast!" said Chiburuu "Counterspell!" The forming creature exploded into red mana.

"End turn," said Numa.

"I Boomerang one of your Mountains to your hand and I turn my Factory into a Worker and attack!"

**NUMA: 11  
CHIBURUU: 19  
ERIK: 14**

"Come on, Erik," said Chiburuu, shaking the fallen Keeper "Wake up."

"This is pathetic," said Numa "My turn. I play a Mountain and now I play Cover of Darkness!" From Numa's card burst a dark cloud that settled over the field. Chiburuu couldn't make out Numa across the field. "Heh, heh. Nightfall is the perfect time for my goblins to strike. All goblins now have fear! You won't even see them coming until it is too late. I play a morph (2/2) and end my turn."

"I will not fall to your darkness," said Chiburuu "I play an Island and summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying). I turn my Faerie Conclave into a 2/1 creature with flying and attack!"

**NUMA: 9  
CHIBURUU: 19  
ERIK: 14**

"Ah, but now the game _really _begins," said Numa "I summon Goblin Warchief (2/2)!" A roar was heard from the darkness as the unseen goblin appeared. "This creature gives my goblins Haste. Next, I summon Cabal Slaver (2/1) and attack with everything."

Chiburuu braced himself for the attack. He suddenly felt a claw slashing into his shoulder. A few seconds later, fireworks exploded in his head as a club struck him.

**NUMA: 9  
CHIBURUU: 13  
ERIK: 14**

"As well, whenever a goblin deals you damage, you discard a card thanks to Cabal Slaver."

"Then before I do, I'll play Accumulated Knowledge to draw two cards," said Chiburuu, drawing. He frowned: both lands. He slipped his Leviathan and a land into his graveyard.

"End turn," said Numa's voice from the darkness.

"All right, Numa. You want to play?" asked Chiburuu "Try this: I play and Island. Now, come out, Palinchron (4/5, Flying)!" A brown winged creature appeared on Chiburuu's field. "Palinchron allows me to untap seven lands! I'll turn my Factory into a Worker (2/2) and my Conclave into a 2/1! Now I attack with my Assembly-Worker and Faerie Conclave!"

**NUMA: 5  
CHIBURUU: 13  
ERIK: 14**

"It's over, Numa," said Chiburuu "With Palinchron out, you have no chance!"

"Well, I am in a bit of trouble," said Numa "But let's see what my deck has for me." Numa chuckled softly as he drew his next card. "Here it is, the card that will save my ass: Fiery Gambit!"

"You're putting your life in the hands of fate?" asked Chiburuu.

"Exactly," said Numa "I flip a coin until I loose. I cn stop flipping any time I wish, but if I should loose a flip, nothing happens. If I win one flip, Fiery Gambit deals three damage to a creature. If I win two, it deals six damage to each opponent, and if I win three, I draw nine cards _and_ untap all my lands."

"None of this will happen," said Chiburuu "I cast Counterspell!"

"You think you're the only one who can use counters?" asked Numa "Burnout says otherwise. It counters a blue spell and allows me to draw a card. Now I'll begin flipping. I say Heads!"

Chiburuu head the metallic ping of a coin being flipped, followed by laugh.

"And It's Heads!" said Numa "Three damage to your Palinchron!" A ring of fire appeared around the creature, encircling it in its burning grasp. "Next flip. I say Tails! Again, I win! Take six damage!"

Chiburuu screamed in pain as a ring of fire tightened around his body, burning his flesh.

**NUMA: 5  
CHIBURUU: 7  
ERIK: 8**

"Here it goes," said Numa "Double or nothing! Heads!"

**;Please be Tails;**

When Chiburuu heard Numa's maniacal laughter, he knew the Planeswalker had won his flip.

"Now I draw nine cards and untap my lands!" said Numa "I'll summon Goblin King (2/2), giving all goblins +1+1, Goblin Sledder (2/2), and Raging Goblin (2/2). I'll Lightning Bolt your Palinchron to finish it off." The creature exploded into blue mana as a bolt of electricity pierced it. "Now die!"

**;So this is how it ends…**

Suddenly, a golden light shone from Erik's deck, illuminating the field. The attacking goblins, blinded by the light, stopped their attack and returned to their master."

"Holy Day. Now, I believe it is Chiburuu's turn," said a voice "But first, I'll play Disenchant on that pesky enchantment." A ray of light pieced the darkness, ripping it apart and dispelling it. Erik was not on his feet, the symbol of white mana burning brightly on his forehead.

"A coward like you who hides in the darkness doesn't deserve to live," said the other Erik, glaring at Numa.

"The Keeper of White Mana?" said Numa, surprised "Well, I get two for the price of one!"

"About time you showed up!" said Chiburuu "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?"

"Quiet. You're no good to me dead. Just play."

"I Boomerang your Goblin King," said Chiburuu "And I end my turn."

"Since it's my turn," said the other Erik "I'll play a Plains and end my turn."

"Let's see you stand up to this!" said Numa "I summon Raging Goblin (2/2), Sparksmith (2/2), Warbreak Trumpeter (2/2) and Skirk Marauder (3/2). I attack the Keeper of White Mana with Raging Goblin, Goblin Warchief, Sparksmith, and Warbreak Trumpeter!"

"Fool," said the Keeper "Holy Day."

"You can't run forever!' said Numa as his goblins stopped their attack "I outnumber you in creatures. It will only be a matter of time until my goblins overrun you! End turn."

"I summon Man-o'-War (2/2), returning your Warchief to your hand," said Chiburuu "End turn."

"Now," said Erik "Prepare to feel my wrath, the Wrath of God!" There was an enormous explosion that shook the building. Numa was thrown to the ground by the shockwave. When it was over, all the creatures on the field had been destroyed.

"Before it was obliterated, I returned my Palinchron to my hand," said Chiburuu, holding up the card.

"Why must you be so overdramatic?" asked Chiburuu, dusting himself off "At least it's good to see you haven't changed."

"End turn."

"Feh, I'm not done yet," said Numa "At least now I have a temporary defence. Wall of Stone (0/8)!" A giant wall burst through the ground in front of Numa. "End turn."

"Your wall can't protect you from fliers!" said Chiburuu "I turn my conclave into a 2/1 and attack!"

**NUMA: 2  
CHIBURUU: 7  
ERIK: 8**

"This ends now," said Erik "I play Breath of Life to return Akroma, Angel of Wrath (6/6 Flying, First Strike, Trample, Haste, Pro Black, Pro Red, Vigilance) to play!" A winged woman in armour appeared on the field, wielding a broadsword.

"Wait!" said Numa "How did that card get in your graveyard?"

"Even though my pathetic host fainted, cards were still added to his hand whenever his turn came. As his hand reached eight cards, he subconsciously started discarding cards. Akroma was one of these cards. Now, Akroma! Finish this!"

The angel flew over Numa's wall and dealt the killing blow with a swift stoke of her sword.

**NUMA: 0  
CHIBURUU: 7  
ERIK: 8**

To be continued…

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter squeezed in before I leave! Expect another soon because I've already gotten a lot written up. You're probably wondering, "If he's got this stuff written, how come he's not uploading it every day?" Well, this is the right time for me to introduce today's rant, or rather, writing workshop, Writing a chapter: the Arrathir way.

**WRITING A CHAPTER: THE ARRATHIR WAY**

Fist thing I do when writing a chapter, its make sure I have plenty of caffeine in my veins. Red Bull is my preferred source, but I have dwelled into such alternatives such as coffee and tea. Next, I usually write the chapter out by hand. This is usually done later at night (after 10 PM) in my bed while listening to my iPod.

I usually start off a writing session by listening to "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen or "Back in Black" by AC/DC. I keep all my writings in a big binder where I also keep my decklists and tracking sheets. This binder's got a lot of old stuff in it, even some dating back to MTGvsYGO.

And that's about all there is to it. Once written, the hard part comes: typing it up. This actually helps, because I re-read and improve on my work.

Well, see you next time!

Khell chapter countdown: 2

**John: **You've learned well, my young padawan.

**Techno: **Join the "I don't understand a review SeraphSong has written" club.

**MTDL: **Oh, Chiburuu's gonna have a LOT of fun with Erik.

**YM: **Actually, the line comes from the Strong Bad e-mail. "Here, The Cheat, have a trophy." Firing raw mana is an attack any summoner can perform, except it burns up mana very quickly, while still doing a lot of damage. Also, there will be an artifact deck, eventually.

**KoY:** Excuse me? I believe I have said several times that, "THIS FIC WILL BE STRICTLY MAGIC: THE GATHERING." I _may_ and _have_ put in a few nods to my previous fic, but, and I'll only say it once more: **THE YU-GI-OH! CAST WILL NOT BE PARTAKING IN THIS STORY! **If you wnt a story about Yugi and Co., read "Magic: The Gathering vs. Yu-Gi-Oh!" or go into the "Anime" section and click on the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" link. You'll find about 5000 pages worth of stories featuring Yugi and his friends. You just go do that and stop asking if Yugi's gonna be in this story, OK?

**ACS Dude: ** Feh, that's nothing. You should see what I'm gonna do when and if this hits 400 reviews, though based on the current 11.444444444444444444 reviews per chapter, it shouldn't be a problem to hit 400 reviews.


	29. Longest Chapter Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

**CHAPTER 29-Longest chapter ever**

As Numa fell to the ground, the Keeper of White Mana's body began to glow as Numa's mana was transferred to him. He closed his eyes as he absorbed it, sighing with pleasure at the rush of power. When it was over, Aki peered out from the crate where she'd been hiding during the duel.

"Charles-san!" she said, running over to Arrathir's limp body "Is Arrathir-kun all right?"

Chiburuu untied Arrathir and gently set him down on the concrete floor.

;What's wrong with him?;

**;The mana bind Numa had him in was probably sapping his power. Numa's defeat released the bind, but Arrathir's mana didn't start replenishing itself. He is very weak.;**

"Chihowaido," said Chiburuu "Can you perform a healing spell on him? Hey! I'm speaking to you!"

The Keeper of White Mana blinked, confused. "My name…yes, it is."

"Come on!" said Chiburuu, getting impatient.

"Why should I help the _ghell_ scum?" said Chihowaido "Now's the best time to kill him and cease his reign of terror."

"Not this again!" said Chiburuu "Look, Chikuro's not back to take over the Multiverse or anything! He genuinely wants to awaken the Keepers to help the Multiverse!"

"Is that what he told you?" asked Chihowaido "And why should I believe you, traitor?"

"You're impossible!' said Chiburuu "After all this time, you still bear grudges?"

"Scum will always be scum," said Chihowaido.

"Speaking of scum, has your host accepted you, or did you just take over when he was weak?"

"I save your life and this is the thanks I get?" said the Keeper of White Mana "Next time, you're on your own." Chihowaido retreated into his Soul Room, relinquishing control to Erik.

"What happened?" asked Erik when he'd resumed control.

"You fainted from over exhaustion," said Chiburuu "And your spirit saved us, again."

"He took over my body again?"

"Erik, now's not the time! Arrathir is badly hurt. Can you heal him?"

"I'll try," said Erik.

"Do or do not…there is no try," said Chiburuu "Sorry, couldn't resist." He added.

Erik rolled his eyes and extended his hand over Arrathir's body. His hand glowered white and Arrathir's eyed opened.

"Have you accepted him ye-OOF!" Arrathir was cut off, once again, by a glomp from an ecstatic Aki.

"Arrathir-kun!" she said "You're all right!"

"If you squeeze him any tighter, Aki, you may break a few ribs," said Charles.

"_Gomen!_" said Aki, releasing Arrathir.

"How are you?" asked Charles.

"Well, I feel like shit, and I probably have a few broken ribs," said the Keeper of Mana "But other than that, never been better. So, you guys beat Numa, eh?"

"Yes, Erik did," said Charles.

_Erik? But I thought he could barely summon!_

_ **Before we passed out, Erik was out cold. I guess Chihowaido took over again.**_

_Is that the Keeper's name?_

_ **Yes. This means Erik is getting closer to accepting the spirit.**_

_Wait! If the Keeper beat Numa, does that mean Erik's power will increase?_

_ **Yes, and therefore so will the power of the Keepers.**_

_So this is how I save her…_

_ **Who? Eva?**_

"Charles," said Arrathir "Can Chiburuu manipulate time?"

"Yes, why?"

"You remember the day Eva died I refused to tell you where her body went? That's because I took it."

"Where?"

"Back to now," said Arrathir "I'm going back in time to tell myself how to save Eva, and then I'm bringing her back here."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I told, or rather, will tell my past self. By telling myself there's a chance to save Eva, I launch the sequence of events that have occurred in the past days."

"Time travel is not an easy task," said Chiburuu, coming out in spirit form "How do you know this will work?"

"It already has," said Arrathir "If I didn't go back, everything would have turned out differently. I need you to send me back to the day Eva died."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aki "Who's Eva?"

"Aki," said Arrathir "Eva was my friend. Numa killed her the same day we met. Since Erik possesses the power to bring people back to life, I am going to return to the past to bring her body back here so he can revive her."

"And what makes you think I'll go along with this plan?" said Erik "Was this what you had planned all along? To put me in this situation?"

"I had no part in this," said Charles.

"Did you have this planned all along?" Erik asked Arrathir "Including you getting captured so I would be forced to mana summon, thereby accepting I had supernatural powers? Was this your plan to try and get me to accept my so-called 'destiny?' Well?"

"I had no idea what I was doing," said Arrathir "All I told myself was there was a way to save Eva, that's it. I couldn't tell myself more or the precise chain of events wouldn't have occurred."

"Why do you want to bring her back?" asked Erik "Do you love her or something?"

"She died because of me!" said Arrathir.

"So your conscience was bothering you," said Erik "And you thought you'd mess up everybody's lives for your own selfish purpose?"

Arrathir opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless.

"So what was I?" said Aki, tears forming in her eyes "You girlfriend's replacement? You used me! I thought I meant something to you, but it was all an act! How could you do this? I used to have feeling for you, but now I hate you!"

Aki slapped Arrathir across the face before running away crying. Arrathir just stood there, stunned. Aki's words had as much impact as the slap.

_She's right. I never even took her feelings for me into consideration._

_ **Some how, 'I told you so' doesn't quite seem sufficient. Now, go after her.**_

_What?_

_ **You made a mistake and now you have to pay the piper. Go apologize. **_(A/N: To "pay the piper" is an expression that means to accept the consequences of one's actions)

_But…_

_ **NOW!**_

"Aki!" Arrathir yelled, taking off after the girl. He caught up with her outside the warehouse.

"Go away!" she cried "I don't know you!"

"We need to talk!' said Arrathir, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed, putting her hand in her pocket and retrieving a small red aerosol "I'll Mace you!"

"OK, OK," said Arrathir, releasing her "Just hear me out, please."

"Fine," said Aki, still holding the Mace at arm's length to keep Arrathir away from her.

"Aki, I like you, but more of as a friend. You really helped me get over my grief of loosing Eva."

"Well, if you knew how to save her, why were you crying?" asked Aki.

"I was afraid," said Arrathir "I knew I could save her, but I didn't know how. I was afraid if I didn't do the exact right things I would loose her forever."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," said Arrathir "Why else would I be so intent on saving her? Every day since she died, I want to se her again. When I'm with her, I feel as if everything's perfect. I want to pause time so I can feel that way forever. I'm sorry, Aki. I should have told you the truth. I didn't want to hurt you, but that kind of backfired."

"Arrathir-kun," said Aki, fresh tears welling up in her eyes "I can't help how I feel about you, but I don't want to interfere. We're from different worlds you and I. You have your power, but I'm just normal. We don't belong together."

"But you're the Keeper of Red Mana!" said Arrathir.

"No," said Aki "I'm not the person you're looking for. I'm sorry, Arrathir-kun, I'm just me."

"That was a very moving speech," said Charles from behind Arrathir.

"What? How long have you been standing there?" said Arrathir, turning around.

"Long enough," said Charles. Arrathir turned again to see Aki trying to stifle her laughter.

"Come on, Arrathir-kun," she said, seeing his furious face "It was just a bit of fun. When I saw Charles-san standing behind you, the opportunity was too good to miss. I still meant what I said. I'm not the Keeper of Red Mana. I just know it."

"So, what now?" asked Arrathir, embarrassed.

"Well, Charles-san, I wish to have my memories erased. I will return to my normal life."

"You want to forget me?" asked Arrathir.

"I don't want to slow you down," said Aki "Charles-san explained everything about the Keepers to me again and I think it is best if I leave. I wouldn't be of any help, not being able to summon and all."

"Aki, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Arrathir-chan," said Aki "And I want you to be happy, even if it means me forgetting you." She gave Arrathir a quick peck on the cheek, leaving the Keeper of Black Mana blushing and confused. "Charles-san, I am ready."

"I will not hurt," said Chiburuu, taking over "You will not remember any of the events that happened from the time before you met Arrathir to now."

"Aki," said Arrathir "Thank-you. Thanks for doing this for me. I'll miss you."

"Just don't forget me," said Aki.

"Never."

"_Sayonara, _Arrathir-chan," said Aki, a sad smile on her face. Chiburuu raised his hand and her eyes went blank. After a few seconds, she blinked and looked confusedly about.

"Hello," she said "Who are you?"

"Don't worry," said Chiburuu "We were lost and you were simply giving us directions."

"Oh, yes," said Aki "Well, I must get going then. _Sayonara._"

"You OK?" Chiburuu asked Arrathir as he watched Aki walk away.

"Yeah," said Arrathir "I still can't believe I was wrong about her. I was so sure she was the Keeper of Red Mana!"

"Has Chikuro said 'I told you so' yet?"

"You mean just once, or over and over?" asked Arrathir "That was really noble what she did."

"She must have really loved you if she realized the only way to show her love was to let you go."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss her," said Arrathir "Even though I barely knew her, she was special."

"Back to the subject at hand," said Chiburuu "Getting Erik to go along with your plan."

"I'm not," said Erik immediately.

"After all you've been through, you still don't believe you are the Keeper of White Mana?" asked Arrathir.

"I may be able to summon as well as having an ancient spirit inside me," said Erik "But that does not mean I have to along with it."

"You stubborn idiot!" yelled Arrathir, lashing out and punching Erik in the jaw. Erik fell to the ground, more from shock than from the impact on the punch. "Open your eyes!" shouted Arrathir, standing over him "We're in the middle of a battle! There some freaks that want us dead! I don't know why, but unless we stick together, they'll succeed! You think the Slivers or the goblins were bad? Think again! We've been lucky to have been facing relatively basic decks. Be glad we haven't faced a Rafinnity deck or something!"

"But rafinnity's been shut down ever since they banned artifact lands and Disciple of the Vault," said Erik.

"Do you think our enemies care? They'll do anything to get us. They won't stop until we find out who's behind this and stop them! The only way that'll happen is when you pull your head out of your ass and stop thinking only about yourself!"

"Yeah? We'll you're one to talk!" shouted Erik "This who mess was brought about because _you_ wanted to save your little girlfriend and dragged us all into it!"

"I didn't drag anyone!" protested Arrathir "Maybe if you had listened to me and accepted the fucking Keeper, none of this would have happened!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice," said Chiburuu "We're in this together, like it or not."

"You know what?" said Erik "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Erik jumped into his car and drove off.

**_Lucky._**

_What are you talking about? I need him for my plan!_

_ **No, I mean lucky that you got to hit him. Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?**_

"He'll be back," said Chiburuu, as if he had read Arrathir's thoughts.

"How do you know?"

"I dropped the illusion on his beak," said Chiburuu with an evil grin.

"I say we see him again in ten minutes," said Arrathir.

"Five."

"Done."

"He does have a point though," said Charles, Chiburuu remaining in spirit form "Without realizing it, you've been using us for your purpose."

"Well, excuse me," said Arrathir "But after all I've done, aren't I entitled to a bit of selfishness?"

"At least you've got the right attitude for your mana color," muttered Chiburuu "Look, I know seeing Eva die must have been horrible. I can't even begin to fathom how you must feel. However, this does _not_ give you the right to go around screwing with people's lives."

"I would of has to awaken you anyways," said Arrathir.

Just then, an extremely peeved Erik, complete with Aven beak, screeched to a halt beside them.

"What did I tell you?' said Charles "Not even three minutes."

"We had a deal!" said Erik, getting out of his car.

"The deal was only that I would cast the illusion if you helped me," said Chiburuu "You'd think a businessman like you would want to know the fine print."

"What's the big deal about being a Keeper anyways?" asked Arrathir "Why do you persist in refusing the fact?"

"Because it's not normal!"

"That's the point," said Charles "In a world where everyone is 'normal,' we are different, special."

"But I never wanted this!" said Erik.

"Do you think any of us did?' said Arrathir "I just liked Magic: The Gathering. I had to go through death to awaken Chikuro, and let me tell you: death is not a pleasant experience. Then, when I was revived, it still wasn't over. The first time I met him, Chikuro beat the shit out of me. Don't you think that I would rather have not gone through all this?"

"I was just sort of thrust into this," said Charles.

"And instead of bitching about it, we've accepted the fact and moved on from there," said Arrathir "I can't force you to accept your Keeper, Erik. Just help me out this one last time and I promise we'll leave you alone."

"For some reason, that doesn't seem to be possible," said Erik "When trouble finds you, it finds me too."

"What are you afraid of?' asked Charles "Would being a Keeper of Mana really be so bad? To have an army of creatures and spells at your fingertips doesn't sound appealing?"

"It's him," said Erik "The Keeper. He's so power hungry and paranoid. The worst part is, I know he's a part of me. I'm afraid I'll become him."

"Soooo, you're afraid of yourself?" asked Arrathir.

"Yes."

Arrathir snickered and excused himself to calm down, leaving Charles and Erik alone.

"What happens if I accept him?" said Erik "Will I become him?"

"As you said Chihowaido," started Charles as Erik cringed imperceptibly "You should get used to saying his name. If you can't say his name, you'll only fear him more. He is a part of you, but it's a simple matter of balance. Think of it in terms of yin and yang. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah, it's a symbol representing light and dark," said Erik "It plays an important part in Taoism."

"Exactly," said Charles "But there's more to it. It is also a concept. Yin represents darkness while yang is light. These two opposing forces are said to be present in all things in the universe. So you would be the yang while the Keeper is your yin, your darker, more foreboding side. Now, while they are opposites, yin and yang are interdependent, that is to say, one cannot exist without the other. Therefore, Chihowaido and yourself need each other to survive. That explains why you had so much trouble summoning. As well, the two dots represent that there is always a part of yin in yang and so on."

"Look, I've just come to grips with my ability to summon," said Erik "Let me get used to the idea of sharing my soul with an ancient spirit."

Charles face-fell. "You mean you still want to think about it? After all the time you've had?"

"What I meant," said Erik "Is can I go along with Arrathir's plan without accepting him?"

"What does he think of all this?"

"I don't know," said Erik "He hasn't spoken to me since I agreed to help you."

"Well, I suppose it could work," said Charles "But this make sit a lot harder. Since the spirit won't be channeling mana for you, you'll have to do it yourself. I mean, we're talking about bringing the dead back to life here."

"I know I can do it," said Erik "I'm a Planeswalker, aren't I?"

"Took you long enough!" said Arrathir "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Erik has agreed to go along with your plan."

"Who are you, what have you done with Erik, and how long are you staying?" asked Arrathir.

"Well, I figure since I have these powers, why not use them?" said Erik "But you owe me big, Quinn."

"Fine," said Arrathir "Whatever you say, and, Erik? Thanks."

Erik merely grunted in response.

* * *

"So why did we have to come back here?" asked Arrathir. The three of them were in the basement of the now-vacant arena that had housed the convention a few day ago. They were standing in the fated room where Charles and Arrathir had dueled Numa for the first time. 

"I told you already," said Chiburuu "For this to work, we have to be at the spot where you want to end up. Now, you know the rules. You know what you are risking. Altering time is a complex and unpredictable procedure. If something goes wrong, I can't help you."

"Right," said Arrathir "Let's do this."

"You have ten minutes," said Chiburuu "After this, the time rift will close."

"Plenty of time," said Arrathir.

Chiburuu closed his eyes and gathered his mana. Time around Arrathir seemed to stop and then reverse. He saw Chiburuu, Erik, and himself walking backwards out of the room, as if he were watching a movie in rewind. Then he saw himself again, this time he was crying over Eva's lifeless body. Time slowed down again and then resumed its normal course. Arrathir could hear his past self's muffled sobs as he cried into Eva's shoulder. Behind him was a shimmering blue line that pulsated gently. He supposed it was the time rift Chiburuu must have opened.

_Deja-frickin'-vu. This is gonna be weird._

He coughed to indicate his presence. When his past self did not react, he did it again, a bit louder. The past Arrathir looked up.

"Who's there?" he said.

"I am," said Arrathir "Stepping out of the shadows."

_Man, did I really make that face?_

_ **I wouldn't know. I was talking to Charles outside.**_

"You're…you're…" said the past Arrathir, obviously at a loss for words.

"You?" said Arrathir.

_This is so weird. I already know what to say._

"You're thinking it's a trick?" said Arrathir, seeing his past self.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm you, from the future. Everything you say and I say I've already said and heard. Look, I'm here to tell you there's a way you can save Eva."

"What?" said the past Arrathir "Tell me how!"

"I can't," said Arrathir "It's one of those things about time travel. I can't tell you how to save her, only that there is a way."

"How does that help me?" said the past Arrathir.

"You'll find out," said Arrathir "Look," he added, raising a hand to halt his past self's protests. "I know what you're thinking, but all I can tell you is there is hope to save Eva. I wish I could say more, really, but I can't. Just trust me on this."

"You promise?" said the past Arrathir "How do I know this isn't just a trick. If you're really me, what number am I thinking of right now?"

"Forty-two," said Arrathir.

"Fine," said the past Arrathir "What do we do with Eva's body? If someone finds it…"

"They won't," said Arrathir "I'm taking her with me."

"So if Chikuro asks me where the body went, what do I tell him?"

"Nothing," said Arrathir "He'll understand. Now, be strong. You will save Eva."

"Thanks," said the past Arrathir.

"See you in the future," said Arrathir, grabbing Eva's body and pulling her through the time rift. This time, everything went forwards until he found himself back in the room with Chiburuu and Erik.

"Did it work?" Chiburuu asked.

"Well, it must have, or you guys wouldn't be here," said Arrathir "Erik, are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Erik "Charles gave me a quick rundown while you were gone."

Erik closed his eyes. Ever since he had learned the world of Magic was real and he was the reincarnation of the Keeper of White Mana, he had tried his best to reject his powers. The recent duel had shown him the consequences of his actions. He didn't know if it was due to his acceptance of him being able to mana summon or if it was the mana he had absorbed from Numa, but he suddenly felt confident.

I can do this.

Erik focused, feeling the mana flow through him. The feeling he had once abhorred now filled him with power. He reached out with his mind, gathering the necessary mana for his spell. As his mind brushed past Eva's body, he shuddered. Her body felt cold and devoid of mana. Gathering his mana, he exhaled deeply, a fine golden powder leaving his lips as he did. The golden dust hung in the air for a moment before gently floating down to rest on Eva's body. Eva was now covered in a glittering coat of dust, like a shining carapace. The dust started to swirl and move about Eva's body. Two fine streams entered her nostrils while another one entered her mouth. The rest seemed to get absorbed by her skin. When all the dust had disappeared, everyone held their breath. Then, Arrathir's heart leapt as he picked up the first traces of Eva's mana returning to her body.

"She's back!" he said, kneeling and holding her. Touching her neck, he detected a faint pulse that was growing stronger. Soon, she was breathing steadily. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confusedly about.

"Arrathir?" she said "What happened?"

Arrathir's only response was to embrace Eva in a warm hug. At first, she was shocked, but then accepted Arrathir's embrace.

"Long story," said Arrathir "But in the process, I did find the Keeper of Blue Mana."

"Hey," said Charles.

"Isn't that the guy who beat you?" asked Eva "And what's…" Eva stared at Erik before breaking down laughing. "Oh! This is better then I expected!" she said once she'd calmed down.

"Well played, Arrathir, Charles, and especially you, Erik," said a voice. They all turned to see none other than Lu Chao standing behind them.

"Planeswalker," said Chikuro, coming out in spirit form.

"Still holding in there?" asked Lu Chao "Your progress noteworthy. Two Keepers discovered and one awakened."

"Who's that guy?" Eva asked Arrathir.

"Lu Chao. The Planeswalker who started this whole thing."

"Well now," said Lu Chao "That's three Keepers down and two to go."

"Planeswalker," said Chikuro "You're no doubt aware of the two other Planeswalkers who have been coming after us to stop the Awakening. Why haven't you done something to help us, oh mighty one?"

"You handled them quite well," said Lu Chao, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Excuse me?" said Chikuro "My host nearly rejected me because of this!"

"I am a Planeswalker," said Lu Chao "This does not give me the authority to step into other people's business. This fight belongs to you."

"What if one of us were killed?" asked Charles "Then the Awakening would fail."

"I highly doubt it," said Lu Chao "I trust you will be able to defeat anyone who stands in your way. With every Keeper you awaken, the power of the Keepers grows."

"Why is someone trying to stop the Awakening?" asked Arrathir.

"The one you speak of is a powerful Planeswalker," said Lu Chao "He fears the Awakening will cause a shift in the flow of mana through the Multiverse, resulting in a loss of his power."

"Well, why don't _you_ stop him?" asked Chikuro "Stop putting us in danger."

"Don't worry," said Lu Chao "By the time the Keepers are Awakened, he will be no match for your power. Now we must go."

"Where?"

"The final two Keepers of Mana do not reside on this Plane. You must travel to Dominaria to awaken the remaining two Keepers of Mana."

"Well, I'm not going," said Erik "Quinn, we agreed that if I helped you, you would leave me out of this."

"Sorry, Mr. Morlock," said Lu Chao "You do not have a choice. We leave immediately."

Before anyone could react, they were plunged into a starry void. Suddenly, they were surrounded by all of creation; an endless plane of galaxies, planets, stars, and nebulas. It made one feel very piddling and insignificant when you saw just how large the Multiverse was and how small you were. They remained in awe as the void around them shifted, revolving around them. Arrathir felt an intense pressure on his temples and winced in pain as it increased. The others must have felt it too, because he felt Eva's hand slip into his and squeeze hard, as if to suppress the pain she must have been feeling. Arrathir was starting to feel nauseous and thought he might black out. Then, with a sudden jolt, they were standing on solid ground once again.

Arrathir looked around, trying to get his bearings, but the intense feeling in his stomach was too much and he leaned over, regurgitating his breakfast. As he stood up, wiping the bile from his mouth, he saw they were in the middle of a forest.

"Everyone OK?" asked Charles.

"That was Planeswalking?" said Erik "Remind me never to do that again. Congratulations, Quinn. It seems you have succeeded in pulling me into your little quest."

"Where are we?" asked Eva.

"Well," said Charles "If we _are_ in Dominaria, my guess would be we're in Yavimaya."

"But where…" Arrathir was cut off as, with a thunderous roar, a Tunneler Wurm burs from the ground in front of them.

To be continued…

Author's Note: There you go! An extra-long chapter to hold you guys over while I wait to get my Internet access in Chile. Enjoy! Oh yes, for those waiting for Chapter 30, and Khell to reappear in all his glory, tough luck. What I said was to look for Khell AROUND Chapter 30, not that he would be IN it. Sorry to disappoint, but Khell will return, oh yes, he will return.

**Igor:** Hey, your prediction came true! I'm evil! SAY IT! EVILLLLLLL!

**SeraphSong: **Hey, I never said a thing about your reviews! Guys, give him a break! If he likes writing the like he does, so be it. Still doesn't mean I understand all of them though.

**ROwned:** Yep. Chapter 28 was the first to feature neither Arrathir nor Chikuro.

**Mega:** Fuck the arrows, man. I'd get you with shuriken! Followed by a couple of nukes and finish you off by hijacking the Death Star, putting you on Europe (One Jupiter's moons, not the continent) and blowing it up.

**Techno: **Next time, Gadget…

**John: **Hey, what can I say? WoG's a classic.

**YM:** Yeah, well, Chihowaido's got issues.

**Demon: **That sucks, man.

**Igor, take 2: **Oh come ON! Ninjas are SO much cooler than pirates! Ninjas have ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu as well as cool weapons. I mean, what would you rather wield: a sword or shuriken and kunai knives? Plus, pirates are mostly drunken oafs who can't even swim (historical fact: Most pirates couldn't swim.) And, for the final piece of evidence: Naruto could own Monkey D. Luffy in a fight.


	30. The Tunneler Wurm

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

**CHAPTER 30-The Tunneler Wurm**

The Wurm was a truly terrifying sight: a slender, whip like body that could easily tear through a tree. The body ended in a mouth filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth that gnashed hungrily at the air, ready to devour the nearest available prey; currently the four stunned humans.

The Wurm dove at Erik with a screech. Fear is a strange thing. It has two main effects on humans: Either their body starts producing excess adrenaline, giving them the extra energy they need to escape, or fear can paralyze the victim, rendering them immobile, despite the approaching danger. Erik belonged in the second category. As the Wurm charged, he remained rooted to the spot.

"Get out of the way, idiot!" shouted Charles, tackling Erik to the ground. The Wurm crashed into the ground, sending a shower of dirt and forest debris flying into the air.

"Come _on_!" said Charles, pulling Erik up "Run for it, Arrathir!" Charles took off, Erik in tow. Meanwhile, the Wurm had recovered and Arrathir decided it would be a very good idea to move it before they became Wurm fodder.

"Let's go!" he told Eva. They ran through the trees as they heard the Wurm's roar and felt the vibrations in the soil as it pursued them, crashing through the forest with ease.

"Why don't you just summon something?" asked Eva, ducking under some branches. Distracted, Arrathir didn't notice the root in front of him and tripped. He flailed about wildly, trying to regain his balance. He tried grabbing Eva's shoulder for support, but he fell anyways, pulling her down with him. Unfortunately, they were at the top of a hill. They tumbled down the steep slope, unable to stop themselves, shouting in pain as they encountered rocks, stumps, and other obstacles on the way down.

Arrathir suddenly felt the ground drop out from under him as he rolled off a small ridge. He landed painfully on his back, knocking the wind out of himself. As he struggled to regain his breath, Eva fell on top of him. Excruciating pain shot through him, but he had no breath left to scream.

"I'm so sorry!" said Eva "Are you OK?"

Arrathir suddenly realized how awkward their position was. Eva was lying on top of him, her face only inches from his. A sudden desire came over Arrathir to pull Eva in for a kiss, but this was not the time. He could hear the Wurm approaching.

"Fine," he gasped as Eva helped him up and they took off.

* * *

"I think we lost it," said Charles. He and Erik had run wildly into the forest in their flight from the Wurm. 

"Where'd Quinn and his girlfriend go?" asked Erik, irritably.

"Don't know," said Charles "I saw them running away from the Wurm, but they'll make it."

"Why didn't you just summon something?" snapped Erik "If you really _are_ that great a Planeswalker, it shouldn't have been a problem."

"I panicked," admitted Charles "Seeing the creatures in combat is one thing, but having them come at you in the wild is very different. Also, I saved your life, thanks for noticing!"

"Feh!' said Charles "I didn't need your help. I was about to summon when you distracted me."

"As if!" snorted Charles "The only time you could summon was if Chihowaido took over your body!"

"You didn't exactly mind when he saved your ass!" yelled Erik.

"He saved yours too, idiot!"

"Don't push me, Wainscot!"

"I'll push you if I want!" yelled Charles "You're just too proud to admit you owe me!"

"I owe nothing!" growled Erik, jumping at Charles and tacking him to the ground. The two of them struggled, trading blows and insults as they sought to overpower the other. Just as Erik had pinned Charles and was about to deliver a roundhouse, a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Chiburuu holding him with an iron fist.

"Children," said Chiburuu "This isn't the time or the place to settle your petty squabble."

"Fine!' said Erik, getting up "Let's duel! If you win, I'll kiss your feet or whatever, but if I win, you have to tear up a card from your deck of my choice."

"You must be joking!" said Charles "These cards are more than just game pieces! Asking me to destroy something so precious is just vile!"

"Charles is right," said Chiburuu.

"Shut up!" yelled Erik "Just me and you."

**;Charles?;**

;This would be a great occasion to shut him up, but if I do his, it has to be just me. You can't help at all;

**;If that is your wish, then fine. I still say you're being foolish, risking your cards like this;**

;I'll win. I know it;

**;Erik is a powerful duelist. It was no coincidence that he was chosen as a Keeper;**

Leave him to me;

"Fine!' said Charles, pulling out his deck. They sat on either side of a large stump and drew their hands.

"I cut for three," said Charles, revealing Man-o'-War.

"Five," said Erik, showing Noble Purpose "I'll go first!"

* * *

"Shit!" yelled Eva. In their flight from the Wurm, they had ventured further into the forest, but Eva had stepped into a rabbit's burrow and had fallen and twisted her ankle. 

_We've got to get out of here, but there's no way Eva can walk._

_ **Carry her.**_

_Yeah, but that would slow us down so much. We're barely staying ahead of the Wurm as it is._

_ **You're forgetting your demonic strength. Carrying her should be no problem.**_

"Get on my back," said Arrathir.

"What?"

"I'm going to carry you!" said Arrathir "Come on!"

"You're crazy! There's no way you can run as fast carrying me!"

"Look," said Arrathir "We don't really have a choice and there's no way I'm leaving you behind! The Wurm is gaining!"

"Just Terror it or something."

"I can't!" said Arrathir "I don't know what the Planeswalking did, but my mana's all screwed up. I can't tap anything. Now come on!"

"Fine."

Arrathir crouched down beside Eva and they managed to get her on his back. When he stood, Arrathir was surprised to find he could barely feel Eva's weight on his back.

_This is incredible! It's like she weighs nothing!_

_ **That's nothing compared to what your strength will be like when you reach your full potential. Now with her on your back, you can run much faster than before. I know you were holding back to stay with her, but now you can let loose.**_

"Here we go!" yelled Arrathir, taking off like a rocket. The knowledge of his new strength filled him with confidence. He found he could effortlessly sprint over distances that would have left an ordinary human out of breath. The obstacles on the forest ground no longer slowed him down. Instead, he used them to reach higher speeds, jumping from one obstacle to the other. The forest was now his playground.

"This is so cool!" shouted Eva from his back.

_Chikuro, I just thought of a problem: Now that Eva's back, well, if we ever start a relationship or something, you know…_

_ **You'd be uncomfortable being intimate knowing I'm watching.**_

_Yeah._

_ **Don't worry. If such a situation should arise, I will retreat to my Soul Room and sever all connections with your mind. In other words, I won't see, hear, or remember a thing you do, you pervert.**_

Arrathir growled as he felt his other self smiling. They suddenly burst from the woods, Arrathir screeching to a halt. In front of them was a deep chasm that stretched in either direction as far as the eye could see. It was several dozen meters wide. Peering over the edge, Arrathir saw that the bottom was lined with sharp-looking rocks.

_In front of us, an impassable chasm; behind us, the Wurm. Since I can't summon, only one thing to do._

"Hang on, Eva!" said Arrathir, backing up "We're going for a ride."

"Oh my God!" said Eva "Are you crazy?"

**_He's not crazy; he's insane!_**

Arrathir had reached the tree line. As he gauged the running distance, Eva leaned forwards and kissed him.

"For luck," she said.

Arrathir was stunned, but didn't have time to say anything. With a tumultuous roar, the Wurm burst from the forest. As the creature charged, teeth bared, Arrathir took of, speeding towards the ledge.

"Arrathir, I'm not so sure about this," said Eva.

Arrathir ignored her, closing the distance between them and the moment where he would have to jump.

"Arrathirrrrr!" Eva's scream echoed through the air as Arrathir jumped, breaking his earthly bonds and soaring through the air like a giant bird, the tails of his trench coat accentuating the resemblance. Curiously, he felt no fear, only a deep sense of elation as he glided through the air. Arrathir looked back at Eva. Her eyes were closed tightly and she bore a pained look on her face, as if preparing for an imaginary collision.

"Come on, Eva!" he shouted "This is great! Take a look!"

Eva risked a peek, but quickly closed her eyes, whimpering in terror.

"Aw, don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"Just shut up and land," moaned Eva.

Arrathir gritted his teeth. While takeoff and flight had been easy, landing would prove a bit more difficult. If he wasn't careful, the impact could injure one or both of them.

_I'll have to keep running after I land to use up my momentum._

However, things didn't go quite as planned. Upon landing, the force of the impact proved to be too great for Arrathir, his legs buckling out from under him. Off balance, he fell over on his face.

"Nice landing," commented Eva.

"Shut up," said Arrathir "I feel as though I've broken every bone in my body."

"Never again," said Eva, shakily getting off Arrathir's back and kissing the ground. Arrathir got up, his entire body aching.

_I'm gonna be sore tomorrow._

Looking back, they could see the Wurm on the opposite ridge, roaring in frustration over the loss of its meal. It turned back into the forest, leaving a path of destruction behind it. Without any doubt, it would forget them and go in search of another prey, preferably a slower one.

"So, now are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Eva.

"Well, remember at the convention?" asked Arrathir "There was another Planeswalker there. He drugged you and then Charles and I dueled him, but we were too slow."

"What do you mean?" asked Eva.

"The drug he gave you," said Arrathir "The terms of the duel were if we won, he's give us the antidote to the drug, but we only had ten minutes to do it. Afterwards, the drug would kill you."

"So you're saying…"

"You died, Eva."

Eva sat there, stunned. Arrathir could read several emotions on her face: disbelief, anger, and, greatest of all, fear. Suddenly, she burst into tears, throwing herself at Arrathir who held her.

"I'm sorry, Eva," said Arrathir, hugging the sobbing girl "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what you suffered, but it's OK. We got Numa and you're alive now."

"Don't leave me," sobbed Eva "I'm so scared."

"So am I," said Arrathir "I don't even know who or what we're up against. I have no idea what I'm doing and in every duel, I know I'm gambling with my life."

"But you've got Chikuro," said Eva "I have nothing."

"You've got me," said Arrathir "Eva, I've been there for you since the day we met and I'll never leave you, I promise."

Eva merely smiled and hugged Arrathir.

"It'll be OK," said Arrathir "We'll stop whoever is behind this."

"So, how did you, well, revive me?" asked Eva.

Arrathir finished his story. Eva was confused about the whole time travel incident, but she was excited by the fact they had awakened another Keeper and gotten closer to having Erik accept his.

"Arrathir," she asked "Why did you do it? Why did you go to all that trouble to bring me back to life."

"I don't know," said Arrathir "Seeing you die was probably one of the worst moments of my life and I didn't want to remember you that way, as the girl I let die."

"Well, it was very chivalrous of you," said Eva.

Arrathir blushed and smiled, but said nothing.

To be continued…

Author's note: _Hola, de Chile!_ Yep, two weeks after leaving, we've found a house and finally gotten Internet access, so expect uploads to resume. If you happen to visit Vina del Mar sometime this year, drop me an email and maybe we can get together and play a little Magic or something.

So Arrathir's jumping around like Tarzan on crack and Erik and Charles are going to duke it out. Oh, and of course, you're all waiting on baited breath for Khell to return.

This chapter marks an important event: The Awakening has now gotten more reviews than MTGvsYGO, making it my most reviewed fic to date. Thanks to you, the reviewers, who are the ones who give me the drive and resolve to continue with this story. We're already at Chapter 30 and we've barely begun. I know for sure this story is getting to at least Chapter 50.

**Blitz:** Well, you can see how she took it.

**Chigy:** I actually didn't realize the reference until I'd typed it up.

**ACS:** Thanks for the correction, Mr. Astronomer. Now to answer your questions.

1) "Plot device, Mr. Frodo."

2) Ah, I'm still putting it off until I have no choice.

3) Not to sure. Must...Go...Consult...Books…

4) I think Lu Chao's just kicking back and watching the Keepers struggling.

5) Dunno.

**YM: **BURN! Unfortunately, Eva's as fake as Pamela Anderson's breasts. Yaoi, um. (Full body shiver that lasts several minutes.) And I do remember that review. It was the reason I went into extensive psychotherapy to convince myself it was all a dream. Thanks for the relapse. Now I must go wash my eyes out with chlorine.

**Techno: **Yoda rules!

**MTDL: **"Bark at the Moon?" Another Ozzy fan?

**Firedragon: **Seeing as Arrathir's only had the avatar out a handful of times, makes sense he hasn't used its ability much.

**Mega:** If FF still allowed NC-17 stories maybe.

**Khell: **I have Khell's reappearance all planned out, don't worry.

**Kenshkrix:** Welcome to the story!


	31. The Clash of Egos

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

**CHAPTER 31-The clash of egos**

"I'll take the first turn," said Erik "One Plains and I summon Savannah Lions (2/1). End turn!"

"Draw," said Charles "And I play an Island. Your turn."

"I play a Plains and attack you with my Savannah Lions," said Erik.

**CHARLES: 18  
ERIK: 20**

"Your move."

"I play Mishra's Factory," said Charles "And I'll play Snap, returning your Lions to your hand. Next, I'll summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying). End turn."

"Third Plains," said Erik "And I'll summon Savannah Lions (2/1) again. As well, I summon Suntail Hawk (1/1, Flying). Go."

"I play an Island and summon Man-o'-War, sending your Hawk back to your hand. Your move."

"Fine," said Erik "I draw and Play Circle of Protection Blue. End turn."

"Accumulated Knowledge. I draw a card," said Charles "And I Boomerang your CoP back to your hand. Next, I attack you with Man-o'-War."

"Then I'll tap my last Plains to cast Holy Day," said Erik.

"End turn."

"Plains, then I summon Dawn Elemental (3/3, Flying). Go."

"I play Faerie Conclave and summon another Man-o'-War, bouncing your Elemental back to your hand. Then I'll attack with Man-o'-War."

**CHARLES: 18  
ERIK: 18**

"End turn."

"I re-summon Suntail Hawk (1/1, Flying) and also Devoted Retainer (1/1, Bushido 1). Your move."

"I attack with both my Man-o'-War," said Charles.

"Block one with my Lions and the other with Retainer," said Erik "Done?"

"Yep. Go."

"Another Plains," said Erik "Then I summon Kami of False Hope (1/1)."

"Not so fast," said Charles, tapping two Islands "Counterspell!"

"All right, I summon Isumaru, Hound of Konda (2/2). Go."

"'Afraid not!" said Charles "I pay one life and remove a blue card in my hand from the game to use Force of Will without paying the mana cost, countering your card."

**CHARLES: 17  
ERIK: 18**

"You're getting annoying," said Charles "I'll play Words of Worship. This enchantment allows me to pay one mana the next time I would draw a card and gain five life instead. End turn."

"I didn't want to have to do this," said Charles "But here goes: Intuition!"

"Let me guess," said Erik "Accumulated Knowledge?"

"Yep," said Charles, removing the cards from his deck and slipping two in his graveyard. "End turn."

"I play Kismet," said Erik "Lands, creatures, and artifacts you play come into play tapped. End turn."

"Fine! Time to replenish my hand. I play Accumulated Knowledge," said Charles, sliding four cards off his deck and adding them to his hand "Next, I'll play an Island and end my turn."

"I'll gain five life with Words of Worship," said Erik "Then I'll summon a Morph (2/2)."

"Counterspell."

"End turn."

**CHARLES: 17  
ERIK: 23**

"I play an Island and Boomerang your Kismet," said Charles "End turn."

"I draw and end my turn."

"Here goes!" said Charles "I summon Palinchron (4/5, Flying)! Then I summon another Man-o'-War (2/2), returning your Hawk back to your hand. End turn."

"I gain five life," said Erik, almost sounding bored.

**CHARLES: 17  
ERIK: 28**

;This is getting out of hand! Good thing I've got a beatstick on the field. I need another Boomerang to get rid of his Words of Worship;

"I play one Plains and end my turn," said Erik.

"I attack full out!" said Charles.

**CHARLES: 17  
ERIK: 20**

"I draw," said Erik "And summon Kami of False Hope (1/1)."

"I use Force of Will to counter it," said Charles.

**CHARLES: 16  
ERIK: 20**

"Feh, I'll play a Plains and end my turn," said Erik.

;What is he doing?;

"I play Intuition, pulling my three other Palinchrons from my deck," announced Charles, discarding two of the cards "I play an Island and attack full out."

**CHARLES: 16  
ERIK: 12**

"My turn," said Erik "I draw and play Wrath of God!"

"In response," said Charles "I pay four mana to return Palinchron to my hand." Charles returned the creature to his hand and put the rest in his graveyard.

"Now I finish off by playing Armageddon! All lands are destroyed!"

;The son of a bitch! By the time I get enough mana to do anything, he'll have gained tons of life!;

"End turn," said Erik.

"I draw and discard," said Charles "End turn."

"I play a Plains and end my turn," said Erik.

"Faerie Conclave. End turn."

;Better than nothing;

"I gain five life and end my turn."

**CHARLES: 16  
ERIK: 17**

"Mishra's Factory," said Charles "And I'll cycle my Cloud of Faeries. End turn."

"One plains. Go."

"I turn my Factory into a 2/2 Assembly-Worker and attack," said Charles "End turn."

**CHARLES: 16  
ERIK: 15**

"I summon Devoted Retainer (1/1, Bushido 1)," said Erik "End turn."

"I discard Palinchron and end my turn," said Charles.

;Damn mana screw!;

"Plains," said Erik "And I'll attack with my Retainer."

"I take it."

;Can't afford to loose lands right now;

**CHARLES: 15  
ERIK: 15**

"End turn."

"Finally!" shouted Charles "Island and I summon Man-o'-War (2/2)! Back to your hand goes the Retainer! End turn."

"I draw and end my turn," said Erik.

"Attack with Man-o'-War and Mishra's Factory," said Charles.

**CHARLES: 15  
ERIK: 11**

"I play a Plains and return my Exalted Angel (4/5, Flying) to play using Breath of Life! That was the morph you countered. End turn."

;Not good, but I just drew my final Boomerang. Do I use it on his angel or Word of Worship? This sucks. I've got a hand full of counter spells, but not enough mana!;

"I play Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying) and Boomerang your angel back to your hand."

;At least me doesn't have enough mana to summon it;

"End turn."

"I draw," said Erik "And I end my turn."

"I play Mishra's Factory," said Charles "Then I'll turn Faerie Conclave into a 2/1 flier. Next I attack with my Conclave and Cloud of Faeries."

**CHARLES: 15  
ERIK: 8**

"End turn."

"I gain five life," said Erik.

**CHARLES: 15  
ERIK: 13**

"Then I'll play Divine Sacrament. All white creatures get +1+1 and since I have Threshold, they +2+2."

"I use Force of Will," said Charles, removing a card in his hand from the game.

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 13**

"End turn."

"I draw and turn my Conclave into a 2/1, attacking with it and Could of Faeries."

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 10**

"This should slow you down," said Erik "Go, Dawn Elemental (3/3, Flying)!"

;Shit. I am so screwed. I'm almost out of creatures and there's nothing I can use to bounce stuff back to his hand.;

"I play Faerie Conclave. End turn."

"I draw and play Serra's Blessing," said Erik "Creatures I control have Vigilance."

"Rewind!" said Charles.

"Fine. End turn."

"I play Snap, returning your Elemental to your hand. Now, I attack with Cloud of Faeries. End turn."

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 9**

"It's pointless," said Erik "I just gain five life."

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 14**

"Next I'll play a Morph (2/2) and end my turn."

;That's his Exalted Angel. My only hope is to attack with my Faerie Conclave;

"I play an Island and turn one of my Conclaves into a 2/1. Then I attack with Faerie Conclave and Cloud of Faeries."

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 11**

"If that's the best you can do," said Erik "Then you're going to loose. I morph my Exalted Angel (4/5, Flying) and attack!"

"I turn my other Conclave into a flier and block," said Charles.

"And as per my angel's effect, I gain life equal to the damage it deals," reminded Erik.

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 15**

"End turn. You're beaten. With only a handful of creatures there's no way you can win."

"Shut up!" said Charles.

;OK, calm down. Remember what Arrathir said: The cards are alive. Trust your deck;

"Draw!" said Charles "I plan an Island and now I'll cast Time Spiral! We both shuffle our graveyards and hand into our decks and draw seven new cards."

;It's a long shot. I don't like giving him back his Wrath of God, but I need this;

"Also, I untap six lands. Then I'll summon Man-o'-War, returning your angel to your hand. End turn."

"During your end phase, I discard," said Erik "Thanks for the new hand. I play a Plains and summon Leonin Skyhunter (2/2, Flying). End turn."

"I play Snap and Boomerang," said Charles "Returning your creature to your hand. Then I'll attack with Man-o'-War, Cloud of Faeries, and one of my Mishra's Factories. End turn."

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 8**

"I discard two cards during your end phase," said Erik "Then on my turn I'll gain five life and drop one Plains. End turn."

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 13**

"I play an Island and summon Palinchron (4/5, Flying)," said Charles "I attack with Man-o'-War, Cloud of Faeries and both my Factories."

"Fool," said Erik "Holy Day."

"You're the fool," said Charles "Counterspell!"

**CHARLES: 14  
ERIK: 6**

"Heh," said Erik "You played right into my trap. I gain five life and play Breath of Life, returning Akroma (6/6, Flying, Trample, First Strike, Haste, Vigilance, Pro Red, Pro Black) to play!"

Momentarily stunned, Charles quickly regained himself. "You think that's going to stay on the field long enough for you to do much damage?" he asked.

"Oh, it will," said Erik "My next play for this turn: Blue Ward!"

"No!"

"Yes! My Angel of Wrath now has Pro blue! Finally, I summon Kami of False Hope (1/1) and send Akroma to attack!"

**CHARLES: 8  
ERIK: 11**

"Well, I can at least do this," said Charles "Boomerang your Words of Worship back to your hand. I attack with Palinchron. End turn."

"I play a Plains and cast Convalescence," said Erik.

"Rewind it," said Charles.

"Fine, Ghostly Prison."

"Force of Will."

"Then I attack with Akroma!"

**CHARLES: 2  
ERIK: 11**

"End turn."

;I am totally screwed;

"I play Ancestral Recall, drawing three cards!" said Charles "Next I play Mishra's Factory and end my turn."

"Useless," said Erik "I attack with Akroma."

"I take it," said Charles "Nothing I can do."

**CHARLES: 0  
ERIK: 11**

"Once again, white reigns supreme!" said Erik, gathering his cards "Now, give me your deck."

Charles handed his cards over and Erik began shuffling through them, pausing every now and then to look at a card. Finally, he returned the deck to Charles, keeping one card.

"This almost cost me the game," said Erik, holding up Time Spiral "Not it won't be used against me again."

"You're crazy!" yelled Charles "That's one of the most powerful cards in Magic! Why would you want to destroy it?"

"A deal is a deal," said Erik "And you lost. Now tear it up."

Charles took the card with trembling hands. How could he have been so stupid? Risking something so precious just for the chance to one-up Erik.

;I'm no better than he is;

**;We all makes Mistakes, Charles;**

Charles looked at his card one last time, then decisively ripped the card in half.

"Again," said Erik.

Charles started at Erik in disbelief. He'd ripped the card once; that in itself was incredibly painful and disrespectful. Now he wanted to add insult to injury? Grim-faced, he stacked the two pieces and tore them in half.

"Again," repeated Erik, with a sadistic smile.

So he tore them again, and again, and again. With each tear, he felt as though a spike were being driven into his heart, but each tear also strengthened his resolve not to let Erik win; not to let him see how much the card's destruction was hurting Charles. At the same time, a fiery hatred burned through him.

;Erik Morlock, you will not get away with this. You will receive your comeuppance;

When the card was reduced to a pile of confetti, Charles flung them defiantly into Erik's face.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Thrilled," replied Erik "Now let's get going."

;Can you believe that guy?;

**;That's Chihowaido for you. He always thought he was so high and mighty, but between us, he was no better than Chikuro. He committed as many atrocities, if not more, all in the name of fighting "evil";**

;Reminds me of George Bush;

To be continued…

Author's Note: I expect almost everyone to be like, "WTF? Charles lost?" Well I assure you there is an underlying reason. On another note, I've come to a decision: I feel that this story should be updated on a regular schedule. That way, you don't have to check every day to see if its updated. A new chapter will be uploaded every Wednesday night, so it should be available for reading by Thursday. Also, I'm going to resume uploads of my webcomic. Be sure to check it out!

K, now time to answer reviews.

**John: **Well, hope you bet big on blue.

**Mega: **Well, now with the regular update schedule you don't have to be obsessed.

**CC:** Sigh. Fine, email it to me and I'll take a look.

**YM:** A hentai fic with Arrathir and Eva? Not sure if I'd be too comfortable with that, not that I haven't imagined anything of the sort…Must go wash out eyes with hydrochloric acid. As for the song clip, I'm guessing "Phantom of the Opera."

**KOY91:** I might.

**MTDL:** And yet you didn't catch the obvious "Temple of Doom" reference. Each Keeper will have some common attributes (speed, strength and so on) but they'll also have their own abilities. Eg. Erik's wings.

**SeraphSong:** Yes, I did get the idea from InuYasha. There will be elves, and tigers, and bears. Oh my!

**Vamp:** Well, he blew it. Chikuro probably would watch. He's enough of a pervert.


	32. Halo

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only the characters in this story.

**CHAPTER 32-Halo**

**

* * *

**"I've got it!" yelled Eva as her hand burst into flames "I can tap mana!"

"And meanwhile, me, the Keeper of Black Mana still can't!" joked Arrathir.

Eva and Arrathir had spent the better part of the last few hours trying to tap mana. Given their current location, it was crucial they be able to defend themselves. Yavimaya, having survived the Phyrexian invasion, was heavily defended against outsiders. Arrathir and Eva both expected a few more attacks from the forest.

Now that Eva had finally managed to tap mana, their situation seemed a bit less precarious. Arrathir was still having trouble. He could locate the swamps, but for some reason he was unable to tap their power. His irritation was only increased by Eva's success.

_You'd think by now I would be a pro at this!_

When Arrathir had first started mana summoning over a year ago it was always a long and draining process. However, as time went on, it became almost second nature to him, like breathing. This was mostly due to Chikuro, without whom Arrathir's summoning skills would never have increased at such an exponential rate. However, he was still a novice and still slow at tapping mana.

_Now that we're in Dominaria, how will Magic duel be played out? I mean, we're not going to be using our cards, right?_

_ **Of course not, but don't be too hasty to get into a mana duel. You've been in one before so you know what it's like. It's a lot harder to summon a creature without its card.**_

_Yeah, why is that?_

_ **The card is the physical avatar of the creature, which makes summoning it much easier since you know what the creature looks like. If you tried summoning a creature you'd never seen before, it would be impossible.**_

"Well, not that I can tap mana, I guess you can go looking for firewood," said Eva.

"Why?"

"So we can start a fire, duh," said Eva "Fire scares away wild animals so there's less of a chance we'll get attacked again."

"Conversely," said Arrathir "A fire would make us easy to spot through the light and smoke, therefore making us more susceptible to attacks."

"Quinn, just get the dammed firewood already."

"Fine. Whatever," said Arrathir, getting up.

**_She's got you whipped._**

_Shut up._

The day's events added to Arrathir's frustration over his incapability to tap mana had put him on the edge. He tramped off into the wood, grumbling to himself. As he wandered further away, he realized he was starving. The last thing he'd eaten that day was the breakfast at Charles' house.

_Was that really this morning? Seems like it was ages ago. Well, I guess I'd better find something for supper or Eva'll be sure to ask me._

_ **If you find her so annoying, why did you save her?**_

_Uh, Chikuro, I love her?_

_ **Good, so make her your mate already! Her **_**g'ni_ (mana type) is well attuned with yours. Black and red are allies in Magic and I believe it to be the same in real life as well._**

_I just don't know if she feels the same about me. I mean, what if I told her how I felt about her and then she says she just likes me as a friend? _

_ **For fuck's sake, Arrathir! Do you think she would really have gone through all she did if she wasn't even **_**remotely _interested in you? Tell her how you feel! I know it's a big step, but look at the possible outcomes: she feels the same about you; you kiss, grope, and carry on from there. If she doesn't, at least she knows how you feel about her and maybe she develops feelings for you. It's win-win._**

_You know what? You're right! I'm not beating around the bush any longer! I'ma go right up to her and tell her exactly how I feel about her and how much she means to me!_

_ **You go, lover-boy!**_

Arrathir turned and marched determinedly back to the camp.

"Where's the firewood?" asked Eva when Arrathir had returned.

"I…forgot," admitted Arrathir, loosing some of his resolve.

"Are you crazy, Quinn?" shouted Eva "It's getting dark! If we don't get a fire going soon we're screwed!"

Plucking up his deflated courage, Arrathir started "Eva, I came back because I had to tell you."

"What?"

"Eva, I…" Arrathir paused. The evening breeze had brought a strange scent to his nose. Sniffing, Arrathir concentrated on the scent. It was vaguely human, but there was another, more overpowering scent mixed in with it. Arrathir had never encountered it before, but whatever it was, it was approaching.

"Something's coming," said Arrathir.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," said Arrathir "Never smelled it before."

Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by a group of humanoids. They were dressed in forest-green cloaks and most of them wore quivers full of arrows on their backs. Their hair was very long, almost to mid-back. They had fair faces and the breeze shifted their hair to reveal pointed ears.

_Elves!_

One of the elves, no doubt the leader, stepped forwards and spoke in a strange tongue.

_Chikuro, do you have any idea what he said?_

_ **Not a clue. I never really bothered learning Elvish. Look, whatever you do, don't reveal who you really are. I don't think they would treat a **_**ghell_ kindly._**

Arrathir quickly relayed this information to Eva. Meanwhile, the elf seemed to be getting impatient. He repeated what he'd said, but Arrathir didn't understand any more than the first time.

"I'm sorry," said Arrathir "We don't understand."

The elf snapped his fingers and two elves split from the group to stand on either side of Eva and Arrathir. The elf leader spoke again, this time to the other elves, and they started off into the woods. The two elves nudged Eva and Arrathir to indicate they should follow.

"Where are they taking us?" whispered Eva as Arrathir helped her on his back.

"Don't know. Probably to their leader. We are intruders in their forest after all."

"Let's hope somebody in this place speaks English," said Eva as the elves led them deeper into the forest towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"So can you see anything?" yelled Erik. 

"It's dusk, idiot. I can't see a thing!" shouted Charles. He was currently out on a limb, literally. The two of them had decided it would be a good idea to scale a tree to get a look at their surroundings. After loosing a best out of three game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who would climb, Charles had managed to reach the top of the tree. It was a thrill to be standing on a swaying branch, several dozens of feet above the ground and looking down on the sea of green treetops.

"I'm coming down," said Charles as he begun his descent.

"Don't fall and break your neck or something," said Erik "I wouldn't have to drag your sorry ass around."

"Just hope if I do fall I don't fall on your head," said Charles "You wouldn't want it to deflate, would you?"

The destruction of Charles's card had widened the already large rift between the two summoners as well as increasing the animosity they held towards each other. Through a silent accord, they were on a last-name basis and incessantly insulted each other. The only thing stopping Charles from ditching Erik and striking out on his own was the fact Erik could summon. Yes, Erik Morlock, the only Keeper to have refused his spirit so far had successfully cast a Humble spell on an attacking Canopy Spider a while back.

Erik still insisted he'd purposefully cast the spell and that it had not been a fluke brought about by him being in danger. He took incessant pleasure taunting Charles by rubbing in the fact he could summon and Charles couldn't.

;Little prick! Like he could beat me in a mana duel!;

**;Technically, Cannon, you haven't ever really summoned. We'll have to work on that;**

Charles rolled his eyes. The spirit had recently taken to calling him by his gaming nickname. Chiburuu had stumbled upon it while browsing Charles' mind. When not in control, the spirit often did this to pass time. At first, Charles hadn't enjoyed having his mind read like a book until the Keeper taught him how to block out what he didn't want viewed, an ability Charles humorously called, "The mental V-Chip."

"What took you so long?" asked Erik when Charles had reached the ground.

"Can it, Morlock," snapped Charles.

"How about you both shut up and explain what you are doing in my forest?" said a voice.

Charles and Erik jumped in alarm as a man seemingly appeared out of nowhere right beside them. He was dressed in a dark green tunic and worn leather pants. On his back was strapped a sword.

;How did he sneak up on us?;

**;Canon, this is incredible! He is capable of mana stealth!;**

;What?;

**;He can mask his mana radiations! I've heard of this but never seen it. It's an incredible rare ability that involves blending one's mana with your surroundings. It's like camouflage. He must be a very powerful summoner;**

;Well, so far our track record concerning meeting up with summoners hasn't been so great;

**;He could be the Keeper of Green Mana;**

"How did you come to be in Yavimaya?" asked the man "Not idly does the forest allow strangers in its midst, especially not ones with summoning abilities."

**;Don't tell him the whole truth. Just say you were Planeswalked into the forest;**

"We mean no harm," said Charles "Our presence in Yavimaya is an unfortunate accident from us being Planeswalked into the forest."

"No ordinary Planeswalker could get past Vavimaya's defenses!" said the man "You must be Phyrexian spies!"

"We're not spies," said Erik "Hell, you don't even know who you're talking to! We're the Kee-MPPHF!" Erik was cut off as Charles slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Look," said Charles "We're just two summoners who were accidentally Planeswalked here."

"Even so," said the man "I cannot allow you to roam freely in the forest. Be thankful it was me who found you and not the elves. You know the Llanowar penalty for trespassing, right? One bone broken for each twin snapped underfoot. However, since you are summoners, let me see what you can do. I challenge you to a duel.

"I'll duel you!" said Charles, releasing Erik " What is your name?"

"I am Halo," said the man.

"Charles Wainscot. I assume you'll take the first turn?"

"Yes," said Halo. Charles felt a rush of mana and Halo's hand burst into green flames. The mana flowed from the palm of his hand and formed into an elf that stood at attention in front its master. Charles recognized the creature as Llanowar Elves, a 1/1 creature that could tap to add one green mana to its controller's mana pool. "It's your move," said Halo.

**;Canon, I think I'd better take over;**

;No. I have to learn to do this. Now, how do I summon?;

**;Fine. This isn't going to be easy but I'll try to guide you. Summoning takes a lot of mental energy. What you have to do it visualize the creature as if it were alive;**

;Got it;

**;In mana duels, you have unlimited mana, but you are limited as to how much you can tap into. For example, you can't summon Palinchron on turn one;**

;Wait, so if I have no hand, I can cast any spell in our deck?;

**;Yes, but once you cast a spell, you won't be able to cast it again for a while. This represents the odds of you drawing another copy of the card. As well, you can only cast the spell the number of times you have it in your deck;**

;So my deck is my spell book?;

**;Yes. Now try summoning;**

Charles closed his eyes and focused, visualizing the creature he wanted to summon. His left hand burst into blue flames, the mana shaping into a Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying).

**;Charles! You did it! You summoned a creature!;**

As Charles opened his eyes, a quick vision of a desolate rock in the middle of an ocean flashed through his mind.

;What was that:

**;Cloud of Faeries' effect. The islands you used to summon became available for tapping;**

"Your turn," said Charles.

"Heh, your pitiful Faeries won't stand a chance against the power of the forest. Watch!" With a wave of his hand, the elf's eyes glowed bright red and it drew a scimitar.

**;Why didn't you counter his spell?;**

;I was about to;

**;You have to be faster than that! The stack works a lot faster here. You only have a second to react. If the spell resolves before you cast you counter spell, you can't counter it;**

"What's the matter?" taunted Halo "Can't even counter a simple spell? How unfortunate for you." The elf charged at Charles, scimitar held high. As it was about to strike him, Charles crossed his hands over his face to protect himself. Suddenly, the Cloud of Faeries was in front of him and took the blow, exploding into blue mana. The elf sheathed its weapon and returned to its master.

**;He obviously cast some spell to strengthen his creature. Fortunately your creature took the attack. Now come on! Summon something else!;**

Charles started mentally going over his deck. He knew he couldn't cast anything big since he didn't have much mana. He'd have to stick with simple spells.

;And I have just the one;

Thrusting his hand out, Charles focused on his spell, feeling the mana flow through him. It was a strange feeling, like water running over his body. He could also feel the surrounding mana. Halo's elf radiated with green mana, fresh and full of life. The whole experience was a bit disorienting for Charles. Emotions, scents, and textures blended together to form the mana.

**;Canon! Your focus is slipping!;**

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Charles re-focused his attention towards the elf. As he cast his Boomerang spell, he was amazed by the effect. It was as if the elf were being summoned, but in reverse. The creature started glowing brightly and reverted to its raw mana form. The mana flowed back into Halo's body.

"End turn," said Charles.

;How did I do?;

**;Good. Now we just need to work on countering spells;**

"It seems you have some skill after all," said Halo "So I'll return my elf and end my turn."

"Time to bring out one of my favorites!" said Charles. His mana formed into a blue jellyfish. "Man-o'-War! His special ability activates when he is summoned: I return one creature in play to its owner's hand, so say good-bye to your elf!" The jellyfish extended its filaments to ensnare the Llanowar Elves, but vines suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pinning the jellyfish to the ground.

"What?"

"Stifle," said Halo "Counters a triggered ability."

"But that's a blue spell!" said Charles.

"Yes, but I tapped into the power of Yavimaya's Coast to produce blue mana," said Halo, wincing in pain as the off-color mana slashed away one of his lifepoints.

**HALO: 19  
CHARLES: 20**

"End turn."

;At least Man-o'-War is out;

"Come forth now, my Striped Bears (2/2)!" said Halo as a pair of bears appeared. They were brown with horizontal white stripes running from their necks to mid-back. One of them stood on its hind legs and growled at Charles. "Make your move."

;Chiburuu? How do I play Mishra's Factory or Faeries Conclave?;

**;Hmm, nonbasic lands you have to summon as if they were creatures then tap;**

"All right," said Charles "I call upon my Faerie Conclave!" A small pond appeared before him "This mana source can provide me with blue mana and can be turned into a 2/1 creature with flying. I end my turn."

"Not even going to summon?" asked Halo "Fine. It will be your undoing. I'll start by casting a very useful spell against blue mages." Halo glowed briefly. "This spell is called Insist and makes it so the next creature I summon cannot be countered! Now with your spells locked away, I can summon this!" A green elemental appeared on Halo's field "Forgotten Ancient (0/3)! His power grows for every spell cast and he can transfer his power to other creatures at the beginning of my turn. Your move."

To be continued…

Author's note: Hey everyone! A special early update in honor of my 19th birthday! I can now legally drink in Canada. In your face, America! You have to wait until 21! Who is this Halo? What will happen to the captives? See you all on Thursday for another update!

**BB: **Don't worry. Erik will get pwned eventually.

**CC: **Got the decklist.

**YM: **OK, you're really starting to creep me out, dude. I mean, sodomy and incest? I do not give you or anyone else permission to use my characters in a hentai fic. Also, I won't be killing Erik.

**ROwned: **Just like in the VG Cats comic.

**SS: **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER'S JOHNNY! Glad you like Crappic. God knows I need the readers.

**Tech: **Oh come ON! Those were TINY errors! Erik would have had to discard on his turn anyways. Charles would have seen the morph when Erik put it in his graveyard. Just because I didn't write it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Finally, Charles was tapped out when Erik brought Akroma back. I DO make a point of keeping track of how much mana they have and what is tapped. However, no gameplay errors! I will triumph!

**Mega: **Sorry, but as a Canadian it is part of my national identity to bash Bush. Feel free to make fun of Paul Martin, even us Canadians do. You can't tell me what to write. If I feel like putting in comments about politics, it is my right. Not happy? Then take a hike! Also, I don't hate every American president. I liked Clinton. At least he kept his nose out of other countries' business (and put it in other places). Feel free to make a long stupid-ass review, but that won't stop me from bashing whomever I feel like!

**Towelie: **Thanks for the great review! Yeah, I guess The Awakening is more of a novel than a story now. And I'm just getting started! If it took them 30 chapters to get to Dominaria, then they'll be staying there for a bit. Also, I prefer pencil to quills. Less messy.

**Prof:** I'll give it a thought.

**Gray: **Well, thanks!

**Omega: **YES! Another reader who returns to playing Magic!

**Igor **Yep. You and I have created one Hell of a dislikeable character. I'm guessing Charles and Erik are going to be kind of like Joey and Kaiba, always at each other's throats. Erik didn't have much of a role in the past ten chapters so now he'll become more involved in the story. Yum! A carrot! Eh. What's up, Doc?


	33. Crudus Custos Reverto

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only the characters used in this fic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 33-Crudus Custos Reverto**

;I'll just Snap it back to his hand;

**;You sure you want to do that?;**

;If I don't, he'll just use it to power up his other creatures. I know it's a big risk, but I don't have a choice;

"First, I'll return your creature to your hand," he said, snapping his fingers. The elemental vanished for play. "Next I summon Cloud of Faeries (1/1, Flying) and end my turn."

"Now you will see the true power of the forest!" said Halo. An elemental whose body was made of climbing vines appeared on the field. "My Ivy Elemental (6/6) will crush you! Make your move."

**;You missed countering his spell again!;**

;Look, right now, this is rocket science, OK?;

"Now, Striped Bears, attack!" The twin bears charged at Charles with surprising speed for animals their size.

This time Charles was ready. "Block with Man-o'-War!" he announced as the creatures clashed, exploding into mana.

"End turn."

;Do you think I can manage another Boomerang?;

;You could try, but be sure to counter that elemental of he summons it again;

"I return your elemental to your hand," said Charles as the creature disappeared. "Next, I channel my mana into my Faerie Conclave, making it a 2/1 flying creature." A small group of faeries appeared hovering above the pond's water. With a silent order from Charles, they attacked, flying over to Halo and smashing into his face.

**HALO: 17  
CHARLES: 20**

"End turn."

"I see," said Halo "You expect me to summon my elemental again, at which point you'll counter it. However, I have a different plan." His Llanowar Elves suddenly started growing, becoming larger by the second. Soon, they reached the leaves of the trees surrounding them. "My Elves now have their power boosted by eight as well as Trample!"

;Mythic Proportions? I think we're screwed;

**;And yet you still didn't counter his spell!;**

;I was a bit preoccupied with that giant elf!;

"Now, meet your defeat!" roared Halo as the giant elf took a step forwards and brought a giant fist the size of a car crashing down on Charles. He barely had the time to order his Cloud of Faeries to take the blow before the attack hit, knocking him over.

**HALO: 17  
CHARLES: 12**

"End turn."

Charles got up slowly, his entire body hurting. He started in dismay at the giant creature in front of him.

;How am I supposed to stand up to that thing? All my spells used to bounce creatures are unavailable;

**;Yes, but you have a way to access them;**

;What do you…of course!;

"I cast Intuition!" said Charles. He focused on three cards from his deck. "I choose three spells and you decide which two I cannot use. However, I may use the third immediately. I choose Boomerang, Man-o'-War and Snap."

"Man-o'-War and Snap," said Halo.

"And then I cast Boomerang on your Elves!" said Charles "Now since you're wide open, I cal upon Mishra's Factory!" A small metallic contraption appeared on the field. "I turn my Conclave into a 2/1 and attack!"

**HALO: 15  
CHARLES: 12**

"I summon my Llanowar Elves (1/1)," said Halo "Then I'll summon Multani's Acolyte (2/1, Echo). End turn."

**;Canon, I've figured it out: He's using drawing spells;**

;So? We don't have a hand;

;Yes, but the effect still resolves. Basically, it means his spells recharge faster;

;And this helps me how?;

**;Well, at least now we know;**

Charles rolled his eyes. "You've forgotten my flier!" he said. "Go, Faerie Conclave!"

"Predictable," said Halo as the Faeries zoomed towards him "Moment's Peace will calm your creature."

"Not so fast!" said Charles "Counterspell!"

As the Faeries ceased their attack, a blue beam shot from Charles' hand and struck Halo. Suddenly, the Faeries resumed their attack.

**HALO: 13****  
CHARLES: 12**

;I did it!;

"Well played," said Halo "Since I don't have enough mana to pay the Echo cost, my Acolyte dies." The creature exploded into green mana. "But now watch as I rebuild my defences! First, I'll summon another Llanowar Elves," a second elf appeared beside the first. "Next, my Llanowar Elves will provide me with the mana I need to play Gaea's Blessing. This allows me to retrieve three spells I have cast. I return Striped Bears, Mythic Proportions, and Insist. Finally, I cast Hunting Pack!" An orange tiger appeared on the field. "This spell puts a 4/4 beast into play. As well, I can Storm it!" Two more tigers appeared in play. "End turn."

;I think we're in trouble. Well, might as well summon him;

"I summon Palinchron (4/5, Flying)!" said Charles as the flying creature materialized. "End turn."

"I attack with my three beasts," said Halo. The tigers bounded forwards, teeth bared.

;He's got something up his sleeve;

"Palinchron! Block one of the attacking beasts!" yelled Charles, channelling his mana into Mishra's Factory and Faerie Conclave. "I block your other two attackers with Mishra's Factory and Faerie Conclave."

"I cast Run Wild on the beat being blocked by your Conclave," said Halo "Giving it Trample. Also, I cast Sudden Strength on the beast blocked by your Palinchron, giving it +3+3!"

"In response, I pay four mana to return Palinchron to my hand before it dies" said Charles "And I pay one life to activate Force of Will, countering your Run Wild."

The beasts tore through Charles' Factory and Conclave.

"In my Post-Combat Phase," said Halo "I cast Biorhythm! Each player's life total becomes equal to the number of creatures they control!"

Charles gasped in pain as he felt his lifeforce being drained away. With Mishra's Factory and Faerie Conclave destroyed, he had not creatures in play. He tried desperately to counter the spell, but his mind could focus on nothing else but the pain his body was in.

**HALO: 5  
CHARLES: 0**

**

* * *

**"Come on, Eva," whispered Arrathir "Let's just bolt."

"I think it would be better if we stayed with the elves," said Eva.

"What?"

"I don't think they would think twice about killing you if we tried running away. I saw some of them staring at your ears. Trust me, they know you're not human."

"Keh! I can take a few arrows!"

"Still, staying with the elves is our meal ticket."

"I'm not hungry," said Arrathir, only to be contradicted by a loud rumble from his stomach.

Eva raised an amused eyebrow at the half-demon, who grinned sheepishly.

"Fine. Maybe I am a bit peckish," he admitted.

Night had fallen and the woods around them were completely black. Arrathir found he had some degree of night vision, but only enough to see a foot or so ahead of him. As a result, he had to keep close to the elves to avoid the many obstacles in his way. The elves moved through the forest as easily as if they had been in broad daylight. Arrathir wondered at which point would his nigh vision be developed enough to enable him to do the same.

They walked on for what seemed like hours. Arrathir was thirsty, hungry, and increasingly worried about what was going to happen to them. Eva had eventually succumbed to fatigue and was currently sleeping, he head resting on Arrathir's shoulder and her arms around his neck. Arrathir could feel her soft breath on his face. It calmed him somehow.

Ever since his demon side had begun showing up, Arrathir had found himself becoming more moody. Whereas before he had always been very patient, he now found it harder to control his temper. He wagered that this would probably continue as his demonic side awakened.

Suddenly, Arrathir saw lights in the distance. He supposed they were approaching a village.

_Good. I can't wait to get some sleep._

As they drew closer, Arrathir got a better look at the village. It was simple, but elegant. Keeping in harmony with nature, the elves had built it to accommodate the forest. Most of the small huts he saw were constructed up in the trees, with long winding staircases leading up from the ground. In between the trees were bridges so the inhabitants could travel throughout the village without setting foot on the ground. It reminded him of the Ewok village in _Return of the Jedi_.

"Hey, Eva. Wake up," said Arrathir, gently shaking his shoulders to rouse the sleeping girl.

"Hmm?" said Eva, opening one eye.

"We're at a village."

"Good. Wake me up when they serve dinner," mumbled Eva.

The elves led them up a spiral staircase to a large hut. Inside was a group of elves who had been talking animatedly around a large table. They ceased their chatter when Arrathir and Eva entered. Arrathir could hear them whispering and saw several of the elves pointing at his ears.

_What would they say if they saw my tail?_

The leader of the patrol said a few words to an elf seated at the head of the table. Arrathir supposed he was the village chief. The chief looked at Arrathir, his eyes inspecting him carefully. He said a few words to the elves guarding them. The two elves took them outside and across a bridge to another hut.

The door to the hut was heavily built and the single window had bars on it. It was obviously a holding cell. The inside was very plain, the only furniture being two cots on either side of the hut. The only other thing in the room was a covered hole which, from the faint scent Arrathir could detect, was a latrine. The guards left them, locking the door behind them.

"I call window!" said Eva.

"Whatever," said Arrathir, dumping her on the bed.

There was a click as the door opened and a female elf entered, bearing a tray with two wooden bowls and a pitcher on it. She set the tray down on the ground and immediately left, as if terrified by the two humans. Arrathir approached the tray and examined the bowls. They were filled with some kind of cooked roots and an unidentifiable piece of meat. Sniffing the food, Arrathir declared it safe and began eating with great gusto. Eva rolled her eyes and tucked into her food.

"You know," commented Arrathir as he watched Eva finish her food "They're not treating us too bad for prisoners. I half expected them to throw us in some dark and damp dungeon with only stale bread and water for food."

"Yeah," said Eva, washing down her food with a gulp of water "Ah, can you turn around? I have to use the…you know…"

"Oh, yeah," said Arrathir, turning his back to Eva.

"And don't try peeking," she warned.

_It almost seems as if she wants me to._

Arrathir was suddenly overcome by the urge to turn, grab Eva, and ravish her right then and there. The urge faded as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling confused.

_Where did that come from?_

_ **You are a demon, Arrathir. At some point of their lives, all demon males seek out a mate. Eva is in heat, so your demonic side wants to maker her his mate.**_

_But that urge was so violent, so primal. I wanted to take her, even against her will. What if I ever lost control and…raped her?_

_ **It is a risk you are taking by not making Eva your mate. If you did, it would fulfil your demonic side's needs and it would not take over.**_

"OK, I'm done," said Eva, interrupting Arrathir's thoughts. "I'm exhausted. Good night." She crashed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

_How do I control it, Chikuro?_

_ **You mean your demon blood? Well, you have nothing to fear unless you are in mortal danger. When you transform, you will probably not retain control of your body. You will become, in essence, a wild beast who will do anything to survive. **_

_But could you take over if that ever happens?_

Arrathir, I cannot say for sure. Your demonic power may be strong enough to keep even me in check. I will tell you this: I pity the fool who has to face you if this ever happens.

Arrathir smirked and lay down on his cot, looking out Eva's window at the village until sleep overtook him.

* * *

The creatures on the field vanished as Charles' lifepoints hit zero. He collapsed from the mental and physical strain. 

"You are indeed powerful," said Halo "Not many could stand against my Ivy Elemental and survive."

;I can't believe I lost again! Aren't I supposed to be a Keeper of Mana?;

;Charles, you've never mana summoned before. That was stellar for a beginner. Don't blame yourself;

"So, what's gonna happen to us now that Wainscot lost?" asked Erik.

Halo did not answer immediately. He seemed to be deep in thought. "You two," he began "Are not ordinary summoners. There is something about your mana that confuses me. I must take you to my master. He will decide of your fate."

"Is it far?" asked Charles "Only because I'm very tired."

"Wait. Why should we even go with you?" asked Erik.

"Because if you do not," said Halo "Your chances of leaving the forest alive are slim to none."

;Chiburuu?;

;I say we go with him. He seems trustworthy;

"I'll come," said Charles "Morlock?"

"No way!" said Erik "The last time one of these freaks showed up, I ended up with a freaking beak!"

"Look, right now it's our only option."

"Fine! But I'm going to regret this," said Erik.

"Hold on," said Halo.

Charles and Erik suddenly felt as though they were planeswalking again, except this time they remained in the forest. When the feeling of nausea had passed, they found themselves in front of a gigantic tree. Its trunk was at least a dozen metres around and it stretched its limbs high into the starry night.

Hewn into the tree was a opening which seemed to lead into a habitation within the trunk. On one side of the door was a glass globe that contained a dancing blue flame which provided enough light to see for several metres around.

"Master!" called Halo.

After a few seconds, a man appeared in the doorway. He wore a leather breastplate along with a green cloak. A dark red beard occupied the lower half of his face and mixed in with his flamboyant red hair. He had a worn face that had obviously seen many battles and years. His eyes were tired, but still held a spark of life within them.

"Halo," said the man "You have brought me the intruders?"

"Yes, Master," said Halo "I defeated the blue mage, but I sense something about their mana."

"You did well," said the man "You may go."

Halo bowed and turned, walking off into the night.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"I am Charles Wainscot, and this is Erik Morlock," said Charles "We are very sorry we intruded into your forest, but we were planeswalked here by accident."

"Few Planeswalkers would be capable of that feat," said the man "What was the name of he who planeswalked you?"

"His name was Lu Chao," said Erik, before Charles could stop him.

"Lu Chao?" said the man slowly "Lu Chao…Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Were you the only ones to be planeswalked?"

"There were two others," said Charles "Two more summoners. A woman named Eva and a man, Arrathir Quinn."

"Arrathir?" said the man excitedly "You are friends of Arrathir?"

"For my part, yes," said Charles "Morlock just got dragged into this whole thing. Do you know Arrathir?"

"Know him?" laughed the man "I trained the boy! I am Khell Dracos. Welcome to Yavimaya."

To be continued…

Author's note: YAY! KHELL IS BACK IN ACTION! Welcome back, Khell! Your character is an awesome one and I know everybody is looking forwards to seeing more of him! So, now that Khell is back, everyone has nothing left to look forwards to, well except finding out who's behind stopping The Awakening, seeing if Arrathir ever scores with Eva, and if Charles ever puts Erik back in place.

Oh yeah, I put a really obvious clue as to this being the chapter in which Khell returned. Props to anyone who can find it.

Until next Thursday! Arrathir, signing off. Oh, and in honour of Khell's return, I'm going to try and give you all reviewer awards.

**Omega Paladin: **You get the award for fastest review. Less than ten minutes after posting, you had already reviewed.

**Jazz-band-geek: **You mean put in some card from Betrayers?

**ROwned: **You get the award for being the first reviewer to reference VG Cats.

**YM: **Award for creepiest reviews. 'Nuff said.

**CC: **Award for the first "happy birthday."

**Vamp: **Award for threatening Charles.

**Grayangle:** Award for reminding me to put in the bit about the elves noticing Arrathir's ears.

**ACS:** Award for giving me the idea for draw effects.

**Demonslayer:** Award for double-review.

**Khell:** Dude, your character showed up, finally. That's enough of an award for you.

**Mega: **Award for not blowing your top over my rant.

**SS:** Award for most incomprehensible reviews.

**John: **Award for not voting for Bush.

And probaly the biggest award goes to Lu Chao who's been the driving force behind most of this story and its prequel.


	34. Chiguriin

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 34-Chiguriin**

"So, how's the kid doing?" asked Khell, slinging an arm around Charles and leading him towards his home, Erik following behind them.

Charles was in shock. This was Khell. _The_ Khell. The wurm summoner who had trained Arrathir and been present for the Awakening of the Keeper of Black Mana.

"You must be started!" Khell continued "I'm afraid I haven't got much, you've caught me a bit unprepared. I'll see what I can do for you and afterwards you'll probably be ready for a good rest."

They had entered the tree and were walking up a spiral staircase. Every several metres there was a torch, much like the one at the entrance.

Khell was still talking. "I always knew Arrathir would come to Dominaria some day. Can't wait to see him again. Where is he, by the way? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, seeing Charles' stunned look.

"Sorry," said Charles "It's just I'm honoured to meet you, Dracos-sama."

;Crap! Got to remember I'm no longer in Japan. Honorifics don't apply here;

Khell chuckled. "No need to be so formal. 'Khell' will do fine."

"I'll remember that," said Charles "Well, when we were planeswalked into Yavimaya we were attacked by a Tunneller Wurm."

"Quinn and his girlfriend ran one way and we went the other," said Erik, who was tired of being ignored.

Khell stopped. "Arrathir has a girlfriend?" he asked, interested.

"More or less," said Erik "He denies it, but it's obvious he's crazy for the girl. He even went back in time to save her when she died. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"So, my apprentice is finally making some headway in life, eh?" said Khell, grinning.

They had reached the top of the staircase, emerging in a large room. More lamps, filled with yellow fire this time, illuminated it. A solid wooden table stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a half dozen intricately carved wooden chairs.

"You go ahead and have a seat," said Khell "I'll see what I can scrounge up. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Just water for me," said Charles.

"Same here," said Erik.

"Nothing stronger? No? Suit yourselves," said Khell, disappearing through a door. He came back a few minutes later with two wooden bowl filled with food, a pitcher full of water, and two wooden mugs. He set everything down on the table and invited them to sit. As they did, he turned again, tossing his cloak onto a chair and disappearing through the door again.

As he ate, Charles surveyed the room. The craftsmanship was extraordinary. The walls showed no sign of the large amount of chiselling that must have gone into creating the room. The walls were unnaturally smooth, as if they had been sanded and polished with great care.

"Great place you have here," he commented as Khell reappeared with a tankard full of ale.

"Thanks," said Khell "Made it myself, you know."

"Must have taken you a long time to carve out," said Charles.

"Don't be stupid," said Khell "You think the elves would have let me _touch_ this tree with a chisel? No, this was all done by magic. Anyways, since you are friends of Arrathir, I suppose he's told you about the Keepers of Mana?"

"Actually," said Erik "That's about all we've been hearing about ever since he showed up, as well as the reason we're here."

"What Morlock is saying," interrupted Charles "Is that we're well acquainted with the Keepers. In fact…"

"We know them very well," said Chiburuu, appearing in spirit form.

"Khell, this is Chiburuu, Keeper of Blue Mana," said Charles.

Khell choked on his drink as the spirit emerged. Stunned, he stared at the Keeper as the realization swept over him.

"So," he began in a hushed voice "The Awakening has begun."

"Not only has it begun," said Chiburuu "It is doing very well. We only have two Keepers left to awaken."

"Only one now," said Khell "Allow me to introduce Chiguriin, Keeper of Green Mana."

A spectral form appeared beside Khell. As with the other Keepers, he was slightly taller than Khell and his hair was a darker shade of crimson than his host's.

"Chiburuu!" said Chiguriin "Long time no see!"

"Chiguriin," said Chiburuu with a nod.

"Come here, you!" said the spirit, jumping forwards to try and embrace the Keeper of Blue Mana. However, the two spirits passed through each other.

"You know, I can feel that," said Chiburuu as the Keeper got up.

"Sorry," said Chiguriin "It's just we've got so much to catch up on."

"Oh yeah," said Chiburuu, sarcastically "A few thousand years of being dead is a lot to discuss."

"Hey, Khell," whispered Charles "Your Keeper always so…hyper?"

"You have no idea," groaned Khell "When he first awoke, it was like having a five year old in my head at all time. He's mellowed out a bit, but I guess the shock of seeing an old friend sent him back into hyper mode."

"Why is he like that?"

"No idea," shrugged Khell "The shock of being alive, maybe. What about you, Erik? You're a Keeper as well?"

"Well," Charles chuckled "Morlock's been the only one so far to reject his Keeper."

"Not the White Keeper," groaned Khell "From what I've heard, he was a bit of an egoistical bastard."

"That's Morlock to a 'T'," said Charles.

"Listen," said Khell, looking nervously at Chiguriin who was currently chatting away with Chiburuu. "Whatever you do, don't mention this to Rin."

"Rin?"

"Chiguriin doesn't roll off the tongue very well."

"Ah," said Charles, mentally relaying the information to Chiburuu. "Why?"

"From what he's told me, he wasn't exactly friends with the White Keeper. I think he would flip if he found out."

"Fine," said Charles, suppressing a yawn "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in now. Where do we sleep?"

"This way," said Khell, getting up and leading them out another door and down a hallway.

"Thanks for talking about me as if I wasn't there," growled Erik as they walked.

"Well, you didn't go out of your way to speak up much," said Charles "What is up with that? You're usually more outspoken."

"Two reasons, Wainscot," said Erik "One: I'm tired, and two: I've been thinking this whole Awakening ting over. If it's supposed to be some important event that's going to save the world, why is it happening so damn fast? We've met what, three Keepers in the past week? Also, isn't it convenient how these Planeswalker freaks keep showing up and invariably lead us to a Keeper? It's too easy. Someone is pulling strings to speed up the Awakening. This whole thing looks like a trap."

"Well," said Charles "At this point, we haven't got much choice, but if we know we're walking into a trap, we can be better prepared."

"Or," continued Erik "What if the Awakening is just a cover up? What if it is only the surface of something much bigger?"

;Somebody's bee watching too much 'X-Files';

"Here we are," said Khell, opening a door to the left of the hallway. The inside of the room contained two beds, each with their own lantern.

"Well, good night to the both of you," said Khell, leaving them.

;Coming, Chiburuu?;

**;Actually, I'd like to stay and chat with Chiguriin a bit more, if that's OK with you;**

;Sure. Whatever. See you tomorrow;

;'Night, Cannon;

* * *

Eva was awoken the next morning by someone gently shaking her. 

"Go 'way, Arrathir," she mumbled "'M tired."

Her request went unfulfilled as the person shook her again. Now pissed, Eva turned, ready to knock Arrathir into next week. She was stunned to see the Keeper of Black Mana still sleeping in his bed. Beside her bed was the female elf from the previous night. She put her hands up in apology and signalled Eva to follow her. Grumpily, Eva got up and followed her outside.

It was once they got out of the hut that she noticed something was amiss. A small crowd of armed elves were standing around the hut. By the door, there was a large pile of what seemed like leaves. As she watched, an elf approached the leaves and leaned over them. Soon, Eva saw a faint plume of smoke rising from the leaves. About a half dozen elves took their places around the smoking pile. They were each holding a large leaf.

(What are they doing?)

The smoke intensified and the elves started fanning the smoke towards the open doorway.

"Arrathir is still inside!" she told the elf beside her. The female looked at her, not comprehending. "My friend is in there!" she repeated, pointing at the hut. Then it hit her: the elves knew Arrathir was still in the hut, but why were they sending in smoke?

"I'm getting him out of there," she muttered, walking towards the hut. The elf woman shouted something and two burly elves barred Eva's passage. "Let me through," she said, trying to push them aside, but she might as well have been trying to move a mountain. The elves didn't budge.

The smoke was now billowing in copious amounts and the hut was full of it.

(He's going to suffocate!)

* * *

When Arrathir awoke, he was feeling unnaturally relaxed. Not bothering to open his eyes, he pulled his blanket closer to his body and yawned, tasting the sweet smoke that filled the hut. 

_Wait a second…smoke?_

Arrathir opened one eye and saw the hut was indeed filled with white smoke. He quickly looked over to Eva's bed, but it was empty, the covers all rumpled as if she had just gotten out of bed.

Arrathir tried to get up, but he found himself unable to. His muscles wouldn't respond and he felt a new wave of drowsiness sweep over him.

_The Hell is going on, Chikuro? Chikuro?_

Arrathir felt a cold wave of panic grip him. The Keeper wasn't answering. He started to panic, but at the same time his brain urged him not to fight, just to give in to sleep.

_The smoke! It's some kind of drug. Are they planning to kill me? It's because I'm a hanyo I'll bet._

Arrathir found it harder to keep his train of thought as the drug started acting on his brain. In desperation, he tried calling on his mana, but with no success.

Through the blurry haze, he saw two figures approaching. Arrathir tried to speak up, to ask them what was going on, but all that came out was a strangled croak. He felt himself being pulled out of his bed and dragged out of the hut. As they left the hut, the fresh air hit his face, rousing him a bit.

"Arrathir!"

He was dimly aware of someone calling his name. Looking over, he saw Eva being restrained by two elves. He was relieved to see she was unharmed.

As the elves dragged him down the stairs, Arrathir knew he had to fight the drug. He didn't know what the elves had planned, but they had a reason for having him out of commission and he wasn't sure he was going to like it.

He looked at his left hand, which was dangling in front of his face. He focused what little mental energy he had left and tried to move a finger.

_Wiggle your thumb…wiggle your thumb,…_

Arrathir though he saw the thumb move, but it was probably just a jostle from his being dragged. He tried again, and this time, there was a notable twitch. However, the effort had left him exhausted, so he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Khell Dracos stood outside his home, watching as the sun rose over the treeline, marking the beginning of a new day for Yavimaya. As he stood, Chiguriin came out in spirit form. 

"Good morning, Rin," he said.

"'Morning," said the Keeper, his tone of voice lacking its usual cheer.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Khell, if the Keepers are awakening, does that me _he_ will return?"

Khell sighed. "Chiguriin," he said "You know white is a part of the mana wheel. Like it or not, the Keeper of White Mana will return. Maybe he's changed. Being dead for a few thousand years can do that, you know."

Chiguriin just sighed. "Halo's coming," he announced before reintegrating his Soul Room. Sure enough, in a flash of green light, the summoner appeared.

"Ah, Halo," said Khell "You have news?"

"Yes, Master," said Halo "The elves at Tsarnaac have captured two intruders."

"Were they a human male and female?"

"I believe so," said Halo "The elf from who I hold this told me the penalty would be administered this morning."

"This morning?" yelled Khell "Halo, go upstairs and rouse the two men you brought last night. Take them to the village."

"Yes, Master," said Halo, vanishing in a flash of green light.

"Hang in there, Arrathir," said Khell as his body began its metamorphosis.

* * *

Arrathir awoke as pain lanced through his arm. He found himself bound to a tree in the middle of the village. A small crowd had gathered around, watching intently. As Arrathir tried to figure out what the devil was going on, a strong hand grabbed his left wrist in an iron grip and pulled his thumb brutally backwards. Arrathir howled in pain as the bones snapped. He dared to look at his thumb and was horrified to see it bent at an odd angle. 

The elf holding his wrist grabbed his index and started to bend it back. Arrathir tried to resist, but he was still weak from the smoke. When his index snapped, Arrathir thought he would pass out. The elf continued breaking all the fingers in his left hand in a slow, methodical process.

_Why…are…they…doing…this?_

Arrathir suddenly remembered the flavour text of an old Magic card: Llanowar Elves.

_One bone broken for each twig snapped under foot. I trespassed and now they're applying the penalty. No, they can't do this! I was planeswalked here by accident! I don't deserve this!_

His left hand was now a mangled wreck. The elf administering the sentence stepped back to allow the crowd to see the culprit. Arrathir saw no pity on their faces; not one hint of sympathy. Every face bore the same expression of hatred and disdain.

_Why me?_

_ It's because you're a hanyo. They see you as nothing more than a filthy, disgusting half-breed._

Arrathir's rage against the elves was building. Who were they to judge him or treat him this way?

_They don't care. You're an abomination; the bastard offspring of a human and a demon. They will kill you without hesitation. You're nothing but a pathetic and weak abomination to their eyes._

As the elf approached to continue, Arrathir saw he was now holding a thick wooden club. Pain exploded in his leg as the elf struck out with his club, shattering Arrathir's kneecap.

_That fucking hurt!_

It was his last coherent thought.

* * *

Eva struggled against the elves holding her back. 

"Let me go, you bastards!" she yelled, even though she knew they wouldn't understand. "What the Hell are you doing to him? He didn't do anything!" she said as she heard Arrathir's screams.

She couldn't see Arrathir because of the crowd of elves in front of them. Most of them seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

Suddenly, the crowd gasped and the two elves released Eva, pushing through the crowd. Eva slipped in after them to see what was going on. A gruesome sight met her eyes.

Arrathir was standing over the body of an elf, blood dripping from his fingers. As Eva looked more closely, she saw Arrathir now had sharp claws instead of fingers. The elf under him had his throat violently ripped open, his blood pooling around the body and soaking the ground.

Arrathir's entire persona seemed to have changed. His upper lip was curled back in a snarl as he gazed contemptuously at the dead elf. As he raised his head, Eva saw his blue eyes had changed to a crimson red. His entire body radiated with hatred and anger.

Several elves approached him, bows drawn. Arrathir charged at them, baring his claws. The elves loosed their shafts at him, but it hardly slowed him down. He reached the nearest elf, disembowelling him with a swipe of his claws. The elf collapsed as Arrathir was already onto the next elf. He went for the neck, tearing out the jugular. The elf fell to the ground, blood spurting all over Arrathir.

By now, the remaining elves had nocked and loosed another volley at Arrathir, but the Keeper jumped nimbly over the deadly shafts, landing among the elves. His tail whipped out from beneath his coat, tripping the elves around him. The onlookers watched, horrified, as Arrathir proceeded to slaughter the rest of the elves, crushing the final one's skull between his hands until the eyeballs popped out of their sockets.

(That can't be Arrathir. It's as if he's possessed.)

By now, the crowd around Eva was panicking as the watched the horror unfold. They began backing away from the monster Arrathir had become.

It suddenly struck out with its tail, impaling an elf in the chest. Whipping back, the tail flung the unfortunate elf aside. This was the signal for the crowd to panic and run. Eva was knocked over in the stampede. As she tried to get up, a strong hand pulled her up and she found herself face-to-face with Arrathir's full demonic form.

The demon grinned viciously as he contemplated Eva.

"Mine," he whispered, running a claw along her cheek.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, I expect a few people to be surprised at Arrathir going fully demon only a chapter after it was mentioned, but did you really think he was going to let the elves break all his bones without fighting back? Others might question the value of Arrathir slaughtering the elves. Well, so far the enemies they've faced have been fairly dull. Sure, the planeswalkers attacking them was entertaining, but I think it's a lot more interesting if the threat comes from inside the group.

On another note, I'm considering upping this story's rating to 'M' since it is going to be getting much darker as it goes along.

On a brighter note, this story has reached 400 reviews! Four hundred! That's almost half a grand! Words fail me, but all I can say is, thank-you!

So, until next Thursday, _hasta luego!_

**BB: **My mana rules are kind of an in-progress work. They'll probably evolve as I write more mana duels.

**OP: **I think he'd be more worried about saving Eva from Arrathir.

**SS: **Kudos on being the only one to catch the Latin chapter title.

**MTDL: **Khell didn't have a beard in MTGvsYGO, but I'm basing this new Khell on a forum avatar the author has.

**jazz-band-geek:** Ahem, I bought and entire booster box of Unhinged cards and it was worth every penny. I had a great time doing booster drafts with my friends and some of the cards are freaking hillarious. I mean, ass as a creature type? Pure genius.

**Technomagus: **Unfortunately, no. Given the storyline started somewhere around the release of BoK, only a week or two has passed since the first chapter. Therefore, 9th isn't out in this story and neither is Ravinica.

**grayangle: **Oh, don't worry. The Keepers will get more demonic traits.

**ROwned: **I might be a bit rusty with Khell. Haven't used him in a while, but with time, he'll be back to the one you know and love from the prequel.

**IJ: **Preciousssss...

**Armongo: **My lips are sealed as to Khell's new deck.

**shuriken15:** As I said, the mana duel rules are still a work in progress.

**ATD: **I'll put it on my "Dumb ideas suggested by reviewers, which, as stupid as they may sound, might actually make it into the story" list.

P.S. Who's been camping their in-box all night waiting for an Author Alert?


	35. To Tame a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 35-To tame a demon**

Eva turned her head is disgust as the claw ran across her cheek. There was no mistaking the demon's intentions. Eva knew she was 'in heat,' as animals would call it. No doubt the demon could sense this. Eva shuddered as the demon placed a finger under her chin, forcing her head up until she was looking straight into its face.

"Mine," repeated the demon in a low growl, so low it was almost a purr.

"Get your hands off me," said Eva.

The demon only grinned more broadly and dove in for a kiss, ravishing Eva's lips with his own. Eva was stunned to find herself actually enjoying the kiss. She was only human, after all, with primal needs that yearned to be fulfilled.

(No! This isn't Arrathir! Snap out of it!)

She brought her knee sharply up in between the demon's legs, connecting strongly with his crotch. The demon doubled over in pain and broke the kiss, still maintaining his hold on Eva.

"Feisty," he gasped "I like that."

"Oh yeah? Well try this!" yelled Eva, shoving a handful of raw mana into the demon's face.

The demon howled in pain as the mana burned his face, but his hold on Eva only grew stronger.

"You'll pay for that, bitch'" he said, slapping her. The force of the blow stunned Eva. "Just one more thing before I get started," he added, leaning over and biting Eva's neck, leaving two bloody holes. "You're mine now," he laughed.

"Arrathir," said Eva "Please…stop…"

The demon only responded by grabbing her in a crushing embrace and violently kissing her while his right hand snaked down her body to her thighs.

"No!" she cried as the demon began pawing at her clothes, eventually tearing them. "Help!"

"If you struggle, it will only hurt you more," said the demon.

Eva could only cry as the demon undressed her. She knew he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do. She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable as the demon tore away her clothes, exposing more flesh.

(Help me, somebody…)

With a resounding roar, a wurm burst through the trees. It charged at the demon, its mouth open to reveal rows of razor-sharp teeth ready to swallow its prey. Distracted by this new threat, the demon release Eva, who took this extraordinary chance to escape.

The demon jumped over the wurm's head as it reached him, slashing downwards as he did. The wurm roared in pain as the demon's claws cut into its hide. Whipping its tail upwards, it caught the demon in the head, sending his crashing into a tree. Dazed, the demon got up and charged at the wurm's flank, ready to gut it. The wurm's head snapped around with surprising speed, forcing the demon to jump out of the way of the deadly jaws.

The demon landed and skidded to a stop. The wurm roared defiantly, daring him to attempt another frontal assault. The demon discarded the bloodstained trenchcoat he was wearing and flexed its good hand. The two opponents stood there, staring at each other. Dark brown eyes met blood-red ones as both opponents planned their next attack.

The wurm struck first, diving into the ground, tunneling downwards and out of sight. The demon started confusedly about before vibrations right under him warned him of what the wurm was about to do. He barely had time to dive out of the way before the wurm burst out of the ground like a gigantic Graboid. The demon took advantage of the fact most of the wurm's body was underground to rush forwards and slash mercilessly at the emerging body, his claws tearing through the wurm's scales. The demon jumped back as the wurm brought its body crashing down on the ground, shaking the forest all around them.

* * *

Halo, Charles, and Erik appeared in the elf village in a flash of green light. 

"The Hell what that?" asked Erik.

"Forestporting," explained Halo "Sort of a downscaled version of Planeswalking in a forest environment."

"Where's Arrathir?" asked Charles.

"Look out!" shouted Halo as a wurm crashed past them, a figure hanging onto its tail.

"Was that Quinn?" asked Erik.

"Indeed," said Charles "But why is he fighting that wurm?"

"That was Master Khell," said Halo "He is in his demonic form."

"What?" said Charles and Erik in astonishment.

"Master Khell is a wurm demon," explained Halo "He has merged his human and demonic sides together, meaning he remains in full control of his body when in his demonic form. See, in a hanyo, the demon and human are always fighting for control over the body. Usually, they are on par, resulting in the demonic traits seen in most hanyo. However, Master Khell has managed to overcome this by melding his human and demon minds together into one, thereby meaning he can choose to inhabit his human or demon form whenever he chooses. As to why he is battling Arrathir, I have no clue."

"Right," said Charles "But where's Eva?"

"I don't know," said Erik "Why don't you 'sense her mana,' or whatever it is you do?"

"Fine," said Charles, reaching out with his mind. He brushed against Erik's mana, proud, but cold. As he searched for Eva, he suddenly encountered something unexpected. This new mana was full of hatred and anger, but also power. Pure, raw power.

**;I don't believe it! It's Arrathir!;**

;What? How?;

**;Find Eva. Maybe she can tell us;**

Charles managed to locate Eva's mana radiations, but something was wrong. He felt fear coming in great waves from her mana.

"She's over there," he said, indicating a small group of tress across from them.

"Great," said Erik "So how do we get across without getting trampled?"

"Not a problem," said Halo as they disappeared and reappeared on the other side.

"Shit! Warn us before you do that!" said Erik "Right, Wainscot? Wainscot?"

Charles didn't answer; he was only staring in horror at Eva.

She was sitting with her back to them, he head between her knees. She was gently rocking back and forth, as if trying to calm herself. Charles approached her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She shrieked at his touch and withdrew, an intense look of terror in her eyes. Charles saw her clothes had been violently ripped, but it was her face that frightened him the most. Tear-stained with a large red mark across the left cheek, it bore a mix of pain, confusion, and fear.

"Eva," said Charles "Who did this to you?"

Eva merely whimpered and resumed her rocking.

"It was Quinn," spat Erik with disgust "His scent is all over her."

"How would you know?"

"Idiot," said Erik "I may have rejected my 'keeper' but the bloody demonic attributes still remain."

"Wasn't Arrathir," said Eva "He wouldn't have killed them." She pointed over to a piled of slaughtered elves.

;Chikuro's doing?;

**;No, I doubt it. My guess is his demonic side took over;**

;But he's only half demon!;

**;Yes, and normally his human side remains in control. However, if Arrathir were in great peril, his demonic side would take over to protect itself;**

;I don't get it: If Arrathir was in danger, why didn't Chikuro take over?;

**;There are still a lot of unanswered questions, Cannon. We won't know everything until we can get Arrathir back to normal;**

;Chiburuu, he tried to rape her, didn't he?;

The Keeper's silence confirmed Charles' fears.

* * *

The demon ducked as the wurm's tail sliced the air over him with enough force to separate his head from his body. 

"Heh, not bad for a filthy dust-crawler," sneered the demon.

He went over to a fallen tree and picked it up as if weighed nothing. He heaved the tree at the wurm who caught it between its teeth, snapping it as if it were a twig. The demon snarled in irritation and prepared for another assault. Suddenly, the wurm's body began to glow and shrink as it transformed into a humanoid figure.

"How long do you plan to keep this madness going, demon?" asked Khell once the transformation was complete.

"You," said the demon "The mage."

"Not just a mage," said Khell, as the symbol of green mana glowed on his forehead "The Keeper of Green Mana!"

"Ah, so this is what you want," said the demon "A duel."

"Unless you release your hold on Arrathir, that is what I will have to do."

"Not a chance."

"Very well," said Khell "You're going down."

"Fool," said the demon "My entire strategy is different from the last time we duelled. Your wurm won't stand a chance!"

"I've changed my deck around as well!" said Khell "I'll take first turn!"

"Fine," said the demon.

Khell gathered his mana and cast his first spell. An anthropomorphic old snake appeared on the field, clutching a staff. "Sakura-Tribe Elder (1/1)!" announced Khell.

"Heh," laughed the demon "Dark Ritual!" A massive surge of mana coursed through his body. "Next, Putrid Imp!" The small demon appeared on the field. "Next, I give him flying by sending one of my spells to the graveyard." The demon sprouted wings and hovered above the field. "Now, I return my most powerful creature to the field using Reanimate!" The ground split as Hypnox (8/8, Flying) pulled itself from the earth. "Finally, with my last mana, I will cast Duress!" The demon immediately accessed Khell's mind and looked through the Keeper's spells. "Ah, a snake deck, eh? Well, loose the Strength of Cedars then." Khell winced as he felt the spell disappear.

"Your move."

**KHELL: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"How are you going to survive against my nightmare?" taunted the demon.

"You creature doesn't scare me," said Khell "I summon Matsu-Tribe Sniper (1/1)." Another snake appeared on the field, wielding a bow.

"What's that snake gonna do?" laughed the demon "Hypnox, attack!" The horror extended its tentacles and grabbed Khell, beating him repeatedly against the ground.

**KHELL: 12  
ARRATHIR: 9**

Khell got up, dazed. "I cast Sosuke's Summons!" Two snakes appeared don the field. "This spell summons two 1/1 snakes. Next, I activate Matsu-Tribe Sniper's ability!" The snake nocked an arrow and loosed it at the Hypnox. The horror growled in pain, but nothing else happened.

"That's it?" laughed the demon "Fine. Hypnox, attack!" However, the creature remained where it was. "Hey, stupid! I said attack!" yelled the demon.

"Sniper's effect kicks in!" said Khell "When he deals damage to a creature, they creature does not untap during its controller's untap step. In other words…"

"You'll just keep pinging my Hypnox to keep him tapped," finished the demon.

"Exactly," smiled Khell "So much for your creature."

"My nightmare served its purpose," said the demon "I remove another spell to give my Imp flying, the cast Exhume!" With a scream, Arrathir's Havoc Demon (5/5, Flying) appeared in play. "Since you have no creature in your graveyard, Exhume does not affect you," grinned the demon.

"When the orochi tribe is threatened," said Khell "They call upon their champions to defend them! Time of Need allows me to summon Sosuke, Son of Seshiro (3/4)!" A muscular snake wielding a sword in each of his four arms appeared on the field. "Sosuke boosts the power of all my snakes by one!" said Khell as his snakes gained new vigour from the presence of their legend. "Now I cast Lure on my Matsu-Tribe Sniper! All creatures must block him, if able. I attack with Sakura-Tribe Elder (2/1), my two snakes (2/1), and Matsu-Tribe Sniper (2/1)!"

With a wild cry, the snakes threw themselves at the demon.

"So? My Havoc Demon kills your snake!"

"Sosuke has a second ability," said Khell "When a warrior I control deals combat damage to a creature, that creature is destroyed at the end of combat!"

The demon was knocked down as the three snakes crashed into him. The Sniper was slain by the Havoc Demon, but as he died, he thrust his last arrow into the demon's heart, killing it. The Havoc Demon exploded with a scream, causing the other creatures in play to collapse and die, save the Hypnox who was merely irritated by the scream.

**KHELL: 12  
ARRATHIR: 3**

The demon got up, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Now you die!" he said, furious "Hypnox, attack!"

Khell was knocked to the ground as the horror's attack hit him.

**KHELL: 4  
ARRATHIR: 3**

"I won't let you win," said Khell "Claws of Wirewood!" Branches shot out from the ground, scratching both Keepers and sending the demon's lifepoints to zero.

**KHELL: 1  
ARRATHIR: 0**

"Now, release him!" said Khell.

"We will meet again, Khellendros!" said the demon as his body collapsed to the ground. Khell crossed over to the body of his friend and checked his pulse: it was steady. Khell closed his eyes and placed his hand over Arrathir's face, muttering a few words. The Keeper's eyes opened and he looked confusedly about.

"Khell?" he said as he recognized his old friend.

"Welcome to Dominaria, Arrathir," said Khell.

"Khell!" yelled Arrathir, embracing his friend "It's great to see you! Man, I have got _so_ much to tell you!"

"So do I," said Khell "But now is not the time. Arrathir, do you remember anything that has happened?"

"Well, that elf was beating me up…Eva! Where is she?" Sniffing the air, Arrathir detected Eva's scent and jumped up, racing over to the trees where Charles, Erik, Halo, and Eva were sheltered.

"Eva! Are you…" he stopped when he saw Eva. Panic fleeted across her eyes for a moment, but she calmed down when she realized the demon was gone. "Who did this?" Arrathir demanded. He suddenly paused. His scent. It was all over Eva.

_But how?_

Suddenly, it all came back. He saw himself forcing Eva to the ground and attacking her like an animal in heat. He saw Eva's pain, her fear, and, worst of all, he knew he had enjoyed it. He had tried to rape Eva and enjoyed it.

_The demon…he took over…I can't stay here!_

Disgusted with himself, Arrathir turned, running into the forest at top speed.

To be continued…

Author's note: To all the campers out there, I'm sorry this chapter is up so late. My parents thought it would be an excellent idea to monopolize the computers all evening. Also, you campers are the first to see Khell's new deck. I'm currently working on a sidestory to explain how he can summon creatures from Kamigawa.

I have a few important things to say: First off, note "The Awakening" now has a rating of "M". To those who are unhappy with this decision, I have worked too hard on this story to risk it getting deleted. I know none of you would rat me out, but all it takes is one asshole and BOOM! All gone. I could re-post, but all the reviews would be gone. So, "M" it is. I know this will probably cost me some readers, but so be it.

Next, almost everyone has commented on my use of InuYasha ideas. When I decided to make the Keepers hanyo, I knew I was treading down a dangerous path and had to be careful not to let this fic become an InuYasha rip-off. That was one of the main reasons I made Arrathir a rat demon. Wolf was my first choice, but that was too Kouga-ish. I am trying to distance myself from InuYasha, but some similarities may still pop up. Still, it could be worse. They could find an ancient sword that belonged to Arrathir's father and then it turns out Erik is really Arrathir's half-brother. The next enemy they meet could be Eva's past self who had a love affair with Chikuro in the past and tries to kill him. Oh, and Charles turns into a pervert and goes around asking women if they will bear his child as well as groping Eva. Ah, don't forget meeting an orphaned kitsune as well as an omnipresent demon enemy and a wolf demon hitting on Eva.

END: (rant)

Also, my webcomic address had changed. Check my profile, damnnit!

So, until next Thursday, tchao!

**OP: **I'm fine, thanks. How are you?

**John: **Nope, my favourite Un- card will always be Handcuffs!

**SS: **Once again, the only one to catch the obscure pop-culture reference. Congrats!

**MTDL: **No, Ravinica will not be in this story. See Chapter 34 for more details.

**BB: **A core set with the Keepers? That would be awesome! Plus, WOC would need my permission to use my characters. Free boosters!

**YM: **

1) Since my writing is pretty messy, it takes me about six or seven 8x11 pages, double-sided for a chapter. Duels can run up to 10 pages.

2) The reason I chose the "one update a week" is because I want to push my creativity. I know I can write 2000 words per week, so I'm doing it. This is kind of a toned-down version of the "one update a day" challenge. I like a good challenge.

3) Yeah, you creeped me out all right.

4) I have no intention of glorifying rape. It is a very serious issue. First off, there won't be rape. If Arrathir scores with Eva, it's not going to be that way. Also, don't expect Eva to forgive Arrathir right away for what the demon did. I know rape has tremendous psychological consequences, so attempted rape must also have some of these consequences, which I will try and incorporate.

5) Read YM' story, damnnit!

No, you still can't write a hentai fic.

**S15: **Not quite sure yet.

**ACS: **Sorry, but the story is getting an "M" rating. I want to cover my ass. Those FF admins don't kid around.


	36. Mana Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 36-Mana Burn**

Arrathir ran headlong into the forest, not caring where he was going, only obsessed with putting as much distance between Eva and himself.

His entire body was in pain, partially from his beating and partially from the duel. The physical pain he could deal with. His healing factor was already kicking in and most of his small wounds were gone. It was the psychological pain that was killing him. The memory of his attempted rape on Eva was on continuous playback in his mind. He could still fell the lust coursing through him as his demonic side sought to satisfy its urges. He saw Eva's tearstained face and shuddered in disgust and he remembered how much it had aroused him.

_ If Khell hadn't shown up, I would have…done the unthinkable._

_But you would have enjoyed it. I know your feelings for the girl. You desire her._

_ You bastard! Do you know what I just did? I betrayed Eva! I shattered the trust she had in me! She'll never see me the same way again! Whenever she'll look at me, the only thing she will see is you! Physical wounds can heal, but mental ones never do!_

_ Cry me a fucking river and build a bridge and get over it, you pathetic, weak little halfling bastard!_

_ Stop it._

_You're worthless, you know why? Because you're afraid, afraid of who you are and the power you wield._

_ Stop it!_

_ You always need someone to save your ass. When it's not your spirit, it's Charles, or Khell, or Eva. You couldn't even save you from yourself!_

"STOP IT!" Arrathir screamed as he came to a halt. Breathing heavily, he waited for the demon's response, but none came. Arrathir sat down and realized he was crying. He gave in, venting his emotions as sobs racked his body.

_He's right. I'm worthless. I told Eva I'd protect her, but I couldn't even protect her from myself._

He looked down at his bloodstained claws. The memory of him killing the elves flashed across his mind. Yes, he'd enjoyed that was well. It had been a game.

_ I'm nothing but a killing machine, a monster who doesn't deserve to live._

Arrathir looked at his claws again. It would be so simple: a slash across each wrist and the nightmare would be over. He could escape the pain and the sadness. Even his demon powers couldn't save him. The demon would die along with him.

Arrathir shook his head. Was he actually considering suicide?

_ No! That's not the way out! OK, so I fucked up big time. I should…Christ; I have no idea what I should do. _

_ **Arrathir!**_

_ Chikuro?_

Arrathir was flooded with relief as he heard the Keeper's voice in his mind.

**_ What the Hell happened?_**

_The demon…he took over and tried to rape Eva. Chikuro, I-I don't know what I'm going to do._

_ **Hang on! I'm coming out!**_

The spirit appeared beside Arrathir and placed a reassuring arm around the distraught man.

"It's OK, Arrathir," he said "You're going to get through this."

"Oh yeah?" said Arrathir, turning on him "What about you promising to prevent the demon from taking over? What happened to that?"

"Arrathir, the herbs severed our mind link," explained Chikuro "That's why I wasn't able to take over when the elves started to beat you. It is also why the demon was able to take over your body more easily."

"I'm worthless," said Arrathir "I hurt Eva today, very badly."

"Arrathir!" snapped Chikuro "It was not your fault. You have very little experience in dealing with your demonic side."

"How can I face Eva again after what I did?" moaned Arrathir "I bet she hates me now."

"She knows it wasn't you," said Chikuro "You would never do anything to hurt her. What is important is you apologize profusely to her. An apology can work wonders."

Arrathir sighed. "Well, it's the least I can do," he agreed.

* * *

"We have to go after him!" said Charles "He's completely out of it! He could do something really stupid if we don't find him fast!" 

"No," said Khell "I've known Arrathir longer than you have. He needs to be alone so he can sort this out. If we went after him, he would feel we are prying and that might worsen his condition. He will come back when he is ready."

"He can't even summon!" roared Charles "You expect him to survive in Yavimaya without any protection?"

"I'm sure Chikuro will protect him," said Khell.

"Well, where was Chikuro when the demon tried to rape Eva?" yelled Charles "Where was Chikuro when the elves were beating the shit out of him?"

"Charles, calm down," said Khell "From what Eva told us, Arrathir was drugged and this might have prevented Chikuro from taking over his body."

"Come on!" said Charles "Is there nobody here who agrees with me?" He looked expectantly around, but nobody answered.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," said Erik "Just let Quinn cry for a while and he'll be back to pester us some more."

Charles growled. "One of these days, Morlock, I'm really gonna kick your ass."

"You can't even beat me in a duel!" laughed Erik "Much less in a real fight!"

"Eva?" asked Charles "I know you've been through a very traumatic experience, but do you want to help me find Arrathir?"

"Sorry, Charles," she said "But my emotions are too messed up right now for me to think straight."

"Fine!" said Charles "Since you're all abandoning Arrathir, I'm going to go look for him!" He turned and walked off into the forest.

**;Are you sure of what you're doing, Cannon?;**

;Look! Arrathir is my friend, and if I were in his shoes right now, I'd want a friend by my side!;

Reaching out with his mind, Charles searched for the Keeper. It was difficult because he suspected Arrathir must have run far into the forest. Finally, he managed to detect some black mana ahead of him. It was faint, but he figured it was his best bet. At least it wasn't moving, which meant Arrathir had stopped running. Charles set out to find his friend.

* * *

"Chikuro?" 

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking: is it really worth it? All the pain I've caused because of the Awakening? I'm having second thoughts on it. You know how they say when you're fighting evil you have to be careful not to become evil? Well, I think that's what's happening to me."

"Well," sighed Chikuro "You can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs."

"I'm just not sure," said Arrathir "I-I want out."

"What?"

"I just want to go back to living a normal life. No mana, no duels, no summoning, and no Keepers. I'm sick of this."

"Now you're starting to sound like Erik."

"I'm sick of him as well," said Arrathir.

"Surely you must be joking!" said Chikuro "Arrathir, we are so close to completing the Awakening! We only have one more Keeper to go!"

"I'm not joking," said Arrathir "I mean, look at what's happened so far: we've killed two Planeswalkers, I slaughtered several elves, and almost raped Eva!"

Arrathir suddenly stiffened. "Someone is coming," he said. Chikuro took his cue to vanish back into his Soul Room. Arrathir ducked behind a large tree.

_It's Charles! How did he find us so fast?_

_ **Chiburuu was the best of us at mana tracking. Why are you hiding?**_

_Look, I don't want to see him right now, OK?_

"Arrathir!" called Charles "I know you're around here! Come out!"

"Why?" shouted Arrathir "So you can rub it in some more?"

"No," said Charles "I can't possibly imagine how you're feeling right now, but I do know you could use a friend."

"Hi," said Arrathir, coming out into the open "How's Eva?"

"Pretty rattled, as you can imagine."

"Yeah," said Arrathir "Charles, do you think it's all worth it?"

"What is?"

"The Awakening. Does it really matter if we awaken the Keepers or not? I mean, the Multiverse has been going on for millions of years after they were gone, so why do we need to do this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm having second thoughts about the Awakening," said Arrathir "And I've decided I'm out. I quit."

"What?"

"I'm fed up. It's too much for me."

"Arrathir, we were _chosen_ for this," said Charles "You can't quit something like this."

"Going home and never summoning again? I call that quitting."

"Don't tell me you're pulling an Erik," said Charles.

"So what if I am?" shouted Arrathir "You haven't gone through what I have! It's just a game to you, right? You haven't seen the people you love get killed because of you! You haven't had to deal with any demonic changes! You think I want these?" He pointed at his ears. "And this! You think I _like_ walking around with a fucking _tail_? I mean, look at me! I'm a freak!"

"You may be," said Charles "But what I know you aren't is a coward. The Arrathir I know faces his problems head-on and doesn't run away to sulk. I know you're afraid to face Eva, but staying away from her won't help. You have to confront your fears to overcome them."

_He's right…I've made a terrible mistake and now I have to bite the bullet and face the music._

"Fine," said Arrathir "I'll come back and apologize to Eva."

"Good," said Charles "I know this is hard for you, but once it is over, you'll feel a lot better."

"Charles, thanks for coming after me," said Arrathir "I don't know what I would have done."

The Keeper merely smiled as they began walking back towards the others.

* * *

"Khell?" asked Eva "Why did the demon bite me? Is its some kind of ritual?" 

Khell leaned over and examined the wound on Eva's neck. He nodded. "Demons traditionally mark their mates. It shows to other males that she is taken and binds her to him. While she is marked, no other man may touch her. However, this is usually done consensually. In your case, he did it only to humiliate you."

"So I'm bound to that _thing_?" Eva asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Khell "Only the demon who made the mark can remove it."

Eva shuddered. "I never want to see him again," she said.

"I understand," said Khell "You have suffered terrible trauma and have no wish to relive it. However, if you do not confront the demon, you will remain afraid of him, and this fear will only grow until you are unable to bear the presence of Arrathir."

"The sooner the better?"

"Yes. I know it's asking a lot, but you'll be better off once you get it over with. Speaking of which, here they come."

Effectively, Arrathir and Charles were coming out of the forest. Eva froze as she saw Arrathir's eyes go red and hungrily devour her body. She saw him lick his lips in anticipation and mouth the word, "Mine."

(Get a grip! It's not real! It's in your head!)

Arrathir saw the look of fear on Eva's face and hated himself for putting her through this. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Eva.

"Eva," he said "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Arrathir, I don't think that is such a good idea," said Khell.

"No," said Eva firmly "I will."

Khell nodded gravely and walked away with Charles to where Halo and Erik were trying to start a fire.

"Eva," Arrathir started "I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, and I'm not asking for it. All I want you to know is how extremely sorry I am. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me and never wanted to see me again. In fact, if you tell me to, I'll leave and never come back."

"I don't hate you," said Eva, eyes tearing up "But I just don't know if I can forgive what you did to me. I know it wasn't you, but I still don't know. I want to forgive you, but my emotions are too screwed up right now for me to know. I'm sorry."

_She doesn't hate me…_

"Eva, look," said Arrathir "I know I betrayed you. I told you I would always be there for you, and I broke that promise. I'm as scared as you are about this whole demon thing." He started to pace animatedly about. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? Walk around knowing I'm a ticking time bomb and that any second I could go demon and kill all my friends?"

Arrathir plopped himself down on a fallen trunk and held his head in his hands. "I can't do this!" he said, now hysterical "I can't bear the responsibility that I might go nuts and start killing people! It's too much!"

"Hey, relax," said Eva, sitting next to him.

"Relax?" said Arrathir "Eva, next time I go demon, I could end up killing you! It is driving me insane!" Arrathir brought his fist smashing down on the trunk, punching a hole in the wood. He was hyperventilating now, a tense expression on his face.

Eva looked at Arrathir. She could see he was completely freaked out about this whole thing. Plucking up her courage, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Arrathir immediately went from agitated to bewildered. As his brain kicked in and he realized what was going on, he felt an intense burning sensation where Eva's lips were pressing onto his cheek. It was as if a red-hot iron had been put against his skin and was burning its way through his flesh. He realized Eva was channelling raw mana through her lips. He gritted his teeth against the pain and remained immobile.

"Better?" asked Eva, pulling away.

"Yeah," said Arrathir.

"Oh my God!" said Eva, seeing the burn mark on Arrathir's cheek. "I did that?"

"It's OK," said Arrathir "I think because of the trauma, your body started channelling mana as a self-defence mechanism."

"I'm so sorry!" said Eva "I didn't mean to!"

"I'm fine," said Arrathir "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, please," said Eva. As Arrathir got up and left, she reflected on what had just happened.

(He could have pulled away, but he didn't. I was the one hurting him all along. All the pain he's been in, it was because he was so sorry for what he did, even though it wasn't him. He was willing to go through all that pain, just for forgiveness.)

She looked at Arrathir and a small smile appeared on her face.

(Arrathir…I think I can forgive you.)

To be continued…

Author's note: What? An early update? Yep. My family is going up north to a cottage and we're leaving on Tuesday, so I figured I'd put in a little overtime to get you a chapter this week.

Megaprops go to Lu Chao who pretty much came up with the entire plot for this chapter.

Also, I've started a forum RPG based on the Awakening. It takes place in an alternate timeline where all the Keepers have awakened and started the Academy of Magic to train summoners from all over the Multiverse (kind of like Jedi Academy). If you're looking for a fun, MTG-related game, join the Academy, damnnit! Check out my profile for the link. We need more students!

Until next week, 011100110110010101100101001000000111100101100001 00100001

**CTL: **Well, I do my best to keep the story going slow, but it is hard at times because I have a lot of the future chapters written out and I want to get them uploaded. Oh, and I totally agree with the DBZ thing. Kids these days are too protected.

**Armongo: **I didn't say I wouldn't be putting any SoK cards in the story.

**OP: **Yes, Halo knows all about Chiguriin.

**SSA: **You weren't here for the "One-Update-A-Day" challenge. It was nuts. Crudos Custos Reverto is Latin for "Green Keeper Returns," (roughly).

**BB: **When the demon activated Reanimate, that's when his life dropped. Reanimate makes you loose life equal to the converted mana cost of the creature you bring back.

**John: **Well, I think I was kidding about the whole "Charles as Miroku" thing.

**Megamickel: **Actually, if you rearrange the letters of all the words in chapters 12, 27, and 31, you get a hentai fic.

**YM: **Isn't it creepy how something I created in my free time and, quite literally, pulled out of my ass saved your life? If I ever _do_ write 'the' scene, I'll let you know, kay?

**Khell: **Well, everything will be explained in Khell's Story. Plus, what better creature to represent green than a wurm? Don't say elf.

**Tech: **Fall Out who? Man, you kids these days and your bands. I remember when AC/DC and Iron Maiden were the hottest bands around. (Rambles on about the good old days)

**ACS: **It will all be explained in Khell's Story. I'll pull something off that makes _remotely_ sense.


	37. Banished

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 37-Banished**

(A/N: The "M" rating kicks in towards the end of the chapter. It gets graphic; so if you feel queasy about such things, don't read.)

"Khell," said Arrathir "Do you think we could get some new clothes for Eva?"

Khell, who was currently talking to the elf chieftain, nodded and carried on with his conversation. Arrathir stood nervously behind him, trying to avoid the hateful gazes of the elves around them. Shortly after his return, the elves had come out of hiding and had begun collecting their dead. Arrathir was wracked with guilt and sorrow as he heard the laments on the families of the slain elves. He couldn't bear watching the mourners crying over the bodies. His anger towards himself and the demon was only increased by the sorrow and destruction they had caused.

Khell finished his conversation with the elf and turned to Arrathir, grim-faced.

"Arrathir," he said "The elves have banned you from the forest on penalty of death. The only reason they did not demand your execution is because you are a summoner. You have two days to leave Yavimaya."

"That's nowhere to what my punishment should be," said Arrathir "Did they say anything about clothes for Eva?"

"They'll bring some," said Khell "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," said Arrathir "Is there someplace I could bathe?"

"I'm afraid there's no time for that now," said Khell "We have to leave as soon as possible. We'll surely find a river or something along the way."

"So you're coming with us?" asked Arrathir.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Khell "The Awakening is something I've been looking forwards to ever since Rin awoke."

"Just like old times," said Arrathir "So, where are we going to go?"

"Well, if we head south-east, we can reach the coast and find a ship to take us to Shiv."

"Why Shiv?"

"Since the Keeper of Red Mana is the only one left to awaken," explained Khell "They will have a natural affinity for mountains, so what better place to look for them than Shiv?"

"Makes sense," said Arrathir as an elf approached them and handed Khell some neatly folded clothes. He took them to Eva who thanked him and ducked behind a large tree to change.

"Master," said Halo "You cannot be serious about leaving! Yavimaya need you!"

"Halo," said Khell "This is where our paths separate. I must follow my own destiny while you pursue yours. I'm sure you can protect the forest just as well as I. You have grown powerful, my apprentice."

"Thank-you, Master."

_Always two there are; a Khell and an apprentice._

_

* * *

_Erik was not pleased at all when he found out they were planning to visit the land of dragons. However, he had little choice but to go along with the plan.

"I still say you're insane, Quinn," he said "Shiv is one of the last places I'd want to go in Dominaria."

"We're going to Shiv?" asked Eva, coming up from behind them. She was now wearing a light green long-sleeve shirt under a brown dress. "What?" she added, seeing the looks she was getting from the Keepers. "It's the dress, isn't it?"

"It looks, ah, good," said Charles.

"Yeah right," snorted Eva "I hate dresses; so impractical. Does anyone have a knife?" Khell wordlessly handed her a small dagger. Eva split the dress along both sides. "There," she said, handing the dagger back "Now I can move more freely."

"We should get moving," said Khell "The elves gave us some supplies. It should be enough to get us out of the forest." He hoisted one of the two packs the elves had brought. Arrathir grabbed the other one.

"Hang on," said Erik "We're walking? Why doesn't Halo just port us out?"

"It is too far," said Khell "He'd expend too much energy. Halo," he added, turning to his apprentice "Take care of the forest for me while I'm gone."

"Yes, Master," said Halo "Farewell."

"Good-bye, Halo," said Khell.

They set off into the forest, Khell leading the way. Arrathir could feel the hateful gazes of the elves in his back. He was glad they were leaving before anything happened.

They walked for about an hour before making a quick stop at a river to wash off. Arrathir wished he'd asked the elves for some fresh clothes, but it was a bit late for that now. When they reached a town, he'd have to buy new ones.

When night began to fall, they set up camp and dined on the dried meat the elves had given them. Arrathir volunteered to take the first watch, so the others lay down on the forest ground, wrapping themselves in the coarse blankets they had found in the packs. Arrathir wrapped his around his shoulders and sat in front of the dying fire, poking at the embers with a stick.

"Bee in your bonnet, Arrathir?" asked Khell, sitting down beside him.

"No, not really."

"Thinking about Eva?"

"All the time," admitted Arrathir.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything else," said Arrathir "But I don't think we'll ever be together."

"Why not?"

"Even if Eva told me she felt the same about me, we could never have a relationship," said Arrathir "If we ever tried to be intimate, she'd probably relive the trauma of the demon's actions, and I would never want to put her through that again. Before the demon, it would have been possible but now, it will never be. I don't want to hurt her any more."

Khell nodded comprehensively. "What are you going to do about your hand?" he asked, changing the subject.

Arrathir held up the mangled limb so Khell could examine it.

"It's partially healed," said Khell "However, the bones refused crookedly."

"Can you do anything?"

"Yes," said Khell "But it's going to hurt like a bitch. The only way to return you hand to normal is to re-break the bones and set them so they heal straight."

"Go ahead," said Arrathir "I deserve the pain."

"Are you sure?" Khell sighed. Arrathir nodded. "Fine. You'd better take this." He handed Arrathir a thick branch. Khell took another long branch and broke it into small segments. He tore a long strip of cloth off of Arrathir's blanket and tore it into small pieces. Arrathir bit down on the branch and braced himself for the coming pain.

Taking Arrathir's awkwardly bent thumb, Khell snapped it forwards, returning it to its proper position. Arrathir grimaced in pain and bit deeper into the branch. Khell made a quick splint for the thumb out of the branches, binding it with two strips of cloth.

"The splints should hold your fingers in place long enough for them to heal," he said.

Grabbing the index, Khell repeated the procedure. When his bone snapped, Arrathir whimpered in pain and clenched the branch tighter in his jaws. The pressure was too much for the branch and it snapped.

"That's enough," said Khell, finishing the splint "We'll do the rest tomorrow."

"No," growled Arrathir "I deserve this." Seeing Khell refused to go on, he reached over with his other hand and grabbed his three remaining fingers, snapping them back into place. The pain was so excruciating he passed out. He came to a few moments later to find Khell bent anxiously over him.

"Arrathir!"

"Just bind them up," grunted Arrathir, wincing as his hand throbbed with pain.

"Why did you do that?" asked Khell "Tomorrow, your other fingers would have been healed and you wouldn't have been in so much pain."

"I just wanted to get it over with," said Arrathir as Khell finished binding up his hand. "Thanks."

"Why don't you get some sleep," said Khell "You need it more."

"Yeah, sure," said Arrathir, yawning widely. "'Night, Khell."

"Good night."

* * *

_Eva walked nervously into the darkness. It stretched all around her like an inky black cloud. The only sound she could hear was her footsteps and the beating of her heart._

_"Hello?" she called nervously "Anybody here?"_

_A low, guttural laugh answered her. She spun around, seeking the source of the noise. Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching. An overwhelming sense of fear struck Eva as she saw it was Arrathir's demonic side. He smiled hungrily, flashing bloodstained teeth._

_"Get away from me," said Eva firmly. Her voice sounded brave, but she was consumed by fear in the demon's presence._

_"Why?" grinned the demon "You are my mate and I will do with you as I please."_

_"I am not you mate!" said Eva "Leave me alone!"_

_"Oh, but you are alone," laughed the demon "Just take a look."_

_Eva looked behind her and gasped in horror as she saw the freshly slaughtered bodies of Khell, Charles, Erik, and Arrathir staring at her through lifeless eyes. Eva recoiled, feeling the bile rising to her mouth as she struggled not to vomit._

_"Now, nobody will interrupt us," growled the demon in her ear, encircling her waist with his arms._

_Something snapped in Eva and she turned on the demon, fighting back like a trapped animal, trying to break free. The demon merely laughed as he took in the scratches and blows._

_"You will learn to respect me, bitch," he said, grabbing her wrists in one hand. Pulling her close to him, he ran his tongue against her cheek, relishing the salty taste of her tears. Pushing her down the ground, the demon began stroking her thigh. Eva closed her eyes, trying to block out reality. She gasped sharply as the demon tore away her dress, exposing her bare skin to the cold air. The demon grinned, taking in her unprotected body with hungry eyes. Eva tried to push him off, but the demon was pinning her down by sitting on her legs._

_"Help!" yelled Eva "Somebody! Help me!"_

_"There's no one here but us," said the demon, nuzzling her neck. He gently brushed his fangs against his mark, smiling as Eva whimpered in pain._

_ (This isn't real! He could never have killed all the Keepers!)_

_ "I'm not your bitch," she growled as the demon began kissing her neck, moving downwards._

_ "At this point, I'd say you are," said the demon._

_ "I am not your bitch!" said Eva, more firmly._

_ "Shut up!" said the demon, slapping her "You will not speak unless spoken to!"_

_ "I," said Eva "AM NOT YOUR BITCH!" She ripped her hands free of the demon's grasp and stabbed her thumbs into the demon's eyes. The demon howled in pain, rolling off Eva, who immediately got up and began running away into the darkness. She ran flat-out, her breath coming in short, panicky gasps. She could hear the demon yelling at her as he pursued her._

_ (I have to get out of here!)_

_ As if her prayers had been answered, she suddenly felt the ground give way under her and before she knew it, she was freefalling through the darkness._

_

* * *

_With a sickening jolt, Eva awoke. At first, she thought she had died when her body had impacted into the ground after her fall, but after noticing her dress was still intact, she realized it had all been a dream. She turned over, fresh tears welling up in her eyes as she recalled the nightmare. She felt like a small, frightened child, needing a reassuring hand to tell her everything was OK and she was safe.

Getting up, Eva saw the glow of the campfire. Wrapping her blanket around her, she approached the fire, source of heat, light, and reassurance. As she reached the fire, she saw Charles sitting on a log in front of the fire.

"Eva?" he said, noticing her "You OK?"

"Yeah," lied Eva "Can I sit down?"

"Oh, sure," said Charles "Just started my watch." As she sat down, he frowned. "Eva? What's wrong? Your mana is all screwed up."

"It was the demon," admitted Eva "I had a nightmare where he came and…and…" she broke down, sobbing into her blanket.

"Hey," said Charles, putting his arm around her "It's OK. It was just a dream."

"I-It felt so real!" whimpered Eva "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"The trauma runs deep," said Charles "It will take a long time before you are able to put this behind you. Don't worry, you're going to get through this. I'm going to help you."

"Can you erase it from my memory?" asked Eva hopefully.

"No," admitted Charles "I'd thought of that, but Chiburuu told me the demon is too powerful to simply be erased from your mind. I'm still helping you through this."

"Thanks," said Eva, smiling a bit "I don't know to who I can turn. If I tell Arrathir he's going to blame himself even more, and I think he already feels sorry enough. I want to forgive him, Charles, I do! It's just for some reason, my mind won't let me! What can I do?"

"You have to be patient," sighed Charles "Trust is not something that is rebuilt easily. You can't expect to be able to forgive Arrathir immediately after what he did, even if you know it wasn't him."

Eva thought about this for a moment. "You're right," she said "I have to give this time. Charles, please don't tell Arrathir about this."

"I won't" said Charles "You can talk to me about it. Don't keep it bottled up inside."

"Thanks," said Eva "Um, do you think I could stay with you for a bit?"

"Sure," said Charles. He was caught aback as Eva leaned on his shoulder, but he said nothing. If she was comfortable, then so be it. "So, are you excited about visiting Shiv?" he asked, trying to lighten up the conversation. Eva didn't answer. Looking over, Charles saw she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Good night, Eva," he whispered.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So they're going to Shiv to awaken the Keeper of Red Mana. I decided on this to slow down the plot a bit. It's been going nonstop since Chapter 30.

On another note, the Academy of Magic is a stunning success. When I first had the idea, I figured we'd have ten to fifteen members, but only a week later, we have fifty! Lessons are well under way, so if you haven't joined yet, check my profile for the link, damnnit!

Until next week, legh SoH!

**BB: **Arrathir become a hybrid demon? Haven't thought of that yet.

**SS: **Well, yeah, it _has_ bee a while since a new enemy has shown up, hasn't it?

**Khell: **She hasn't forgiven him completely, as you can see.

**MTDL: **OK, you know how in InuYasha Sesshomaru has a demon and human form? Well that's kind of what Khell can do. Also, the demonic traits emerge over time as the demon's power grows.

**YM: **Arrathir's suicidal thoughts were indeed inspired by you. Congrats, you have an influence on the story!

**Tech: **Yeah, Bon Jovi's pretty good too. I sympathize with you. My sister is all emo. She's into Blink, Greenday, Simple Plan, and all those other "Rock" bands.

**OP: **Well, since Rin's father was a full demon, he could have turned himself human and seduce some human woman. Hell, the Greek God Zeus did that all the time!

**grayangle: **Well, this chapter answers your question.

**PC: **Hence why I'm sending them to Shiv.

**SOP: **I'm working on the whole "card personalities" thing. Also, unless I suffer severe mental trauma or receive substantial bribes (it starts at hundreds, people), Phage will not be appearing in this story.


	38. Out of Yavimaya

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 38-Out of Yavimaya**

As the sun began its trek across the Dominarian sky the next morning, Arrathir awoke. Cracking open an eye, the Keeper groaned in pain from his sore muscles. Sleeping on the hard ground did not agree with him. As he sat up, he looked at his hand: the splints had held throughout the night and he felt little pain in his hand. Ripping off the splints, Arrathir carefully flexed his hand. A sharp pain made him wince.

_Not quite healed yet. Well, at least they're straight._

As he got up and walked over to the dead fireplace to revive the embers, Arrathir felt his other self awakening.

**_Good morning, Arrathir._**

_'Morning, Chikuro._

_ **Something bothering you, naki?**_

_You haven't called me that in ages._

_ **Days, actually. **_

_Seems like an eternity. I'm just thinking about Eva and the whole demon thing. I think I should stay away from her until we can do something about the demon._

_ **Don't worry. Now that I'm around, he won't be taking over your body anymore.**_

_Chikuro, do you think I'll ever be able to tame him? You know, make it so he can't take over my body?_

_ **I don't know, Arrathir. The demon's power may be too great for you to handle, but if it is possible, I'll do everything I can to help you.**_

_How did you do it? Tame your demonic side?_

_ **I never did. The demon was always a part of me, and only my power kept him in check.**_

Arrathir was brought out of his reverie by a sudden rustle of leaves. He barely had time to duck as two arrows fletched with blue feathers buzzed over his head like angry hornets, embedding themselves, quivering, into a tree behind him.

Arrathir took a quick whiff and pinpointed the location of his attacker. Be the scent, he could tell it was an elf. Dodging another arrow, he made his way towards the hidden elf. As he approached, being careful for watch out for any more arrows, he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn.

With a wild cry, the elf jumped out from behind the tree where he was hiding and charged at Arrathir, sword held high. Arrathir sidestepped the blow and the elf, carried on by its momentum, ran past him.

"Who are you?" asked Arrathir.

The elf turned to face him, a look of intense fury and hatred in his eyes. Arrathir saw he was quite young, at least by human standards. He was well built and wore the same forest-green clothes the elves at the village wore. His hair was a light brown and his electric blue eyes shot daggers at Arrathir. On his back was slung a longbow and a quiver full of arrows.

"I am Illan, son of Yanda," said the elf "You killed my father; prepare to die!"

* * *

When Eva awoke, the first thing she heard was a wild battle cry. Sitting up, she saw an elf was in the camp, furiously attacking Arrathir with a sword. Arrathir was easily dodging the clumsy blows, and Eva could tell he was holding back. 

"Who's the elf?" asked Erik, coming up to her.

"No idea," said Eva "I just woke up and there he was."

"Well, he doesn't stand a chance against Quinn," scoffed Erik "What was the kid thinking? Quinn should just knock him out so we can get on our way."

* * *

_"You killed my father…" he said. So this is one of the elves' kids. He must have been furious with my light sentence and decided to take matters into his own hands._

"You will die, demon!" yelled Illan, thrusting him sword forwards to stab Arrathir in the stomach. Arrathir jumped aside and grabbed the elf's wrist, twisting the sword out of his grasp.

"Listen, kid," he said "I'm already feeling real crappy about what I did, so how about we drop it, OK?"

"You killed my father!" spat the elf "I will avenge him!"

"I know you'd probably like nothing more right now that to have my head on a pike," said Arrathir "And you're right. What I did was inexcusable, but it wasn't my doing. My demon blood took over and I was no longer in control."

"A likely story, monster!" shouted the elf.

"I am not a monster," said Arrathir "That part of me I reject as if it never existed. Look, Illan, killing me won't bring back your father; nothing will. What I did cannot be undone. I apologize from the bottom of my soul."

"You have no idea what you did!" said Illan "You have no idea how I feel."

"Actually, I do," said Arrathir "My mother was killed right in front of me by a Sliver. I know the hatred you feel when someone you love is killed. You feel worthless because you think you could have saved them. I'm not going to fight you, Illan. It will only end in you dying and I don't want to kill you because I'm not a killer."

"I don't care!" yelled Illan "I am going to kill you!"

"How?" said Arrathir "You have no sword and there's no way you can break out of my grip. If I wanted to, I could kill you right now, but I am not going to. You deserve to live, just as your father and all the others I killed deserved to live. Don't throw away your life because of a stupid mistake I made."

Arrathir released the elf and gave him back his sword.

"It's your choice, Illan," he said "You can attack me now and die in the process, or you can return home and comfort your mother. I'm sure she wouldn't want to loose a husband and a son in the same day."

Illan looked torn. His body was ready to spring and attack the hanyo in front of him, but at the same time, he seemed hesitant. Finally, he sheathed his sword.

"If we ever meet again," he said "My father will be avenged." Glaring fiercely at Arrathir, the elf backed into the forest and out of sight.

Arrathir let out a relieved sigh and turned to the other Keepers.

"Would you really have killed him?" asked Khell, incredulous.

"Nah, I was just bullshitting him," said Arrathir "I would have just knocked him out or something."

"Well," said Khell "Let's get moving."

They travelled for several hours, stopping once at midday for a quick meal. Their provisions were running low, but Khell was confident they would reach a city before long. Sure enough, they soon came upon a road that led through the forest. Following it, they came out of Yavimaya and onto rolling green plains. Their road met up with another well-travelled road.

In the distance they could see the thin blue line of the sea against the horizon. Right in front of the sea they could see the blocky grey outlines of a coastal city.

As they walked, edged on by the prospect of sleeping in real beds that night, they saw an ox-driven cart coming down the road towards them. As it grew closer, Khell went ahead of the group to talk with the driver.

"'Evening, sir," he said "What is the name of that city?"

The driver, a farmer by the look of his calloused hands, examined Khell and the others before responding. "That there is the city of Ers. If you're headin' for it, best hurry before nightfall. They don' let anyone in after the gates close for t'h night."

Khell thanked the man, who continued on his way. "Come on!" he told the others "We have to get to the city before they close the gates."

They quickened their pace to a run. Eva was about to tell Eva to get on his back so they could go faster, but then he remembered this wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Eva!" he said "Get on Charles' back so we can run faster! We'll never make it in time if we don't go faster."

"Why can't I get on your back?" asked Eva.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I can't stay away from you forever," said Eva "The only way I can overcome my fear is to confront it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Eva," said Arrathir "If you feel uncomfortable being near me, don't do it."

"Idiot," said Eva, getting on Arrathir's back "As if being near you could make me uncomfortable. It's the demon I hate, not you."

Arrathir smiled as the Keepers took off at a tremendous speed, enjoying the thrill of the wind in their face as the closed the distance to Ers.

"Hey, Charles!" yelled Arrathir "Race you! First to the big rock over there!"

"You're on!" said Charles as they both put on an extra burst of speed. He was neck and neck with Charles as they neared the rock. Suddenly, something shot past them. Arrathir was astonished to see it was Erik.

"Wow!" shouted Arrathir, catching up with him "Look who's enjoying his demon attributes!"

"Unlike you, Quinn," said Erik "I do not intend to spend the night outside." He pulled away from Arrathir with more speed than Arrathir would have thought possible. Looking ahead, Arrathir could see the gates to the city. Guards were ushering people in as they prepared to close the doors for the night.

"Shit! Step on it, guys!" yelled Eva "I'm not sleeping on the ground again tonight!"

They sped on in the growing darkness. As the torches on the battlements began lighting up one after another, the guards started closing the city gates.

"Wait!" screamed Arrathir, knowing they couldn't possibly hear them. Erik had already reached the gates and slipped through just as they closed. He looked triumphantly back at the other Keepers as the doors slammed shut with a tremendous crash.

"Shit!" yelled Arrathir as the Keepers slowed to a walk "Locked out! Fucking Morlock couldn't even tell the guards to wait for us!"

"The joke's on him," said Khell "He has no gold or food. He'll end up sleeping in the gutter."

"He's probably got something of value on him he can pawn," grumbled Charles "Snotty rich bastard. Did you see the way he looked at us? He was glad we got locked out for the night."

"No good crying over it," said Arrathir "Guess we should find a place to sleep."

After hunting around for a bit, they found a small group of trees sheltered by the slope of a hill. Settling themselves down for the night, they ate the last of their food.

"Tomorrow," said Khell "We'll have to buy new clothes for the three guys. What you're wearing right now isn't very discreet. We'll also start looking for possible travel to Shiv."

"How are you going to pay for all this?" asked Charles.

"I have some gold," said Khell "It probably won't be enough for the voyage, but I'm sure we can figure something out. Arrathir, you'll probably want to wear my cloak when we go into town tomorrow to hide your ears. I don't think the people would react positively to the knowledge of you being a demon."

"That's probably a good idea," said Arrathir as he settled down for the night.

_I wonder how Erik is doing?_

_

* * *

_Erik was thrown against the stone wall. He slid to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Aw, little man doesn't want to play anymore," said the thug.

When Erik had been in the city for a while, he realized maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to leave the others. He had no money and the prospect of sleeping in the street did not please him. He highly doubted his MasterCard or Visa would be accepted here and neither would his cash. After wandering around for a bit, getting a lot of strange looks because of his suit, he finally resigned himself to sneaking into an inn's stable in hope of finding some clean hay to sleep on. Unfortunately for him, a gang of thugs had ambushed him in an alley. After frisking him and finding nothing of value, they had decided to take out their frustration on him.

Erik wiped away a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. He'd had enough. He was going to show these punks nobody messed with Erik Morlock.

"Oh, I'll play," he said "But we play my game." Calling upon his mana, he began summoning a creature. The thugs looked nervously about as a white aura surrounded Erik.

"Let's get out of here!" one of them shouted.

"He's just a puny runt!" said the leader "What's he gonna do?"

"This," said Erik, unleashing his spell. The clouds in the sky split as a white sphere descended from the heavens. It landed in the midst of the terrified bandits and exploded in a white flare, like a miniature sun going supernova. When the white glow faded, the bandits lay strewn on the ground, their faces contorted in grotesque masques of pain.

Erik stood, unharmed, among the dead.

"Let this be a lesson," he said "To those who would seek to confront the wrath of a God."

Erik raided the corpses, finding enough gold to sustain him for the night. Walking out of the alley, he checked carefully that nobody was around. Fortunately for him, the streets were deserted. Making his way to the least decrepit inn he could find, Erik pushed open the door and walked in.

His senses were immediately assaulted by the room he was in. The scent of tobacco, sweat, and alcohol hung thick in the air, like a cloud of stench. Erik's eyes burned from the smoky atmosphere and his ears already ached from the din inside the room.

Making his way through the crowded labyrinth of tables, Erik found the innkeeper polishing a beer stein behind a bar.

"I'd like a room for the night," he said.

The innkeeper, a tall, gangly man with a sharp face examined him closely. Erik realized he must be looking incredibly ridiculous in his rumpled business suit and tie among the other patrons of the inn.

Mental note: Buy new clothes tomorrow.

"Can you pay for it?" inquired the innkeeper.

"Will this be enough?" said Erik, dumping a gold coin on the bar.

The innkeeper examined the coin, bit it to test its authenticity, and eyed Erik suspiciously.

"Three for the night," he said.

"Two," snapped Erik. Being a businessman, he knew haggling came in handy. Obviously the innkeeper was trying to swindle him. Erik seriously doubted a room for one night would cost three gold coins and knew the man was trying to soak him for money.

The innkeeper mentally weighed the pros and cons before finally declaring, "Fine, but it'll be another two if you're planning to stay another night."

"Don't worry," said Erik, dropping another coin in the man's hand "In the morning, I'm gone."

He snatched his key and a lit candle from the innkeeper and made his way to the rickety stairs that led to the rooms on the upper story. Inserting the rusty key in the even more rusty lock, Erik pushed the door open with a creak. His room comprised of a single bed covered with a moth-eaten blanket and an old chair Erik feared would disintegrate into dust should he decide to sit on it.

Guess this is the Ritz around these parts. Bloody plane.

Smacking his mattress a few times to ensure anything living inside it would flee or be killed. Sealing the door with a Ghostly Prison enchantment, Erik cautiously lowered himself on the bed. He placed his candle in a holder mounted into the wall beside his bed. As he was about to blow the candle out, a thought struck him.

He quickly summoned a Devoted Retained. When the samurai appeared, Erik told him, "Guard the door. No one is to enter this room."

"Yes, Master," said the samurai, placing himself on guard beside the door. Satisfied, Erik blew out his candle, plunging the room into darkness.

To be continued…

Author's note: No, the Keeper of Red Mana does not awaken in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint you. For those of you registered at the Academy, red classes will have to wait. I wonder if one of the Mentors should just teach the class until the Keeper awakens?

Anyways, time for another rant on my favourite subject I like to bash: Mary-Sues. Tonight, I give you my latest creation on how to write a Mary-Sue. NOTE: None of these suggestions should be used. This tutorial is for entertainment purposes only.

**How to Write a Mary-Sue**

Hello there, aspiring writer!

New to the world of fanfiction? Don't know how to make the perfect Original Character (OC)? Fear not! This tutorial will help you create the perfect character!

First off, make a female character since they are so much easier to write about.

Name

Your OC's name is very important since it is by what your readers will know your character. The name should be very long an elaborate to attract attention. Something exotic like Savannah, or Jasmine are perfect. If you wish to combine several names into one, like Ophelia-Mary-Credenza, go ahead! In a pinch for a good name? Fear not! Just take the name of a famous character from a novel or play. Arwen is always a good choice. A Japanese name is also good, even if your character is not from Japan. I'm sure many Czech parents call their daughter "Sakura."

Appearance

Spend a great deal of time describing your character. Spend at least two paragraphs and make sure you describe all her aspects. Her hair should be very long, waist-length at least, and a very peculiar colour like amethyst or a deep blue. If you want to make her hair two-toned, or streaked, go for it. Use words like porcelain, tan, or smooth, to describe her skin tone. Her eyes are very important. They should also be an odd colour. Nobody wants to read about a heroine with plain blue eyes! Make them lilac or gold. You can also make each of her eyes a different colour. They should sparkle a lot and men should easily get lost in them. It is very important to describe how lithe, skinny, and ample-bosomed your character is. Go for the sex appeal here. It doesn't matter if she's 15, she should still have double-D cups. Make sure when you mention her clothes that they were specially tailored to fit her figure. She should wear very extravagant clothing with lots of skin showing. Finally, make sure your character looks as innocent as possible. People always like the cute, innocent girl.

Personality

Your OC can have several different personalities: The sweet, innocent girl, the tomboy, the nerd, or the rebel. No matter what personality, she should be very forgiving and exceedingly good at everything she does. People should naturally be attracted to her.

Past

Make sure your character was abused in some form in her past, but don't include any repercussions of this trauma.

Voice

Your character should have an extremely beautiful voice. She should be able to sing marvellously and can charm anyone with her voice.

Powers

If your character can use magic, she should be able to cast incredibly powerful spells that can defeat her enemies in one blast. Also, she cannot use her powers until she is mortal danger. Only then do her powers activate.

Pet

Your character should have some strange pet that only she could tame. Never mind municipal laws; if your character wants to walk around town on a panther, she can! Give the pet an unusual name as well as the whole appearance thing like you did for your OC.

Insertion

How do you get your character into the story? Simple, have her come in as a foreign exchange student. That always works well and gives you a chance to start with the romance in the first chapter. When you have the teacher introduce her to the class, make sure you mention how all the guys are captivated by her. Don't bother explaining where she comes from or why she moved to the canonical characters' town in the first place. That will only distract from your love story. You can now take two routes: If your character goes to a uniform school, she can refuse to wear the uniform if you want her to be a tomboy. In this case, the teacher allows her to do as she pleases. You can also have her kick some guy's butt after he makes a remark about her. This is actually a very good way to hook her up with her future love. She can get detention at the same time as the guy she will end up with. Great way to break the ice.

Romance

This is where you want to spend the most time. Select a canonical character you want your OC to end up dating/marrying/sleeping with/ect… Make sure your OC has some past relation with this character, like a long-lost love or sister if you plan to have her hook up with a different character. It doesn't matter if you have to butcher the canon storyline to make this work. You have several options to get the two of them together:

**The White Knight Approach:** Who doesn't love a dashing hero rescuing the fair maiden? Have your OC get assaulted (preferably raped) and the male canonical character happens along and saves her. They fall in love and your story is complete! If your character does get raped, don't dwindle on this fact and don't delve into the psychological implications of this trauma. It only distracts from the story and gives your character depth. Your character should act as if nothing happened and fall all over the male character.

**The "I hate you" approach:** Your OC and the male character hate each other, but suddenly start developing feeling for each other. Both deny it and sexual tension should run high between them. Eventually, one of them confesses their feelings and they fall in love. This works really well if the two characters are of different ethnicities, races, or religions, no matter how impossible and improbable their love is. It worked for Romeo and Juliet and it will work for you!

**The Escort Approach:** The male character is 'volunteered' by the teacher to show your OC around the school. He offers to walk her home, tutor her in some subject, show her around town, ect…

All right! Now that you have the idea, get writing!

Ack! Back to normal. Everything I just mentioned is everything that sickens me about Mary-Sue characters. They are flawless, perfect, and very, very boring. Unfortunately, many n00b authors pollute the fanfiction world every day with their perfect creations. I am hereby forming a group called ATOMS (Authors Tired Of Mary-Sues.) Together, let is lurk throughout the site, flaming Mary-Sue fics! Maybe if we can beat some sense into these fangirls, we can reduce the number of Mary-Sue fics out there. Who's with me on this?

Anyways, until next week, _salut_!

**YM: **You wouldn't like her. She's about ten and as bratty as they get. Hey! I like trenchcoats, OK? They just look cool. How do I look? Well, much like Arrathir is described: 5'11, glasses, dark brown hair, and always wearing black clothes. If you pay for my plane ticket, I'll be glad to come over for a game of Magic. If not, there's always Apprentice, tho I guess if you're using school computers, you can't download anything, eh? Fecking admins…

**CC: **I'm updating once a week for cryin' out loud! Any more and I'll burn out! I know all my readers would be ecstatic for another "one update a day" challenge, but it probably won't happen for a while.

**DLA10: **Don't know if they'll visit other planes. Eva can summon in red mana, but she isn't a Keeper.

**Mega: **Phage. There you go.

**OM: **You obviously weren't around for the legendary "one update a day" challenge. It was a living Hell for me and I don't intend to go through that again for a long while.


	39. Ers

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 39-Ers**

As the Keepers and Eva joined the crowd converging towards the gates of Ers, Arrathir looked nervously about. He knew if anyone saw his ears he'd have to make a quick getaway. He tightened Khell's cloak around himself and checked that his tail was still safely wrapped around his waist.

"What is your business in Ers?" asked the guard by the gates in a bored voice. It was only mid-morning and he was already looking forward to his shift change.

"None of your damn business!" snapped Arrathir before anyone else could answer.

"Hey, I'm just followin' orders," said the guard "Nothing personal."

"I apologize for my friend's rudeness," said Khell, stepping forwards. "We come to Ers because we seek a ship to leave the continent."

"Fine," grunted the guard, waving them one "Go ahead."

"You didn't need to do that, Arrathir," reprimanded Khell when they'd passed the gates and entered the city "There was no need to loose your temper."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," said Arrathir "There are some people who want me dead! The harder I can make it for them to find me, the better. That means letting as few people as possible know where I am going."

"Khell's right," said Charles "You can't just snap at a guard like that. What if he had decided to arrest you or something?"

"Christ!" said Arrathir "Why are you guys all against me? I make one little mistake and you're all over me!"

"We just want to avoid trouble," said Khell "Stick together. If we get separated, meet in at the gates. First order of business: getting you guys some new clothes."

* * *

Erik descended to the smoky ground level of the inn. He'd had a fairly good rest, at least better than the other Keepers must have had on the hard ground. Sitting himself down at a table in the far corner of the room, he looked around for someone to bring him some food. 

The room was as crowded as the previous night. Humans, dwarves, and many other strange creatures ate, drank, played cards, or gossiped loudly around their respective tables. Ever now and then, a plume of smoke would rise from a table to join the cloud of smog that hung above the crowd. Waitresses circulated between the tables, bearing trays laden with food and drink, bringing their food to the customers.

"Good morning, sir," said a female voice beside Erik "What'll you be having?"

Erik looked up, slightly shocked at how someone had snuck up on him so easily. Then again, his senses were dulled by the atmosphere of the room, so he wasn't very alert. A waitress stood by his table looking inquisitively at him. She wore a simple brown work dress and an apron that may at some time have been white, but was now covered with various stains. Her long red hair was tied into a bun. Overall, she was not ugly. Her face bore the marks of fatigue and she had bags under her eyes but she still seemed ready to do her job. In fact, Erik thought with some proper clothes she would look quite attractive. Her dress did nothing to flatter her figure, but Erik could tell she was well filled out.

"I'll have eggs, sunny side up, grits, _al dente, _and a cappuccino."

The woman looked at him, confused. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Right. They probably don't have that here.

"Ah, give me," he said, grappling for something they might have "A bowl of stew."

"Of course," said the waitress. Giving Erik one last confused glance, she turned back into the maze of tables towards the kitchens.

As Erik waited, he eavesdropped on the table behind him. The five occupants were talking so loudly he barely had to strain himself to overhear them.

"It's the truth!" one of the men exclaimed. He spoke with a high-pitched, excited voice. Erik wondered for a moment if he wasn't a eunuch. "There's something rotten in Ers. They found seven men, all dead, in a back alley."

"So?" snorted another man. This one had a low, gravelly voice. "Dead people turn up every day."

"Oh yes," said the first man "But these ones nobody knows how they died. Not a scratch on 'em."

"Poison?" suggested a third man.

"No," said the first "Bodies looked perfectly healthy. Nothin' out of the ordinary."

"Bah!" said the fourth man "Probably bandits. Rotten bunch the lot of 'em. They got what they deserved. Streets 'll be a bit cleaner now."

"I tell you!" said the first man "This here's the work of a summoner! Nothin' else could kill without a trace."

"A summoner? In Ers? You've been going too strong on the ale, Des," laughed one of the men. His companions joined him as the laughed uproariously at their companion's ludicrous theory.

If only they knew how right he was, they wouldn't be laughing.

The waitress returned with Erik's food so he diverted his attention from the men. Paying the waitress, Erik attacked his meal. It wasn't the best stew. The mean was overcooked and the broth seriously lacked salt, but it was warm and filling. When he was done, Erik returned his key to the innkeeper and left in search of the other Keepers.

* * *

After wandering the streets of Ers for a while, the Keepers had finally found a tailor's shop. As they entered the small one-room store, Charles informed them he had located Erik. 

"He's a couple streets northeast of here," he said.

"I'll go get him," said Khell "Here." He tossed a small bag full of coins to Arrathir to pay for the clothes and left.

The tailor was a short, bespectacled old man. He seemed positively delighted by his two customers. Grabbing Charles, he dragged him over to a wooden stool and had him stand on it while he bustled around him with a tape measurer, taking the Keeper's measurements.

"Actually," said Charles "We're in a hurry, so do you have anything ready right now?"

"Oh yes," said the tailor "I have plenty of clothes ready in my backroom, but I need to know what size to bring you."

Charles shrugged and allows the man to continue his work.

"I see," said the tailor when he'd finished "I have just the thing for you!" He dashed off to the backroom and returned a moment later with a set of splendid blue robes. The trim was done in a deep blue velvet and there were several inner and outer pockets. "Excellent quality!" said the tailor "Go on, try it on."

Charles donned the robes and was surprised to find they fit him perfectly. The material was warm and weighed lightly on his shoulders.

"This is excellent!" said Charles "I'll take them!"

"Splendid, splendid," said the tailor "Your turn, sir."

Charles relinquished his place to Arrathir. As the tailor ran around him, taking measures, Arrathir grew increasingly worried that his ears or tail would be seen.

"Sir," said the tailor "You'll have to remove your hood so I can measure your head."

"No, that's fine," said Arrathir "Just skip that measure."

"Sir!" said the tailor "I pride myself in my work! I must get your full measures to ensure your cloak will fit you perfectly. Remove the hood."

"You know what?" said Arrathir "It doesn't matter. Just estimate and give me whatever you have."

"Enough of this nonsense!" said the tailor, reaching up and pulling off Arrathir's hood. He gasped when he saw Arrathir's furry rat ears. Backing away in horror from Arrathir, the tailor looked like he was about to bolt from the store.

"See why I didn't want to remove it?" said Arrathir "I am a half-demon. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to buy a cloak."

"I-I'm sorry, sir," said the tailor "I didn't mean to offend you."

"None taken," said Arrathir "Just finish your measures."

The tailor apprehensively approached Arrathir and resumed his work, his eyes continuously flicking to Arrathir's ears.

"Wanna touch 'em?" asked Arrathir.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, I know you're curious," said Arrathir "I won't hurt you." Arrathir leaned over until his ears were within the man's grasp.

Slowly, the tailor reached up and poked Arrathir's left ear. It twitched, making the man jump in surprise. Regaining his composure, the tailor reached up again and stroked Arrathir's ear. He gave a nervous laugh and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Well," he said "I'll be. I must be the only tailor in Ers to cater to half-demons."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone," said Arrathir.

"But of course!" said the old man. He'd regained his cheer and he quickly brought Arrathir a black hooded cloak. "Nothing for the pretty young lady?" asked the tailor as Arrathir got out his money to pay him. "A nice red dress to compliment those beautiful eyes? I have the finest silk available."

"No thanks," said Eva, blushing at the tailor's compliments.

"It's OK, Eva," said Arrathir "If we're getting new threads, you may as well."

"Well, maybe a travel cloak," said Eva, taking Arrathir's place on the stool. After a few quick measurements, the tailor brought out a super dark-red cloak. Eva immediately declares she adored it. After paying and thanking the tailor, they left the shop and met up with Khell and Erik as they rounded the corner into the next street. Erik had swapped his business suit for a brown tunic, black pants, and leather bracers.

"Spend a good night?" Charles asked Erik.

"Not bad," said Erik "I actually slept in a real bed, unlike someone I know."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"If you must know, Wainscot," said Erik "It was donated to me by someone who no longer needed it."

"What do you mean?" asked Khell "Did you summon?"

"I was attacked," said Erik "What was I supposed to do?"

"You idiot!" said Khell "So much for remaining incognito! Now all of Ers knows we're here!"

"Hey, dead men tell no tales," said Erik "Nobody knows we're here."

"You killed them?" asked Arrathir.

"It was self-defense," said Erik "They got what they deserved."

"Nobody deserved death," said Khell "Who are you to decide otherwise? Now, if you're done patting yourself on the back, we have a ship to find."

They spent the rest of the day scouring the city local pubs for possible captains that would take passengers to Shiv. However, there were few ships headed for the land of dragons. With each passing pub they visited without success their frustration increased.

"OK, there's got to be a ship headed for Shiv," said Khell as they left the seventh unsuccessful pub "Let's head down to the docks and find out."

As they approached the port, Arrathir could smell the salt water and hear the gulls squawking as the fought over morsels of food. When the reached the docks, they learned there was a ship headed for Shiv. They were taken aboard a schooner, the _Silver Drake_, and brought before the captain.

Captain Quales was a tall, muscular man in his late fifties. After spending the past twenty years sailing the seals, his skin was tanned and wrinkled, like old parchment. A long scar ran from his left ear down his jaw line and ended at his chin.

"So," he said in a gruff voice "You seek transport to Shiv, eh? Why? Most people would avoid the land of dragons, yet you seem eager to get there."

"Look," said Khell "Why does it matter for you. We'll pay you a fair price. No questions asked."

"Well," said Quales "I like to know what I'm transporting, so it's going to cost you extra. Fifty gold pieces, all in advance."

"Fifty gold?" asked Arrathir, incredulous.

"Take it or leave it, kid," said the captain "I don't run a ferry ship."

"We can pay you ten gold pieces now, plus another sixty when we reach Shiv," said Khell.

"Seventy, eh?" said Quales "All right. You've got yourselves a ship. We cast of tomorrow at ten in the morning. If you're not there, we leave without you. Got it?"

"At ten," said Khell "We'll be there." Taking out a pouch, he tossed it to the captain who duped out its contents on the table. After counting the coins, he gave a satisfied grunt and dismissed them.

Night was falling when they left the _Silver Drake_ so they set about finding an inn for the night.

"Last good night's sleep we'll get in a while," said Khell as the entered the _Rose and the Thorn_ inn. "I don't think we'll sleep much on the ship." Upon inquiring about vacancy, the learned only three rooms remained.

"Eva gets her own room," said Arrathir immediately.

"Right, but who bunks with whom?" asked Khell.

"Well, we can't leave Charles and Erik in the same room; they'd probably kill each other," said Arrathir.

"So I'll stay with Erik," said Khell "You owe me."

"Sure thing," said Arrathir.

After a quick meal, they retreated to their rooms for the night. Arrathir immediately fell asleep, while Charles conversed with Chiburuu.

;So, a sea voyage. What are your thoughts?;

**;It'll be great to be among my element. The voyage should prove interesting;**

;Wonder if Erik'll get seasick, arrogant bastard;

**;I hear you. He really needs to be cut down a few notches. However, we need him. He is a Keeper of Mana so, like it or not, we need him for the Awakening;**

;Chiburuu? Do you think Arrathir's serious about having second thoughts about the Awakening?;

**;I think he was just feeling so guilty about what happened with Eva that he wasn't thinking straight;**

;Is he ever going to stop kicking himself for that?;

**;Until Eva can completely forgive him, he'll keep blaming himself. I've noticed he's been keeping away from her. He really does lover her if he's willing to be miserable so Eva can be happy;**

;It'll sort itself out;

**;Yes, most likely. Good night, Cannon;**

''Night, Chiburuu;

* * *

The moonlight cast a silver ray across Arrathir's pillow, illuminating one of his ears. The ear moved gently up and down as Arrathir breathed. Occasionally, it flicked in response to a sound somewhere in the inn or street. If the sound was not judged to be a threat, the ear returned to its immobile state. Suddenly, there was a new sound; a loud (at least to Arrathir's ears) pounding. The tempo was regular, like a well-tuned metronome. It was a two-tone beat, like a pulse. In fact, it was a heartbeat. 

The heartbeat increased in tempo, growing faster as the being's body from which it emanated released adrenaline into the body in response to stress. As the beat reached its climax, a piercing scream cut through the night, awaking Arrathir.

Groggy as he was, he recognized Eva's voice. Jumping from his bed, he scrabbled about in the darkness for the doorknob.

"Arrathir?" said Charles' voice from the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" said Arrathir "It was Eva!" Finally opening the door, Arrathir bolted from the room, Charles on his heels. He barged into Eva's room to find her lying on the floor, looking about in terror as if there was something in the room about to attack her.

"Eva!" said Arrathir "Are you all right?"

Eva took one look at Arrathir and yelled, backing away from him.

"Eva! What's wrong?" asked Arrathir, approaching.

"Get the fuck away from me!" screamed Eva, hysterically. Arrathir was shocked.

"Arrathir, come here," said Charles as he and Khell entered the room. He pulled Arrathir into the hallway. Eva's scream must have been extremely loud because other people had begun coming out of their rooms to see what was the matter.

"It's OK," said Charles "She just had a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare?" hissed Arrathir "Did you see that way she looked at me?"

"Arrathir," said Charles "There's something I have to tell you: Eva had a nightmare about the demon's actions two nights ago. She relived the trauma of the attempted rape. She asked me not to tell you since she was afraid it would only hurt you more, but I guess now you know."

Arrathir was shocked. It took a moment for his brain to register what Charles had told him.

_I'm still hurting her, even though I keep away from her. The cycle will never end, all because of me…_

To be continued…

Author's Note: Geeze! At the rate the plot's going, they're _never_ going to find the KoRM! Just kidding. The KoRM will awaken eventually, probably after they reach Shiv. On another note, this fic has reached 500 reviews. That's half a thousand, people. However, _somebody_ though it would be funny to make nonsense reviews (glares at YM). I appreciate the gesture, but it was stupid. The number of reviews to me is the number of readers I have. If one reader makes more than one review a chapter, it doesn't accurately reflect the number of readers. Tho I guess it makes up for the readers who don't review. In short, thanks, but don't do it again, not even to push the reviews to 1000 (if that ever happens). If this persists, I will have to disable anonymous reviews, which would really be a shame since I know I have a few non-member readers. Also, props to the four people who caught the, rather obvious I must say, "Princess Bride" reference. For those of you who know my writings, you'll know I adore inserting pop-culture references in my stories.

Next chapter will be extra-long in honor of Chapter 40!

Anyways, until next week, прощание!

**OP: **Ooo! Advent Children! Haven't seen it, but I hear it's awesome.

**MTDL: **Well, downloading Apprentice (Google for it) would help, but it's not mandatory. Other than that, you don't need to download any files for the Academy. Also, you didn't mention the KoRM's demonic side in all the creatures you named.

**ACS: **Cannon doesn't have his Teleport spell yet. I really enjoyed making that last rant. Maybe I'll make my next one about n00b fanfiction authors. You know, the ones who make "Ten ways to…" and "Survivor" fics, despite being outlawed by FF's new guidelines. Welcome to bansville. Population: You.

**CaI:** Erik Morlock is an extremely clever and resourceful character.

**Khell: **Hell, just go into the Anime section (Yu-Gi-Oh is a particularly good choice since it's a double whammy) and search for any of the following: "I get sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh world," "A new girl comes to town," "A new duelist defeats Kaiba," ect…

**S15: **Don't worry. I'm just slowing the plot down a bit because it's been nonstop action since chapter 30.

**DLA:** Myrs? Well, I'll add it to the growing pile of suggestions, but I already have the decklist for the next enemy Planeswalker all ready.

**YM:** Yeah, the governments are assholes. Canada is in desperate need of doctors and we have plenty of qualified immigrants, but they don't hire them because "they don't have a Canadian diploma." Bullshit! In their home countries these people were respected people! Look at what you're doing to their self-esteem! I say, hire them! It can only help! And YM, I salute you for taking a stand against the discriminatory, racist, and totally fucked up policies of governments.

**ROwned: **Yeah, it was more of a "what NOT to do when writing an OC" guide.

**OM: **Erik doesn't have his wings, yet. I can't make any promises about using Kamigawa cards. The set was pretty cool, but my favorite is still the Onslaught block, partially because it's when I joined, and partially because it was a kick-ass create type set. I mean, when was the last time you had enough good elf cards to build a deck using cards from just one set? We haven't had any really good elf decks since Onslaught! It was awesome for all creature types! Elves, goblins, zombies, wizards, ect…

**SH42:** Love the Douglas Adams reference in your name.

**CT: **You have an idea for an MTG/YGO fic? Well, let's see it! Upload!

**497: '**-- (sweatdrop)


	40. Alcohol and Hanyos don't mix

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my characters.

**CHAPTER 40-Alcohol and hanyos do not mix**

**

* * *

**After Eva had calmed down, everyone went back to bed seeing as they had several hours left until dawn. As Arrathir lay in bed, he kept seeing the look of intense horror on Eva's face. It caused him a mental pang every time he reminded himself it was because of him Eva was having these nightmares. Chiburuu had tried to cast a spell to give Eva a dreamless sleep, but he didn't know if it would work. The demon's mark was as much a physical as a spiritual link between the demon and Eva.

_Honestly, Chikuro, I don't even know how I can even be around her now. Just seeing her drives a spike through my heart when I think of the pain I'm causing her. I thought if I kept away from her, it would help, but even without me around, she's still being tormented by that fucking demon! Is there _any _way to stop this?_

**_The only way I can think of is if Eva defeated the demon. Then he would have to relinquish his claim on her, but the demon is far too powerful for Eva._**

_Defeat him? You mean like in a duel?_

**_No, a physical fight. Demons only submit to those stronger than them. _**

_So if Eva kicks his ass, he'll leave her alone?_

**_Yes, in a nutshell._**

_Why haven't Charles or Erik had this kind of problem?_

**_Well, they haven't been awakened for a very long time, so their demon sides are still fairly dormant._**

_Come to think of it, Charles hasn't developed any demonic traits. Why do you suppose so?_

**_Chiburuu has probably cast some sort of illusion on him to hide them. I don't think he's too keen on his host being persecuted like you were._**

_Do you think he could to the same to me?_

**_You could ask him, but you shouldn't try to hide your demonic heritage. You should be proud of it and hold up your head. You're superior to those who persecute you because you are different. Pay them no heed._**

_Easy for you to say. You're not the one who got beaten up and went into killing mode._

**_I know, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop it._**

_I'm not blaming you, Chikuro. _

**_If anybody has a go at you, just cast Havoc Demon or something._**

_You know I shouldn't flaunt my powers._

**_We're in Dominaria now. Summoners are respected and revered as Gods._**

_Yes, but if I do summon, it could alert our enemies._

**_Well if we're going to face them, might as well be sooner than later, eh?_**

_I don't know, Chikuro. I'm still having trouble getting over the demon thing without having to deal with the thought of yet another crazed summoner coming to kill me. _

**_It seems there is a pattern. So far, we've been facing tribal decks: Slivers and Goblins. I wonder if this trend will continue?_**

_I don't have a clue. There's so many thing that are uncertain, like who's trying to stop the Awakening, what happens when the Keepers are all awakened, and how do I control my demon side._

**_Look, Arrathir, I don't have a clue what is going to happen, but I'll do my best to help you control your demon._**

_Thanks, Chikuro. You know, who would have thought you'd change so much in a year? I still remember the first time we met._

**_Yeah. I _was _quite the sadistic bastard back then, eh?_**

_Seems like now you've actually developed a conscience._

**_Hey, I can still kick your ass. Wanna come in my Soul Room to find out?_**

_I'll pass. I'ma go back to sleep. See you in the morning._

**_Sure thing, naki._**

Arrathir rolled his eyes and closed his mental link with the spirit. Rolling over to get more comfortable, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

_Arrathir strode up to the altar, the woman's body draped in his arms. Placing her gently on the flat stone, he turned his face upwards._

"_Oh, great Galvash," he said, his voice trembling at what he was about to do "Grant me the power to save her. My soul will be the price I pay, but let her live again!"_

_The symbols engraved on the altar began to glow a sickly green light as a faint mist began to circle around Arrathir's body, enveloping him in a white cocoon. He closed his eyes and braced himself. The pain was intense. Every atom in his body was subjected to excruciating pain as his soul was extracted from his body bit by bit._

_He collapsed to the ground, twitching in pain as blood flowed from his nostrils in two crimson rivulets His stomach heaved and he retched, vomiting all over himself. His hands were clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his palms, adding to the blood that stained the ground under him._

_In a supreme effort, he stood up and placed his bloodied hands on the altar, the pain subsiding to the point he could stand. He felt a new power coursing through him, something he'd never felt before._

_Placing his left hand on the woman's closed eyes, he uttered strange, terrible words he'd never heard before. His hand bursting into flames, he released his mana into her body._

_For a second, nothing happened. Then, he felt her heartbeat return. Overcome with joy, he looked down only to see her staring back at him with cold, empty eyes. His heart stopped. The moment lasted an eternity. He finally realized the awful truth. Yes, life had been restored to her body, but not in the way he'd intended it. She was only a mindless zombie now, bereft of any scrap of her former self. _

_Arrathir let out a howl of rage, raising his bloodied hands to the sky._

"_Curse you, Galvash!" he howled "It wasn't supposed to be like this! My soul was not enough; you had to take hers too? You will rue the day you tricked me!"_

_

* * *

_"Hey, Arrathir! Wake up!"

Arrathir was snapped back to reality. He was lying on his stomach, his bed sheets twisted around him. Charles had his hand on his shoulder and was gently shaking him.

"You OK?" he asked, concerned "You were tossing and moaning."

"Ah, bad dream," said Arrathir.

"Hmm, remember what it was about?"

"No," lied Arrathir.

Charles raised an eyebrow, sensing his friend was hiding something, but did not press the matter.

"Well, it's morning, so we should probably get something to eat before we leave."

"Are the others awake?" asked Arrathir.

"Yeah, they're all downstairs right now."

Arrathir untangled himself from his bed sheets and followed Charles downstairs. Eva and the two Keepers were seated at a table, eating what seemed like some kind of porridge. Sitting himself down between Charles and Erik, Arrathir examined the gummy concoction before him. Risking a spoon in the gray, lumpy mess, Arrathir's doubts were quelled by his growling stomach. He risked a mouthful and found it to be edible, though it could have used some maple syrup in his opinion.

As they finished their breakfast, a young boy approached Khell and handed him a note. After perusing it, the Keeper nodded to the boy to indicate he'd gotten the message and slipped him a coin.

"That was from Quales," he said as the boy scampered off "Their cargo has been delayed so we won't be leaving until noon."

"So what do we do until then?" asked Eva "It's about nine-thirty."

"Whatever you want," said Khell "But don't draw attention to yourself and whatever you do, _don't summon!_" he glared venomously at Erik before continuing "Quales doesn't know we're summoners and I highly doubt he'd still take us on if he knew."

"I though summoners were seen as Gods in Dominaria," said Charles.

"Yes, but they are also feared," said Khell "Ordinary people prefer to steer clear of them so as no to get caught up in their affairs. So, whatever you do, be inconspicuous."

"I could do with a nice long walk," said Arrathir, getting up and heading for the door.

"Meet us at the docks at eleven-thirty!" called Khell.

As Arrathir reached the door and placed his hand on the latch, he smelled Eva behind him. Turning, he saw her standing nervously there.

"What?" he asked, a bit rudely.

"I'm coming with you," said Eva.

"No."

"Arrathir, we need to talk."

"About what?" asked Arrathir, pushing the door open and walking outside. Eva followed suit.

"Arrathir," she said, falling into step beside him as they walked down the street "I'm sorry about last night."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Arrathir.

"Well, I do!" said Eva "This won't go away if we keep it bottled up."

"Don't you think I feel bad enough?" growled Arrathir "Feel like rubbing it in some more?"

"Christ!" yelled Eva, slapping Arrathir "Of all the idiotic, half-witted assholes! Don't you see? I _need_ to talk about this! That's what therapy is all about, idiot! If you ignore your problems, they only eat away at you! I need to face this head-on! Don't give my any of that "I don't want to hurt you" bullshit! I'm having these dreams _because_ we're not talking about this! If you _really_ didn't want to hurt me, you'd help me through this! I don't give a fuck if I do get hurt, but if that's what I have to do to stop these fucking nightmares, then I'll take the pain!"

"You think I don't care?" said Arrathir "Do you know how much I've beaten myself up over this? It's killing me, Eva!"

"Oh cry me a fucking river!" shouted Eva "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and fucking act! Sitting around on your ass bitching how sorry you are, how miserable this is making you and how it's all your fault won't fix anything! You know," she added, tears welling up in her eyes "You said you'd always be there for me, but I guess you were lying!" Eva ran away, leaving a very stunned Arrathir behind.

_She's right. This whole time I've been blaming myself and trying to protect her from getting hurt further by not mentioning the whole incident, but that's just been hurting her more! Fuck. What have I done?_

**_So, what are you going to do now, Mr. Freud?_**

_The only thing a man can do in a situation like this: drown his sorrows._

**_Arrathir, you've never been a drinker._**

_Yeah, well let's see if it really works._

Advising a nearby tavern, Arrathir descended into the underground room. It was surprisingly packed given the current time. It was filthy, smelly, and smoky, but it would satisfy Arrathir's current need. All that mattered right now was banging his brain out of shape with large quantities of alcohol. He found an empty stool at the bar, getting some glazed looks by the two patrons on either side of him. Arrathir crossed his arms on the counter and placed his chin on his wrists.

"Hello there, sweetie. What can I get you?"

Arrathir looked up to see a middle-aged woman, presumably the barmaid, standing in front of him. She had flamboyant read hair and plump cheeks. There was a small black mole on her lower left cheek. She wore a blue dress with ruffles on the short sleeves. The plunging neckline of her dress offered a very revealing view of her ample bosom, which was probably its purpose.

"Ah, I'll take what he's having," said Arrathir, jerking his thumb at the man next to him who was hiccoughing over his drink.

"Are you sure?" asked the barmaid "That's strong stuff, sweetie."

"Whatever," muttered Arrathir.

The barmaid shrugged and brought him a small glass full of a fetid brown liquid. Taking out what money had had left over from yesterday, Arrathir paid up and stared into his drink which seemed to be taunting him to consume it.

_Have I really sunk this low that I choose to use alcohol to escape my problems? Aw, to Hell with it. Bottoms up._

He downed the drink in one long gulp. Immediately, he regretted it. He felt as if his throat was on fire and the fiery feeling was making its way down to his stomach in a sickeningly slow way. He coughed violently and fought to keep the vile liquid from coming back up the way it came down. He could still taste the stuff in his mouth, but somehow it warmed him.

"Are you OK?" asked the barmaid "I warned you it was strong."

"Yeah," croaked Arrathir "Another please."

* * *

Charles had chosen to spend his free time roaming the streets of Ers. He'd always loved the world of Magic: The Gathering and now that he was in it, he didn't want to miss a thing. He gazed in awe at the sights around him: merchants hawking mysterious items to passer byes, an elf playing a lute for an admiring crowd of young women gathered around him, dwarves comparing the sizes of their battle-axes, and so on. 

Charles was a bit disoriented by everything around him and he was not paying attention when he bumped violently into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh, dreadfully sorry," he said. Looking up, he saw it was Eva. Her eyes were red and he guessed she had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Arrathir," sighed Eva "I tried to talk with him about the whole demon thing, but he was his usual stubborn self and refused. We got in an argument and now he's off somewhere."

Charles sighed. "The only way he's going to stop blaming himself for this is if he faces the problem."

"That's what I told him," said Eva "But he didn't listen."

"He'll come around eventually," said Charles "So, what are you going to do until we leave?"

"I don't know," shrugged Eva "Maybe I can hang out with you?"

"Sure," said Charles.

* * *

Arrathir was drunk. No questions about it. As he downed his umpteenth glass of the fetid liquor, he could feel his head spinning. 

"I think you've had enough," said the barmaid as Arrathir requested another drink "Why are you doing this to yourself, sweetie? Some pretty young thing break your heart?"

"The other way 'round," muttered Arrathir "I broke hers. Shattered her trust and hurt her deeply."

"And yet you're the one in here?" asked the barmaid, amused "What's her name?"

"Eva."

"Is she pretty?"

"Stunning," said Arrathir "I'm crazy about her."

"What did you do? I'm sure if you apologize to her, get her a nice gift, she'll forgive you."

"I doubt it," snorted Arrathir "What I did was the lowest of things: I damn well near raped her."

"What?"

"Maybe I should start at the beginning," drawled Arrathir "See, I'm a summoner, but don't tell anyone."

The barmaid raised an amused eyebrow. Her young customer obviously couldn't handle his alcohol. She decided to humor him. "I won't. Promise"

"Well, I got this spirit of one of the Keepers of Mana living inside me and it turns out I'm his reincarnation. So then this Planeswalker shows up and tells me I have to awaken the other keepers, see? So I meet Eva at this tournament and this Sliver summoner attacks us. We escape to Japan and meet up with this prick, Erik Morlock. We beat the Sliver bitch and then we find out Erik is the Keeper of White mana, but the guy is such a douche he doesn't want to accept his spirit. Any who, I meet this other guy, Charles Wainscot and find out I'm a half-demon as another summoner kidnaps Eva. Me an' Charles find the fucktard and are kicking his ass but then he kills Eva. After some crazy stuff involving time-travel, I manage to bring Eva back to life and then the Planeswalker shows up and Planeswalks us to Dominaria, cuz' I'm from another universe, into Yavimaya. Oh yeah, Charles turns out to be the Keeper of Blue Mana. So me an' Eva get separated from Charles and Erik when a big-ass wurm attacks us. Some elves capture us; they drug me and start beating the shit outta me. Then my demon blood kicks in and I go berserk on their asses. After I kill a few, my demon decides he's got the hots for Eva and tries to rape her. Fortunately, an old buddy of mine, Khell, shows up, stops the demon, and that's about it. So here I am now."

The barmaid was trying hard to suppress her laughter. The lad's story was very far-fetched indeed.

"You've got a very good imagination," she said "You could be quite the bard."

"You don't believe me?" growled Arrathir "Well, how's this for proof!" He pulled back his hood a bit, exposing one of his rat ears. The barmaid did a double take and backed away from Arrathir, terrified.

"Get out of here, you monster!" she shrieked.

"Hey, I'm a payin' customer!" said Arrathir "You got to treat me with respect!"

"I don't have to serve you, demon!" spat the barmaid.

Some of the patrons were staring at them, alerted by the noise. One of the men, intrigued by the barmaid's accusations came up behind Arrathir and ripped his hood back, exposing his ears for the whole bar to see. There was a great gasp from all the patrons and a deadly silence. Suddenly, a low, guttural growl resounded from Arrathir. Turning to the man who had removed the hood and grabbed his arm.

"Don't…touch…me," he said in a threatening voice. Punching the man in the chest, he sent him flying to the other side of the room. This somehow snapped the other patrons out of their stunned state.

"KILL 'IM!" someone yelled and the patrons began pulling out their weapons. Arrathir jumped behind the bar and stared defiantly at the approaching mob.

"You think you can kill me?" he yelled over the screaming crowd "You're gonna need a fecking army to kill me! I'm Arrathir Quinn! Keeper of Black Mana!" Arrathir tried calling on the power of the swamps to deal with the unruly horde, but he came up short.

_Looks like I'll just have to fight my way out then._

With a wild howl, Arrathir threw himself at the murderous mob.

* * *

At eleven-thirty, Khell waited impatiently by the _Silver Drake_. He hoped to Gaea that the other wouldn't be late. He'd paid a hefty amount to get them on this ship and he'd be dammed if they missed the departure. As his impatience grew, he saw Charles and Eva coming out of a street onto the docks. This confused him. Hadn't Eva gone after Arrathir? 

"Where's Arrathir?" he asked when the two of them got near.

"Don't know," said Eva "We had an argument and he went off somewhere."

"Quinn not here?" asked Erik, coming up from behind Khell.

"Figures," said Khell "A million to one he's gotten himself in trouble. Charles, come with me. We're gonna find him. Eva and Erik, you guys stay here and try to stall the ship. If we're not back in time, you guys go. We'll find some way to catch up."

"Sure," said Eva.

"All right, can you find him?" Khell asked Charles as they hurried off into the streets.

Charles reached out through his mana, trying to locate the _ghell_, but there was too much interference from the various mana types in the city.

"It's no good," he said "I can't locate his mana."

"Well, let's wander around and maybe we'll get lucky."

"At this point," grumbled Charles "We really don't have a point."

As they wandered around, a group of men rushed past them, swords drawn. Khell caught the words "demon" and "pub" as the men turned a corner ahead. He looked at Charles who had, apparently, also heard it.

"Arrathir?"

"Who else?" said Charles as they picked up their pace to catch up with the men.

Arrathir threw a chair at the man beside him, sending him to the ground. Bodies littered the ground around him, some dead, others merely in extricating pain. His adrenaline was pumping in his veins as the lust of battle sent him into a fighting frenzy. His demon was partially leaking through, turning him into a dangerous killing machine. The initially brave mob was now disorganized and frightened. However, reinforcements had arrived in the form of armed guards, not that Arrathir cared. They were only another obstacle he would demolish.

Two guards were closing in on him, swords at the ready. As the first swung at him, Arrathir ducked the blow and swung out with his legs, tripping the guard. His companion tried to slash downwards to remove the hanyo's head, but Arrathir rolled aside, the blade ringing off the downed guard's breastplate. Arrathir jumped up and smashed his fist into the man's face, breaking his nose.

"Who want more?" he yelled. He was not a pretty sight to see. Covered in cuts made by lucky strikes, one of his ears half-lopped off, and his hands bloodied, he looked like a wild beast.

The door to the pub opened, letting in a flow of men, ready to combat the demon. Arrathir growled. He was beginning to tire. Even his demonic strength couldn't last forever and more enemies kept coming. He supposed by now, news must be all over the city that a demon was in this pub and they would keep sending soldiers until he was dead.

_May as well go out with a bang!_

_

* * *

_Charles and Khell stood outside the pub amongst the onlookers.

"Well, here it is," said Khell "Guess we'll have to summon to get him out of there."

"Once we do, let's get the hell back to the ship," said Charles "How do we disperse the crowd?"

"Not a problem," said Khell, charging his mana. A light mist began creeping through the streets, thickening as it converged towards the pub. Soon a thick fog obscured all view of the pub. "Let's go," said Khell as he started pushing through the crowd to reach the door. Most of the people were trying to get out of the thick fog bank, cursing as they bumped into each other. Khell and Charles were able to slip through unnoticed by focusing on Arrathir's mana.

The fog poured inside the pub when they opened the door, settling to the ground in a thin white layer. The inside of the pub was a battlefield. Most of the tables and chairs were smashed into kindling and the ground was littered with shattered bottles, various weapons, and bodies. Their attention was diverted from the mess around them by a group of soldiers in a corner. They were bent over an inanimate body, talking in hushed tones.

"Should we kill it?" asked one of the soldiers.

"No," said another "Our orders were to capture it."

"Nobody would know," said another soldier "We could say he was killed during capture."

"But he's unconscious," said the second soldier "Just tie him up and get him out of here."

Khell cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said "But we've come for our friend."

"Oh!" said the first soldier "So the demon has allies? Kill them!" The five men fanned out, preparing to attack.

Khell shook his head. "You asked for it," he said. From his mana burst a Nesting Wurm, the creature's snakelike body quickly filling up the room. The soldiers backed away, terrified. "Now," said Khell "Ishnarak here hasn't eaten in weeks, so she's pretty hungry. Unless you give us our friend, I'm afraid you five are going to be her snack."

The guards put as much distance between them and Arrathir's body as they could, while still remaining at a comfortable distance away from the wurm.

"If any one of the moves, eat them," Khell instructed the wurm who hissed gently in response. Going over to Arrathir's body, Khell quickly checked him over.

"What a mess," he muttered "A couple deep cuts, lots of scratches, some major bruises, but he'll live. There's just one problem: How are we getting him to the ship? We can carry him, but we'll never make it on time. Unless…Charles, what is the extent of your summoning knowledge?"

"Well, pretty basic," said Charles "I can cast most spells in my deck."

"What about spells not in your deck?"

"Never tried," admitted Charles.

"Do you thing you could cast Teleport on us and get us to the ship?"

"I'll give it a shot," said Charles.

;Help me out here, Chiburuu;

**;Teleport, three blue mana spell. In a duel it makes a creature unblockable until end of turn. Outside of a duel it can be used to transport a person or object to another location, sort of like Halo's 'forestport.' What you need to do is visualize the place you want to go. It works exactly like summoning. You have to visualize the place until it seems real. To cast the spell, you have to visualize yourself and whatever else you're teleporting in that place;**

;Is there any risk involved in this?;

**;Well, if you don't visualize everything perfectly, you can leave parts of yourself behind. What the spell does is break down your entire body into mana, analyze all the mana, then collects the necessary mana at the location you are going and reassembles you there. If you screw up, the spell can misread some of your mana and you'll be reconstructed improperly;**

;So it's kind of a 'no room for error' thing?;

**;Times a million;**

;Chiburuu, if I start screwing this up, can you stop it?;

**;Yes. There is a slight delay in between the moment the spell finished reading your mana and you are reassembled. Don't worry, you'll do fine;**

"Here goes," said Charles. He tried to recollect the exact location of the _Silver Drake_. He imagined the ship slowly bobbing up and down, visualizing the sails gently flapping in the light breeze. He tried to conjure up images of the blue ocean with gulls bobbing on the crests of the waves, the spray of sea splashing their plumage. Once he'd gotten the image in his mind, he imagined Arrathir, Khell, and himself standing on the docks, waiting to board the ship.

;OK, I'm ready;

Charles released his spell, the space around him glowing a slight blue. There was a slight moment of uncertainty where he thought the spell might have fizzled, but then the pub around them vanished and they found themselves suspended several feet in the air above the dock. Gravity soon took over and they crashed painfully to the ground.

"Charles, do us a favor," said Khell "Practice that spell before you try porting us again."

"Yeah," said Charles, wincing as he got up "I agree."

"Oh my God!" yelled Eva, running up to them "What happened?"

"Arrathir got into a spot of trouble," said Charles "A word of wisdom: hanyos and alcohol don't mix."

"Here," said Charles "Help us get him on the ship."

"No need," said Khell, draping Arrathir over his shoulder and carrying him up the gangplank.

;Right. Forgot about the demonic strength;

"Come on," said Khell "The ship won't wait forever."

They boarded the ship as the sailors cast off. The _Silver Drake_ caught the midday breeze in her sails and sailed out of port, heading west for Shiv.

To be continued…  
Author's Note: There you have it! The promised extra-long Chapter 40. So they finally head off to Shiv to awaken the KoRM.

Well, tonight's rant deals with the incomprehensible decision of the Fanfiction admins to ban authors from responding to reviews in their chapters. What…the…FUCK? I am starting to get _really _annoyed at the admins' pointless policies. Banning songfics and script format was comprehensible since these formats were being abused, but review responses? To me, review responses are a way to communicate with my readers. It creates sort of a little community between the author and the readers! They have no concrete reason to ban this! Worst of all, we have received no information whatsoever as to why this stupid decision was taken. Give us a valid explanation and we will accept it, but don't pull this closed-door shit on us! Next thing you know, they'll be banning author notes because they 'are detrimental to the story and a waste of server space.' Bullshit. This new 'review response' feature they've put in is also total bullshit. The point of review responses is so all you readers can see them, not just the ones that receive them! Plus, do they have any idea how annoying it is to _manually_ send out individual responses? Also, that feature is gonna clog up their server big time. Finally, only signed reviews can be replied to, which will lead to mass registration of authors who won't even post stories, but just register to receive responses.

We need to take action! I have already started a petition to combat this attack against our authors' rights. Check my profile for the link. There is a better petition out there with over 150 signatures. Google review response petition' and it should come up. Please, I beg of you, sign these petitions and spread the word. We cannot allow the administrators to continue trampling out freedom of expression!

Because of the new policy, I will now be responding to reviews on the Academy forums. Check my link for the profile.

Until next time, mmmbl muhg yhhh! (Gagged author)


	41. The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 41-The Storm **

Arrathir was nervous. Scratch that, he was extremely nervous. This was a totally new experience for him and he wasn't sure about it. His stomach churned just thinking about it.

"Eva, are you sure?" he asked, breathing heavily

"Shh," said Eva, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "It's gonna be OK. Just go along with it."

"But…"

"No," said Eva "Just do it. Get it over with."

"I'm scared, Eva."

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" asked Arrathir.

"You mean you've never done this before?"

"Well, not quite, no," admitted Arrathir.

"Well, I only did it once," said Eva "But it'll be over fast. You'll feel better afterwards."

"All right," said Arrathir. Plucking up his courage, he leaned over and regurgitated the contents of his stomach into the sea below. He hadn't quite gotten used to the constant rocking of the ship, resulting in him getting seasick. He wasn't the only one either. Both Eva and Erik had thrown up shortly before him and Khell admitted he wasn't feeling so good before retreating to their cabin. The only Keeper seemingly unaffected was Charles.

As Arrathir stood up, wiping the vomit from his lips, he heard some sailors laughing at him from behind them.

"The lad's not a seaman, that's sure!" one of them laughed.

"Ignore them," said Eva "We'll get used to it in a few days."

Arrathir nodded, trying to keep his temper. It had been a day since they'd set out from Ers. Arrathir had woken up in a bed, not knowing where he was and had almost killed one of the sailors before Khell stopped him. He'd spent the rest of the day in a drunken stupor, but the worst had been the next morning when he'd been introduced to the wonderful world of hangovers. The pounding headache he's woken up with was only beginning to diminish, Arrathir having categorically refused to stoop down to asking Erik for help.

He'd been horrified when Khell had told him of the slaughter at the bar. The death of the elves still weighed heavily on his conscience so the news of further deaths brought about by him racked him with guilt.

"I'm a monster," he told Eva "I killed those people in cold blood. The fuck is wrong with me?"

In frustration, he punched the mainmast, grimacing in pain as his fist met the hard wood, scraping the skin off his knuckles. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Stop that," said Eva as Arrathir went for another assault on the mast "You'll only hurt yourself."

"So?" snarled Arrathir "I'm a fuckin' hanyo! I can take pain!"

"Arrathir, stop hurting yourself," said Eva.

"Why?" asked Arrathir "With all the pain I've caused, why shouldn't I share in this pain?"

"It's not healthy," said Eva "I mean, if today you're punching masts, next thing you know you'll be cutting yourself!"

"So? It's my escape; helps me forget what I've done."

"You're starting to scare me," said Eva "Please promise me you'll stop. Do it for me."

Arrathir hesitated. Pain was the only way he could deal with the guilt inside him. It devoured him constantly and every time he saw the mourning elf families in his mind he swore he could hear the demon cackling in glee. His self-inflicted pain helped him block out his guilt. If he accepted, he would be alone against his painful memories. He couldn't handle that much guilt.

Arrathir opened his mouth to respond, but staring into Eva's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to refuse. She was staring at him expectantly. He could read several emotions in her eyes: sadness, concern, and fear. He knew if he refused, it would only hurt her more, something he'd sworn he would never do again. He couldn't stand to see an ounce of pain in those eyes. His decision was made.

"OK," he finally said "I'll stop it."

Relief immediately flooded Eva's face. "Thanks," she said "You know I don't blame you for what happened."

"I know," said Arrathir "It's just hard to convince myself of that."

Eva smiled mischievously at him. "Come here," she said "I want to try something."

Curious, Arrathir followed her to the bow of the ship.

"All right," said Eva, stepping onto the figurehead "Now grab my waist so I don't fall."

"Oh no," groaned Arrathir, realizing what she wanted to do "Not this!"

"Come on!" said Eva "It'll be fun."

"Fine," sighed Arrathir, placing his arms around Eva's waist "But just once."

Eva flung out her arms perpendicular to her body. She stood straight up and gazed out at the horizon as the wind whipped back her hair.

"I'm flying, Jack!" she laughed "I mean, Arrathir," she corrected herself.

"Actually," muttered Arrathir "I'd rather you _not_ use my real name right now." He glanced back nervously at the sailors on deck. A few were pointing at them and laughing.

"Come on, Eva," he said "Let's go."

"Just a bit longer," she protested.

"You'd best be getting down from there, missy," said a sailor, approaching them "And bet getting down below. Storm's a-coming." Sure enough, they could see the telltale dark line of clouds on the horizon. Already, the wind was picking up, flapping the ship's sails wildly.

"Reef the main!" shouted the first mate from the wheel. (A/N: "Reefing" is a sailing term whereby a ship's sails have their area reduced in strong winds to maintain a low center of gravity to avoid the ship capsizing) Eva and Arrathir scurried down to the deck head (underside of the deck) while the sailors lowered the mainsail by a quarter of its luff length. (A/N: The luff is the front edge of the sail) The lower part of the sail was tightened to avoid further flapping. They could already head the distant rumble of thunder.

The deck head was dark, damp from its constant aqueous surroundings, and echoed with the creaks and groans of the hull as it sliced through the waves. The only light came from small iron lanterns and the occasional knothole in the deck planks. The whole place had a slightly unpleasant smell of sweat and salt.

While Eva had been given her own quarters, the Keepers slept with the crew in the deck head. Here, a dozen or so hammocks were suspended from the ceiling. Arrathir had found them to be quite comfortable, the hammocks moving in concert with the constant motion of the ship and preventing the sleeper from being thrown to the floor.

Arrathir saw Khell and Erik already in their respective hammocks. The Keepers had been given the four hammocks next to the bulkhead that separated the sleeping quarters from the cargo bay.

"Feeling any better?" Arrathir asked Khell.

"Not much," the Keeper admitted with a weak smile. Arrathir noted he still looked a little green.

"Well, we're heading into rough weather," said Arrathir "So if you're gonna hurl, you should probably do it soon."

"Great," sighed Khell, getting out of his hammock and wobbling up the stairs to the deck.

"So, how're you doing, Erik?" Arrathir inquired.

"Fuck off, Quinn," came the muffled response.

_Same as usual, I see._

Eva went off to her quarters so Arrathir climbed into his hammock to try and get some sleep. The fabric enveloped him snugly like a big cocoon. Lulled by the rocking of the ship, Arrathir soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen and the storm still raged on. Thick sheets of rain obscured the visibility in all directions and waves crashed over the railings, the water flooding the deck before regressing to the sea via the wash ports. 

The helmsman had to fight hard to maintain the ship on course, only relying on his compass and the occasional flash of lightning to guide him.

"How are we doing, Mr. Garrash?" yelled the captain as he came onto the bridge.

"This bloody storm had thrown us off course, sir," replied the helmsman "By my estimates, we've derived several miles south of our original course and we'll only keep drifting. If the rain clears up we can get back on track, but I have no idea how long until that happens."

"Keep her steady, Mr. Garrash!" hollered the captain against the roaring gale "And watch yourself. We don't want to hit anything!"

At that moment, both men were thrown off their feet as something in the water impacted with the starboard side of the ship.

* * *

Eva was awakened by a loud bang next to her. It was followed by a low scraping sound, as if the ship were rubbing against a rock. 

(We must have hit a reef or something.)

Stumbling out of bed, she channeled a small amount of red mana into the palm of her left hand, generating enough light for her to see where she was going. Leaving her cabin, she made her way through the deck head and reached the stairs leading to the deck. She could still hear the rain pounding on the deck so she decided to just take a quick look from the doorway.

At first, she saw nothing but the falling rain. Suddenly, she saw something moving on the deck. Peering through the slashing rain she was shocked to see a giant homarid crawling on the deck.

Its carapace was a bluish gray as were his two claws, which could have easily cleaved a tree trunk in two with a single snap. Its two antennae sliced through the air as it crawled, like two giant swords. She had no idea what the creature was, but something that big couldn't be good news.

Suddenly, a loud clanging rang through the air.

"All hands on deck!" yelled a voice from the stern "All hand on deck!"

Eva quickly extinguished her handful of mana and backed down the stairs. In the deck head, the sailors were waking up, hurrying to obey the pressing call. A call for all hands on deck in the dead of night could only mean an emergency and they were ready to spring in action. As they stormed up the stairs, Eva slipped by to find the other Keepers. She found three of them up, Erik apparently being able to sleep through anything.

"Wass goin' on?" asked a groggy Arrathir.

"There's some creature on the ship," said Eva "A giant lobster."

"It is hostile?" asked Charles.

"I don't know."

"I think we'd better get up there," said Khell "They may need our help."

"How can we help if we can't summon?" asked Arrathir.

"If the creature becomes a threat," said Khell "We may have to reveal our true identities to save the ship."

As they walked onto the deck, they found the rain had tapered off to a gentle shower. The homarid was now completely on the ship. It was a quarter the ship's length but it still looked extremely lethal. It glared fiercely at the men approaching it.

"All right, men," said the captain "Go in with the pikes and try to drive it back into the water. Don't get it angry or we're all doomed. Watch those claws. He'll cut you in half if he gets the chance."

The sailors began nervously advancing on the giant lobster, holding their pikes at arm's length. They jabbed tentatively at the enormous pincers, trying to get the creature moving. The homarid didn't seem to care and stood its ground against the approaching men. One sailor, braver or more foolish than the rest, got close enough to jab the homarid in its eye.

The reaction was immediate. The lobster's claw shot forwards, grabbing the unfortunate man. The sailor screamed as the homarid began implacably to squeeze him, crushing his rib cage to a bloody pulp. The man slumped forwards as his internal organs were reduced to a bloody mess. Tossing the man nonchalantly aside, the lobster charged at the other men, ready to kill.

Suddenly, a jet of fire struck the creature's shell, bouncing off into the night. The spell had the effect of making the monster pause as it looked confusedly about. The sailors took this opportunity to retreat to the bow.

"Hey!" yelled Eva "Over here, you oversized hors-d'oeuvre!"

The lobster's beady eyes focused on her, full of hatred. It snapped its pincers menacingly as it advanced on the Keepers.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag!" said Khell "Terror the bugger, Arrathir!"

"With pleasure!" said the Keeper, unleashing his spell.

"No! Wait!" shouted Charles, but it was too late. The spell ricocheted off the creature's exoskeleton and shot through the mainsail, burning a hole through it. "Idiot!" yelled Charles "That's a Deep Spawn! 6/6, can't be the target of spells or abilities! Why did you think Eva's Magma Jet had no effect?"

"Look out!" yelled Arrathir. The lobster had recovered and charged at them, pincers open wide. Arrathir grabbed Eva and jumped over the monster, landing safely behind it. Khell began changing to his wurm form, leaving only Charles to face the homarid's onslaught. As the giant claw was about to close on him, Charles disappeared in a small flash of blue light and reappeared beside Arrathir.

"Looks like you got that Teleport spell down," said Arrathir.

"Good thing too," said Charles "We should probably summon to help Khell out."

"I can't," said Arrathir "Most of my creatures require too much mana. I'd wear myself out."

"You know," said Charles "This is the one time I wished Erik was here. He could set up a Circle of Protection or something!"

The wurm and the homarid faced off on the deck. The wurm charged at its opponent, ready to bite him in half. As his jaws closed on the carapace, a sickening crunching sound was heard. As the two combatants separated, the onlookers were shocked to see the homarid's carapace was intact but the wurm had lost several teeth that clattered to the deck.

Charles lost no time. He immediately summoned his Palinchron (4/5, Flying). As the illusion appeared on the field, he leaned against Arrathir, exhausted.

"Whew, remind me never to try that again," he said "I feel winded."

With a loud roar, a flaming tiger appeared alongside the illusion.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" asked Eva as she finished summoning her Blistering Firecat (7/1, Haste, Trample). "Attack that lobster!" The Firecat charged at the homarid. As it pounced to attack, the homarid skittered sideways, nimbly avoiding the attack. The Firecat, not having had time to modify its trajectory, overshot the railing and fell into the sea below, its flaming body extinguishing in a hiss of steam.

"No!" yelled Eva, distraught over the death of her creature.

Charles sent his creature to attack. The illusion flew over to the lobster and pecked at it with his long beak, trying to stay out of range of the deadly pincers. Unfortunately, the lobster managed to grab the airborne creature, crushing it until it exploded into blue mana.

The wurm came back for another assault, trying to crush the creature with its massive body. Very agile for its size, the homarid dodged again, the wurm crashing through the mainmast. Slowly, slowed down by the surface of its sail and the riggings, the mast leaned over in a sickening groan and splashed into the ocean, sending up a geyser of water.

The homarid lost no time in the confusion. It scuttled towards the stunned wurm and grabbed its body with its two pincers. The wurm roared in pain and turned to face its attacker, but the homarid snapped its pincers shut, severing the wurm's body into two sections. The wurm gave a final roar and collapsed, its blood soaking the deck.

_I can't let this go on! I don't care if I over exhaust myself; I have to stop that thing!_

Collecting his mana, Arrathir called upon his Havoc Demon. The mana flowed from his hands and collected on the deck, shaping into the creature. As the winged demon appeared, the homarid did not seem intimidated by the new threat.

_And since the demon's ability is a global effect, the Deep Spawn's protection against spells and abilities doesn't help it at all._

"Havoc Demon!" ordered Arrathir "Kill that overgrown shrimp!" The demon flew at the homarid, teeth bared. The lobster scuttled underneath the demon, lashing out with its pincers. The demon roared in pain as the claws found a hold in its scaly hide, mortally wounding it. He exploded in a shower of black mana with a piercing scream that echoed over the dark water. The homarid seemed severely affected by this and collapsed to the deck, twitching in pain before exploding into blue mana.

Arrathir was already by the wurm's side as it began reverting to its human form. "Khell! Are you OK?" he asked when his friend had completed his metamorphosis.

"I'm fine," said Khell "Good thing wurms can take a beating."

"And now I'm guessing we have a lot of explaining to do," said Eva as the sailors surrounded them.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Whew! Sorry about the late update. Had some computer problems and wasn't able to type up the second part of this chapter.

No rant tonight.

Review responses in the Academy forum.

Until next time, see ya!


	42. Of Life, the Universe, and Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 42: Of Life, the Universe, and Everything**

Captain Quales stepped forwards out of the group of men assembled before the Keepers. He looked at the five beings before him with a new sense of respect, almost awe.

"You're summoners," he said in a small whisper, which had the effect of silencing the men around them.

"We are sorry for our deception," said Khell "But we assumed you would not accept to transport us knowing our true identities."

"You are semi-gods!" said the captain "Why do you need to use mortal transportation?"

"Our power is limited," said Khell "We cannot travel across long distances instantly."

"Does he," asked Quales, indicating Arrathir "Work for the Cabal?"

"Hey!" said Arrathir indignantly "I only have one affiliation: myself!"

"I am sorry, sir," said the captain "I meant no offence."

"None taken."

"On behalf of my entire crew," said Quales "I wish to apologize for any inconveniences you may have suffered during the past days. I would also like to offer you my quarters for the rest of the voyage."

"That's very kind," said Khell "But we are satisfied with sleeping in the deck head."

"We owe you much for saving the ship, well, mostly," said Quales, indicating the stump where the mainmast had once stood.

"Can we still manage with two sails?" asked Khell.

"Yes, but our speed will be greatly reduced," said Quales.

"Good enough," said Khell "Now, since the homarid is gone, I suggest we all get some more rest."

As the Keepers and Eva walked towards the stairs that led down to the deck head, the men in front of them split like the waters of the Red Sea before Moses. Arrathir was amused by the crew's sudden change in attitude. Men who had laughed at him the day before now avoided his gaze; fearful of what misfortune might befall them, should they annoy the summoner.

When Arrathir returned to his hammock, he was infuriated to find there was a leak right above him. Every so often, a large droplet of water would fall right down on his face. He really couldn't do much about it, save pull his blanket over his face and hope he didn't suffocate. Anyways, the blanket would soon become soaked if he did, so why bother? He lay there, blinking every time a drop hit his face.

He was feeling very depressed, lying there with water dripping on his face. Each drop sent him deeper into the pit of misery and doubt he was in.

He knew he should be feeling elated, the adrenaline from the battle with the Deep Spawn was still coursing through his veins, but the battle had only reinforced his lack of faith in their endeavor.

_Another enemy defeated, but then another will show up, and after that, another, and another, and so on. It'll never end. Why do I even bother?_

**_Because you can't. Without us, the Awakening will fail. The only way the Keepers of Mana can return is if they work together. They fell divided so they must rise united._**

_And then we all live happily ever after, the end. Right?_

**_Well, yes, if you want to see it that way._**

_I'm not getting your down, am I?_

**_Come to think of it; what is up with you? Why so depressed?_**

_Oh, don't mind me. Don't feel that just because we share the same body you have to respond to my every mood swing._

**_Is this about the pub? Arrathir, I told you: I was as drunk as you and there was nothing I could do. Shit happens. That's life._**

_Life. Don't talk to me about life. Loathe it or ignore it, you can't like it, so what's the point of even trying? _

**_Because you have a responsibility, Arrathir. As Keeper of Mana, you're meant to help the Multiverse._**

_Says the man who tried to conquer it thousands of years ago._

**_We all make mistakes._**

_Mistakes that kill countless people, destroy entire planes, and plunge the Multiverse into chaos? Yeah, I'm sure we do._

**_Fine! If you're going to be that way, stew in your own self-pity for a while!_**

Arrathir felt the spirit slam the door to his Soul Room shut and lock himself in. He didn't even care. In fact, he was slightly relieved that Chikuro was leaving him alone. Turning over, he found himself face-to-face with one of the sailors.

The man was standing by his hammock, looking uneasy. His hands were nervously clenched together and his mouth was slightly open, as if had been about to speak up when Arrathir had turned.

"What?" asked Arrathir.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, summoner," said the man "But I noticed your uncomfortable position. If it pleases you, I offer to switch hammocks with you."

Arrathir looked the man over. He was in his mid-40s, short, and his face had that battered look sailors have from constant exposure to the elements. He looked anxiously at Arrathir, awaiting an answer.

"I don't need your help," he growled.

"Forgive me, summoner," gulped the man "I did not mean to offend you."

"Yeah? Well you did," said Arrathir "So have fun getting dripped on for the rest of the night." He jumped out of his hammock and headed over to the empty hammock at the opposite end of the deck head. Getting in, he was pleased to find it dry and the ceiling overhead blessedly free of drips. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Erik Morlock liked routines. They kept everything simple and organized. Before Quinn had come along, his life was a series of routines. Every morning at eight, he would get up, stomp off to the bathroom to wash and then stomp off to the kitchen to find something pleasant to put in his mouth. Despite being rich, Erik valued his independence and preferred to make his own food rather than have his staff cook. Plus, it decreased the chances of him getting poisoned. 

However, Quinn's arrival had thrown a proverbial wrench in Erik's perfectly geared life. Now every day brought new, unexpected surprises into his life, some better than others. Today was no exception. Erik awoke with the stench of blood thick in his nostrils. Even though Wainscot had replaced the illusion charm on his beak, his superior sense of smell remained.

What has Quinn gotten into _this_ time?

Erik inhaled to make sure. It wasn't demon blood. Another whiff confirmed it. Cracking an eye open, he saw a bloodied arm hanging from Quinn's hammock, a trickle of blood running down the bare skin and dripping off the index fingernail into a small, red puddle on the ground. Intrigued, he got out of his hammock to investigate.

There was a dead man in the hammock. He looked familiar and Erik deduced he was one of the ship's crewmembers. His skin was ashen-gray from loss of blood and his face was distorted into a twisted grimace. He had been violently disemboweled, the gray coils of his intestines visible through the large gash that ran diagonally across his stomach. Frowning, Erik went over to Charles' hammock and kicked the lump that was the Keeper's body.

"Wake up, idiot," he said as Charles uncurled himself and started indignantly at him "We've got a corpse in Quinn's hammock and we'd better tell the captain about it."

"Who is it?"

"No idea. Some sailor."

"Where's Arrathir?"

"Snoring away in his hammock," said Erik "Now come on."

Charles followed Erik onto the deck. The sun was rising, setting the horizon ablaze with a dazzling palette of gold and orange. The sea was choppy, but not rough, and only a few clouds dotted the otherwise clear sky. The morning air was nippy and Charles shivered as they climbed onto the bridge.

"Where's Quales?" Erik asked the navigator.

"The captain's in his cabin, sir," answered the man.

"What was that all about?" asked Erik "He was a lot more cheeky yesterday. Know what he said when I asked him where I could get a drink of water? 'Just jump overboard and help yourself.' Seemed like he was scared of us or something."

"Well, they kind of found out the truth about us last night," explained Charles.

"What?"

Charles quickly related the previous night's events. When he was done, Erik stared at him with an exasperated look on his face.

"You're fucking idiots," he snapped.

"We didn't have a choice! It was that or let them all die!"

"Better them than me," said Erik "We could have killed the spawn _after_ all the crew was gone."

"Can you sail this ship?"

"No."

"Neither can any of us. I doubt we would have gotten very far," said Charles.

"Well, at least now those idiots will respect us," grumbled Erik as they entered the captain's cabin.

Captain Quales was standing behind his desk, pouring over a map. When the Keepers entered, he stood up and nervously greeted them.

"What brings you here?" he inquired.

"There's a dead man in the deck head," said Erik "Looks like he was gutted by something."

"I know," said Quales "One of the crew told me just an hour ago. Poor bastard."

"Who was he?"

"Magra Thea," said the captain "New to the crew. Didn't know him too well."

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" asked Charles.

"Not a clue. Listen, I don't mean to imply anything, but do you think the black summoner might have something to do with it?"

"No," said Charles "Arrathir doesn't use his powers to those means."

"Hang on," said Erik, pulling Charles outside the cabin "Quinn's gone psycho a few times. What's to say he didn't kill that guy in a fit of rage?"

"First off, I think we would have heard it," said Charles "And second, Arrathir has only gone fully demon when he was seriously threatened. There was nothing to set off his demon blood."

"I still say we should keep our eye on him," said Erik "I'm going to breakfast."

"Fine," said Charles, re-entering the cabin. "Well, we're going to keep an eye out," he told Quales "What are you doing?" he added, pointing to the map.

"Trying to calculate our current position," said the captain "The storm threw us off course. I believe our present position is 2'27"N, 67'09"W." He did a quick check on the map. "This means we are still about a day from Shiv, but with our mainmast gone, it will probably take twice as long. For now, the first priority is taking care of the body. We'll give him a decent burial at sea as soon as possible."

* * *

Erik descended to the deck head, preoccupied. He returned to the hammock and examined the body more closely, all the while sniffing to detect Quinn's scent on the body. He came across a strange scent, not human or demon. Inhaling deeply, he finally realized what it was. 

"What are you doing?" asked Arrathir, coming up from behind him.

"Did you know this guy?" asked Erik.

"Holy shit! That's the guy who offered to switch hammocks with me!"

"Yeah, and look where that led him."

"Wait. That was my hammock. Whoever did this must have worked in the dark," said Arrathir. The realization dawned on him. "That was supposed to be me!"

"Looks like the guy unknowingly saved your life," said Erik "And someone didn't kill him; it was some_thing_. A creature."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep," sighed Erik "Another crazy summoner out to kill us."

* * *

The funeral took place in the evening. It was a solemn affair. Many of the men were shaken by their comrade's mysterious and violent death. 

The body, sewn into its hammock, was brought up from the deck head by four men. As the passed between the two rows of men, everyone present uncovered their heads in respect for the dead. The men hoisted the body onto the railing, ready to drop it into the sea below.

The captain stepped forwards to say a few words.

"Mr. Thea was a valiant member of this crew," he said "His murder will not go unpunished. The guilty party will be found and sentenced. May Magra's soul find its way to the afterlife and may the Gods guide him in this final journey."

The men dropped the body from the railing and it fell overboard, splashing into the water and sinking into its aqueous grave. The sailors kept their heads bowed in a minute of silence for the departed man as the ship sailed on.

"Well," said the captain "Back to your posts, men."

The sailors dispersed, leaving the captain alone with the Keepers and Eva.

"Sir," Quales asked Khell "Might I have a word in private?"

"Sure," said Khell, following the captain into his cabin.

"I'd like to ask a favor," Quales said when they were inside "I want you to find the bastard who killed Thea!"

"Well," said Khell "We suspect there is a summoner aboard. Thea switch hammocks with my friend Arrathir during the night. Whoever killed Thea thought Arrathir was in that hammock. This isn't the first time this has happened. Twice have summoners tried to kill him."

"I see," said Quales "And if this is a summoner's work, what will you do?"

"A mage's duel," said Khell.

"Well," said Quales "I see you know what you are doing. Say, how about a drink before you go? The night air is getting quite chilly."

"Yeah, sure," said Khell "What've you got?"

"Just an old sailor concoction," said Quales, pulling a flask out of a cupboard and pouring a good measure in an iron goblet. He handed the cup to Khell who took a sip. The drink was extremely potent. Khell felt as if his brain had been smashed in with a large, blunt object. The drink had a pleasant lemony taste to it.

"Like it?" asked Quales.

"Delicious," said Khell "But it could use an olive in my opinion."

* * *

As the crew began to retire to the deck head for the night, Arrathir grew increasingly restless. One of these men was out to kill him, but who, and why? He was so edgy that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Eva came up and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Eva! Don't do that!"

"Listen," she said "I have a plan: whoever is trying to kill you, he's probably going to try again tonight."

"That's why I'm freaking out!" said Arrathir.

"And that's where my plan comes in," said Eva "Listen: You go to bed as if nothing was wrong. Meanwhile, I'll hide and keep a lookout. When they come for you, I give the signal and we catch him red-handed!"

"Well," sighed Arrathir "I guess it's better than just waiting around until they kill me in my sleep. Let's do it."

While Arrathir got into his hammock, Eva scouted the deck head for a hiding place. There were some crates plied up by the bulkhead. Eva managed to squeeze behind them. She was partially concealed, saver for her head which protruded slightly over the crates. As long as she kept her head down, nobody would see her in the darkness. She had a fairly good view of the deck head, enough to be able to detect any movement. As the last of the crew descended to the deck head, the stakeout began.

Minutes crawled by like hours. Eva was very uncomfortable as she crouched behind the crates, but at least the discomfort was helping her to stay awake. She had summoned her Jackal Pup to keep her company. The pup snoozed away contentedly on her lap.

Eva squinted out into the gloom, trying to detect suspicious movements, but the only things moving were the hammocks, as they swung in synch with the ship's rocking. The only sounds to be heard were the groans and creaks of the hull as it sliced through the waves.

To occupy herself, Eva began imagining the possible demon types of the Keeper of Red Mana.

(Let's see: red has dragons, goblins, viashino, minotaurs, cats, and a couple others. Dragons and goblins probably best represent red, but I guess only dragons could be demonic creatures. So if the Keeper is a dragon hanyo, I wonder if he'll be able to breathe fire or something. That would be cool.)

Eva snapped out of her daydreaming. Something was moving through the deck head towards Arrathir's hammock. Banishing her pup, Eva got out from behind the crates and began making her way towards the figure, slipping between the swinging hammocks.

The figure paused by Arrathir's hammock as it began charging its mana for a spell.

Eva dashed forwards and tackled the figure to the ground. They fell in a tangled heap and began grappling.

"Arrathir!" yelled Eva "Wake up! I have him!" She lashed out with her foot, kicking the hammock and waking Arrathir. He groggily got out as Eva continued to wrestle with the figure.

Her opponent was much stronger than her and easily threw her to the ground, dashing up the stairs to the deck. Arrathir helped Eva up and they bounded up the stairs in pursuit of the fugitive. As they emerged onto the deck, they saw the figure standing ahead of them.

"I have been searching for you, Keeper of Black Mana," he said. His voice sounded young and had a slight accent. "Who would have guessed that fate would bring you to me?"

"Enough pleasantries," said Arrathir "I know what you want, so let's get this over with!"

"If you wish to hasten your demise," said the figure "I will gladly comply. You will fall to my shadows."

"You'll have to take me out as well!" said Eva, stepping forwards.

"Two on one?" said the figure "Fine. I was looking for a challenge anyways, but the girl won't be a problem."

"What did you say?" asked Eva.

"The Keeper will be the real challenge," said the figure "You'll go down quickly."

_Wrong thing to say, buddy._

"That's it!" yelled Eva "You are dead!"

To be continued…  
Author's Note: So the next enemy Planeswalker appears as the gang is headed to Shiv. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I have had a few problems, namely my parents deciding to regulate my computer time.

I also have an important announcement to make: After the KoRM awakens I will no longer being continuing the regular weekly update schedule. I feel this is forcing me to rush chapters to meet my deadline and is affecting the quality of my story. However, since summer holidays have started down here, don't expect the weekly updates to disappear completely.

So, this being Chapter 42, I purposefully inserted several references to "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" as homage to the greatest book ever to come out of the Ursa Minro Beta publishing corporations. Let's see who can spot them all, shall we?

Anyways, review responses for Chapter 41 in the Academy forums.

See ya'll.


	43. Duel in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 43-A Duel in the Shadows**

"Before I start kicking your chauvinistic ass," said Eva "What's your name?"

"I am Arog Dohran," said the man "Remember it well because I will become known as the one who defeated the Keeper of Black Mana and stopped the Awakening!"

"Wait," said Arrathir "So you're the one behind all this? You sent those two summoners after me?"

"No," said Arog "The One is far greater a summoner than I will ever be. Now, let's begin! I'll take the first turn."

Arog's hand burst into black flames, the mana forming into a withered human wielding a sword.

"Dauthi Cutthroat (1/1, Shadow)," said Arog "Your move."

"So what are you getting out of this?" asked Eva, summoning her Jackal Pup (2/1). The pup appeared on the field and growled menacingly at the threat to his mistress. "What did the One promise you? Power? Fortune?"

"Justice," said Arog "The right to punish the one who killed my mother!"

_He's talking about me, right?_

**_Unfortunately, yes._**

"Yes, you," said Arog, as if he'd read Arrathir's thoughts. His eyes burned with intense fury as he glared at the Keeper. "You killed my mother and you will pay dearly."

"Save it," said Arrathir "Do you know how many people have been trying to kill me? Quite a few, and let me tell you something: I'm still alive!"

"The One will defeat you if I do not," said Arog.

"If you doubt my power," said Arrathir "Try this! Putrid Imp (1/1)." The zombie appeared on the field and yawned, exposing a row of small, but sharp teeth. "Now I send my Hypnox to the graveyard to give my Imp flying!" Two wings sprouted from the Imp's back. He flapped them experimentally and then took off, hovering above the field. "And now the finale: Reanimate! I bring my Hypnox (8/8, Flying)!" The nightmare horror appeared on the field, towering over Arog's creature. "What are you going to do now?" asked Arrathir as the nightmare tightened its tentacles around him, absorbing his life essence.

**AROG: 20  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"This," said Arog "Terminate!" The deck rumbled as a small volcano appeared underneath the Hypnox. It erupted, sending a jet of liquid-hot magma at the creature above it. The Hypnox shrieked in pain as its body was consumed by the flames.

"Very useful spell," said Arog "Kills any creature and it can't be regenerated."

"My turn!" said Eva "Magma Jet to your creature!" A tongue of fire shot from her fingertips and consumed Arog's Cutthroat. "Now I attack with Jackal Pup!" The Pup jumped at Arog, biting his neck.

**AROG: 18  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"By now," said Arrathir "You guys should have learned that you can never really kill off my creatures since they'll always come back! I cast Exhume!" The ground shook as Arrathir's Hypnox reappeared on the field. "You get your Cutthroat back, but it won't be around for much longer."

"Neither will your Hypnox," said Arog "I play Breeding Pit!" A hole appeared in the ground beside Arog. A faint yellow light emanated from it, pulsing gently like the beating of a heart. "At the beginning of my upkeep, I must pay two black mana to keep this enchantment in play, but at the end of my turn, it produces a 0/1 Thrull." The pulsing light increased its tempo, building to a rapid series of flashes. Finally, a small creature climbed out of the pit. Its body was still wet from the embryonic fluids of its recent birth.

"I summon Mogg Fanatic (1/1)," said Eva. A small goblin appeared on the field, grinning in anticipation of the chaos it was going to cause.

"So you got yourself some useless creatures," said Arrathir "That's not going to save you from my flyer!" The Hypnox lashed out with its tentacles, bowling Arog over.

**AROG: 10  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"They may be useless for now," said Arog, spitting out a mouthful of blood "But just you wait. First, I'll cast Death Stroke on your Hypnox. This spell only works on tapped creatures, which your Hypnox happens to be." A warrior wielding a sword appeared and slashed savagely at the Hypnox, killing it in a flash of white light. "Now I play Grave Pact!" A freshly dug grave appeared beside Arog. "Whenever a creature I control is sent to the graveyard, each opponent must sacrifice a creature." The Breeding Pit began to flash again as it spawned another Thrull.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open!" said Eva. A flaming feline appeared on the field, its skin a carapace of fire. It opened its mouth in a flaming roar. "Blistering Firecat! Attack!" The Firecat lunged at Arog, ready to kill.

At Arog's command, his creatures moved in to block the attack. The four creatures crashed together, exploding into mana.

**AROG: 6  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"Well, now you each loose three creatures," said Arog.

"Before that, I sack my Mogg Fanatic to deal you one damage," said Eva. The goblin cackled madly and ran up to Arog, exploding on impact. The grave beside Arog suddenly vanished, reappearing beneath Arrathir's Putrid Imp. The creature fell in with a shrill cry, disappearing into the tomb. Eva's Jackal Pup suffered the same fate as the Imp.

**AROG: 5  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 9**

"Now the final piece of the puzzle comes in," said Arog "I cast Attrition!" A stone archway appeared on the field, its interior full of dancing flames. "By sacking a creature and paying one mana, I can destroy a nonblack creature."

"In other words…" said Eva.

"He can practically lock down the field by sacking his Thrulls to kill off our creatures and because of Grave Pact, he kills two creature for the price of one," finished Arrathir "However, there's one flaw: Attrition only works on nonblack creatures."

"I doesn't matter!" sneered Arog "She won't be able to summon anything, leaving her wide open for an attack! When your girlfriend is dead, you will know what I have been through. You will know the pain and anger I felt when I learned my mother had been murdered by the Keeper of Black Mana! You have no idea," he continued "What it was like, growing up with no parents. The closest person I had to a mother was Hana, the keeper of the orphanage I grew up in. She was a good woman. It was her who introduced me to Magic: The Gathering. Who knew that a card game would eventually rule my destiny? I left the orphanage at 18 for military service and that's when I met my mentor, Shirog. He taught me everything I know and just before dying, he revealed that you had killed my mother, Nira."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" said Arrathir "I don't know anyone called Nira!"

"My mother cast off her name and took on the name given to her by the One: Anima."

"Anima? Don't tell me…"

"Yes," said Arog "Anima, formerly Nira Dohran was my mother!"

Arrathir was stunned. The news that Anima's son was now after him brought flashbacks from the first week of the Awakening: his meeting Eva, Anima's arrival, his mother's death, their meeting with Erik, and the Sliver duel.

"Wait a minute!" said Arrathir, remembering, "I didn't kill Anima! The Keeper of White Mana did."

"You lie!" snapped Arog "It was because of you that my mother died! I have waited for this day."

"Your logic makes no sense!" said Arrathir "How can you avenge someone you didn't even know?"

"True," said Arog "I did not know her, but she was my mother and I feel it is my duty as her son to avenge her."

"Enough talk!" said Eva "You done?"

"No," said Arog "I summon Dauthi Slayer (2/2, Shadow)." A creature with wild hair appeared on the field. It drew a long knife and licked the curved blade expectantly, thirsty for blood. As Arog's turn ended, another Thrull appeared on the field.

"I summon Seal of Fire," said Eva. The red disk appeared on the field, pulsing with magical energy. "Next, I play Sulfuric Vortex!" A giant column of fire appeared on the field, rising high into the night air. "At the beginning of each player's upkeep, this spell deals two damage to them."

"Eva, are you nuts?" asked Arrathir.

"He's at five life," said Eva "He's got two turns left."

At the beginning of his turn, Arrathir cried out in pain as a solar flare erupted from the vortex, burning his skin. Gritting his teeth, he prepared himself for his next spell.

**AROG: 5  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"Zombify!" said Arrathir "Hypnox comes back to play!" The nightmare reappeared on the field for the third time. "Your move!"

The vortex spat a lightning bolt at Arog, who winced as his lifepoints fell.

**AROG: 3  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 7**

"Heh," laughed Arog "You've just done me a great favor, playing that enchantment. I play Dark Ritual!" Arog's hand burst into flames. The black fire moved up his arm until it completely engulfed it. Flinging his arm forwards, Arog threw the mana onto the ground, where it formed into three piles of mana. "Three mana floating," he said "Now I cast Consume Spirit on the Keeper of Black Mana! Five damage and I gain five life!"

Arrathir collapsed in pain as the spell sucked out his life essence in the form of a green mist that flowed into Arog's body.

**AROG: 8  
EVA: 20  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"Now die! Dauthi Slayer, kill him!"

The creature sprung forwards, its body turning translucent. As its reached Arrathir's creature, it simply passed through the Hypnox, unharmed.

"Sack Seal of Fire!" yelled Eva.

As the creature was about to deal a killing blow to Arrathir, the seal split in half, the pieces flying over to the Slayer and exploding, killing it.

"Thanks for the save," said Arrathir as his Hypnox was swallowed by the grave.

"It doesn't matter!" said Arog "Next turn, you are dead!"

"Can you do it, Eva?" Arrathir asked, turning to her "Can you finish him off this turn?"

"I can sure try!" said Eva as the vortex burned her.

**AROG: 8  
EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"I summon Mogg Fanatic," said Eva as the goblin appeared on the field. "Follow that up with a Magma Jet to you!" A jet of fire sprung from her fingertips and struck Arog in the chest, throwing him off balance.

**AROG: 6  
EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"Then, I summon Seal of Fire, sacking it to deal you two more damage!" The disk exploded, taking another chunk of Arog's liferpoints.

**AROG: 4  
EVA: 18  
ARRATHIR: 2**

"Now I sack my Fanatic to kill your Thrull! Thought I'd forgotten about it, eh?" The two creatures exploded into red and black mana.

"Now for the finale," said Eva, charging her mana. She suddenly clutched her chest, a shocked expression on her face. She doubled over in pain with a cry.

"Eva!" yelled Arrathir, catching her "You OK?"

"Yeah…" panted Eva "Just…a…little…winded…"

"Can you finish your spell?"

"No," admitted Eva "I'm sorry, but I can't. You're going to loose."

Arrathir knew it was true. He eyed the vortex warily.

_Is there anything we can do, Chikuro?_

**_No. You're all tapped out._**

_Is there anything _you _can do?_

**_Arrathir, I can't keep bailing you out of these situations. You have to learn from your mistakes._**

_But he's gonna kill me!_

**_Arrathir, you're a Planeswalker. You can't really die. He'll absorb your life essence, then next turn he's down to two and then Eva will burn his ass._**

_You'd better be right about this._

"Eva, promise me one thing," said Arrathir "Don't loose to him."

The vortex shot another flame of fire at Arrathir as his turn began. He screamed in pain as the flames burned away at his body. When the flare subsided, Arrathir's lifeless body fell to the ground. Eva couldn't believe it; she refused to believe it. The Keeper of Black Mana had been defeated.

"No!" she screamed, running over to Arrathir's body. Kneeling, she lifted the keeper's head and placed it in her lap, stroking his ears mournfully as the first tears began falling from her eyes.

"How touching," said Arog, arrogantly "Someone actually cared about that monster."

"Arrathir is not a monster!" shouted Eva, glaring at Arog "And when I beat you, he'll be back!"

"Wrong!" said Arog, triumphantly "He'd dead, and even if you beat me, it won't change a thing."

"He's 'died' before, but he came back."

"You seem to forget that when two summoners duel, the winner absorbs the loser's life essence, thereby gaining his power," said Arog "I simply let his life essence leave his body and fly away. Without his life essence, he's nothing more than an empty shell."

"You lie!"

"I'm glad that I'm not," said Arog as the vortex burned him "The Keeper of Black Mana is dead. My mother is avenged."

**AROG: 2  
EVA: 18**

Eva didn't know how to react. She felt a great void inside of her. After her parents' death, Arrathir had been her anchor. He'd helped her through her grief and given her the power to avenge her parents. Though she had trouble admitting it to herself, she'd grown attached to Arrathir. He may have been clumsy, temperamental, and a bit crazy, but it was all those flaws she loved about him. She knew he genuinely cared about her and hadn't taken her in because he pitied her. Now, he was gone.

As the reality of the situation set it, Eva's grief came tumbling out and she wept openly as she held Arrathir's lifeless body close to her, gently rocking him.

(He saved my life several times and I wasn't even able to return the favor)

"How pathetic," said Arog "To think that anyone would shed a tear over the death of that monster. He never deserved to live."

At Arog's words, Eva's grief was replaced by an intense burning rage. She stood up, her mana manifesting itself in a faint red glow around her body from her rage.

"You only say that because you think he killed you mother! She was no saint either! She killed my parents, Arrathir's mother, and an entire room of harmless people just to get to him! If anyone was a monster, she was!"

Arog's smug expression faltered. "Do not," he said "Insult my mother that way!" His voice was cold and menacing. "I originally only intended to kill the keeper, but your words will not go unpunished!"

"Bring it!" yelled Eva.

"Fine!" said Arog "Corrupt!" Black tendrils shot from Arog's fingers, wrapping themselves around Eva's wrists and neck. The tendrils pushed Eva down until she was kneeling. She writhed in pain as the spell sapped her lifepoints away. "Five to you and I gain five life," said Arog.

**AROG: 7  
EVA: 13**

"End turn," said Arog as another Thrull appeared "And thanks to your enchantment, you loose more life."

**AROG: 7  
EVA: 11**

Eva tried to stand, but collapsed under the strain of the effort.

"You are weak," taunted Arog "I am a fully-fledged summoner while you were only a pitiful apprentice to that monster."

"I," said Eva, slowly getting up "AM," she continued, charging her mana. The aura reappeared around her, only stronger and larger. "**NOT**," the aura turned into a blazing inferno that surrounded her. She threw her hands, the fire flowing into her hands and forming a small ball of fire. The fireball grew as she pulled her hands apart, stretching the flames. "**_WEAK!"_** She thrust her hands forwards, the fireball flying at Arog with a deadly roar. The spell hit him head-on, throwing him against the stump of the mainmast. He lay there, groaning in pain.

**AROG: 1  
EVA: 11**

"Now," said Eva, still seething "My vortex will finish you off! Burn in Hell, you son of a bitch!"

Arog screamed as the vortex shot a final solar flare at him, burning through flesh and bone to terminate his life. When the flare died out, his lifeless body lay on the ground, still smoking.

Eva was suddenly flooded with images as Arog's life essence was transferred to her: a young boy running through the filthy streets of a city; the same boy, older this time, playing a game of Magic: The Gathering; the boy, now an adult, kissing an old woman as he left his home. She was a bit disoriented and had to sit down to avoid falling over, but soon the images stopped.

"Hey, Arrathir," she said, shaking the keeper's body "Arog's dead. Arrathir? Arrathir!"

The keeper didn't respond. Eva felt more tears welling up in her eyes. She had clung onto the desperate hope that Arog was lying and that Arrathir was not dead.

"Don't do this to me, Arrathir," she pleaded "Don't leave me. I need you. You're the only one who was always been there for me. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. I know you think I hate you because of the whole demon thing, but I don't. I love you, Arrathir!"

To be continued…  
Author's Note: Well, I've done it again: I've killed of my character. This time, it won't be so easy for him to come back. Also, we finally get the confirmation of Eva's feelings for Arrathir. Will her love be enough to bring him back in the clichéd Hollywood style?

A merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you all have a safe a happy holiday season. Don't know if I'll get another chapter by the 31 st. If I don't, see you in the New Year!


	44. A Deal with a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 44-A Deal with a Demon**

Pain, excruciating, searing pain.

It was the world as Arrathir currently knew it. He didn't care where he was or who he was, all he knew was the pain that racked his body. He'd already worn himself out screaming for what seemed like hours on end. Now, he was too tired to do anything but lie there, letting the pain was over him in interminable waves. He wished he could die right there. Anything to get take him away from the pain, anything but the pain.

**_Why do you do what you do? Why do you fight for something you have no faith in?_**

Through the pain, Arrathir was able to find the energy necessary to respond.

_I was chosen for this. It is what I was born to do. Sometimes, I wonder though, why me?_

**_You have little faith in the Awakening. That is why you struggle. The Keepers of Mana are like Gods, and Gods draw their power from their followers. If no one believes in a God, they vanish, powerless. Similarly, the Keeper and the success of the Awakening are linked to their reincarnations._**

_I believe in you, Chikuro!_

**_I know you do, but I'm not Chikuro._**

_Then who are you? How are you talking to me?_

**_I am one who was served you faithfully throughout the years, even before you developed your powers, even before I was conscious of my being; I was there for you._**

Arrathir opened his eyes to see a familiar face over him. The yellow eyes gazed at him piercingly while the twisted mouth's upper lip was slightly curled back, revealing rows of sharp teeth. The great wings were folded back along the body, awaiting flight and one of the clawed hands gently supported Arrathir's head.

_Havoc Demon…_

**_Aye, little one. It is good to finally meet you in the flesh, so to speak._**

_How?_

**_I am the spirit of your deck. The physical manifestation of the "Heart of the Cards" if you will._**

_The cards are alive…for so long I believed it, but now I know. Do you have a name? Its just calling you "Havoc Demon" seems kind of awkward._

**_You may call me Demos, if you so wish._**

_Fine. Demon, can you tell me what is going on? Is Eva OK?_

**_She is fine. After your death, she defeated Arog._**

_Wait, if she won, shouldn't I come back to life?_

**_Unfortunately, Arog simply let your life essence escape rather than absorbing it._**

_Is that why I am in so much pain?_

**_Yes. Your soul was ripped from your body. The process had severed psychological consequences, which you now feel in the form of pain. It should ease after awhile._**

_Does this mean I'm…dead?_

**_Without your life essence, your body is nothing more than an empty shell. Your soul still resides in your body, but since your life essence is the source of your power as a summoner, without it you cease to exist. So, in all senses of the term, you are 'dead'._**

_Impossible. I'm the Keeper of Black Mana. I can't die. Where's Chikuro? I'm sure he can sort this out._

**_Arrathir, you're not listening. Your soul has been separated from your Keeper's. That is why I am here, to guide you in his absence._**

_Get off me. Where am I?_

The demon released Arrathir, who saw he was in his Soul Corridor. Getting up, Arrathir marched over to the stone door that led into his other self's soul. Putting his hand on the knob, he was suddenly struck by an incomprehensible sense of loss. The Keeper's presence, which he'd always felt in the back of his mind ever since he awoke, was gone. Frantically, Arrathir tried to contact Chikuro through their mind-link, but he came up blank.

Twisting the knob, he kicked the door open and walked through…only to fall forwards as his foot met empty space. Waving his arms wildly in an attempt to regain his balance, Arrathir fell anyways. His left hand managed to snag the doorknob on the way down, saving him from the fall and leaving him dangling in mid-air. Reaching up with his right hand, Arrathir consolidated his grip on the knob before risking a look around. He gasped in awe.

All around him was the starry void of the Multiverse. The immensity of creation surrounded him as he hung onto the doorknob of Chikuro's Soul Room door. Nebulas and galaxies spread out as far as the eye could see as they moved slowly across the unfathomable distances that even light takes millennia to cross.

For a moment, Arrathir forgot he was suspended from a doorknob over the void. He watched the cosmic ballet with astonishment as he realized just how small and piddling his existence seemed compared to what was set out before him. The pain in his hands quickly brought him back to reality. As his fingers began to loose their grip, Arrathir wondered how long he could survive if he hyperventilated and then filled his lungs with air.

**_Take my hand._**

Arrathir looked up to see Demos standing in the doorframe. The demon extended his clawed hand to Arrathir, who took it and managed to pull himself back into the corridor. The door slammed shut behind them, closing the hole in the Multiverse.

_The Hell was that?_

**_Since Chikuro no longer inhabits your soul, the door to his Soul Room no longer leads anywhere in particular. Therefore, since there are an infinite possible places it could lead, it opens onto the Multiverse since any place it could lead to is there._**

Arrathir leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Chikuro's loss frightened him to an incomprehensible degree. He suddenly felt extremely alone. He began hyperventilating as panic set in.

**_Easy, Arrathir. It's going to be OK._**

Arrathir felt dizzy. His breath came in ragged gasps. Without the Keeper he felt completely disoriented. A part of him was missing and it hurt him deeply. There was an aching pain in his stomach, as if he was going to…Arrathir jerked, falling forwards on all fours as he vomited all over the floor. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he sat back against the wall, hugging his knees.

_Chikuro…gone…what do I do? I'm powerless without him. I need him!_

**_You aren't alone, Arrathir. Eva is with you, well in spirit anyways. She refuses to believe you are dead. Take comfort in knowing she has not abandoned you. We've been in some tight spots before and we've pulled through. It'll be OK._**

_Are you saying…there is a way to recover my life essence?_

**_The only option you have, and it might not even work, but a small chance is better than nothing. If it were possible to recover your essence, it would take tremendous power, more than you currently possess. However, there is one who does._**

_The demon._

**_Yes. You would need to merge your power with your demonic side. The combined power should be enough to return your essence to your body, assuming it is near enough._**

_Hell no!_

**_Arrathir…_**

_That fucker almost raped Eva! No way am I having anything to do with him! All he wants is to kill and destroy. He sickens me._

**_Yet you know he is a part of you. Somewhere deep down you wish to have the freedom to do all these things. You wield the power of a God, but not all Gods are benevolent beings. It would be so easy to drop the act and give into your dark side. You are a _ghell_, Arrathir. The reincarnation of a ruthless killer._**

_I guess they are all right: I am a monster._

**_No, Arrathir. That is the difference between you and the demon: your choices define who you are. You choose to reject your dark side, despite the temptations. You refuse to do these things, and that makes you anything but evil. It's not the power you wield that matters; it's what you choose to do with it._**

Arrathir pondered what Demos had said.

_Choice. What determines my actions and shapes who I am. I make decisions based on my moral views; therefore, I am not evil just because I am a _ghell.

**_Exactly, Arrathir. Just as white is not wholly 'good', neither is black wholly 'evil.'_**

_Is there no other way?_

**_I'm not sure that this way is even going to work._**

_What do I have to do?_

**_The only thing you can: find your demonic side and attempt to strike a deal with it. If you can merge your powers, you should be able to locate and recuperate your life essence, theoretically._**

_What would this merge mean? Would it mean my demonic blood would take over more easily?_

**_By sharing your powers, both your human and demon halves would gain in power, so there is some risk involved._**

_The hardest part will be convincing him to go along with this. We aren't exactly on friendly terms._

**_Think about it: he has no interest staying like this. With no body, he is nothing. You both stand to win from this._**

_I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse._

**_What?_**

_Eva. If he wants her, he'll have to help me._

**_Are you going to use her as bait?_**

_No. I respect her too much for that, but I have a plan._

**_So you've decided? There is no going back once the merge is complete. You could be putting your friends in danger._**

_Freak chance is better than no chance._

**_Well, I can't help you from here on. You're on your own._**

Arrathir nodded. Closing his eyes, he dug deep down inside of himself, seeking his dark side. He concentrated, focusing on his darkest, most evil thoughts. He recalled his first encounter with the demon, remembering the sheer power he'd felt. He remembered how enthralled he'd been as he slaughtered the elves. He'd felt no fear, no doubt as to the morality of his actions, only pure, unadulterated bliss.

He suddenly felt a presence at the edge of his consciousness. It merely brushed against his mind at first, just a slight touch, but as he focused on it, the feeling intensified. As the presence grew stronger, Arrathir could feel the power within. It both frightened and attracted him. Soon, the presence was fully into his consciousness, invading every corner of his mind.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Arrathir opened his eyes. The Soul Corridor and Demon were gone, replaced by a black void that stretched out in all directions. A thick fog covered the ground, flowing like a white river over Arrathir's legs.

"Where are you?" asked Arrathir.

"Here," said the demon's voice, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. It echoed through the darkness. "You are in my consciousness now. What do you want?"

"I need your help," he said, hesitantly. He wasn't quite sure how the demon would respond to his plea.

"Help?" laughed the demon "You deny me my mate, try to suppress me, and you expect me to help you?"

"I need you to help me join our powers together," said Arrathir "We need to get my life essence back."

"And why should I care?"

"Well, we don't have a body anymore," said Arrathir "Kind of makes your existence pointless, eh? No running around killing people anymore."

"What makes you think I really need a body?"

"Without a body, you can't satisfy your urges," said Arrathir "Help me and I'll give you what you want: Eva."

"Her?" laughed the demon "You would never willingly allow her to be taken. You care for her too much."

"I'm offering you a chance at her," said Arrathir "Now, I won't let you do anything to her, of course, but if you help me, I'll pursue her more actively. I mean, what choice do you have? We can stay here until the Multiverse collapses, or we can form a truce and return to the real world."

The demon did not respond immediately. He seemed to be weighing Arrathir's offer. There was a long silence before his voice rang out again.

"Fine," he said "But this changes nothing."

_He took the bait. My luck might finally be changing._

To be continued…

Author's Note: Arrathir has struck a deal with his demonic side. Does this mean the demon will take advantage of the offer and attempt to ravage Eva again? Will this plan even work?

W00t! First chapter of 2006! Happy belated new year and happy Winter-een-mas to all you gamers out there!

See y'all tomorrow for day two of the mini one-update-a-day challenge.


	45. False Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 45: False Hope**

An exceptionally strong wave rocked the deck head, sending the hammocks swinging in a crazy dance. None of the sailors woke up; they were used to life at sea and sleeping through the rocking of the ship was nothing new to them. Charles, however, did wake up. His hammock had been the closest to the bulkhead and the powerful shock sent him crashing into the wall.

Wincing in pain, he rubbed his throbbing elbow while mentally cursing himself for choosing the hammock closest to the bulkhead in order to remain as far from Erik as possible.

;Pretty childish of me, really. Can't let that wanker(1) get to me like that;

Out of habit, he did a quick reading of the mana around him, checking on the status of the other Keepers. Erik and Khell were fine, but he couldn't get a reading on Arrathir. Worried, Charles broadened his search, trying to find his friend. He didn't find the Keeper, but he did detect Eva up on deck.

;Why would she be there in the middle of the night?;

Charles stiffened. Along with Eva's mana, he could detect a lot of miscellaneous mana. So many different mana types concentrated in one spot could only indicate one thing: a mana duel had taken place. Charles' blood froze. If Eva had partaken in the duel, chances were Arrathir had as well, and since he couldn't find any sign of him, the Keeper must have lost.

Getting out of his hammock, Charles bounded up the stairs to the deck. When he got there, he was astonished to find it deserted. There wasn't a sign of Eva or Arrathir, yet he could feel Eva's mana right in front of him. Taking a few steps forwards, he jumped in surprise as Eva appeared out of thin air right in front of him. She was weeping over Arrathir's immobile body and forlornly stroking his rat ears. Charles took a step back and Eva disappeared, along with Arrathir.

;Chiburuu, what the Hell is going on?;

**;It's rather remarkable, Cannon. There's some kind of invisibility spell around the area. The Planeswalker who dueled them must have cast it in order to avoid detection;**

;Then how come nobody heard anything? I'm sure if a duel had taken place, all the noise would have woken someone;

**;The spell must be sound-proof as well. Since the summoner who cast it was defeated, it is running on residual mana, but once its energy is used up, it should dispel;**

As the spirit was talking, Eva reappeared in front of them.

Charles stepped tentatively forwards and placed a reassuring hand on Eva's shoulder. She turned to him, her eyes full of tears and sorrow.

"He's gone," she whispered "Arrathir is dead."

"That's impossible," said Charles "One, he's a Planeswalker, and two, he's the Keeper of Black Mana!"

"Arog let his life essence go," said Eva.

"Arog?"

"Arog Dunham, the summoner we fought."

;What is she talking about?;

**;A summoner's life essence is what gives them their power. When two summoners duel, the winner absorbs the loser's life essence, thereby gaining his powers;**

;Like in _Highlander?;_

**;If you will. The point is, if the winner chooses not to absorb the life essence, then it simply floats away and is lost forever. This is rarely done, seeing as it is seen as dishonorable and as well, no summoner would pass up the chance to become more powerful. In this case, Arrathir's life essence can never be recovered. If the summoner had absorbed it, after his defeat it would have gone back into Arrathir's body;**

;But he's the bloody Keeper of Black Mana! How can he die?;

**;Cannon, even Planeswalkers are bound by rules;**

"No!" yelled Charles in disbelief "Come on, Arrathir, snap out of it!" he yelled, shaking the Keeper's inert body.

"Charles," said Eva sadly "There's nothing you can do."

"No," said Charles "There's a way. There's always a way!"

;What if we time-traveled again?;

**;It wouldn't work, Cannon. If we'd done that, Arrathir would be alive right now;**

Charles screamed in frustration, punching a hole through the deck in his angst. Grabbing Arog's body from its resting place by the mainmast's stump, he threw it angrily into the ocean, the body breaking the surface with a splash and quickly vanishing from sight.

He grabbed the railing to steady his trembling hands. Before the Awakening, he'd always been a calm person. Being somewhat of a recluse, he'd always tried avoiding confrontation, except when absolutely necessary. However, Arrathir's death had shocked him in two ways: first was the shock of discovering his friend was dead, and second, it was a brutal taste of reality. He'd always assumed the Keepers of Mana could never die, but now that this illusion was shattered, it made him realize just how vulnerable he was, especially under the given circumstances.

"Eva?" said Khell, coming up from the deck head "What was all the noise?" Seeing Arrathir's body, a look of panic crossed his face. "His mana is gone!" he exclaimed "What happened?"

While Eva related the story to Khell, Captain Quales came out of his cabin.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Well, captain," said Charles "We found Magra Thea's killer."

"Who was it?" asked Quales, his eyes flaming.

"Arog Dunham," said Cannon "What did you know about him?"

"That he was supposed to be manning the bar tonight!" roared Quales as he bounded up to the deck, where the wheel was spinning freely as the ship drifted at the mercy of the currents and wind. With a strong hand, he grabbed the wheel and steered the ship back on course.

"How long have we been drifting," he asked Charles, who had followed him.

"I wouldn't know," said Charles "Half an hour, maybe."

"Blast!" said Quales "First the bloody storm and now this! Hopefully, we haven't been thrown too far off course. I'll check our position once the stars come out."

"So, about Arog?"

"New lad," said the captain "One day, he just popped up and asked for a post. Didn't have much experience, but I was shorthanded and he seemed eager, so I gave him a shot. Kept to himself mostly, but he worked hard. So you're saying he was the one trying to kill your friend?"

"He succeeded," said Charles grimly "Arrathir is dead."

"I'm very sorry," said Quales "I didn't know summoners could die. I thought your kind was immortal."

"Even we cannot escape death when it comes knocking," said Charles.

* * *

"Rest in peace, Arrathir Quinn," said Khell, placing his hand over his friend's face "Your sacrifice was not in vain." 

"You knew him for a long time, eh?" Eva asked him as he got up.

"Yes," said Khell "I still remember the first time we met. He was different in those days. A lot more innocent and carefree than he was now. I guess the knowledge of being a Keeper of Mana would change anybody. So how did you meet him?"

"At a Magic tournament," said Eva "He damn well near made me miss registration and then he was my first opponent. You should have seen him; he was so nervous his entire gameplay fell apart, at least until Chikuro took over. He saved my life when Anima attacked with her Slivers. It wasn't your knight in shining armor, but it was still brave of him. He could have left me to die, but he didn't."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" asked Khell "Talking about him?"

"No," said Eva "It reminds me of all the good times I had with him." Tears began sliding down her face as she remembered. "After that, he took me in, taught me to summon, and helped me through my grief from the death of my parents. I can't believe he's really gone," she sobbed "He's been the only person I could depend on since that day. I don't know how I am going to survive without him."

"Without whom?"

They turned to see Erik standing by them, looking bored, as usual.

"Arrathir is dead," said Khell "This time, we cannot save him."

"Quinn is dead?" asked Erik in disbelief "We couldn't be that lucky."

Next thing he knew, Erik was flat on his back with Eva on top of him, hitting his face as hard as she could. Eva's was seething with rage, her eyes flaming and the fiery aura had reappeared around her. Her mouth was twisted in a furious grimace and she was shouting incoherently at the Keeper. She grabbed Erik by the throat, her mana burning him as she began to throttle him.

"Eva! Stop!" yelled Khell, trying to get her off Erik, but she had an iron grip on the Keeper and refused to let go. It took the combined efforts of Khell and Charles to free Erik.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled as soon as he'd recovered his breath.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled, trying to get out of Khell's grasp "How can you be so insensitive? You may not have liked Arrathir, but _some_ of us did! Show some fucking respect and tact, you heartless son of a bitch! You think you're all high and mighty because you're a rich asshole, but guess what? All your money won't help you now! Welcome to reality! I pitied you at one point because I thought you were afraid of your powers, but now I see you for what you really are: an insensitive, selfish bastard! Fucking die and do us all a favor! We'd be better off without you, always whining and bitching! You're a pitiful excuse for a human being and I hate you!"

Everyone was stunned by Eva's outburst. An awkward silence followed her rant. As Erik got up, Khell made the mistake of loosening his grip on Eva. She immediately tore free and ran at Erik, kneeing him in the crotch. The Keeper went down like a sack of potatoes, while Eva continued kicking and insulting him.

"Stop it!" yelled Charles, grabbing her and pulling her away from Erik "He's got no idea what he's doing!"

"He's…glad…he…died!" grunted Eva as she struggled against Charles.

"Eva, look at me," said Charles "Look at me!" She turned her face to him, still trying to get loose. "Beating the shit out of him, as much as he may deserve it, will not bring Arrathir back. We have more important things to focus on right now. What do we do with Arrathir's body? Do we bury him at sea, or wait until we reach Shiv?"

"Neither," said Eva "He's not dead. I just know there's a way to bring him back."

"We all wish it were so," said Khell "But it's impossible."

"Charles," said Eva "Can you put his body in stasis to preserve it?"

"Eva," said Charles "Arrathir was a terrific guy and a good friend, but there's nothing we can do. Clinging to false hopes won't help you."

"If there's even a small chance of saving him," said Eva, a solitary tear running down her cheek "I have to try. Please, Charles, I beg you. Just give him a chance. It may be a false hope, but at least it gives me some hope. It's all I've got. Don't deny it to me. My whole world has been shattered and I need some reassurance that there is a light at the end of this dark tunnel I'm in. Please."

Charles started into Eva's emerald orbs, which were brimming with tears of pain. He saw desperate hope in her eyes; a hope so great it consumed her very soul. Of course, he knew there was no hope, that it was all a product of Eva's intense denial of Arrathir's death. Even though she knew he was dead, her heart wouldn't let her give up.

"All right," he sighed.

Eva's face immediately lit up and she embraced Charles warmly.

"Thank-you," she said "This really means a lot to me."

"It's the least I can do," said Charles "For you and for Arrathir."

**;Cannon, what are you doing?;**

;Look, this hope Eva's got, I don't want to be the one who destroys it. If it makes her happy, what hard could it do?;

**;It does not do good to dwell on dreams. This false hope could lead her to believe Arrathir will return and this could have severe psychological impacts. She could go mad. Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment;**

;My judgment is clear, Chiburuu. I'm just doing a favor for a friend;

**;I have a very bad feeling about this;**

**

* * *

**"I object!" said Quales.

"Captain, between us, you're not in a position to tell us what to do," said Khell. He and Charles were carrying Arrathir's body down to the deck head for storage.

"I will not have a dead body kept on board!" insisted Quales "It will bring bad luck to us."

"And I won't have you questioning my decisions!" said Eva "Do you forget the power I wield?" Her left hand burst into flames and she waved it threateningly in front of Quales' face. The captain grumbled something and stomped off to his cabin.

Eva strode to the prow and looked out over the water. The sun was rising on the fourth day of their voyage, but it felt like they had been on the _Silver Drake_ forever.

"Eva?"

She turned to find Charles standing behind her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks," she said "I know you probably think I'm being stupid, thinking I can save Arrathir, but I can't give up so easily."

"Well, at least you have something to hold onto," said Charles "Something to keep you going when everything seems lost."

"What keeps you going?" asked Eva.

"I really don't know," said Charles "I don't even know why I'm doing this. Arrathir just sort of came up, out of the blue and said, 'Hey, Magic: The Gathering is real and you're the reincarnation of a million-year old Planeswalker.' I'm beginning to see his point. Why are we doing this? Why are we killing all these people? In the name of what? Justice? Peace?"

"We have to do it for the good of the Multiverse," said Eva "We've only used our powers to defend ourselves when attacked."

"Why?" asked Charles "Who is so hell-bent on stopping the Awakening?"

"I'm as clueless as you are."

"Whoever it is, they've succeeded," said Charles "Arrathir is dead."

"So what happens now?" asked Eva "Will Chikuro be reborn in another body?"

"Could be," said Charles "But I have no idea how long that would take. I suppose we'll have to follow with out original plan and find the Keeper of Red Mana."

"And then?"

"Only time will tell," said Charles "The future is unwritten, so let's make a good ending to our story."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Day two of the mini-one-update-a-day challenge.

I'm very excited about the upcoming plot since I already have most of it written up, about to the awakening of the KoRM. Also, for those of you not aware, The Awakening is going to be published as a webcomic in manga form on ComicGenesis. We're still in the beginning stages, but I'll let you know as soon as the manga is ready. It will be drawn in traditional right-to-left format, but don't worry: we'll include a reading guide on the site.

Until next time, Ja ne!

(1) To wank is British slang for masturbating, therefore, literally, a wanker is someone who does it a lot. Contextually, a wanker is an idiot, a jerk.


	46. Shiv

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 46-Shiv**

"Land ho!"

The shout rang through the morning air like a bell, signaling the end of the ship's voyage.

Eva rolled out of bed, reluctantly leaving its cozy warmth. Yawning, she gathered her few belongings, opened the cabin door and stepped out into the deck head. The enclosed space was buzzing with activity as the sailors prepared themselves to dock the boat. The night shift exchanged tired greetings with the other sailors before crashing into their hammocks.

The Keepers were up, Charles and Khell chatting while Erik remained sullenly in a corner. Eva greeted the green and blue Keepers. Not even giving Erik a look. Ever since Eva's outburst the day before, Erik had grown even more distant from the others, if such a thing was even possible.

"So, ready to return to solid ground?" asked Charles.

"Yeah," said Eva "Just one problem: How do we transport Arrathir's body around without arousing suspicion?"

"I've already thought of that," said Khell "And I have the solution: Amber Prison."

Eva nodded. "That would work," she said. Amber Prison was a four colorless artifact and by paying four and tapping it, the artifact's controller could tap a creature, land, or artifact. As long as Amber Prison was tapped, the targeted permanent did not untap during their controller's untap phase.

They went over to the pile of crates behind which they had hidden Arrathir so as not to upset the crew. Moving the crates aside, the pulled him out into the open.

Gathering his mana, Khell cast the spell while Chiburuu dispelled the stasis field. The mana flowed over Arrathir's body, turning into a golden liquid that enveloped him from head to toe. The liquid solidified, leaving Arrathir embedded in a hard brown cocoon. The newly formed amber began shrinking, along with the body inside, until it was only a few inches long. Khell bend down to pick it up, examining his work. The Amber Prison would have looked like any clear yellow stone if it weren't for the body in it's core.

Gathering his mana again, Khell formed the energy into a needle-fine stream, which he used to pierce a small hole in the upper part of the stone. Threading a leather strip through the hole, he formed a pendant from the stone.

"I think you'd better carry this," he told Eva, handing her the pendant. She nodded, slipping it around her neck and tucking the stone down the front of her dress.

While the Keepers gathered their possessions, Eva went up to the deck. The heat hit her like a blow. She had expected Shiv to be hot, but this was unexpected. She could already feel the collar of her dress becoming soaked with sweat. Even the light breeze that blew in from the Ocean was hot and muggy.

Taking her attention away from the heat, she gazed out at the city. It was mainly composed of low, domed structures built of what appeared to be mud.

"So, plan of action?" asked Charles when the Keepers had joined Eva on deck.

"Since the Keeper of Red Mana will have affinity for mountains, I suggest we travel to the nearest mountain range," said Khell, pointing to the horizon where the peaks of tall mountains could be seen.

"Just one more problem," said Charles as the ship began docking "We're going to cross a desert to reach the mountains, right? We'll need a guide to get us across the desert."

"Then I suggest we start looking," said Khell "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to pay Quales."

Charles, Eva, and Erik descended the gangplank to the docks. Pushing their way through the crowd of sailors, they made their way to the streets. The main street was fairly crowded. Humans, viashino, goblins, and various other creatures jostled as they journeyed to their respective destinations. The air was thick with the dust raised by dozens of feet and the Keepers and Eva coughed and hacked as they began searching for a guide.

They came upon a marketplace where most of the crowd seemed to be converging. The market was a circular plaza into which several streets converged. Around the perimeter were several doorways leading into various shops. A few dozen stands were scattered around the plaza, all protected from the sun by cloth awnings that flapped gently in the hot breeze.

As the browsed the shops, a small cart caught Eva's eye. It was laden with various scrolls, bottles, and stones, but a particular item interested her: a red gem set in a circular golden frame. The whole thing was suspended from a thin gold chain that hung from a peg in the cart's display stand.

"I don't believe it," said Eva in a hushed whisper "It's a Mox Ruby."

Mox Ruby: One of the P9 (Black Lotus, Timetwister, Timewalk, Ancestral Recall, Mox Ruby, Mox Jet, Mox Pearl, Mox Emerald, and Mox Sapphire), the nine most powerful cards in Magic: The Gathering. A zero-cost artifact that tapped to produce one red mana. It was basically an extra mountain, but get it on turn one and you've got three mana by turn two, enough to summon a good beatstick.

Eva held the jewel reverently in her hand. She had seen the card before, but had never imagined the physical version would be so beautiful. The red stone was a work of superb craftsmanship, perfectly cut with no visible flaws. Eva could feel the mana emanating from it in great waves.

"I see you are interested by my goods," said a voice. It was deep, but warm and had a slight hiss (1) to it, rolling the 's' sounds like a river rolling the pebbles. "Look, but don't touch, please."

Eva looked up to see an old viashino standing in front of her. Like all viashino, he had a reptilian appearance: scaly skin, pointed face, and slotted eyes. He was completely bald, except for the back of his head where a few gray wisps of hair remained. He wore a dark green robe that covered most of his shoulders, leaving the arms free. It reached to the ground and the tip of a tail poked out from the back. He also wore a plain belt and had a black bracelet on his left wrist.

"I was just looking," said Eva "That is a Mox Ruby, isn't it?"

"Ah, you have a good eye," said the old viashino "A powerful artifact that is, but I'm afraid I can't sell it to just anybody. It contains powerful magic that could be devastating in inexperienced hands."

"Are you a summoner, Mr.…?"

"Drokh," said the viashino "And yes, I am, Miss…?"

"Pezrokov, Eva Pezrokov," she said.

"And what brings you to Shiv, Miss. Pezrokov?" asked Drokh.

"My friends and I," said Eva, indicating Charles and Erik who were browsing a few stands away "Are looking for a guide to lead us across the desert to the mountains on the other side."

"The Shivan Cordillera?" asked Drokh "And what is your business there? Nothing in those mountains but dragons and goblins, not a place I'd like to visit."

"I'm sorry, but that's our business," said Eva.

"As you wish," said Drokh "If you need a guide, I may be able to help you."

Just then, another viashino came up to them. He was far younger than Drokh and wore a dark red cloak whose sleeves were ripped in many places. There was a quarterstaff strapped to his back.

"Good morning, uncle," he said in a pleasant voice.

"Ah, Jas'Khar," said Drokh "Just in time! Miss Pezrokov, meet my nephew, Jas'Khar."

"Hello," said Jas'Khar "You may call me Jas, most people do."

"Eva is looking for a guide to lead her party to the Shivan Cordillera," said Drokh.

"The Cordillera?" asked Jas, frowning "What for?"

"As I told your uncle," said Eva "That's our business."

"All right," said Jas, a bit taken aback by Eva's rude tone "If you want, I can help you find someone."

"That would be great," said Eva "Thank-you very much." She called Charles and Erik over and introduced them to Jas and Drokh.

"I thought you said there were four people," said Drokh.

"Our last member is paying our voyage fare," said Charles.

"So where are you from?" asked Jas as they bided Drokh farewell and left the market.

"We sailed in from Jamurra this morning," lied Charles.

"Ah, the great continent," said Jas "I visited it several times during my travels. I'm a wanderer and I adore traveling around Dominaria. There probably isn't a region I haven't visited at least once, well, save the Cabal."

"I thought viashino were a tribal species," said Charles.

Jas gave a small hissing laugh. "I am not like most of my cousins," he said "I long for adventure and would quickly die of boredom if I remained in one place forever."

"So do you know the desert well?" asked Eva.

"Fairly well," answered Jas "Unfortunately, I cannot guide you since I am leaving on another voyage with my uncle soon. Don't worry, we'll find a guide. In here," he added, indicating a door leading into a building.

As they descended into the ground, their eyes took a while to get used to the gloom of the room. When they could see clearly, they found themselves in a small tavern. Unlike their previous encounters with pubs, this one was actually quite nice. The room had a low, domed ceiling with a circular bar in the center. The packed dirt floor looked fairly clean, for dirt that is, and the air was not quite as smoky as some of other taverns they had been in. The lightning was provided by a small sunlight over the bar. It provided sufficient illumination to see where your drink was, but that was about it.

Several alcoves around the room held tables and a dozen rickety tables were dispersed around the room. On each table, a candle stump lodged in the neck of a bottle provided a feeble, flickering light for the table's occupants.

The pub wasn't cram packed, but here and these a few groups sat at their tables or at the bar, conversing in their own native tongues. Most were viashino or goblins, but a few humans were present. There were even a few dwarves at one table, laughing uproariously over their tankards.

"Charles! Eva! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice from the bar. Perplexed, they approached the bar to find Khell seated in front of a large pint.

"Khell? What are you doing here?" asked Eva.

"As soon as I left the ship, I knew I had to whet my whistle," said Khell "Bloody heat's left me as parched as a Dehydrate spell. Hello," he added, noticing Jas'Khar "Whom've we got here?"

"I am Jas'Khar, but you can call me Jas," he said "Khell, is it? Khell Dracos? I've heard about your exploits during the Phyrexian Invasion."

"Didn't know my fame carried all the way out here," chuckled the Keeper.

"Actually," said Jas "I heard about you on one of my stays in Yavimaya."

"A roaming viashino?" said Khell "Even after living my entire life in Dominaria, I still find out things that surprise me."

"Dominaria never ceases to amaze me either," said Jas.

"So, are you our guide?" asked Khell.

"Unfortunately, no," said Jas "I am only here to help you find one. Here," he said to the others "Sit and have a drink. I'm going to scout for a guide."

As Jas left, Khell gathered the others around him to discuss their plans.

"Equipment-wise," he said "We're not ready. I've been doing some recon and there are quite a lot of things we'll need to buy: water skins, rations, desert gear, and so on. However, since I don't have much gold and the guide will probably cost us quite a bit, we'll buy only water and food."

"I really think this is a waste of time," said Erik "Why don't we just summon some fliers and get to the mountains in a few hours?"

"Why don't we just start yelling, 'we are summoners!' from the rooftops?" asked Charles sarcastically "Get it in your head: we want to _avoid_ drawing attention to ourselves."

"I didn't mean in plain sight," said Erik "Do it out of sight."

"It's a desert," said Khell "Very flat. If we tried your idea, someone would spot us, no matter the distance."

"In other words," said Eva "Quit whining!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to think out of the box!" snapped Erik. He got up and stormed out of the bar.

"That was unnecessary," said Khell to Charles and Eva.

"I'm sorry," said Eva "But right now, I can't put up with him."

"Well, you're going to have to," said Khell "If we just keep pushing Erik away it's not going to help him accept his spirit! Put your animosity aside for now and let's work as a group for once!"

An awkward silence followed between the summoners. It was broken when Jas returned, looking pleased.

"I found someone," he said "A viashino runner by the name of Shal'Narth. I told him about your request and he's agreed to lead you across the desert."

"What about the price?" asked Khell.

"You may have to barter a bit, but I think you can come to a deal in your affordable range," said Jas.

"Well, let's meet him then," said Khell.

Jas led them through the pub to an alcove where a viashino was seated in front of a plate of meat. He was slightly smaller than Jas and wore leather shorts with a black belt. Hanging from the belt was a short sword in a leather sheath. His yellow eyes followed the summoners as they sat at his table.

"Shal'Narth," said Jas "These are the humans I told you about."

"So," said Shal, accentuating the 's' sounds "You wish for me to guide you across the desert? I can do this, for a price."

"Name it," said Khell.

"Twenty gold pieces a day," said the viashino.

"Twenty? We got here from Jamurra for seventy!" exclaimed Charles "And that took us several days!"

"Five a day," said Khell.

"You insult me!" said Shal "Eighteen, not one less."

"Ten," offered Khell "And we provide food and water."

"Fifteen, plus food and water," said Shal "And you have a deal.

"Thirteen, take it or leave it," said Khell "I'm sure we can find someone else for that price."

"Fine," said the viashino in mock resignation "I will require at least two days' pay in advance."

"Deal," said Khell, extending his hand. The viashino grabbed it with his clawed hand and they shook, sealing the deal. Khell dug out twenty-six gold pieces and handed the to Shal, who immediately pocketed the gold.

"We leave tonight. We'll travel at night to avoid the heat. Meet at twilight at the east gate," said Shal before returning to his food, signaling the conversation was over. The summoners got up and left the tavern with Jas.

They spent the rest of the day shopping for supplies. Once again, Jas'Khar proved useful as he managed to lower the price of the goods they bought through intense bargaining in the hissing Sandspeak of the viashino people.

When the sun began to set behind the mountains, tainting the sea of red and gold, the summoners made their way to the east gate of the city where Shal'Narth was waiting for them impatiently.

"No weapons?" he remarked "I may look strong, but I cannot guarantee I will defend you against any attack."

"We won't need any weapons," said Khell "Jas'Khar," he added, turning to the other viashino "Thank-you for all your help. I hope we meet again in the future."

"As do I," said Jas'Khar "For my part, I will continue to voyage across Dominaria, learning all there is to learn."

"Thanks a lot, Jas," said Eva.

"I wish there was some way we could repay you," said Charles.

"Don't worry about it," said Jas "I'm just glad I could help you. May you find your heart's desire."

"Farewell, Jas'Khar," said Khell "May your scales never cease to shine."

After saying good-bye to everyone, Jas returned to the streets, heading for his uncle's shop.

"Now, none of you have anything made of lizard skin, right?" asked Shal'Narth "The viashino don't take kindly to people skinning their cousins."

"We knew that before we came here," said Khell.

"Fine," said Shal "Let's go."

The troupe passed through the gates and walked through the encampments on the outskirts of the city. As they came over a rise, the desert appeared to them, an immensity of sand separating them from the distant mountain peaks of their destination. Looking back one last time at the city behind them, they began their trek through the innumerable sand dunes as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the first stars began to shine in the dark sky.

To be continued…

Author's Note: This marks the end of the mini one-update-a-day challenge. Now we go back to regular updates, which is whenever I feel like it.

For those wondering, yes, Jas'Khar is the same character than the one in the Academy. No, I will not give your character from the Academy a cameo in the story unless you give me a very good reason and if I can fit them in without distorting the plot too much.

Until next time, Zai jian

(1) To spare my readers and myself, I have omitted the extra 's' letters whenever a viashino speaks. Add three or four 's' each time you see the letter to get a better idea of what it would sound like.


	47. Into the Desert

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 47-Into the Desert  
**

The dark red liquid gurgled out of the bottleneck into the awaiting chalice below. Once the cup was filled to the desired volume, the bottle was raised, the flow of liquid retreating back into the bottle.

Bringing the cup to his lips, the One took a sip and sighed in pleasure. He'd always had a fondness for Earth wines. Despite being extraordinarily primitive, Earthlings did possess certain talents making them less of an evolutionary mistake than one might be led to believe.

Compared to most races of the Multiverse, humans were among the most wretched beings. Their nature for destruction would ultimately lead to the destruction of the race. Yes, the One had once been human, but he had transcended the limits of human life when he became a Planeswalker, so he no longer considered himself one of them. As well, humans disgusted him, especially Earthlings.

Over the term of their existence, they had killed more of their own kind than had most races of the Multiverse. Yes, goblins did come in close second, but Earthlings had become exceedingly proficient at it. As it currently stood, they spend an amazing amount of time and resources in developing increasingly powerful weapons, all to better kill each other with. In their past century alone, they had waged several major conflicts, all resulting in millions of deaths and the development of yet more way to kill other humans, the most amusing being an explosive device powered by fusion. Primitive, certainly, but devastating. The Earthlings had stockpiled enough of these devices on their planet to destroy it several times over.

The One believed the Earthlings' problems were largely brought about by their rapid technological advance. Their plane had only been in existence for several billion years, and the race for only a few dozen million years, yet they were already traveling to their planet's satellite. However, for all their technology, they were still ignorant of magic. While most races of the Multiverse possessed some knowledge of summoning, humans on Earth were oblivious to it, save for the reincarnations of the Keepers of Mana.

This thought brought the One back to reality. Setting his cup down, he gazed out at the five figures seated before him at the table.

"My friends," he said "I thank you for coming here on such short notice. I have summoned you here to inform you that Anima, Numa, and Arog have all failed to stop the Awakening. As such, everything is going along as planned. The Keepers' power is growing and they only have the Keeper of Red Mana left to awaken. However, we have one hitch: Arrathir Quinn in dead. Instead of absorbing his life essence, Arog simply released it."

"Then the time to strike is now!" said a man to the right of the One "Without the Keeper of Black Mana, the others will be weak and demoralized! Let us deal the killing blow and rid ourselves of the Keepers once and for all!"

"Patience, my friend," said the One "When the Keepers are at their full strength, then we will strike."

"We grow impatient," said a female voice to the left of the One "You promised us the power of the Keepers when the Keeper of Black Mana awoke over one Earth year ago. We still have yet to see these promises fulfilled. As well, your summoners seem to have failed miserably at their task."

"As I explained," said the One "The sacrifices for Anima, Numa, and Arog were necessary. Left on their own, the Keepers' reincarnations would have never developed their powers to their current levels."

"And what of this human, the girl?" asked the woman "How does she fit in your plan?"

"Ah yes, Eva Pezrokov," said the One "Arrathir Quinn's love interest. An unfortunate occurrence, but she has had her use. Quinn's protectiveness of her has helped further develop his abilities, as well as awaken the Keeper of Blue Mana. She is his weakness and could be of use in the future."

"How can she be of use if he's dead?" asked another man.

"The Keepers of Mana are more resourceful than you think," said the One "It may take a while, but I believe Arrathir Quinn will find a way to return to life."

"What about Erik Morlock?" asked a third man "Has he accepted his Keeper yet?"

"No," admitted the One "He has proven to be most reluctant to embrace his destiny and he could be the most troublesome of them all. If need be, we can find ways to persuade him. However, in times of great stress, the Keeper is sometimes able to leak through his mental barriers and take over Morlock's body. We can use this to our advantage. Now, unless you have any further questions, this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

In the day, the desert was a furnace. The reverberation of the sun on the countless sand dunes, couples with the nonexistent breeze made traveling through the desert a living Hell. However, at night the temperature dropped drastically, making travel possible, even enjoyable. 

That night, a pale moonlight illuminated the dunes, casting dark shadows in the valleys; such as the one the summoners were currently crossing.

It had been several hours since they'd left the city, but the mountains in the distance seemed as far away as ever. The summoners walked in single file, Shal'Narth leading as he scouted ahead of the group. Khell followed, his staff strapped across his back, then Charles, Eva, and finally Erik, hanging back from the main group.

The going was somewhat difficult. Save for Shal who was used to the desert, the rest of the group trudged across the loose sand, occasionally stumbling and falling over. If they were on a hill in such an occurrence, they would sometimes completely loose their footing and roll down the slope to the bottom, upon which they would spend a considerable amount of time getting the sand out of their clothes and hair before starting back up again. Fortunately, everyone kept a close watch on one another and if someone did fall, the others would quickly help them up, so these incidents were rare.

As Shal'Narth reached the crest of a dune, he suddenly backed down in a shower of sand, looking panicked.

"Get down!" he hissed with urgency, dropping to the ground. Confused, the summoners did as he asked.

"What is it?" asked Khell. The viashino didn't answer. He only pointed a claw at the sky. The summoners looked up and stared in awe as a giant shadow passed in front of the moon, the light filtering through its wings and sharply tracing out every spike along the creature's back and tail.

"A Shivan Dragon," said Eva in a hushed whisper. She started getting up for a better view, but Shal pulled her down with a warning hiss.

"Stay low!" he growled "If it sees us, we might as well roll over and die! Trust me; you don't want to be hunted by a dragon. If they catch you, they won't kill you straight away, oh no. They play with their prey for hours before they kill it. I'd rather die by the sword than in the claws of a dragon!"

They watched, breathless as the dragon vanished into the night. Shal kept them down for a while to make sure it was really safe. Once his fears had been settled, they set off again.

Eva was thrilled. "A dragon," she said "A real dragon!"

"Can you summon one of those yet?" asked Charles, falling into step beside her. Shal'Narth was far ahead enough for them to talk without risking having their cover blown.

"No," said Eva "But they're definitely at the top of my list of creatures I want to learn how to summon. They've been there ever since I joined the Awakening."

"I wasn't thinking of summoning when I joined," said Charles "I just wanted to help Arrathir."

"That's why you joined?" asked Eva "Out of pity?"

"Sort of," said Charles "I was also curious. I mean, this guy comes up to me and says, 'Yeah, Magic: The Gathering is real, oh and by the way, you're the reincarnation of a million-year old Planeswalker'."

"Must have been weird," said Eva.

"After you died," said Charles "Arrathir was a wreck. He was ready to tear Numa into pieces. I just couldn't leave him like that, so I gave him my phone number. I thought that would be the last I heard from him, but then when he called up and said he needed a place to stay, I realized something was going on and I intended to find out more."

"So what were you doing in Tokyo anyways?" asked Eva "I've just realized I barely know you."

"Well, I came to Tokyo because I wanted to become a mangaka," said Charles "Failed spectacularly at it, but since I had some bases in Japanese and I really liked the culture, I stayed. I managed to scrape a living giving part-time English lessons and working the odd job. I met Kouji and we split the rent on a flat. Then one day we were really strapped for cash, I went to a local otakon to sell some of my cards, and you know the rest."

"So you didn't find any of this weird or have any second thoughts about this whole thing?"

"As I said, I was curious, but I just went along with the flow," said Charles "Also, I just trusted Arrathir."

"And what about your parents?" asked Eva "Aren't they going to worry if they try to contact you and you're gone?"

"I lost touch with my parents years ago," said Charles "They never supported my dreams. They thought I should have become an accountant or something."

"That's kind of sad," said Eva "Loosing touch with your family."

"Well, that's life," said Charles "Shit happens."

_Groaning, Numa managed to pull himself up, wincing in pain. Drawing a card, he cackled madly._

_"This is your end!" he said, "I play Dark Ritual, adding three black mana to my mana pool and next I play Stone Rain!" A red meteor came crashing down on Arrathir, destroying one of his Swamps. "Now I play Radiate! For each target an instant or sorcery could target, I put a copy of that spell on the stack. In other words…_"

"_You can destroy all our lands!" said Chikuro._

"_Exactly!" said Numa. Chikuro and Charles covered their heads as a shower of meteors rained down on them, obliterating all their lands._

"_Finally, I play Goblin Grenade, sacking one goblin token to destroy your Spirit of the Night!" said Numa._

Eva fell forwards, landing on all fours in the sand.

"Are you OK?" asked Charles, helping her up.

"Yeah," she said "It was weird, I had a vision. I saw you, and some guy dressed in blue robes. You were duelling, but what was _really_ weird was that it was as if it was looking through Arrathir's eyes. I could hear his voice and everything. I also saw myself, hanging on a wall behind the guy in blue."

"That was when we dueled Numa," said Charles "How could you have seen that? You were unconscious."

"No idea," said Eva "Weird as Hell."

The continued in silence, Eva trying to figure out how she could have seen one of Arrathir's memories. The only plausible explanation she could come up with was that Arrathir had somehow implanted the memory in her mind, but if so, why? Was he sending her a message?

As they walked on, the moon continued its trek across the sky, eventually vanishing behind the horizon. The stars began to fade as a pale light appeared on the horizon. The darkness surrounding them grew lighter as a new day began. As dawn broke, Shal called a halt at the base of a large sand dune.

"We're almost out of the sand," he said "But next, we cross nothing but barren, dry rock. We won't last long under the sun, so we'll have to set up shelter quickly. You lot rest while I scout ahead." With that, he scampered up the hill and vanished from sight.

The summoners sat in the sand and passed around food and water, resting in preparation for the day ahead. Eva ate with great gusto. She hadn't been hungry when they'd left the city, but after a long night of walking, she was famished.

"My feet are killing me," she mumbled through a mouthful of food "You guys are lucky your demon strength keeps you going."

"Being a hanyo is really not all it's cut out to be," said Khell "With all the benefits, there's also a lot of downsides. Best example: Arrathir. I think we can safely say he's the worst-case scenario of the dangers of being a half-demon. When Rin first awoke, it was hard for me to control the wurm. There was an intense feeling of hunger and all I wanted to do was eat. Also, your entire personality changes when you have to contend with your inner demon screaming at you to kill anything that moves. Again, I'll use Arrathir as an example. When I first met him, he was a lot quieter and shy, but then he became irritable and violent. If I didn't _know_ it was him, I would have thought he was a completely different person."

"Then there's the physical features," said Charles "While Arrathir's ears and tail were fairly easy to hide, some of us weren't so lucky. Just look at old beak-face," he added, pointing to Erik "I'd hate to be in his shoes."

"What about _your_ demon, Wainscot?" asked Erik "How is it you've been awakened almost as long as I have and yet you have nothing to show for it?"

"Yeah, what _is_ your demon type?" asked Eva.

"I have no idea," said Charles "Seriously. I asked Chiburuu and he didn't know either."

"So what about your individual abilities?" asked Eva "Arrathir had enhanced smell and hearing, Khell, you can turn yourself into a big-ass wurm, Erik, well I assume he's eventually gonna get wings, and Charles, you're some kind of mana detector. I wonder what the Keeper of Red Mana's ability will be?"

"If they're a dragon," said Charles "Probably breathing fire or something. If they're a goblin…oh God…I hope it's not a goblin."

"You don't like goblins?" asked Eva.

"The only people who do like them are the idiots that play goblin decks. I swear, talk about cheap beatdown. Only a noob would use goblins."

"I ran a goblin deck back in Onslaught," said Eva.

Charles looked incredibly embarrassed and said nothing.

"How's the foot taste, Wainscot?" taunted Erik.

"Shut it, Morlock," said Charles "Where's Shal?" he asked, quickly changing the topic.

"I'll go look for him," said Khell, getting up and scaling the hill. After scanning the horizon, he came back, announcing, "He's nowhere in sight. He couldn't have gotten that far, plus he said he was just scouting."

"Something is wrong here," said Erik.

"You're just paranoid," said Charles.

"And _you're_ just to dense to realize we're being set up!" yelled Erik "Just think about it: four humans, unarmed, in the middle of the desert with nobody to help us. We're easy targets!"

"Maybe _you_ are, Mr. 'I-won't-accept-my-keepers-because-I'm-scared'!" said Charles.

"Hey, fuck you, Wainscot!" yelled Erik "You wanna go? Remember, last time we dueled, I kicked your ass!"

"Well not this time!" shouted Charles, charging his mana.

"Oh you are on! Bring it!" said Erik, his hands bursting into white flames.

"Guys! Break it up!" said Eva "We don't have time for this!"

"Stay out of it, Eva!" said Charles "This is between beak-face and me!"

The two summoners faced off, glaring daggers at each other. As they were about to unleash their attacks, the sand all around them exploded as the Viashino Sandswimmers attacked.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So, Charles and Erik are prevented from beating the shit out of each other by a Viashino attack. Can they quit fighting for a second to repel the lizard-men?

On a further note, this story has almost hit 600 reviews! That's almost double what YGOvsMTG got! Thank-you, readers.


	48. The Viashino Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 48-The Viashino Attack  
**

The lizard-men breached the surface of the sand, surrounding the summoners. They did not attack, but only stood their ground, as if waiting for something.

The summoners were caught completely unaware. Charles and Erik were frozen in their battle poses, mana still at the ready. However, the energy could not go unused forever and both summoners yelped in pain as they got mana burned while the mana left their bodies.

Furiously waving his burnt hand, Erik called a Healing Salve into existence. A small white flask appeared and Erik uncorked it, pouring the contents out onto his injured hand. After rubbing the ointment onto his burn, he felt the pain diminish as the salve healed his hand.

"Hey, how about one over here?" asked Charles.

"No," said Erik "You'll just have to suffer."

"Why you…" growled Charles.

"Hey!" said Khell "Knock it off. Am I going to have to separate you like two fighting kids?"

"Look!" said Eva, pointing to a dune "Someone is coming."

Effectively, a lone figure was visible in the distance. As it got closer, they could see it was a viashino. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and short pants. He bore himself with an air of importance, almost royalty. On his belt was hung a black scabbard decorated with a small ruby.

The circle of viashino split to allow him entrance as he approached.

"Who's that?" whispered Eva.

"Must be the bey," said Khell "The tribe's leader."

The Bey strode up to the summoners, looking them each over in turn.

"Humans," he finally said "You have trespassed onto our territory."

"We are very sorry," said Khell "We mean your tribe no harm and were unaware of our transgression. We are merely travelers in these parts and only wish to cross the desert to reach the mountain range on the other side."

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse," said the Bey "It is our way. You must pay for your offence. Give us all your possessions and we will allow you to leave unscathed."

"By 'all your possessions,' you mean?" asked Khell.

"Everything you have: clothes, food, water, money, and so on," said the Bey.

"No way in Hell am I giving you my clothes!" said Eva.

"And we will require our provisions to continue our journey," said Khell "If it's gold you want, I can give you what little we have."

"No," said the Bey "Everything. It is our law for trespassers."

"Look," said Erik "So we stepped on your property. It wasn't our fault. Our guide led us out here and then vanished."

"There was another?" asked the Bey.

"Our guide," said Khell "One of your kin named Shal'Narth."

The viashino around them hissed in anger upon hearing the name.

"Shal'Narth," spat the Bey, his voice full of hatred "He is a exile. He was banished long ago and forbidden from coming back here." The Bey said a few words in Sandspeak to two of the Sandswimmers who immediately dove into the dunes and vanished. "The price for his trespass will be death," said the Bey "Now, will you comply and hand over your possessions?"

"I am sorry, but what you ask is impossible," said Khell.

"If you will not give us what is due," said the Bey "Then we will have no choice but to take it by force!"

He let out a growl and the Sandswimmers charged, moving effortlessly through the dunes as if they were liquid. They were at least a dozen of them, dressed in simple cloth shorts with short daggers clenched between their teeth. They ran at the summoners, snarling. Now and then, one of them would burrow under, only to pop back up after a few seconds.

The summoners were caught completely by surprise. The viashino moved so quickly across the sand separating them from the summoners that none of them had time to gather the necessary mana to summon a creature.

As the nearest Sandswimmer reached the group, it leapt into the air, talons ready for the kill. Time seemed to slow down as the summoners helplessly watched the deadly claws approaching. Charles was vaguely aware of Erik mumbling something.

The attacking lizard was suddenly blown back by an invisible force. It flew backwards, crashing into the sand. The other viashino let out cries of pain as they collided with an invisible barrier.

The summoners looked about in astonishment. Surrounding them was a luminous white ring, with runes around the perimeter. Whenever a viashino approached the ring, they were thrown backwards by the invisible force.

"Circle of Protection: Red," grunted Erik "That oughta hold the bastards for a while."

"Quick thinking," said Charles "And how nice of you to include us in the protection radius as well."

"You're not good to me dead," said Erik.

"How long can you hold it?" asked Khell.

"Not too long," said Erik, grunting in effort as the viashino battered against the Circle of Protection. "These bastards are wearing out my mana pretty quickly."

"Can you manage a Wrath of God?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Erik "As soon as I drop the Circle, they'll be all over us. I'll never have time to gather the mana, let alone cast the spell!"

"OK, we'll get some defense ready," said Khell "Charles, you get some Boomerangs ready or something. Anything that can bounce creatures."

"Right," said Charles.

"Eva, you get some creatures with Haste and have some burn spells ready," said Khell "Eva?"

"She's not here!" said Charles.

"Out there," said Khell, pointing outside the Circle of Protection where two Sandswimmers had just burst into flames after being pierced by a Magma Jet.

Eva was standing outside the circle, a bit away from the Keepers, with a few summoned creatures at her side. The Sandswimmers quickly noticed the new prey and a few started charging her.

"Why is she outside the Circle?" asked Charles.

"Protection against red," said Khell, summoning a Kashi-Tribe Reaver. A long-haired female Orochi appeared on the field, clad in leather armor and wielding two swords in two of its four arms and two scythes in its other two. "She's a red summoner so the enchantment must have pushed her aside."

"I thought it only protected from damage!" said Charles.

"Not helping, Wainscot!" said Erik "Don't know how much longer it can hold the Circle. My mana's pretty low."

"You idiot! Eva's out there because of the Circle!" yelled Charles.

"She seems to be doing OK," commented Erik.

Effectively, Eva's creatures had dispatched of the viashino attacking her, leaving her only with a small gash above her left eye where a Sandswimmer had grazed her before being incinerated by an exploding Seal of Fire.

"You guys ready?" asked Erik "I'm dropping the Circle!"

"We're good," said Khell, who had summoned Sosuke. The son of Seshiro the Anointed unsheathed his swords, ready for combat.

"You cover me and I'll try to summon something as soon as my mana regenerates," said Erik.

"Can you get us a Dawn Elemental?" asked Charles.

"I'll try," promised Erik "Ready? Circle of Protection is gone!"

The enchantment disappeared, leaving the Keepers exposed to the viashino attack.

Khell sent out his Reaver to attack the nearest viashino. The orochi and the lizard met in a tangle of scales and claws, tearing at each other's hides. The viashino managed to overpower the Reaver, biting into its neck and tearing out its jugular. The snake collapsed in a lifeless heap, but Khell simply channeled more mana into the corpse to regenerate it. The Reaver got up and slew the viashino with a clean stab through the creature's heart.

Meanwhile, Charles had Boomeranged two Sandswimmers, the creatures vanishing in a blue flash, and had three Cloud of Faeries bussing about, attacking the Sandswimmers. They were more of an annoyance to the viashino than a threat, but they provided the necessary distraction for Khell's creatures to sneak around for the killing blow.

Sosuke was calmly slaying Sandswimmers left and right with the skill of an experienced warrior. His four swords wreaked havoc among the viashino. Several Sandswimmers had tried to mob him all at once, but Khell had simply filled Sosuke with the might of Kodama, enabling him to drive off the viashino.

Eva wasn't about to miss out on the action. Her Blistering Firecat took out a fair share of viashino before a lucky stab from a Sandswimmer killed it.

Seeing his warriors getting killed, their numbers rapidly dwindling, the Bey let out a snarl. This must have been the signal for retreat because the remaining Sandswimmers broke away from combat and disappeared into the sand. Giving the summoners a hateful look, the Bey turned and walked off into the desert.

"That was easy," said Charles.

"They were raiders," said Khell, dispelling his creatures in a flash of green mana "Not warrior experienced in combat. Plus, they weren't expecting summoners. The Bey realized they were no match for us."

"Plan of action now?" asked Erik, handing Eva a Healing Salve. Eva accepted it, surprised.

"I guess we have no choice," said Khell "Summoning fliers to get us to the mountains is probably our only option now."

"Except I have no fliers," said Eva.

"I'll take care of that," said Erik. Gathering his mana, he summoned four Leonin Skyhunters. The cat-like creatures appeared, each riding a pteron, the pterodactyl-like mounts of the Skyhunters.

"One for each of us," said Erik, gesturing to the creatures. The others were astonished. Had Erik Morlock just performed a selfless act of generosity?

"Come on," said Erik, getting onto one of the pterons behind the Skyhunter.

Eva stepped forwards. Choosing the pteron to the far right, she walked up to it.

"Is it all right if I ride with you?" she asked the Skyhunter.

The Leonin, a female with bright green eyes nodded and grinned, flashing white canines. With the Leonin's help, Eva managed to get onto the pteron's back. Settling herself, she nervously hung onto the Skyhunter's waist, bracing herself for takeoff.

Once each of the summoners had found a mount, Erik gave the signal for departure and one by one the pterons spread their great leathery wings, taking off into the sky.

They flew swiftly under the morning sun, heading straight for the mountains. To occupy herself, Eva watched the landscape underneath them as it passed by at a tremendous speed. As Shal'Narth had told them, the sand dunes soon turned into dry, crackled dirt and rocks. As they flew on, the sun kept rising into the sky and as it did, the temperature increased. Even with the pteron's wings providing some wind, the sun still beat mercilessly down on the summoners as they flew ever closer to the mountains.

Eva was finding it hard to stay awake. She hadn't slept in almost a day, coupled with a long night of walking, leaving her exhausted, but she didn't dare fall asleep for fear of falling off the flying mount.

"Rest, my lady," said the Skyhunter, as if she had read Eva's thoughts "I will make sure you do not fall."

"Thanks," said Eva, resting her head on the Leonin's furry back and quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Erik watched impatiently as the mountains grew closer. They had been flying for a few hours now, and their mounts were beginning to tire. However, they were now very close. The mountains loomed ahead of them, huge and foreboding. 

"There," said Erik to his Skyhunter, indicating a relatively flat plot of ground near the base of the mountain. The pterons banked left, diving in a spiral as the descended. The summoners were violently jolted as the pterons touched down.

As the Keepers got off their mounts, thanking the Leonin, Erik dispelled the creatures. However, it seemed Eva had remained asleep though the landing and no amount of coaxing would get her awake. Finally, Charles simply picked her up off the pteron's back and carried her away from the creature, which Erik dispelled. Laying Eva down on the ground, Charles couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as she slept.

;She seems at peace; as if nothing was bothering her;

**;Get a grip, Cannon; It's Eva. You know she likes Arrathir;**

;Doesn't mean I can't still like her;

**;Don't you be getting any ideas, you hear me? I don't want you taking advantage of her state of mourning to get closer to her;**

;What are you saying?;

**;I'm saying you can't replace Arrathir. I know you've come to like Eva, but you can't use Arrathir's death as a way to gain Eva's affection. It would be an insult to Arrathir's memory;**

"So, now what?" asked Erik, interrupting Charles' thoughts.

"We are all pretty tired so we should get some rest," said Khell "I'll take first watch."

Charles dug out the blankets from their packs and covered Eva with one. Taking his own, he found a relatively comfortable piece of ground and lay down, gazing at Eva until he fell asleep.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So, Charles is falling for Eva and they have finally arrived at the mountains where they suppose the KoRM will be found. Meanwhile, how is Arrathir's progress going towards recovering his life essence?

Happy Valentine's Day to all of you out there. That special day to remind all of us who are alone…that we are still alone.

Until next time, Auf Wiedersehn.


	49. Bloodbound

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 49-Bloodbound**

When Eva walked into the darkness, her blood froze. She knew this place from her nightmares.

(It can't be. I can't be back here again. The demon died with Arrathir)

A low chuckled echoed through the darkness, sending a chill down her spine. She knew that laugh. It had haunted her day and night ever since the day the demon had tried to rape her.

"Hello, precious," a voice whispered in her ear as an arm snaked around her waist.

"No…" gasped Eva "You can't be here. You're dead!"

"Did you really think death could keep me away from you?" laughed the demon "You're mine. 'Till death do us part' doesn't apply here."

Eva forced herself to turn and face the demon, to once again see the face that had caused her so much pain and suffering. As she did, she was shocked as the demon attacked her lips, ravaging her mouth with his own.

All her courage left her as he found herself once again in her personal Hell. She knew there was nothing she could do other than try to wake up, but unfortunately, ones does not merely awaken from a nightmare.

The demon was getting aroused. His left hand traveled down to Eva's breasts, groping them. She bit back a cry of pain as the claws dug into her skin. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, but she couldn't stop the tears of pain and fear from flowing down her face. The demon laughed as he licked up her tears.

"I do so enjoy their taste," he commented.

_Are you going to let him do this? Are you going to let him break you and become his bitch?_

(Who…who is this?)

_Eva, you're stronger than you think. Fight back against him! Show him you're not afraid of him! Fear is what makes you weak. You've got to face your fears to overcome them! You said you yourself. You can do it, Eva!_

(Arrathir? Is that you?)

_I believe in you, Eva!_

Eva gritted her teeth. New warmth filled her, giving her strength. Surreptitiously bringing her right arm up, she formed a two-pronged fork with her index and middle finger. As the demon released her mouth for a breath, she plunged her fingers in his eyes, feeling them pierce the eyeballs. Before she could feel disgusted by the fact she had just literally poked the demon's eyes out, she followed with a knee to the crotch, the demon going down, clawing at his bleeding eyes and screaming in pain.

"I'll get you for that, bitch!" he yelled.

"For the last time!" said Eva, kicking the demon in the ribs "I am not your bitch! Hell, I'm not afraid of you anymore! You stay away from me, because next time we meet, I'm gonna really kick your ass!"

She turned her back on the demon and walked off into the darkness, enjoying the demon's screams of pain.

* * *

Eva awoke peacefully, simply opening her eyes and looking up at the night sky. She blinked, realizing she was on solid ground. Sitting up, she saw she was at the base of a mountain, the rocky terrain slowly sloping upwards and becoming rockier as it led to the mountain peaks. Over to her left, she could see Erik sleeping and Khell was on her right. 

There was a faint flickering light in the distance and she could see a figure hunched by the light. She assumed it was Charles keeping watch by the campfire. She lay back and went over the events from her dream in her mind.

There was no doubt that the person who talked to her was Arrathir. Somehow he'd been able to give her the necessary strength to fight the demon. She knew what she had to do now. Reaching down the front of her dress, she pulled out the Amber Prison pendant. Getting up, she hurried away from the sleeping Keepers.

When Eva judged she had gone far enough, she stopped and kneeled. Placing the Amber prison on the ground, she tried to sense the mana keeping Arrathir sealed within the artifact. However, she was unable to find it. Frowning, she tried again, to no avail. Now frustrated, she just wanted to take the damn thing and shatter is against the ground.

(Wait. Shatter. That's it. I'll just Shatter the artifact and that should free him)

Gathering her mana, Eva sent a pulse of energy at the Amber Prison. A small crack appeared on the surface of the stone. The crack grew, running down the length of the amber. More cracks appeared, soon covering the entire stone in a network of small lines. Eva gently tapped the Amber Prison and it shattered into a million pieces. The body contained inside, now free from its prison, grew rapidly until it had reached its original size.

* * *

"So, how do we do this?" Arrathir asked his demon side. The demon had taken physical form in his consciousness and the two stood across from each other in the dark space. 

"Simple," said the demon "We unite our bloods."

"Hasn't that already occurred?" asked Arrathir "I am a hanyo, so that means half my blood is demonic."

"Yes," said the demon "But your two bloods merely mix. They are not spiritually united and that is why your power is limited."

"And how do we do that?"

The demon grinned, flexing its claws. He slashed through the palm of his left hand, leaving a bleeding gash.

"My blood," he said, taking Arrathir's left wrist with his bloody hand. Arrathir winced as the demon's claw cut into his palm. "Your blood," continued the demon, pressing both their bleeding hands together, letting the two bloods mix. "Our blood," he grinned.

"That's it?" asked Arrathir, a bit disappointed.

"You were expecting something more flashy?" asked the demon "Now then, let's get to work getting that life essence back, eh?"

* * *

Eva was pleased with the result. Arrathir's body had been perfectly preserved by the Amber Prison and looked exactly the same as it had before it was imprisoned in the artifact. 

"Hey, Arrathir," she said, stroking his rat ears "It's me, Eva. Well, we got to the mountains where we think the Keeper of Red mana will be found. We had to battle some viashino along the way, but we did all right."

"Listen, the reason I brought you here is because I have something important to tell you: I know you're alive. Before, it was just a feeling, but now I know for sure. See, I've been having these visions from your past and then you spoke to me in a dream, telling me the importance of not being afraid. At first, I didn't know what all this meant, but now I do. I don't know how, but somehow, you're alive inside me. Maybe your life essence came to me because we had a special connection or something."

* * *

Arrathir closed his eyes, preparing to search for his life essence. 

"Don't fuck this up," said the demon.

Arrathir ignored his demon as he stretched out with his mind, trying to locate a source of black mana. If Chikuro was contained in his life essence, then the strongest source of black mana around him would have to be his life essence, assuming his life essence was still near his body.

As his mind drifted, he remembered what Demos had told him about Eva being with him, even in death. Arrathir started thinking about Eva, picturing her in every detail. It was the little things he remembered about her, like how she flicked her cards in impatience when her opponent took to long to make their move in Magic, or how she's toss her bangs out of her eyes with a small flick of her hand, almost doing it unconsciously, like a reflex.

Suddenly, he felt it on the edge of his consciousness: the presence of black mana. Re-shifting his focus to the presence, Arrathir gently coaxed it, trying to have it fill his consciousness.

"I believe in you, Arrathir," said Eva "You were the one who took me in after my parents died. You taught me about my powers and introduced me to your world: the world of summoners. Everything I've become, I owe it to you. Without you, I'm nothing, but I'm still here, and I'm still strong."

Now Arrathir could feel the mana. He knew this was it. He recognized the mana radiations as his own. He could feel the Keeper's power radiating from the mana. He knew that Chikuro must be able to sense him as well and was probably trying to get back to Arrathir.

His concentration slipped and he felt the life essence escaping him, Panicking, he refocused, trying to regain what progress he'd lost.

**_I thought I told you not to screw up!_**

_Shut up! You're distracting me!_

Arrathir felt his focus shift again and his life essence slipped a bit more out of his grasp. In a supreme effort, he grabbed it as it was about to escape him completely. He was exhausted. The constant mental strain was quickly wearing him out, and the more tired he got, the more his life essence eluded him. He felt it escaping again, but this time, no amount of concentration could get it back.

_I failed. I…I was so close!_

**_Don't you give up on this! You hear me? You get that fucking life essence back!_**

Arrathir tried again, but he knew it was hopeless. Every moment that passed, his life essence escaped him a bit more.

* * *

"So you see," said Eva "That's why you're not dead. If you were, I would be weak and powerless. I could never have defeated Arog or driven off the viashino. I can't live without you, Arrathir. It's because I love you." 

With those words, Eva kissed Arrathir's cold lips.

* * *

Suddenly, Arrathir regained his grip on the life essence. Somehow, it was even stronger than before. It filled his entire consciousness and he felt a great rush of power as his life essence returned to his body. Opening his eyes, he found himself in his Soul Corridor once again. 

He bolted for Chikuro's Soul Room door, but as he did, the door opened and the Keeper of Black Mana stepped out, looking panicked. Upon seeing Arrathir, his expression shifted from concern to pure delight. The spirit was bowled over as Arrathir glomped him, crying with joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he sobbed.

"Never again!" said Chikuro, hugging Arrathir back "We can't be separated like this again. I love you too much, Arrathir!"

An awkward silence followed this statement. Arrathir blushed as he realized the double meaning of what the spirit had said.

"…In the heterosexual, platonic, brotherly way of course," Chikuro quickly added, embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course," said Arrathir.

"How did you do it?" asked Chikuro.

"The demon helped me," said Arrathir "We joined our powers in order to recover my life essence."

"The demon?" frowned Chikuro "And what did he ask for in return for his help?"

"I have to pursue Eva," said Arrathir "However, now that you're back, we can simply lock the bastard away and forget about our deal."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Chikuro "If the demon gave you power, I'm sure he can take it away."

"I don't think so," said Arrathir "We united out bloods."

"You what?" the Keeper screamed.

"It was the only way!" said Arrathir.

"Do you realize what you've done?" asked Chikuro "You've just accepted your demonic side! Now he can take over your body whenever he pleases!"

"He tricked me?" said Arrathir "That bastard! That's why you need to help me suppress him for good!"

"Oh, I plan to," said Chikuro.

* * *

As Eva waited beside Arrathir's body, nothing seemed to happen. 

(Well, what was I expecting? A miracle? He'll be back, I know it, but it might take some time)

Eva shivered. The night air was cool and her dress wasn't very warm. She decided to go warm up by the fire before getting back to sleep, but first she needed to deal with Arrathir. She doubted she would be able to drag his body back to camp; she'd need one of the Keepers' help for that, so for the moment, she hid the body in a small cave formed by a flat rock jutting out at an angle from the ground. After making sure she remembered where the body was, she returned to camp. Unseen by her, Arrathir's chest rose as his heart jump-started, booting up his vital organs.

As Eva approached the fire, she saw Charles was holding watch, sitting on a rock by the fire.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to him on the ground.

"So, sleep well?" asked Charles.

"Yeah," said Eva "So, we finally made it to the mountains."

"Yep," said Charles "And somewhere up there, the Keeper of Red Mana awaits to be awakened."

"The last Keeper of Mana," said Eva "The end of the Awakening is near."

"It's been a long, strange journey," said Charles "But it was worth it. I've met some really great people: Arrathir, Khell, and you, Eva."

"Thanks," said Eva, slightly blushing.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the embers of the fire glowing in the darkness. Charles' heart was beating so hard in his chest he was afraid it would explode.

"Eva?" he said.

"Hmm?" she answered.

At this moment, two important, monumental, epic events happened: Arrathir's eyes opened as his body regained motor skills, and Charles leaned over, kissing Eva firmly on the lips.

To be continued…

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! You may notice this is the second update in two days. Where is all this inspiration coming from? I have NO CLUE! Enjoy it while it lasts!

Until next time, Arrivederci!


	50. Let Sleeping Demons Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

Happy 50th Chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 50-Let Sleeping Demons Lie**

A dozen emotions coursed through Eva all at the same time as Charles kissed her. The most prominent was shock. She was caught completely by surprise. She knew Charles liked her, but she had always thought of it as more of a brotherly love, nothing romantic. As her befuddled brain started extracting itself from the mess of emotions, guilt kicked in. She felt guilty for enjoying the kiss, even if it was only a subconscious enjoyment. Charles had been her comfort since Arrathir's death so she did harbor some feelings for him, but nowhere near what she felt for Arrathir. A bit of anger was also present. Charles knew how she felt about Arrathir, so why was he doing this? Arrathir was his friend! Why was he betraying their friendship by going after her?

All these emotions flashed through her in a nanosecond, only to be replaced by pain. A searing, burning pain in her right shoulder, right at the spot where the demon had bitten her. She cried out in pain, breaking away from Charles and clasping her left hand to her aching shoulder.

As Eva broke away, Charles immediately regretted his action. How could be betray Eva's trust like that? He _knew_ she loved Arrathir and that the feeling was reciprocal.

**;You idiot! I warned you that something like this would happen! Now look what you've done!;**

;Why is she in pain?;

**;She's marked, baka! Arrathir's demon had claimed her as his mate, meaning no other male may approach her in an affectionate way! The mark is calling to the demon, telling him his mate is in trouble;**

;So if Arrathir was alive…;

**;I'd start running and prey for mercy;**

**

* * *

**As Arrathir got up, stretching his limbs, he suddenly felt an odd sensation, like an aching pain in his skull. At the same time, he caught the scent of Eva's blood on the air.

_Something's happened to Eva!_

Following the scent, he bolted across the rocky terrain, heading straight for the flickering light of what looked like a campfire. He screeched to a halt by the fire, seeing Eva clutching her shoulder in pain and Charles looking mortified. Both of them did a triple-take when they saw Arrathir, their jaws hanging open in astonishment.

"What is going on here?" demanded Arrathir, but his nose told him all he needed to know. Charles' scent on Eva and hers on Charles; He quickly made the connection. His anxiety was quickly replaced by a burning rage. Before he knew it, the demon had taken over and was advancing menacingly towards Charles.

"You _dare,_" roared the demon "Touch _my_ mate?"

Before Charles could react, the demon threw himself at him, claws extended. As the demon was about to tear through the Keeper, Charles disappeared in a blue flash, reappearing on the opposite side of the campfire, the symbol of blue mana glowing on his forehead.

"Where is Arrathir, demon?" Chiburuu demanded.

"Stay out of this, Keeper," said the demon "My beef is with your host!"

"Unfortunately for you," said Chiburuu "My host does not take lightly to people trying to tear him to shreds. If you are going to fight anyone, fight me."

"With pleasure," said the demon, flexing his claws. He ran at Chiburuu, who shot a Dream's Grip (B, Instant, Tap or untap target permanent. Entwine (2)) at the demon. As the spell reached him, the demon leapt high into the air, avoiding the spell. As he flew over Chiburuu, he unleashed a barrage of raw mana at the Keeper, who quickly enchanted himself with Alexi's Cloak (1B, Enchant Creature, Target creature can't be the target of spells or abilities), the enchantment absorbing or deflecting the mana.

"Heh," laughed the demon as he landed "Think you're so smart with your enchantments, eh? Well, you can't defend yourself if you don't know where I am!" From the demon spread a dark cloud that quickly covered the area around the campfire. Chiburuu sighed as he cast a Counterspell to get rid of the darkness. A blue beam shot through the obscurity, tearing it apart and dispelling it. As the darkness cleared, Chiburuu found the demon had vanished.

"Behind you!" yelled Eva, but her warning came too late. The demon smashed his fist into the back of the Keeper's head with violence, sending him down to the ground.

"I will tear out your innards and feed the to the dogs!" yelled the demon as he bashed Chiburuu's face against the ground. Blood spurted all over as the Keeper's nose broke. Chiburuu was too dazed to react and could do nothing as the demon continued beating him.

Eva watched in horror as the demon continued beating Charles. She knew if she didn't intervene, the demon would kill Charles.

"Stop it!" she yelled, trying to pull the demon off Chiburuu "It's not what you think!"

The demon ignored her, grinning sadistically as he continued to beat Charles' face into a blood red pulp. In desperation, she tried the only thing she could think of to calm him down: she began stroking his ears.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but eventually, the demon's haggard breathing slowed and became regular. He also ceased bashing Charles' head against the ground. After a few more seconds, he blinked, as if coming out of a dream.

"Holy fuck!" yelled Arrathir when he saw the bloody red mess his friend's face had become. "What the Hell happened?" He got up, panicking and checked Charles' pulse.

"Your demon took over," said Eva "He freaked and attacked Charles."

"He's not breathing and I don't have a pulse!" yelled Arrathir "I killed him!" He dashed over to the sleeping Keeper and shook Erik violently.

"The Hell?" asked Erik, waking up "Quinn?" he said, recognizing Arrathir "I thought you were dead."

"Erik! I killed him! I fucking killed Charles! Get your ass up!"

"Wait, _you_ killed Wainscot?" asked Erik.

"No time to explain!" yelled Arrathir, half-dragging the Keeper towards Charles' body "If he's not dead, he will be if you don't heal him!"

"Oh fuck!" said Erik when he saw Charles "You gotta get some anger management classes, Quinn. OK, I'll see what I can do. Eva, you take him somewhere. Poor guy's hyperventilating."

As Eva led a babbling Arrathir away from the campfire, Khell woke up. Seeing Arrathir alive, he bolted upright, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Arrathir? How in Gaea…?"

"Khell, give me a hand," said Eva "He's freaking out because the demon attacked Charles."

"Watch it!" said Khell, as Arrathir broke loose and began violently banging his head against a rock, wailing, "I killed him! I killed him!" over and over. Even as his blood started staining the rock a deep red, Arrathir continued.

"Grab him!" said Eva. As the Keeper of Green Mana did so, Eva faced Arrathir and began stroking his ears once again. Arrathir's wailing stopped and he eventually stopped his self-mutilation. As Eva continued, Arrathir collapsed into Eva's lap and began gently snoring as he fell asleep.

"That's a useful trick," Khell commented, casting a Nourish to heal Arrathir's wounds "Now, what happened?" he asked Eva "How did Arrathir come back to life?"

"I have a hypothesis," said Eva "I had these visions from Arrathir's memories and just a while ago, I had another nightmare about the demon, only this time, Arrathir spoke to me in the dream, urging me to fight back. The way I see it, when Arrathir's life essence left his body, it come to me because of our connection. When I kissed Arrathir, it must have transferred the life essence back to his body."

"That is a plausible explanation," said Khell "Love is a mysterious power, possibly the greatest of them all, but why did the demon attack Charles?"

"Charles kissed me," said Eva, blushing "And when he did, the demon's mark started burning me."

"That explains it," said Khell "When a demon's mate is in danger, the mark will begin to bleed, carrying the mate's scent to the demon, who will pick up the scent and quickly fly to her rescue. However, in your case, the mark acted as a defense mechanism when Charles kissed you. The mark shows other males that the female is promised to a demon, but if a male ignores this and attempts to approach the female anyways, the mark warns the demon."

"When the demon saw us, Charles and me, he just went crazy," said Eva.

"So it he all right?"

"The demon beat him up pretty bad," said Eva "It was horrible. The demon really wanted to kill him. After I calmed him down, Arrathir work Erik and asked him to heal Charles, so he should be all right. I mean if Erik was able to revive me, healing Charles shouldn't be a problem. Come to think of it, Erik didn't refuse or show any reluctance when Arrathir asked him to heal Charles. He almost seemed concerned about him. That's not like Erik. He hates Charles."

"Could it be he's finally shedding his asshole personality?" said Khell "I _thought_ it was strange when he summoned transports for all of us without hesitation."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," said Eva "Notice how he gave me a Healing Salve without me asking?"

"Well, let's hope Erik has turned over a new leaf," said Khell "Where'd you learn that little trick with the ears?"

"Pure dumb luck," said Eva "When the demon started attacking Charles, I knew I had to calm it down somehow. I'd noticed that when I stroked Arrathir's ears once, he got a sleepy look on his face, so I figured maybe it would calm the demon down."

"At least now we have a sure-fire way of controlling him if he ever goes berserk again," said Khell.

"Think we should wake him up?" asked Eva.

"Yeah, probably," said Khell "But if he starts bashing his brains out again, knock him out for a couple hours."

"Arrathir, wake up," said Eva, gently shaking his head.

Arrathir stirred and awoke, blinking in confusion. As he realized where he was lying, embarrassment replaced the confusion.

"Eva! Ah, what's going…oh shit! Charles!"

"Shh, it's fine," said Eva, reassuringly stroking his ears "Erik is patching him up as we speak. He's going to be fine."

"It's not that," said Arrathir "This is the second time one of my friends has been hurt because of the demon."

"Hey, listen to me, Arrathir," said Eva "It's not your fault your demon is a jackass. Quit blaming yourself for everything he does. I forgave you when he assaulted me, and I'm sure Charles will forgive you as well."

"It's good to have you back, Arrathir," said Khell.

"Well, it's good to be back," said Arrathir.

"So what happened?" asked Eva "How did you recover your life essence?"

"Well, after I died," said Arrathir "I met the spirit of my deck, a Havoc Demon named Demos. He told me the only way to recover my life essence was to join my power to my demonic side's. We ended up spiritually uniting our bloods and then I tried locating my life essence to return in to my body. It was weird though, I was struggling terribly to get a hold on my life essence, but then all of a sudden, it just came to me."

"After you died," said Eva "Your life essence came to me, maybe because it trusted me to be its new host. A bit before you revived, I was talking to you, so I guess because I was close to you it made it easier for you to recover it."

"I thought it was because you ki…" started Khell before Eva hastily interrupted him.

"So, what to hear about what went on during the past days?" she asked, slightly flustered.

"How long was I out?" asked Arrathir.

"About three or four days," said Eva "We got to Shiv the day after you died."

"How did you transport my body around without arousing suspicion?" asked Arrathir.

"Khell put you in an Amber Prison," said Eva "That made transport a lot easier. When we left the boat, we met this viashino, Jas'Khar."

"Great guy," said Khell "He helped us find a guide to get across the desert."

"The morning after we left," said Eva "We got ambushed by some viashino. The demanded we hand over all our possessions, but since we refused, they attacked us. Erik threw up a Circle of Protection: Red, but I wasn't able to enter it, probably because of my red alignment. We drove off the viashino and then Erik summoned a couple of Leonin Skyhunters to fly us to the mountains."

"Wow, looks like I missed out on a lot," said Arrathir "So these are the mountains where the Keeper of Red Mana is?"

"We assume so," said Khell "Tomorrow we'll start searching. Charles will be out mana detector. He's become quite good at mana reading."

"Speaking of Charles," said Arrathir "I want to make sure he's OK. I also need to apologize to him. What did he do anyways?" he asked Eva "I felt this feeling in my head and at the same time I picked up the smell of your blood."

"Well, Charles kissed me," said Eva "And the demon's mark started bleeding."

"Oh," said Arrathir.

_Charles kissed Eva? I didn't even know he was interested in her. Are they not telling me something? Did something else happen while I was dead?_

**_I think Charles was probably just infatuated with her. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you._**

_Why? Because he thought I was dead? He thought with me out of the picture he could just scoop Eva up? Take advantage of her grief to seduce her?_

**_Arrathir, you and Charles were friends. Friends don't betray each other like that. You're looking too much into this._**

"Well," grumbled Arrathir "I'd still like to know he's all right."

They made their way back to the campfire, but neither Charles nor Erik was in sight.

"They were definitely here," said Arrathir "Their scent is still fresh."

"With Charles in his condition," said Eva "I doubt they went for a stroll in the desert or the mountains."

"So," sighed Arrathir "It looks as though there's only one answer: enemy Planeswalker number four has shown up."

To be continued…

Author's Note: Dun, dun dunnnn! So, for all of you who wanted to see the demon kick Charles' ass, there you go!

A lot of people were complaining about the cheesiness of the last chapter, and I agree completely. Yes, I slightly did rip of the Matrix, but not intentionally, and anyways, it fit with the scene.

News on the progress of the Awakening Manga: We have our comicgenesis account, just need to create the website and upload some strips. Lots of concept art is ready and as soon as it is scanned, I'll upload some to the Academy forums.

Until next time, Debna yisenbëtu!


	51. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters

* * *

**CHAPTER 51-The Search**

"Not _another_ one!" moaned Eva "Who's going to die this time?"

"What?" asked Arrathir.

"Notice the past two times a planeswalker showed up, one of us died? It was me with Numa and you with Arog."

"Yes," said Arrathir "But the planeswalkers also helped awaken the Keepers. Anima awoke Erik and Numa Charles. Notwithstanding the fact Erik still hasn't accepted his Keeper, but at least we knew he was a Keeper. Maybe this new enemy will help awaken the Keeper of Red Mana."

"So we should start searching," said Eva.

"No," said Khell "It is late and we are all tired. If indeed an enemy had captured Charles and Erik, he will most likely keep them alive as bait. However, I find it strange that we heard nothing. I'm sure Erik would not have given himself up without a fight, and if not Erik, I'm sure the Keepers would have put up a fight."

"He was healing Charles," said Arrathir "Maybe he was caught by surprise and his mana was too low to summon anything."

"Possibly," said Khell "Now we should rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

As Khell left, Eva embraced Arrathir tightly.

"I was so worried about you," she said "After you died, I felt like I'd lost a part of myself. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"Hey, it's me," said Arrathir "I've been up against tough odds and come out victorious before. There wasn't any reason to doubt me."

"That's easy for you to say!" said Eva "You didn't go through the pain, the doubt, the desperate hope, and the fear I went through! You can go and act all macho about it, like your death was no big deal, but it was for me!" Eva turned and ran from Arrathir.

_What was that all about? She knew I'd be back._

**_Once again, your lack of tact never ceases to amaze me._**

_What? How? What did I do?_

**_Arrathir, you knew there was a way for you to return, but Eva didn't. It made thing a lot harder for her since she had to rely on faith alone to that you would live again._**

_Still don't see where you're coming from._

**_Remember how you felt when Eva died. You were desperate to see her again and were ready to do anything, just for a chance to save her. Eva went through the same thing, but whereas you knew there was a way, she didn't, which made things a lot harder._**

_I just fucked up again, didn't I?_

**_This may be your biggest to date._**

_I gotta go apologize._

**_No. Let her cool off and you sleep on it, thinking about what you are going to tell her. You are well on your way to winning this girl's heart, Arrathir, but there are still a few rough spots you have to iron out._**

_You're telling me…_

_

* * *

_The next morning, the summoners awoke as the sun began tainting the horizon a pale orange. After a quick breakfast, they distributed Charles and Erik's loads among themselves, Khell and Arrathir insisting upon taking the majority of the weight.

They set off around min-morning, heading up the mountain while looking for traces of the other Keepers' passage. The going was slow, mainly because there was no exact path to follow so they had to forge their own.

"This is only the start of the cordillera," said Khell "Once we cross this mountain, we'll see the full extent of the range."

As they advanced, the terrain became much rockier. They passed enormous boulder perched precariously on the edge of ravines that seemed as if they would tip over at any instant and roll crashing down below.

By mid-day, they were well into the mountain range and the desert was only a thin golden like visible between the gaps in the cliffs surrounding them.

They passed through majestic canyons, polished smooth by the continuous erosion of a river that had existed millions of years ago; through valleys filled with stone arches, like a giant deserted croquet field. They walked along the edges of steep cliffs that stood a dizzying height above the ground.

As they reached the top of a plateau, they saw the desert set out behind them; a vast plain of sand as far as the eye could see and far, far away, a fine, sparkling line that was the ocean.

They stopped for lunch on the plateau, taking shelter from the blazing sun under an overhang.

"We have to watch our water," said Khell "With Charles and Erik gone, we have plenty, but we don't know how long it might take us to find them."

"Khell," asked Eva "Do you remember anything about the Keeper of Red Mana that could help us with our search?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Khell "I've asked Rin several times, but the only thing he remembers is the Keeper's name: Chiruu."

"I've been wondering," said Eva "What is the naming pattern behind the Keepers' names? They all start in "Chi," which means "energy", but what about the second parts?"

"Probably something having to with their names," said Arrathir "Come to think of it, 'Chiguriin' does sound like 'Chi-green,' so it would mean 'energy of green' or something like that."

Once they finished their lunch, the summoners set off again, heading due north-west, following the edge of the plateau. However, they soon came to the end of the plateau with no apparent way down. They stopped to discuss their situation.

"Do we go back?" asked Khell "Or do we descend by some means?"

"How do we even know we're heading in the right direction?" asked Arrathir "For all we know, Charles and Erik could be behind us."

"Then let us do a mana reading to determine our next course of action," said Khell, closing his eyes. Arrathir and Eva imitated him, concentrating.

Arrathir felt an abundance of red mana all around them, so he concentrated on finding disturbances in the flow of mana. These disturbances could be caused by differing mana types. However, he could find nothing unusual about the mana flow around them.

"I've got it!" said Eva "It was just for a second, but there was a trace of blue mana ahead of us."

"Residual mana from their passage," said Khell "Good work, Eva! So, we go down."

Peering over the edge of the plateau, they could see it was nothing but sheer, steep cliff all the way down to where the rock wall met the ground.

"Arrathir," said Khell "Could you summon…"

"Way ahead of you," said Arrathir, summoning his Havoc Demon. The creature appeared with a screech and gave Arrathir a wink, which he returned.

"Khell, you go ahead and make sure it's safe," said Arrathir.

As the demon bore the Keeper down to the ground, Eva and Arrathir stood in an uncomfortable silence.

**_Go on, apologize. That _is _why you sent Khell down first, right?_**

_It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm not quite sure what to say._

**_Just say, 'I'm sorry, Eva. I was an idiot.' She won't care what you say, just as long as you apologize. She knows it comes from the heart._**

As Arrathir opened his mouth to speak, the Havoc Demon returned to the plateau without Khell. Eva got on without a word. Mentally cursing himself, Arrathir got on behind her and the Havoc Demon descended them to the ground where Khell was waiting.

After crossing the valley they'd descended into, the summoners started uphill again, occasionally taking mana readings to verify the were still heading in the right direction. Sometimes, the readings would be obvious, precisely indicating which way the two Keepers had come, but most of the time, the results were hazy and often threw them off track.

"Their mana is moving," said Khell as the summoners set up camp as twilight began setting in "Which makes me wonder who exactly we are up against. To keep two Keepers captive while traveling across this terrain and over such a long distance is quite a feat."

"Just as long as it's not another tribal deck," said Arrathir "We've had slivers, goblins, and shadow. What's next? Elves? Raffinity?"

"Only time will tell," said Khell.

* * *

The next morning, the sun found the summoners already on the move. By mid-day, they had reached a pass between two summits. The reading clearly showed Erik's mana lay beyond the pass. As well, it seemed to have finally stopped. The summoners took the pass, which led upwards between the mountains. As they came over the crest of the pass, they gasped in awe. 

Beyond the pass lay a river. Born of an invisible spring in the mountains, it flowed rapidly downhill to a valley below. However, it wasn't presence of water in this dry place that amazed the summoners. The valley below them was a vast expanse of lush, green forest, like a giant oasis in the middle of this desolate place.

"It's impossible," said Arrathir "All this vegetation can't be here!"

"The valley is surrounded by mountains," said Khell "All the moisture is kept trapped in the valley, allowing for life to thrive."

"It's still hard to believe," said Eva "It's like an Eden in Hell."

As they descended into the valley, the air changed from hot to muggy. The summoners were sweating profusely by the time they reached the bottom of the slope. They now stood in the forest by the river which flowed away through the trees.

"They're definitely here," said Khell after a quick mana reading "Their mana is coming from that direction," he added, pointing eastward.

They progressed slowly through the forest. The vegetation was very dense and the trees were closely knit together. Khell had to shift to his wurm form several times to forge a path through the thicket. After a few hours of battling through the forest, they came out of the trees, only to be confronted by an enormous mountain in their path.

"They're in there," said Khell.

"_In_ the mountain?" asked Arrathir.

"There must be some sort of cave or something," said Khell "Split up and we'll search. If you find anything, send up a mana flare."

So the summoners separated. Khell went right, Eva left, leaving Arrathir to search the front of the mountain. As he picked his way across the rocks, Arrathir wrinkled his nose. There was a foul stench on the air. It smelt a bit like rotten eggs.

_Sulfur. We must be in a volcanic area._

Following the smell, Arrathir soon discovered a small crevice in the ground. Cautiously lowering himself into the ground, he found himself in a low rock tunnel. From the way the small seemed to waft up through the tunnel, he assumed the passage led down into the mountain.

Taking a handful of mana, he prepared to send up a signal for Khell and Eva, but as he released the mana, a tremor shook the cave, throwing him off his feet. The mana impacted with the ceiling with a small explosion. In a thunderous crash, the tunnel began to cave in. Arrathir barely had time to dive out of the way to avoid being buried under the avalanche of rocks. When the cave-in ceased, Arrathir found himself in complete darkness. Even his improved vision didn't help him.

_I'm buried alive!_

**_Relax, Arrathir._**

_We're gonna die! The vapors will accumulate and suffocate us!_

**_Snap out of it! The vapors come from somewhere, so follow the tunnel and see where it leads._**

_What if it leads nowhere? Chikuro, I'm scared!_

**_So am I, but it's the only chance we have._**

Lighting a handful of mana, Arrathir guided himself by the flickering light along the tunnel which gradually sloped downwards. After a few minutes of walking, Arrathir saw a faint red glow ahead. Extinguishing his mana, he guided himself by the glow, eventually coming out into a vast, circular cavern.

Here and there, red pools of molten lava glowed faintly, providing a surreal lighting to the cavern. Looking up, Arrathir could make out a distant circular opening which provided a circle of natural light in the center of the cavern, which, Arrathir now realized, was the crater of a volcano.

"You came," said a voice "But really, you could have used the other entrance."

Arrathir saw a figure standing in the shadow across from him, just on the edge of the spotlight formed by the mouth of the crater.

"Where are Charles and Erik?" Arrathir demanded.

"The blue summoner?" asked the figure "He was as good as dead when I brought him here, so I finished the job. No point in wasting a life essence, especially a Keeper's."

"And Erik?" asked Arrathir.

_If he absorbed Charles' life essence, all I need to do it beat him and Charles will be revived._

"He's fine," said the figure, stepping into the light so Arrathir could see his face. Arrathir was taken aback. While he stood there, speechless, the figure preened its left wing's feathers with its beak. "He's never been better," said Chihowaido, the symbol of white mana glowing brightly on his forehead.

**_HIM!_**

"You!" said Arrathir.

"Yes," said the Keeper of White Mana "Me."

He looked the same as Erik had, except the aven beak was back and a pair of brown wings had sprouted from his back.

"What happened to Erik?" demanded Arrathir.

"My host?" asked Chihowaido "He was too weak and stupid to foresee my gradual takeover of his body. It took me a long time, bit I've finally broken through. While he was attempting to heal the late Charles, I took over. I knew your loyalty to your friends would cause you to follow their mana radiations.

"Why didn't you just attack at the camp when you took over?" asked Arrathir.

"The Keeper of Green Mana was there," said the spirit "I couldn't have him interfering. I needed to get you alone."

**_Arrathir, give me control. I have a score to settle with this guy._**

"So you've finally shown you true form, Chihowaido," said Chikuro, taking over.

"Chikuro," said the other Erik "So good of you to join me."

"What is the purpose behind this?"

"I am going to accomplish something I should have done millennia ago," said Chihowaido "I am going to rid the Multiverse of your evil! I will defeat you, Chikuro!"

"Why did you kill Charles?" asked Chikuro "He had nothing to do with this!"

"Chiburuu was a traitor once," said Chihowaido "He would have probably joined you again."

"I'm not back to take over the Multiverse," said Chikuro "Why would I be helping to awaken the Keepers of Mana? They would be the only ones who could stop me."

"To assemble them all before you kill them and take their power for your own!" said Chihowaido "I see through your tricks, _ghell_!"

"Same as always," said Chikuro "A paranoid schizophrenic bastard."

"I won't let you succeed _this_ time!" said Chihowaido "You _will_ die!"

"I've been awakened longer than you," said Chikuro "My power is far greater than yours."

"We'll see about that," said Chihowaido "Let's begin!"

To be continued…

Author's Notes: So, the true villain has been exposed.

Until next time, Adios!


	52. A Duel with the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 52-A Duel with the Past**

"This brings back so many memories," said Chihowaido "Remember the last time we faced off like this?"

"No," said Chikuro "I don't."

"Still amnesiac?" taunted Chihowaido "Maybe this will refresh your memory: Black Lotus!" A black flower appeared on the field "I sack it to add three white mana to my mana pool." The flower exploded into three black petals that faded to white and settled on Chihowaido, bursting into mana as they touched his body. The mana surrounded Chihowaido like an aura. "Then I cast Circle of Protection: Black and I summon Suntail Hawk (1/1, Flying)." A black ring appeared around Chihowaido with golden symbols engraved around the perimeter. A small hawk formed from the last mana, perching on its master's left shoulder. "That stir up any souvenirs?"

"_I invoke the Black Lotus!" said Chihowaido._

"_And what is a little flower going to do against me?" laughed Chikuro._

"_This little flower is a powerful artifact!" said Chihowaido "It harnesses the power of mana, allowing me to sacrifice it to add three mana of any color to my mana pool! I sacrifice for three white mana!"_

"_I am still not impressed," said Chikuro._

"_This is but the beginning," said Chihowaido "Next, I invoke the enchantment, Circle of Protection: Black! Your dark magic cannot penetrate the sanctity of this enchantment. By channeling mana into it, I can prevent all damage one of your spells or creatures would do to me. Finally, with my final mana, I summon my Suntail Hawk!"_

"Ah, good," said Chihowaido as a look of shock dawned on Chikuro's face "You remember."

"I do," said Chikuro, in a hushed voice "You played those same moves all those years ago."

"A fitting opening to your downfall," laughed Chihowaido "Your last win was just a fluke."

"A fluke? You sacrificed yourself to kill me!" said Chikuro "I'd say it was more like I was kicking your ass and you couldn't stand to loose so you made sure nobody would win."

"I chose to die and take you with me rather than to let your darkness rule the Multiverse," said Chihowaido "I'm going to cleanse the Multiverse of your evil once and for all!"

"I repeat," said Chikuro "I am not trying to take over the Multiverse again, but since you're too obdurate to understand this, I'll have to show you the hard way! I cast Buried Alive, sending three creatures I possess to the graveyard!" Two gravediggers appeared next to a grave that dug itself in the ground. Concentrating, Chikuro called upon his Havoc Demon, Hypnox, and Avatar of Woe, each creature appearing on the field before falling into the grave. Once all three creatures were in, the gravediggers seized their shovels and began filling in the grave, soon muffling the cries of the creatures within.

"You plan to revive them next turn with Living Death," said Chihowaido "Classic reanimation strategy: dump a big creature into the graveyard and bring it back with a cheap revival spell. However, I have the perfect counter. I play Honor the Fallen." A golden light surrounded Chihowaido and Chikuro gasped as he felt the spell consuming his graveyard. "This spell removes all creature cards in all graveyards from the game and I gain one life for each creature removed this way."

**_Shit. This kind of blows my opening advantage to Hell. Let's hope he doesn't have too many of those spells ready._**

**CHIHOWAIDO: 23  
CHIKURO: 20**

"Now I'll give my creatures something to fight for! I cast Crusade," said Chihowaido. Golden dust rained down from the mouth of the crater, settling over Chihowaido's creature. The hawk's eyes became fiercer and it grew larger. "All white creatures have their power and toughness increased by one. Attack, my Suntail Hawk (2/2)!" The hawk let out a piercing screech, flying over to Chikuro and raking his face with its talons.

**CHIHOWAIDO: 23  
CHIKURO: 18**

"Not bad," said Chikuro "But you shouldn't have tired yourself so much. Now you've exhausted your mana, leaving you defenseless! I summon Putrid Imp (1/1)!" The small zombie appeared on the field "And I discard Spirit of the Night to give my Imp flying until end of turn. Next, I cast Exhume. This spell allows both players to return a creature from their graveyard to play. I return Spirit of the Night (6/5, Flying, Trample, Protection from black, Haste)!" A grotesque creature appeared on the field, its body made of what looked like brown smoke. It opened its mouth and let out a low moan that echoed through the crater. "Spirit of the Night, cut down Chihowaido a few notches, eh?" grinned Chikuro. The creature wrapped its smoke-like body around Chihowaido; the smoke turning black as the Keeper could be heard screaming in pain.

**CHIHOWAIDO: 17  
CHIKURO: 18**

"I summon Paladin en-Vec (3/3, First Strike, Protection from black)," said Chihowaido. A man dressed in white armor wielding a pike and a round shield appeared on the field. "That will be all."

"Playing defensively?" asked Chikuro "Fine, let's see what you have planned. Duress!" Chihowaido winced in pain as the Keeper of Black mana probed his mind, visioning his spells.

"Ah, Kismet, eh?" said Chikuro "Loose it. Next, a change of scenery. I play Unholy Grotto!" The field around them changed to a dank cavern, full of broken weapons set on the graved of their former owners. Water dripped from the inexistent ceiling, collecting in small pools formed by crevices in the rocky ground. "Rather appropriate, no?" asked Chikuro "Next, I swampcycle Twisted Abomination, gaining a swamp for next turn. Finally, I summon Darksteel Brute to deal with your pro-black creature." An enormous black wolf appeared on the field, frozen in an attack position. "This artifact allows me to channel mana into it to create a 2/2 creature. Also, since it is made of Darksteel, it is indestructible. Since you have the mana necessary to activate your Circle, it would be pointless to attack. Make your move."

"I summon Dawn Elemental (4/4, Flying)," said Chihowaido. A blue winged creature appeared hovering above the field. "As you know, all damage done to Dawn Elemental is prevented," said Chihowaido "End turn."

_A million to one says he enchants it with Pariah next turn._

_**I think the odds are a bit higher than that. More like ten million to one.**_

"I dump Avatar of Woe into my Graveyard," said Chikuro "Gain an extra land from my swampcycle, and Zombify the Avatar (6/5, Fear)." A woman dressed in a black dress with a blue shawl appeared of the field. Her hair was arranged in a curious fashion: It curved around her head to two points on either side of her face. She wore a thin blue mask over her eyes and wielded a staff ending in a horizontal crosspiece.

"I enchant my Elemental with Pariah," said Chihowaido. A thin golden line shot out from Chihowaido's chest and connected with the Dawn Elemental "All damage that would be dealt to me is dealt to Dawn Elemental, but since Dawn Elemental takes no damage…"

"I get it," growled Chikuro "You have the perfect defense."

"Exactly," said Chihowaido "Even if I spend all my mana and cannot use my Circle of Protection, the damage you could deal me will still be prevented. Now I cast Swords to Plowshares on your Avatar of Woe. That thing is too dangerous for my taste." The Avatar's staff exploded into pieces, the creature itself falling to the ground before turning back into mana. "You gain life equal to the creature's power, but that's a price I'm willing to pay."

**CHIHOWAIDO: 17  
CHIKURO: 22**

"I summon Kokusho, the Evening Star (5/5, Flying)!" said Chikuro. A giant dragon appeared on the field, its deep purple scales shimmering in the pale light. It coiled its snake-like body around the perimeter of the field, awaiting its master's orders. "Now to break your perfect defense, Terror on your Elemental!" A black beam shot from his hands and destroyed the creature. "I know you have a Wrath of God ready, but do you really want to give me the extra lifepoints?"

"I have something much better in mind," said Chihowaido "I invoke Loxodon Warhammer and equip it to Paladin en-Vec (6/3)." A giant hammer appeared on the field. The Paladin picked it up, the weapon humming with energy. "This equipment raises the attack of the creature using it by three and gives it trample. Now, Paladin en-Vec, cleanse the field of his darkness! Attack!" The Paladin charged forwards, Warhammer held high.

"I channel three mana into my Darksteel Brute to turn it into a 2/2 creature!" said Chikuro as the Paladin approached. The steel wolf came to life as the Paladin reached it. Slashing out with its claws, it carved three deep gouges in the creature's side. The Paladin replied by smashing the wolf's face in with its hammer, the shockwave from the attack throwing Chikuro off his feet.

"As well," said Chihowaido "Whenever the equipped creature deals damage, I gain that much life."

**CHIHOWAIDO: 21  
CHIKURO: 18**

"I summon Hypnox (8/8, Flying)!" said Chikuro. The nightmare horror appeared on the field with a chilling screech. "Since it was summoned directly, you discard your hand."

"I know Hypnox's effect!" snapped Chihowaido.

"Fine then. End turn."

"Your end is near!" cackled Chihowaido "Come forth now, Akroma, Angel of Wrath (7/7, Flying, first strike, trample, haste, protection from black, protection from red, vigilance)!" From the mouth of the crater there descended a beautiful winged woman with purple hair. She was fully dressed in battle armor and wielded a large broadsword. As she landed, she looked confusedly about.

"I'm…alive?" she said in astonishment "I thought Kamahl…"

"He did," said Chihowaido "You are dead, Akroma. This body is but an illusion; a shadow of your past self I have summoned to aid me in combat."

"And who are you?" asked Akroma with contempt.

"I am Chihowaido, Keeper of White Mana," said the spirit.

"Why should I serve _you_?"

"Because you only exist in the real world because of me," said Chihowaido "If I choose to dispel you, your existence in corporeal form would cease."

"Fine," said Akroma "I suppose I have no choice then. I will serve you for the time being."

"That's more like it!" said Chihowaido "Attack the _ghell_! You too, Paladin!" Akroma beat her wings, taking off and she flew towards Arrathir. The paladin held the Loxodon Warhammer high as he rushed in to attack.

"Activate Steel Brute's ability!" said Chikuro "Have the creature block your Paladin en-Vec!" The steel wolf came to life again, intercepting the Paladin's attack. Akroma, however, had no trouble dodging Chikuro's flying creatures and slashed at the Keeper, her sword shining with holy light.

**CHIHOWAIDO: 29  
CHIKURO: 5**

As Chikuro picked himself out of the cold pool he'd been thrown into by Akroma's attack, wincing in pain from the large, bleeding gash in his right shoulder, he felt the ground rumbled and suddenly become extremely warm. Jumping aside, he narrowly avoided being incinerated by the geyser of molten lava that erupted from the ground beside him.

**_Shit! We're still in the volcano. The attacks must be weakening the ground. This could make the volcano go into eruption. Guess that just means I'll have to hurry up and defeat Chihowaido._**

"You know," said Chikuro, popping his jaw back in place "That really hurt, but what I'm about to do will hurt even more. I summon Abyssal Gatekeeper (1/1), enchant it with Casting of Bones!" A gray, scorpion-like creature appeared on the field. "Now I cast Night's Whisper, drawing two spells and loosing two life." Chikuro winced as a fresh cut opened on his right cheek.

**CHIHOWAIDO: 29  
CHIKURO: 3**

"Next, I cast Innocent Blood, forcing us each to sacrifice a creature," said Chikuro.

"So you plan to gain life by sacrificing your dragon?" laughed Chihowaido as he dispelled his Suntail Hawk.

"I'm not sacking Kokusho!" said Chikuro "I sacrifice Abyssal Gatekeeper!" The creature exploded into mana, three bones falling onto the ground. "When a creature enchanted with Casting of Bones goes to the graveyard, I gain three spells and send one to the graveyard," said Chikuro "Also, the Gatekeeper's ability activates now: When it goes to the graveyard, each player must sacrifice a creature. I sack Putrid Imp." The zombie exploded with a squeal.

"Why you…" said Chihowaido, sacrificing his Paladin en-Vec, the Loxodon Warhammer clanking to the ground.

"Now," said Chikuro "To get rid of your angel. I cast Dark Ritual!" A black aura surrounded the Keeper of Mana "Three black mana, which I use to cast my own Loxodon Warhammer!" The artifact appeared on the field "Then, I cast Cabal Ritual! Since I have Threshold, it adds five black mana to my mana pool!" The aura around Chikuro intensified to a blazing inferno. "I cast Sinkhole on your untapped Plain," he said. The ground around Chihowaido exploded as the spell took effect.

"In response," said Chihowaido "Before my Plain is destroyed, I tap it to activate my Circle of Protection, preventing all damage your Hypnox would deal this turn!" The circle pulsed with energy and the runes glowed brightly.

"Fine by me," said Chikuro "I cast Chainer's Edict on you, so sack the angel!"

"No!" said Akroma "You cannot banish me!"

"Shut up!" growled Chihowaido as the angel exploded into white mana with a painful scream.

"Finally, I attack with Kokusho, the Evening Star," said Chikuro. The dragon opened it mouth, breathing black fire all over Chihowaido.

**CHIHOWAIDO: 24  
CHIKURO: 3**

"I play Breath of Life," snarled Chihowaido "Bringing Akroma back to the field!" A golden light erupted from Chihowaido's field. When it faded, the Angel of Wrath once again stood ready for combat. "Akroma, finish him!" The angel flew at Chikuro, ready to deal the killing blow.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So Chikuro and Chihowaido duke it out in classic black vs white action, but can Chikuro beat some sense into the paranoid Keeper before the volcano erupts, killing them both?

On another note, I don't think I'm going to be able to meet the "KoRM awakens by the end of the month" challenge. However, the Keeper will awaken soon, I promise.

Until next time, Do vstrechi!


	53. The Draw

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 53-The Draw  
**

As Akroma approached Chikuro, ready to deal the killing blow, a great black cloud rolled onto the field, completely obscuring the Keeper of Black Mana from Chikuro's view. The angel flew into the cloud, only to come out a few seconds later looking confused.

"The darkness was so great I could not find him," she said.

"There's the black equivalent of your Holy Day," laughed Chikuro "Darkness. Just like Holy Day, it prevents all combat damage."

Chihowaido was seething. "End turn!" he snapped.

"I cycle Dirge of Dread," said Chikuro "Giving my Hypnox Fear until end of turn. Next, I cast Gloom." The darkness around them increased to the point where Chihowaido could no longer see the Keeper across the field. "In times of despair," said Chikuro's voice from the darkness "Even the mightiest summoners have trouble concentrating enough to cast their spells. Gloom increases the cost of all white spells by three colorless mana. As well, any mana abilities from enchantments also cost an additional three to activate."

"So my Circle of Protection is useless," growled Chihowaido.

"Exactly!" laughed Chikuro "I equip Hypnox with Loxodon Warhammer and attack full out!" The Hypnox and Kokusho charged at Chihowaido.

"Akroma! Slay that worm!" ordered Chihowaido. The angel lopped off Kokusho's head with a clean stroke. As the dragon exploded into mana, Chihowaido cried out in pain as his life was extracted from him to be transferred to Chikuro.

"You really want to give me the extra lifepoints? Thanks!" taunted Chikuro as the Hypnox sent Chihowaido flying with a ground-shaking attack.

**CHIHOWAIDO: 8  
CHIKURO: 19**

"Quite the reversal of situations, eh?" said Chikuro.

"Not for long," said Chihowaido "First, Disenchant on your Gloom!" A bright ray of light pierced the darkness, dispelling it. "Now, attack, Akroma!"

The angel's attack split the ground around Chikuro, causing more lava to spray out of the cracks.

**_The playing field is weakening. If I don't end this soon, the whole volcano is going to blow._**

**CHIHOWAIDO: 18  
CHIKURO: 9**

"I didn't want to have to do this," said Chikuro "But you leave me no choice! Plague Wind!"

A strong wind began blowing over the field, kicking up ashes from the crater. Chikuro's creatures seemed unaffected by the wind, but Akroma was. The angel was down on her knees, her wings stretched painfully backwards by the gale. As the wind picked up, Akroma cried out in pain as her wings were torn off by the wind, vanishing into the darkness of the crater. The angel began to slowly dissolve as the wind eroded her skin away, bit by bit. After the skin, the wind tore away at the flesh and bones of the angel until nothing was left of Akroma but a pile of ashes, which the wind quickly dispersed.

"Destroys all creatures I don't control," said Chikuro, licking his lips "Very useful against pro-black decks, and just to make sure Akroma's really gone, I cast Cremate." Fire erupted all around Chihowaido and he felt Akroma vanishing from his mind. "Removes a spell in your graveyard from the game," said Chikuro. No point attacking since you have enough mana to fuel your Circle, so I'll end my turn."

"My turn then," said Chihowaido "You're not the only one with mass creature removal. I cast Wrath of God! You remember your first encounter with this spell, don't you?"

"_It is useless!" laughed Chikuro "My army of darkness will destroy whatever creatures you summon this turn and kill you in the process! Even your enchantments won't save you _this _time!_

"_I will not fall to you, _ghell_," said Chihowaido "You are the darkness and I am the light, and light will always prevail over the darkness! You and your army of zombies are an abomination to all that I stand for. Your mere presence angers me and it is my duty as the guardian of light to rid the Multiverse of your evil, so now feel my wrath; the wrath of a god!"_

_A translucent white sphere appeared around Chihowaido, pulsating with energy. As the energy built, electricity began arcing across the surface of the sphere in great blue bolts. Chihowaido suddenly unleashed the spell, the sphere exploding in a brilliant shockwave that swept over the field, leveling everything in its path. Chikuro's horde of creature was eradicated by the awesome power of the Keeper of White Mana._

"Here it comes again!" said Chihowaido as the sphere began appearing around him.

Chikuro was sent flying painfully into the wall by the shockwave. He felt his skull crack in several places and by the pain in his chest he figured he must have broken several ribs. As he got up, biting back a scream of pain, he saw an enormous hole in the center of the field from which molten lava was spraying in intermittent jets. A tremor knocked him back down, tearing a scream of pain from him as he crashed down among the rocks.

**_It's happened: the attacks have woken the volcano._**

"Chihowaido!" he yelled, sitting up "The volcano is erupting. We need to leave now!"

"We still have a duel to finish!" said the other Keeper.

"You're insane!" said Chikuro "If we don't leave now, we both die! Wouldn't you rather live now to die another day?"

The Keeper of White Mana seemed to be weighing his option: die now with Chikuro, thereby ridding the Multiverse of his evil, but dying at the same time, or escape and defeat Chikuro some other time.

"Fine," he finally said "We'll call it a draw! Consider yourself lucky!"

"Chihowaido," said Chikuro "Give Charles back his life essence."

"What?" said the Keeper in disbelief.

"You don't want to win that way," said Chikuro "Using another's power. You want to win on your own with no help. What glory is there in defeating me if you had to use Chiburuu's life essence to do it? It's like saying you're not powerful enough to beat me on your own and the only way to match me is by using another's power."

"Me? Weak?" yelled Chihowaido "I'll show you! I _am_ the most powerful Keeper of Mana! Fine! Take the traitor's life essence! I don't need it to beat you! He's over there," he added, pointing to a large rock by the tunnel from which Chikuro had entered the crater. "I will defeat you, _ghell_!" said Chihowaido "That is, if you get out alive!" Laughing, Chihowaido spread his wings and flew out of the crater's mouth.

Cursing and grunting in pain, Chikuro half-dragged himself to the rock and found Charles' inert body propped up against the wall of the crater. Checking him over, the Keeper was relieved to find Charles' mana, faint but present.

**_At least he's alive again. Now to get out of here._**

Draping the other Keeper's body across his shoulders, Chikuro looked about for a possible exit to this deathtrap. He knew time was of the essence. The ground was not shaking more violently and the temperature was quickly increasing to an intolerable degree as more magma sprayed from the center of the cavern. The air was becoming thick with noxious vapors, making it hard to breathe.

Chikuro finally spotted a small opening near a stone ledge above him. Gathering his strength, Chikuro leapt up, but Charles' added weight, combined with his injuries and exhaustion from the duel left him short of the ledge. Frantically scrabbling with the stone wall, he managed to get one hand on the ledge and hung there, above the liquid-hot magma.

**_Arrathir…take over…I'm spent…_**

_I-I don't know if I can do it. I won't be string enough._

**_Strength is insignificant. You can be as strong as you want; all you need is something to give you strength. Do it for Eva. She is what you value most; she is what you fight for._**

_All right. Give me control._

As the Keeper retreated into his Soul Room, Arrathir was assaulted by the pain his body was in. He felt nauseous from the pain and thought he would pass out. In a desperate grab, he managed to get both hands on the ledge. Now all he had to do was hoist himself up, but his muscles were screaming in pain and his arms felt like wet noodles.

_Eva...give me strength!_

With a cry of pain, his every muscle straining to the limit as he allowed some of his demon's power to leak through, Arrathir brought him chin up to the ledge. Another extricating effort brought him onto the ledge. He felt completely drained, unable to move. He just wanted to lie there and die as the volcano exploded to end the pain. He closed his eyes and awaited the end.

"_You could just wish we'd never met," said Arrathir "That would solve all your problems."_

"_Never!" said Eva "I'm glad to have met you! Granted my life is more chaotic now than ever, but it's…well, it's hard to explain, but I feel like I was supposed to meet you."_

…

"_Arrathir?" she said "What happened?"_

_Arrathir's only response was to embrace Eva in a warm hug. At first, she was shocked, but then accepted Arrathir's embrace._

…

"_You're starting to scare me," said Eva "Please promise me you'll stop. Do it for me."_

_Arrathir hesitated. Pain was the only way he could deal with the guilt inside him. It devoured him constantly and every time he saw the mourning elf families in his mind he swore he could hear the demon cackling in glee. His self-inflicted pain helped him block out his guilt. If he accepted, he would be alone against his painful memories. He couldn't handle that much guilt._

_Arrathir opened his mouth to respond, but staring into Eva's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to refuse. She was staring at him expectantly. He could read several emotions in her eyes: sadness, concern, and fear. He knew if he refused, it would only hurt her more, something he'd sworn he would never do again. He couldn't stand to see an ounce of pain in those eyes. His decision was made._

"_OK," he finally said "I'll stop it."_

Arrathir opened his eyes. He couldn't just let it end like this. He couldn't have gone through so much for Eva only to die before he could tell her how he felt about her. Eva was the one who kept him grounded in reality. Without her, his entire journey would have been different. Was he just going to give up now?

_No, I can't. For Eva…_

Hauling himself to his feet, Arrathir felt filled with a new vigour. His body still ached, but the pain was numbed and distant. Running as fast as his tired legs could carry him down the stone tunnel, he came out into broad daylight, the bright sunlight forcing him to shield his eyes for a few seconds while they adjusted to the new light.

Looking back at the volcano, he saw the crater was vomiting copious amounts for grey smoke, forming a tall column that stretched into the sky. Already, ashes were beginning to rain down all around him, colouring the landscape a dull grey. It almost looked like a scene straight out of winter, except for the grey 'snow' and the tropical landscape. Running down the mountain, he eventually reached the forest.

"Khell!" he screamed "Khell!" Not getting a response, he sent up a mana flare, hoping the Keeper would spot the signal. While he waited, he checked Charles over. He seemed to still have most of the wounds inflicted by the demon, but Arrathir was confidant Khell could heal them.

"Arrathir!" said Khell, arriving from the forest "What happened?"

"It was Chihowaido," said Arrathir "He's in control of Erik's body now and he sent the volcano into eruption."

"Oh no," said Khell, ashen-faced "Eva went up the mountain just before all the shaking and explosions started."

"What?" screamed Arrathir "Take care of him!" he added, turning and willing himself to run back towards the erupting mountain.

**_Don't go! You'll just be throwing your life away!_**

_I'm not loosing her again!_

Arrathir charged up the mountain, slipping on the loose rocks. All around him, ash and soot rained down, dyeing his hair grey. The air was thick with sulphur and smoke and on several occasions, Arrathir had to struggle to breathe. He lost his footing when a powerful tremor shook the ground. He landed face-first, getting a mouthful of soot. Sputtering, he got up and continued. Along with the ashes, small rocks were now flying through the air. One of these volcanic missile hit Arrathir in the forehead. Staggering, he continued, clutching his bleeding forehead.

He stumbled across Eva quite by accident. Having been thrown to the ground by another tremor, his hands had plunged into the thick layer of ash that coated the ground. As he freed himself, he sent up quite a lot of ashes. Coughing, he stumbled blindly about until his foot caught on something and he fell again. Looking down, he saw he'd tripped on a shoe protruding from the ash. Eva's shoe. He frantically began digging the ashes and soon uncovered Eva's body. She had a gash on her forehead, making him believe she must have knocked her head when a tremor threw her to the ground. She was unconscious and not breathing

_We've gotta get out of here! Can you summon anything?_

**_My mana's too low after the duel and you're in no state to summon. We'll have to leg it._**

Arrathir draped Eva over his shoulders and began down the slope. The going was slow because he needed to pay extra attention to his footing due to the added weight on his shoulders that tended to unbalance him.

He had almost reached the tree line when another tremor almost threw him off balance. Looking back, he saw the volcano was now in full eruption. Great geysers of lava were spraying from the crater and running down the slope in fiery rivers.

_Shit! That lava's going to catch up with us very quickly!_

**_The river!_**

Arrathir saw he'd reached the river. It was wide and flowed rapidly away from the volcano.

**_If we can get to the other side, we're safe!_**

_But how do we cross?_

**_Over there!_**

Arrathir saw that a tree had fallen across the river, forming a natural bridge. He stepped tentatively on the fallen trunk; it held his weight. Bending over to keep his centre of gravity as low as possible, he began crossing. The trunk was not very wide, barely larger than a gymnastics balance beam, so he had to move very carefully and slowly, shuffling his feet instead of lifting them. When he was in the middle of the makeshift bridge, Arrathir stumbled, flailed wildly to regain his balance, and plunged into the raging river below.

He hit the water with a resounding splash and was immediately swept away by the current. He had the presence of mind to grab onto Eva's arm to avoid being separated from her. The current carried them away from the raging inferno the forest had become.

Ahead, Arrathir saw a small cove. Fighting the current, he managed to get himself and Eva out of the river. Not wasting a moment, he lay Eva on her back and recalled the first-aid training he'd had long ago.

_OK, head back to clear the airway and breathe into her mouth._

Leaning over, Arrathir formed a tight seal around Eva's mouth with his own and exhaled, feeling her chest rise. He repeated the procedure a few times and then put his ear to her chest to see if he could detect a heartbeat; he couldn't. Fighting against despair, he performed the artificial respiration again.

On the third exhalation, he felt a strong arm press against his head, crushing his lips against Eva's. Surprised, Arrathir realized Eva was conscious and instead of slapping him for kissing her, had him in an intense lip lock.

To be continued…

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHA! EVIL! Why do I do this to my readers? BECAUSE I CAN! Don't worry though, you won't suffer for long. I have the next chapter all written out, so I just need to get my lazy ass on the computer and type it up.

Until next time, Ayubowan!


	54. Foxey Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

**WARNING:** **The following chapter contains adult situations. If you feel offended or uncomfortable with this, do not read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 54-Foxey Lady**

_Leaning over, Arrathir formed a tight seal around Eva's mouth with his own and exhaled, feeling her chest rise. He repeated the procedure a few times and then put his ear to her chest to see if he could detect a heartbeat; he couldn't. Fighting against despair, he performed the artificial respiration again._

On the third exhalation, he felt a strong arm press against his head, crushing his lips against Eva's. Surprised, Arrathir realized Eva was conscious and instead of slapping him for kissing her, had him in an intense lip lock. She hungrily devoured his lips and Arrathir could feel the demon awakening, full of lust. Pushing the demon aside, he kissed Eva back with all the passion he'd always felt for her. Eva growled in approval and thrust her tongue into Arrathir's mouth, who moaned in pleasure as she gently probed his gums. Their tongues battled within their intertwined mouths, driven by all the pent-up sexual tension between the two summoners.

They parted, gasping for breath. Eva rolled over, getting on top of Arrathir. She looked down seductively at him.

"Eva…" Arrathir started before she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she said, smiling as she dove in for another passionate kiss. She reached up and stroked one of Arrathir's furry ears, earning another groan from the ghell.

Arrathir was in heaven. The girl of his dreams who had left his love unrequited for so long was not passionately making out with him of her own accord. He'd fantasized about this several times before, but his fantasies were nowhere near as pleasurable as the real thing.

Eva broke off from Arrathir and began nuzzling his neck, gently nibbling his collarbone. Arrathir closed his eyes in pleasure and buried his face in Eva's hair, inhaling her scent. Eva smiled wickedly as she saw the effect her ministrations were having on Arrathir. She bit down on his neck just hard enough to leave a love-bite before assaulting his mouth again. She began slowly gyrating her hips, grinding against Arrathir, whose eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing. He began feeling extremely aroused and it took all of his self-control to prevent his demon from taking Eva right then and there. He could feel the demon's excitement at finally being able to have his 'mate.' He was also vaguely aware of Chikuro trying to contact him, but he shut down their mind-link to fully enjoy the moment.

Arrathir was still a bit confused about the whole situation. He'd never gone this far with a girl, or as far as he supposed this would go, given Eva's current behaviour. His inexperience in the matter worried him slightly. He was afraid of disappointing Eva if they ever 'got to it,' but he supposed he would do fine on instinct.

Eva began moaning gently and Arrathir could smell her arousal growing. Removing her left hand from Arrathir's ear, she began unfastening his cloak, teasing him as she slowly undid the buttons. Arrathir moved his hands down Eva's back, crushing her body to his as she continued to disrobe him. He could feel the heat radiating from her body like a furnace. He lovingly stroked her tail, enjoying how it reacted to his touch.

_Wait a minute…tail? Since when does Eva have a tail?_

Opening his eyes and craning his neck to look past Eva's face, he saw a black-tipped bushy brown fox's tail poking out from a rip in the back of Eva's dress. He also noticed a pair of triangular brown ears on the top of her head. With these new appendages, she looked like every otaku fanboy's dream girl.

_She's…a kitsune?_

A dozen thoughts flashed through Arrathir's mind, some more perverted than others. His confusion was increased, but then again, so was his arousal. He prayed he wouldn't burst into a nosebleed now, because he'd probably bleed to death from it. He could feel his self-control waning as the demon screamed at him to give in to his primal urges.

In a supreme effort of willpower, Arrathir broke the kiss and pulled away from Eva, who looked slightly hurt and confused. Pulling himself up, Arrathir kneeled and faced the fox-girl.

"Eva, what is going on?" he asked "Why do you have fox ears and a tail?"

Eva's hands snapped up to her ears and she squealed in delight as she stroked her ears, grinning like mad. Upon discovering her tail, more squeals ensued and she rubbed her tail against her face, nuzzling it.

"They're so cute!" she squealed, still hugging her tail.

"OK, Eva," said Arrathir "What is going on here? You're acting…different."

"That doesn't matter right now," said Eva, her voice low and sultry. She reached up, grabbing Arrathir by the collar and pulling him in for another kiss. "The only thing that matters," she added, letting Arrathir take a breath "Is you. I want you. Do me, here and now."

Arrathir gulped. This was about the last thing he'd ever expected Eva to tell him. Something was definitely wrong now. Eva was not herself at all. She'd never come onto him like this and she'd never acted so, well, sexy.

"Look," he said, furiously blushing "I'm really flattered you feel this way about me. I feel the same about you, but don't you think we're moving too fast? I don't think we're ready for a physical relationship yet. We met barely a month ago and we don't have protection or anything. I don't want to get you pregnant or anything and…" Arrathir was cut off as he felt Eva's hand creeping up his thigh.

"Come on," whispered Eva in Arrathir's ear "I know you want me. You've wanted me for a long time, haven't you? Well, I'm all yours. Take me."

"Now's neither the time nor the place," said Arrathir "You're not yourself, Eva. I don't know what is going on, but I can't let you do this. Plus, I'm not ready for this."

"Well, I am," said Eva, her voice suddenly icy "And I always get what I want!"

She threw herself onto Arrathir, pinning him to the ground and began tugging the waistband of his jeans, trying to pull the down.

"Whoa! Down girl!" said Arrathir "I said 'no'!"

"I don't care," said Eva "I need this."

"Eva, I'll let the demon take over! Really! I can barely control him as it is!"

"Mmm, do," said Eva "You're so much better that way; so wild and dominating. It turns me on. I know what you want," she added, reaching up and beginning to stroke Arrathir's ears again. The rat hanyou felt himself relaxing and knew he'd soon go to sleep.

_Chikruo! A little help here?_

**_Hey, I'm not getting involved. Your problem, not mine. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show._**

_What the fuck is going on?_

**_My guess? I'd say the Keeper of Red Mana has awakened. Can't believe nobody saw it coming._**

_WHAT?_

_**Oh come on! It was** **obvious, come to think of it: her rapid mastery of mana, her summoning a Blistering Firecat to save you from the Slivers, her temper and her personality even. All telltale signs she was the Keeper of Red.**_

_OK, she's the red Keeper, but why is she acting like this?_

**_She's a demoness and she's in heat. She needs a male; any male. Hell, she'd probably do Erik if he was here._**

_…Thanks a lot for putting that image in my head!_

**_Unlike male demons who only reproduce to prolong their line, female demons crave sex._**

_So you're saying all female demons are nymphomaniacs?_

**_Depending on the breed and the individual, their libido varies. However, in this case it's a bit more extreme. I can't imagine what several millennia of sexual frustration would do to one._**

_Well, do something here! Eva's not in her right mind, so technically, this would be rape!_

**_Are you saying you're not consentient?_**

_You know damn well what I'm talking about!_

**_OK, give me control and I'll see what I can do._**

"Now, now, Chiruu," said Chikuro, taking over and seizing the demoness' hand "I don't thing your host would be too happy with what you're doing with her body."

"Chikuro," said the other Eva, her face softening as she recognized the Keeper. Winding up, she slugged the Keeper soundly across the face. "_Itsu-na!_" ("Stupid idiot!" The '-na' particle adds the 'stupid' adjective to the noun. i.e. 'Arrathir-na,' means 'Stupid Arrathir.')

"_Dashime su,_" said Chikuro ('It's nice to see you,' lit. 'Nice seeing you'), rubbing his cheek. He could hear Arrathir laughing in his Soul Room.

_You once said something about me getting my ass kicked by a girl?_

_**Watch it, or I'll switch back. Do you** **want to deal with her?**_

_Your problem, not mine._

"Don't give me this bullshit!" said Chiruu "You killed me, remember?"

_Chiruu angrily blasted away the two zombies blocking her path. The undead burst into flames and collapsed, allowing the Keeper of Red Mana to pass. Slamming open the double doors ahead of her, she marched into Chikuro's chambers._

_The Keeper of Black Mana was seated on his throne and a contemplative pose. However, Chiruu knew better than to trust his innocent expression. She could feel the mana crackling in the air around him as he prepared to unleash his spell._

_"Chikuro!" she snapped, tearing the Keeper out of his concentration "This is madness! Your thirst for power has gone too far!"_

_"Madness?" asked Chikuro "No, my dear Ruu (Chiruu flinched at the use of his pet name for her): it is justice. Punishment for treason."_

_"Obliterating an entire plane because they refuse to serve you is justice?" said the kitsune "Chikuro, this entire war is madness! You're tearing the Multivesre apart with this conflict! Even if you do succeed in your insane conquest, there will be nothing left to rule over by the time you're done! The Multiverse has suffered enough. I beg you to stop this! Chiburuu's death alone is reason to cease the war. We still don't know how he died."_

_"Oh, that weakling?" said Chikuro "I killed him."_

_"You what?"_

_"He got in the way of my plans," said Chkuro nonchalantly "I have no use for hindrances."_

_"How could you have done that?" yelled Chiruu "You've betrayed all the Keepers of Mana! You don't realize it, but you've upset the flow of blue mana through the Multiverse! This will have serious repercussions throughout the Multiverse!"_

_"Did you come all the way here just to bitch at me?" asked Chikuro._

_"I won't let you do this!" said Chiruu "I won't let your lust for power destroy the Keepers!"_

_"You're going to stop me?" laughed Chikuro "Fine then, but know this: I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_"So be it!" said Chiruu "If the only way to reason with you is to bash your head in, then I'm afraid that's what I'm going to do!" She leapt at Chikuro, claws bared. The Keeper of Black Mana dodged the first swipe and blocked the second, countering with a right hook to Chiruu's jaw, sending the Red Keeper crashing into a bookcase, the books falling off their shelves from the impact._

_Grabbing a falling book, Chiruu set it on fire with a handful of mana and flung it at Chikuro. The Keeper was slow to dodge, and the book clipped him on the left side of the head, singeing his fur. Growling, he tapped the butt of his staff against the ground, zombies forming from his mana._

_"Attack her!" he ordered._

_As the zombies charged, Chiruu's hands were a blur, preparing her spells. She unleashed a fireball upon the zombies, the spell incinerating all the creatures in a giant detonation._

_By this time, Chikuro had already prepared his next spell. He loosed an enormous ball of energy at the kitsune._

_"No!" said Chiruu as she saw the spell approaching, but it was too late to dodge. The spell hit her with a tremendous explosion that shook the_

_foundations of Chikuro's fortress. When the smoke cleared, Chikuro stood victorious across the fallen kitsune._

_"So," he sneered "You though you could stop me? Fool, I might have spared your life, but you had to interfere. Well, if you're not with me, you're against me!"_

_"Chikuro, please," said Chiruu. Her fur was matted and bloodstained. Where her tail once was, only a bloody stump remained. "It's not too late to stop this folly! Don't do this! Think of what we had: do you really want to loose it all? Was it only an illusion?"_

_"That was in the past," said Chikuro "I look only to my future. You, unfortunately, are not a part of that future anymore. I must bury the past with my own hands to build my future. Now die."_

_"I love you…" said Chiruu, her eyes watering._

_"I once did too," said Chikuro, his expression softening "Believe me when I say I am sorry to do this." He raised his staff and Chiruu's body went limp._

"I really didn't enjoy that," said Chikuro.

"Why would you kill me?" said Chiruu.

"That was in the past," said Chikuro "I've changed."

"Don't think I'll fall for that again!" said Chiruu, her hand bursting into flame "You're going down!" She threw her handful of mana at Chikuro who jumped aside, the raw energy singeing his cloak.

"Whoa! Chiruu!" he yelled "I'm not the same, I swear!"

"A likely story!" said Chiruu, throwing another handful of mana at the Keeper "What new scheme do you have to take over the Multiverse?"

"I'm not!" protested Chikuro, dodging.

"Whatever!" said Chiruu, gathering her mana. She spewed a Fireball at Chikuro. The spell decimated the area, burning the trees to a crisp on its path. When the fire died down, Chikuro was gone.

"I got him?" said an astonished Chiruu.

"Not yet," said Chikuro from behind her "Here's a new spell I've added to my repertoire: Handcuffs!" A two-headed snake appeared and bound Chiruu's wrists together. Chiruu struggled against her bonds, but it was useless. She stared defiantly at Chikuro, a scowl on her face.

"Going to kill me again?" she spat.

"No," said Chikuro "I am not."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" yelled Chiruu "You were always a liar, willing to say anything just to get what you wanted!"

"Chiruu, look at my eyes," said Chikuro "Look at them!" The kitsune turned her emerald eyes to Chikuro's sapphire ones. She could see not trace of malice in them, only anxiety. "I swear I am telling the truth," said Chikuro "If you don't believe me, look through your hosts' memories. You'll find proof I have changed. I'm helping to awaken the Keepers of Mana."

"Really?" asked Chiruu, her expression shifting from fury to bewilderment "Who have you awakened so far?"

"You're the last," said Chikuro "All the others have awakened, well except for Chihowaido who technically hasn't awakened since his host hasn't accepted him."

"You helped awaken the Keepers of Mana?" said Chiruu, raising an eyebrow "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd actually give a shit about anyone other than yourself."

"People change," said Chikuro "I owe it partially to my host. Speaking of which, has your host accepted you yet?"

"No," said Chiruu "Does she have to?"

"Yes," said Chikuro "She has to willingly accept you into her soul or you won't properly awaken."

"Chikuro," said Chiruu "Promise me one thing: that you really have changed."

"I understand," said Chikuro "What I did to you was unforgivable. I shattered the trust between us and killed you in cold blood, but I promise that I have changed. I've renounced my old ways and now I'm working with the other Keepers instead of against them."

"I'd like to believe you," said Chiruu "But think is kind of hard for me: being back all of a sudden and only remembering you as a tyrant. I really don't know what to think."

"Just believe this," said Chikuro "After you died, I never stopped loving you. I swore that once I ruled the Multiverse I would find a way to bring you back so we could be together forever."

"I believe that," said Chiruu "Because I know it. Strange isn't it, how history repeats itself? Your host and mine went through similar trials as we did."

"Only let us hope their story will have a better ending," said Chikuro.

"You know?" said Chiruu "I'm starting to see the old Chikuro again, not the power-hungry megalomaniac, but the Chikuro I first met."

"Chiruu," said Chikuro "Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"Eventually," said Chiruu "Just give me time to get used to being back and to the new you. When I see how much you've changed and that the old Chikuro is gone, I will be able to bury the past."

"Fate has given us a new chance," said Chikuro "I won't spoil it this time. I love you, Ruu."

"So do I," said Chiruu as Chikuro kissed her.

_Uh, Chikuro? Not to interrupt your little reunion, but what about Eva?_

**_In a minute, naki. Kind of busy here._**

Chikuro felt his other self rolling his eyes. Sighing, he ended the kiss.

"Now, you'd better get back into your Soul Room and get Eva to accept you," he said.

"All right," said Chiruu "Um, a little help?" she added, nodding to her bound wrists.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Chikuro, removing the enchantment.

"Thanks," said Chiruu, giving Chikuro a quick peck on the lips "I'll hopefully see you soon." With a wink, she retreated into her Soul Room, Eva's inert body falling into Chikuro's arms.

**_I think you'd better take it from here._**

_Wait, did Eva see everything that happened?_

**_No, most likely she was still unconscious in her Soul Room, I think._**

_Your reassurance is a great source of comfort. So that's it: we've completed the Awakening._

**_Kind of anti-climatic, isn't it? Were you expecting something more epiphany-esque?_**

_Sort of. Well, at least we finally know who they all are. I still can't believe we didn't see that Eva was the Red Keeper. The whole kitsune thing was a surprise as well. Hey, if I ever end up marrying Eva or something, our kids are gonna be really fucked up. Can you imagine that? Half-rat, half-fox?_

**_No worries there. Demon interracial breeding is uncommon, but not unheard of. Usually, the pups derive their demon species from the father, again with the whole issue behind continuing their line, so if you guys ever have kids, they'd probably be rat hanyous since the female alleles are recessive._**

_Who are you? Gregor Mendel?(1)_

**_You forget all those biology courses you took in high school. I read over most of the information you learned and that's imprinted in your subconscious._**

_Fair enough._

_

* * *

_When Eva opened her eyes, she was confused to not see Arrathir's anxious face leaning over her. Instead, she saw a domed ceiling. Sitting up, she found herself in a small, but cosy room. In one corner was a comfortable-looking armchair in front of a low table. A Magic deck rested on the table. Getting up and picking it up, Eva realized it was hers, but with a few new cards. A punching-bag hung from a heavy chain in the centre of the room. The walls were painted a deep red and were bare, except for a single poster-sized picture of Arrathir. The strange thing was that Eva had no memory of ever seeing the picture. It in, Arrathir facing her (from Eva's perspective) and was standing up, arms crossed over his chest with a defiant air. 

Opening the door leading out of the room, Eva found herself in a hallway. In front of the door she's come out of was another door. While Eva's was wooden, the other one was made of stone and had an icon of a fireball engraved in its centre. Putting her hank on the knob, Eva suddenly felt at peace. She opened the door and entered a large room draped with red silk.

In the middle of the room, a woman was practicing with a katana. She elegantly wielded the blade, slicing through the air as she stepped about in an elaborate sort of dance. Eva watched, hypnotized, as the razor-sharp blade passed within a hair's breath of the woman's head. Eva suddenly realized the woman had fox ears as well as a fox's tail.

With a final flick, the woman sheathed her weapon and turned to face Eva.

"I was wondering when you'd unlock my Soul Door," she said with a warm smile.

Eva was shocked. Apart from a few facial differences, the woman looked exactly like her.

"Who are you?" asked Eva, already suspecting the answer.

"I'm Chiruu, the Keeper of Red Mana," said the kitsune.

"I'm…a Keeper?" said Eva, in shock.

"Yes," said Chiruu "Welcome to the club!"

"I don't get it," said Eva "The Keepers' demon type is supposed to represent their colour. Kitsune are white creature."

"That where Wizards of the Coast screwed up," said Chiruu "Kitsune are spirits of fire. They are noted for being able to generate or otherwise create fire. As well, do not forget red is the colour of passion and kitsune are often portrayed as lovers. There are countless tales of kitsune taking on the shape of a beautiful young woman and seducing a young man. Often, these stories end tragically-the fox-wife is discovered and must leave her husband, but one story provides the etymology of the word 'kitsune' and does not end tragically. A fox takes the shape of a woman and falls in love with a young man. The two spend many years together and she bears him many children. However, she is ultimately revealed, but instead of casting her out, the human begs her to stay with him, telling her he cannot forget her after all these years and asking her to come sleep with him. She agrees and from then on spends every night with her husband before departing in the morning in her fox shape. She comes to be called kitsune, because in the classical Japanese, 'kitsu-ne' means 'come and sleep' while 'ki-tsune' means 'always comes.' So while Wizards may have made kitsune white creatures in their cards, we are more attuned to red."

"Um, makes sense, I guess," said Eva "So if all the Keepers of Mana are awakened, what happens now?"

"I don't know," said Chiruu "It's been so long since the Keepers of Mana have disappeared that the flow of mana through the Multiverse must be seriously deteriorating, but with the Keepers back, the flow should return to normal. I guess it will only take some time."

"I'm still in shock," said Eva "I knew this day would come; completing the Awakening, but now that it's here, I just have trouble convincing myself that all this is real. On top of all that, I also find out I'm a Keeper of Mana and a kitsune!"

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Chiruu "But you'll get used to it. Maybe you should return to the real world and mull things over. Maybe talk about it with Arrathir. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell him you love him?"

"Eventually," said Eva, blushing "But I think he's got other things on his mind right now."

"Well, you just tell him when you think you're ready," said Chiruu "Oh, by the way, don't be surprised if he looks at you strangely for a few days."

"Why?" asked Eva.

* * *

Back in the real world, Arrathir was still waiting for Eva to wake up. 

_Do you think she'll accept the Keeper?_

**_Of course! Who wouldn't like Chiruu?_**

_Who indeed? Was she always so…outgoing?_

**_You have no idea, but I'll tell you when you're older._**

Arrathir's retort was cut off by Eva's yelling as she woke up.

"Quinn! I'm gonna kill you!" she bellowed as she lunged for the Keeper. Arrathir didn't stick around to find out why she was so angry. He turned tail (quite literally) and ran for it.

_Calling me by my last name: never a good sign._

**_My guess is Ruu told her about your little 'encounter.'_**

_Looks like I'm on the run again. I hate my life sometimes._

Arrathir bolted off into the forest, a raging Eva on his tail.

To be continued…

Author's Note: So, Eva is the Keeper of Red Mana. Who didn't see that coming?

(Crickets chirp)

Some of you may contest my choice of Eva's demon side, but as I've explained, I find kitsune to be much better suited to red than white. Plus, fox-girls are hot…damn…YM's rubbing off on me.

Still, not too shabby. I stared The Awakening in May of last year and now in March of 2006, we're nearing the end.

Also, I intended to make this a song chapter with Jimi Hendrix's "Foxey Lady," but since I can't, the chapter title is a nod to the song.

Until next time, Kwaherini!

(1) Mendel was an Austrian monk who is considered to be the father of modern genetics for his study of inheritance traits and his theories about the laws of inheritance.


	55. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, only my own characters.

* * *

Looks like I'm on the run again. I hate my life sometimes. 

_Arrathir bolted off into the forest, a raging Eva on his tail._

**CHAPTER 55-Memories**

"Come on, Charles! Snap out of it!" muttered Khell as he pumped more mana into the Keeper of Blue Mana's inert body.

After Arrathir had left to find Eva, Khell had moved Charles away from the volcano to escape from the toxic gases and rain of ashes. He'd gone deeper into the forest, putting as much distance between them volcano and themselves as possible. Finally, he'd stopped on the edge of a small ravine that cut through the forest.

-What's going on, Rin? Why isn't he waking up?-

**-His life essence has been separated from his body for a while. He's breathing so we know he's alive. It should only be a matter of time before he regains consciousness-**

**-**If you say so. Think Arrathir is going to be all right? That eruption was extremely violent-

-**Knowing Chikuro, I'd say he got off the mountain before it blew. I'm sure he also found Eva. He shouldn't have had a problem tracking her mana-**

-Just before he left, Arrathir said something about Chihowaido being in control of Erik's body. How can that be if Erik didn't accept the Keeper?-

-**Chihowaido probably took over by force. He would have had to shatter Erik's mental barriers that kept him locked in his Soul Room. Chihowaido must have sunk to a new low if he'd do that to his host. He just shattered the spiritual connection between the two of them and has pretty much lost any hope of Erik every accepting him. He raped Erik, in the spiritual sense.-**

-Why would he do that?-

-**As I told you already, Chihowaido was a selfish bastard. Well, I guess 'overzealous' would be the correct term. He was willing to do anything it took to maintain order, often going completely against the philosophy of white. He called himself a law keeper, but between us, he committed as many atrocities, if not more, than Chikuro. He betrayed all the Keepers and myself when he killed me-**

**

* * *

**"_I came as soon as I heard," said Chiguriin, appearing beside Chihowaido on his balcony overlooking the plains of the Keeper's territory. On the distance, a thin cloud of dust could be seen, rising into the sky; it was Chihowaido's army going into battle against the foul zombie hordes of Chikuro. Both Keepers knew this was a suicide mission. The Keeper of Black Mana's hordes grew stronger every day, as he simply revived the carrion from the battles._

"_The Keeper of Black Mana is stepping up his campaign to conquer the Multiverse," said Chihowaido grimly "He has pushed his lust for power as far as to kill both Chiburuu and Chiruu in order to acquire their life essence."_

"_How did he kill Chiruu?" asked Chiguriin "I though you ordered her to stay in Talena for her safety?"_

"_You know her," snorted Chihowaido "She has been torn between her feeling for the Keeper and her common sense telling her to do what was right to ensure the safety of the Multiverse throughout this whole war. She gave us the slip and went to him, to reason with him, I assume, but it seems Chikuro had become so twisted by his evil that he no longer recognizes friend from foe and has killed his lover for her power. The situation is urgent. The Keeper of Black Mana's power is growing and soon none will be able to stop him."_

"_What do you suggest?" asked Chiguriin as Chihowaido turned and re-entered his chambers._

"_Chikuro's forces out-number us greatly," said the white Keeper "We cannot defeat him by brute strength alone. I see only one option: a duel to determine the fate of the Multiverse."_

"_He is far too powerful," said Chiguriin, shaking his head "With the strength of three Keepers, he cannot be defeated by a single individual."_

"_No," said Chihowaido "One alone will not do. Chiguriin, I am going to have to ask you to make the ultimate sacrifice."_

_Snapping his fingers, the Keeper conjured up chains that wrapped themselves around Chiguriin, binding him tightly. Surprised, the Keeper of Green Mana lost his balance, falling to the stone floor in a clank of metal._

"_What are you doing?" asked Chiguriin._

"_It's for the good of the Multiverse," said Chihowaido "With your power, I have a chance to defeat Chikuro. Also, if I do not take your life essence, Chikuro will most likely come after you for it. If he acquires your life essence, there will be no stopping him."_

"_You really thought I would just go along with this?" asked Chiguriin angrily. The chains binding him rusted over and crumbled into dust. "Enchantments are no match for me, you should know that," he told Chihowaido. Gathering his mana, he summoned a Lhurgoyf, the creature grunting in disgust at Chihowaido. "I do not want to fight you, Chihowaido, but if you think I am going to let you take my life without defending myself, you are wrong!"_

"_What's one life compared to several billion?" asked the white Keeper "If your death means saving all those lives, that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make and you should be too!"_

_

* * *

_**-I was fighting a loosing battle, and I knew it, but I was determined to go out with a bang. My creatures tore up his fortress pretty well. At one point, the entire room started caving in around us. I managed to jump out the window as the entire side of the fortress collapsed into rubble. I though he'd died in the cave-in, but as I turned to leave, he hit me with a Humble enchantment. He came up to me, looking completely insane. He started spouting all this rubbish about how I'd betrayed him as well and was planning to help Chikuro kill me. He grabbed this huge piece of rubble and…-**

-It's OK, Chiguriin. I can imagine. What a horrible way to die. Why didn't he change though? Chikuro seems to have gone through quite the personality change, but not him. Why?-

**-Chikuro's change was brought about by Arrathir. Because Arrathir did not have the same values or morals as Chikuro, the Keeper gradually became more like his host. Erik, meanwhile, seems the same as Chihowaido: stubborn, arrogant, and willing to do anything to get what he wants. Because of this, Chihowaido's strong hatred for Chikuro made it impossible for him to realize that the Keeper of Black Mana _has_ changed. To him, Chikuro will always be an enemy to be destroyed at all costs-**

**

* * *

**"You can hide, Quinn, but you can't…_hide!_" said Eva, slashing through the underbrush. She'd just discovered her claws as was eager to test them out on someone, said someone being the Keeper of Black Mana.

(How dare he! Try to take advantage of me like that? Men are scum! They only want one thing from you!)

**(Eva, if you're going to blame someone, blame me. I…attacked him)**

(What was up with that, anyways? Do you _want_ Arrathir to think I'm a nympho?)

**(Once you've experienced what it's like being in heat, you're going to be _begging_ for Arrathir)**

(There's much more between us than sexual attraction! We have a special bond and I won't have you spoil our…relationship)

**(Yet you are still afraid to admit your feelings towards him. You know you desire him.)**

(I…)

**(Do not deny your impulses. It's only natural to be sexually attracted to Arrathir. You two have been through a lot and you seem made for each other)**

(Still! He's gonna pay for feeling me up!)

"QUINN! Where the Hell are you?"

**(You know, I have a way of finding him…)**

**

* * *

**Arrathir leaned against the trunk of a large tree, breathing heavily. He'd managed to loose Eva as he'd dashed blindly into the forest.

_Don't you think she's overreacting a bit?_

**_That's Ruu for you: shoot first, ask questions later._**

_Well, can't go back to her, seeing the state she's in. Guess I'll find Khell and let her cool off. Let's see now, where is he?_

Doing a quick mana reading, Arrathir was able to determine the green Keeper was somewhere to his left. Taking off in that direction, he walked briskly through the trees, still keeping an eye out for Eva. Suddenly, he pricked his ears at someone calling his name. It sounded like Khell.

"Khell?" he shouted.

"Arrathir! Over here!" came the response.

Running towards his friend's voice, Arrathir came to a small clearing where Khell was sitting.

"Hey, where's Charles?" asked Arrathir.

**_Arrathir! Something is wrong here! That's not Khell!_**

Before Arrathir could react, Khell pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Khell?" asked Arrathir, confused. His confusion was only increased as he saw a fox's tail poking out of the back of Khell's robes. Suddenly, Khell's appearance began changing. His hair grew shorter and darkened to a brown. His body shrunk, become much slimmer and feminine. Two furry ears popped up from his hair and his eyes changed to a light green. Before Arrathir could comprehend what was going on, Eva slammed his head back into the ground.

_The Hell…?_

**_She's a kitsune, _naki_. She's got shape-shifting abilities! You fell for the oldest trick in the book._**

_Oh great._

"What have you to say for yourself?" she hissed, pulling his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry?" offered Arrathir. Eva growled, obviously not satisfied by this answer. She picked up Arrathir, slamming him headfirst into the ground. The Keeper's skull created a small crater upon impact.

"If you _ever_ pull that shit again…" threatened Eva.

"I think you're being unfair," said Arrathir, getting up and snapping his neck back in place "I was saving your life and then Chiruu takes over and is all over me. I swear, Eva, I was trying to push her away, especially when I realized you weren't yourself."

"Oh yeah!" said Eva "You were sure pushing her away while thrusting your tongue down her throat!"

"At least I stopped it before anything serious happened!" said Arrathir angrily. He wasn't the one at fault here. "Maybe I should have let her have her way! How would you have liked that: To wake up, naked next to me and realize what had happened?"

"I would have killed you on the spot!" spat Eva.

"That's bullshit!" said Arrathir "You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion! I'm really hurt that you think so little of me that you'd imagine I would betray your trust just for sex!"

Arrathir's words hit Eva like a slap in the face. She fell to her knees in front of the Keeper.

(He's right…after all we've been through, all he's done for me without hesitating to put his own life on the line, how could I even think he would do something like that?)

"Arrathir," she said "I'm sorry. I-I just over reacted. I should be mad at Chiruu, not you. You did the right thing. Can you forgive me?"

"For you, Eva, anything," said Arrathir with a grin, which a low growl from Eva quickly wiped off his face.

"So this is what it's like being a hanyou," said Eva "I never thought so many smells existed." Sniffing Arrathir, she wrinkled her nose. "I guess it's a blessing _and_ a curse. When was the last time you bathed?"

"Seeing as I was _dead_ for the past few days," said Arrathir "I wasn't able to."

Eva took another sniff and frowned. "You're…aroused?" she said.

"That would be the demon," said Arrathir "He's still pissed that I stopped Chiruu."

"Let him out," said Eva "I have a bone to pick with him."

"Are you sure?" asked Arrathir "I think he's too powerful for you."

"Oh, his power is nothing compared to my rage," said Eva "I owe him a little payback for all the pain he's caused me. Unfortunately, it means you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"As long as he's not bothering you any more," said Arrathir "I'll take the pain. Kick his ass."

Arrathir closed his eyes, retreating to the depths of his conscious mind as he sought his demon half. He focused on his lust for Eva; how much he desired her and wished to be joined with her, body and soul. His eyes suddenly snapped open. His once blue irises were a bright scarlet and he eyed Eva hungrily. She repressed a shudder of fear: the demon was in control now.

"Hello, precious," said the demon, licking his lips "I've been looking forwards to meeting you again."

Eva faltered. The demon's piercing glare was quickly sapping away her courage. She'd come into this, full of resolve to stand up to the demon, but in his presence, fear paralyzed her.

(I-I can't do this…)

**(You can, Eva! You're stringer that he is! Repeat after me, 'I am not your bitch!')**

(I am not your bitch)

**(Say it like you mean it!)**

(I am not your bitch!)

**(Come on! Put some feel into it! That bastard tried to rape you! He laid claims on you as his mate!)**

"I am _not_ your bitch!" yelled Eva as the demon advanced towards her "You see this?" she added, pulling down her collar to expose the demon's mark. "This is the symbol of my humiliation! It is a reminder of how much you hurt and tormented me! Every day since that day you touched me, I have suffered and fear you, but it ends today! You _will_ release your claim over me and stop tormenting me in my dreams!"

The demon threw his head back, laughing. "_You_ order me around? Need I remind you that you are my property, bitch?"

"Not anymore," said Eva, her eyes blazing "I've had enough of you! Release me or I will make you!"

"You challenge me, little girl?" asked the demon "You have no idea what you are getting into. I will enjoy breaking you. Your screams of pain will fill me with delight, but the best will be when your body betrays you and you'll beg me for more."

**(He's just trying to demoralize you, Eva. You know I'd never let him force himself on you)**

"I told you before," said Eva "The next time we meet, I'm really gonna kick your ass! I've never broken a promise, and I don't intend to start now!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: So, will Eva finally rid herself of the demon, allowing Arrathir to stop blaming himself for what happened?

Until next time, Nauq twe dhe da paw!


	56. Awakened

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering

* * *

**CHAPTER 56-Awakened**

Eva ran at the demon, leaping high in the air to deliver a devastating attack from above. The demon stood stock-still as she flew at him, making no attempt to avoid the oncoming attack. As she reached the demon, Eva struck out with her left hand, trying to catch the demon across the face. In a lightning-fast movement, the demon's left hand shot out, catching her wrist. Ducking, the demon used her momentum to fling her into the trees.

Eva was fortunate to land in the braches of a tree instead of impacting with the trunk, which would have most likely killed her. She crashed painfully through the foliage, the branches battering and bruising her body. As she slammed to the ground, she felt as if every bone in her body were broken. The pain was excruciating and she could not stop the tears from streaming down her face.

The demon paused. A small part of him felt pity for the girl. He pushed it away. Only one of his human's feeble emotions. "Frontal attacks are useless," he gloated "Your natural reaction is to attack directly, as your _g'imu_ dictates. A summoner's _g'imu_ determines much of their fighting style. Red knows nothing of subtlety or technique. All it knows is direct attacks, and this will be your downfall."

Eva merely lay on the ground, unable to move from the pain she was in. Her vision blurred and she was afraid she might pass out at any moment. She weakly rolled over onto her back and stared helplessly at the sky through the branches over her.

**(Hang in there, Eva! Your healing factor is kicking in and the pain should fade in a minute or so)**

(How am I supposed to fight him if he blows me away with one counter-attack?)

**(Trust your instincts. Let your inner demon do the fighting)**

As Eva felt the pain subside, she was able to sit up. Coughing up a gob of blood, she snapped her dislocated shoulder back in place, biting back a cry of pain. Her whole body still ached, but the pain was numbed, making movement more supportable. Still, Eva knew she shouldn't push herself until she was fully healed.

(Let's see how he likes a Magma Jet to the face!)

Eva's hand bust into flames as she unleashed the spell at the demon. As the flames reached the demon, he leapt into the air, dodging the attack and unleashing a barrage of mana at Eva. The red Keeper froze before the oncoming attack. There were too many to dodge. As she closed her eyes, awaiting the pain, she heard an explosion and felt a great amount of heat coming from in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw a Wall of Fire had sprung up in front of her, protecting her from the mana attack.

(How did I do that? I don't have that card in my deck!)

**(You're tapping into your power, Eva. Being a Keeper of Mana, you can cast any spell associated with your _g'imu_ without having the card with you)**

(You mean I could summon a Shivan Dragon or something?)

**(If you can gather the necessary mana, yes)**

The flames in front of Eva died down as quickly as they had appeared. The demon growled in frustration as he saw how easily his attack had been blocked.

"All right," he said "Let's see how fast you are!"

Dashing forwards at an incredible speed, the demon swept out with its left foot, trying to trip Eva. The red Keeper jumped, avoiding the trip and touched down, squaring off against the demon.

"You don't stand a chance against me in hand-to-hand combat," sneered the demon.

"That's what we'll see," said Eva as the two circled, testing each other's defenses.

The demon struck first with a volley of punches to Eva's head. She ducked and tried to block the demon's attack. As the demon missed a left hook, Eva took a swipe at his face with her claws. The demon jumped back, three red lines appearing on his cheek. Gingerly touching his wounds, the demon growled and unleashed a roundhouse kick at Eva's head. Eva ducked and rushed the demon as his momentum carried him on. She delivered a powerful uppercut, sending the demon flying through the air in an arc before he came crashing back down.

Seeing the demon down, Eva jumped into the air to come crashing down the demon's stomach, but he recovered faster than she'd expected and rolled out of the way, Eva's knee impacting painfully with the ground. Pain spiked through her leg as her kneecap shattered. The demon grabbed Eva by the shoulders and lifted her in the air before headbutting her. Fireworks exploded in Eva's head as the demon's skull impacted with hers. She was too dazed to react as the demon flung her against a rock. The impact would have killed her, but her instincts kicked in and she curled into a ball, riding the blow.

She clutched her knee, grimacing in pain. Her head throbbed and a small trickle of blood flowed down her face from a gash on her forehead, above her left eyebrow.

"Enough nonsense," said the demon, grabbing Eva and forcing her onto all fours "I will have you now."

"Arrathir will never let you do that, monster," spat Eva.

"My pathetic human side?" laughed the demon "He can't do a thing. He has abandoned you. Do you know what he promised me in exchange for my help in recovering our life essence? You. Sad, isn't it? To save his own wretched skin, he betrayed you."

"You're lying! Arrathir would never do that!" growled Eva.

"Really?" said the demon "Then if I am lying, why hasn't he stopped me? If he really cared about you so much, where is he now? I'll tell you: he's begging and pleading me to let you go, to not harm you. I could listen to him, but it'll be more fun to let him watch as I take you and let him know he is powerless, and can do nothing but watch you suffer."

**(Don't listen to him! You can beat him! I'll take over before he can do anything. Now, show him he's messed with the wrong hanyou!)**

As the demon began stroking Eva's tail, the Keeper felt a terrible rage course through her. If he thought she was going to submit to him so easily, he was sorely wrong. The demon tore at Eva's dress, eager to claim his mate. Suddenly, an enormous explosion hit him, sending him flying several meters before he crashed into the ground. He stared in disbelief: at the spot where Eva had been moments before there was now a blazing inferno that blocked her from his view. A figure stepped out of the flames, untouched. It was Eva. Her head was hung forwards, her bangs covering her face. She stood in front of the flames, unconcerned by the intense heat radiating from the fire.

"Hey, you," she said, her voice low and full of hatred "Remember what I said: Next time we meet, I'm really kicking your ass. Well, I've come to collect!" She raised her head and pointed a clawed hand at the demon "I am going to make you regret even laying a hand on me, you bastard! Before, I was just angry, but now I am furious!"

"Brave words for a bitch," said the demon, still a bit taken aback by Eva's sudden change of attitude "Too bad you have nothing to back them up with."

The moment the demon finished talking, the ground around him exploded. He felt pummeled on all sides by rubble and flames engulfed his body, burning him cruelly. The demon felt pain: real, soul-scorching pain that consumed his entire existence. The flames parted, collecting into three fireballs that arced high into the sky before turning back like a boomerang and slamming into the demon in a titanic explosion that leveled everything in its radius, shaking the forest like an earthquake.

As the fire died down, Eva strode to the mouth of the crater in which the demon lay, groaning in pain.

"Urza's Rage," she said smugly "Fully kicked. That enough to back my words with, asshole?"

"You…bitch!" grunted the demon.

"I'll call your insult and raise you a Fork!" said Eva, another Urza's Rage forming in her palm.

"If you kill me," said the demon "The boy dies."

"I don't have to kill you," said Eva "You're beaten. Now release me."

"I am _not_ beaten!" roared the demon, jumping out of the crater. His body began to crackle with energy as a black aura appeared around him, his eyes blazing with a mad fury. "I cast four Dark Rituals!" he announced as four explosions, each more powerful and blinding than the previous. When Eva's vision cleared, she saw the demon's entire body was consumed by black flames. She could feel the black mana concentrated in his body, radiating off him like a furnace.

"Now," said the demon, his voice deformed to a high-pitched squeal "Four Cabal Rituals!" The mana began shining with a blinding light, forcing Eva to once again close her eyes and turn away from the demon. An electric sizzle filled the air as electricity arced around the demon. Eva could feel the ground shaking as all the black mana in the area was drawn to the demon, like light to a black hole. A thunderous bang shook the ground, throwing Eva to her knees.

As she got up and turned to face the demon, she gasped in surprise. The demon's entire body was covered in mana; he was a dark void that seemed to suck in all the color around him. Eva could see his 'skin' rippling as the mana flowed over the demon's real skin.

"Finally," said the demon "I summon three of the most powerful creatures at my disposal: Havoc Demon! Avatar of Woe! Hypnox!" As he spoke each creature's name, a pseudopod of mana stretched out from his body, breaking off and hovering above the ground in a black blob. The demon's body reappeared as the mana left him, his body reappearing from the darkness. The three creatures materialized in front of the demon, staring down threateningly at Eva.

"Attack her!" commanded the demon, pointing at Eva.

The Havoc Demon spread its wings, taking to the air and flying at Eva, The Hypnox extended its many tentacles and tried to grab Eva. The Avatar charged at Eva, its staff held high.

The red Keeper dove to the side, avoiding the Hypnox's tentacles. As the Avatar closed in, she grabbed a study branch and blocked the creature's downwards blow. The Avatar swung her staff around, attempting to catch Eva in the legs, but Eva back flipped over the blow, parrying a stab to her stomach as she landed. The Avatar's staff began glowing with mana and she swung it with incredible force, slicing through Eva's staff as the Keeper tried to block.

Eva flung her broken staff at the Avatar and sprung into the branches of a nearby tree as the Havoc Demon dove down to attack her. Having failed, his attack, the creature rose back into the air, circling around the area like a gigantic bird of prey, awaiting his next opportunity.

As the demon flew over her tree, Eva leapt out of the foliage, headed for the Havoc Demon. The creature banked and turned around, roaring in defiance as it saw Eva. He put on a burst of speed and headed for the Keeper, jaws wide open.

Eva gathered her mana, forming it into a small goblin. Grabbing the creature by its leg, Eva hurled it at the Havoc Demon, the Mogg Fanatic cackling in glee as it flew to its death. As the goblin reached the creature, it gave a squeal and exploded with a small pop, leaving a small cut on the other creature's cheek.

"Your attacks are too weak to do anything against my creatures!" laughed the demon from the ground "Your little goblin did nothing to my creature!"

"He damaged it!" yelled Eva "Now, Crushing Pain!" Thrusting her arm forwards, Eva invoked a swarm of minor Kami. The spirits resembled small red orbs with two antennae and legs. They flew at the demon, drawn by the scent of fresh blood. The Kami quickly entered the demon's body by way of the wound. The demon stopped in mid-air. Welts began appearing all over its body, bursting as the Kami consumed the demon. The creature gave a piercing cry before exploding into mana.

The Havoc Demon's cry affected the demon's two other creatures. The Avatar of Woe fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain as the scream drilled into her brain. A small trickle of blood erupted from her ears as her eardrums burst, followed by her head exploding into a bloody pulp. The Avatar's headless body slumped forwards and exploded into mana.

The Hypnox agitated its tentacles and cried out in pain, but was otherwise unaffected by the scream.

"My Hypnox still stands!" gloated the demon as Eva landed in front of him.

"Yes," said Eva "But he was seriously weakened by the Havoc Demon's cry. I'll put him out of his misery now."

The sky suddenly grew overcast as great dark thunderclouds moved in above the forest. Thunder rumbled throughout the forest as lightning flashed in the distance. In a thunderous boom, a lightning bolt shot through the Hypnox. The creature stared in horror at the gaping hole in its chest before its eyes glazed over as death took its hold. The Hypnox collapsed, exploding into black mana.

As the demon stared in horror as his last creature was destroyed, Eva knocked him down with a left hook to the jaw.

"You're beaten," she said, putting a foot on his throat and pushing down slightly to make it uncomfortable for him "Relinquish your claim on me."

The demon growled in fury, but Eva merely pressed down harder on his jugular.

"There are two ways out of this," she hissed "One is far less painful and involves you staying conscious."

"I choose option three," growled the demon, grabbing Eva's other leg and pulling it out from under her. The red Keeper fell backwards and landed painfully on her back. Stunned, she was unable to react as the demon picked her up by the ankle her was holding and flung her into a nearby tree. She hit the tree head-on and fell to the ground, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of her.

Eva tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in her chest caused her to cry out in pain and collapse back to the ground. She could tell a few of her ribs were broken from the fiery pain in her chest. Her nose was throbbing painfully. Touching it gently, she winced: definitely broken, judging by the pain and the flow of blood that ran down her jaw and dripped off her chin, peppering the ground with small red dots.

(Chiruu? Just how good is this demon healing factor?)

**(It'll heal most small wounds in minutes, but more important damage, like broken bones, will take longer, depending on the extent of the injury)**

"Now," said the demon, kneeling beside Eva "Are you going to be a good little bitch and let me fuck you?"

"For the last time," said Eva "I am _not_ your bitch!" She punched the demon, who backed away, just out of range of her claws. Suddenly, he felt the cold bite of metal sinking into his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Eva was holding a tantō, and the small Japanese dagger had plunged into his skin. The demon pulled away violently, the knife leaving its living sheath and leaving a small bloody hole. Eva was as shocked as the demon. She realized her other had held the knife's sheath.

The weapon was a fine work of art. Eva knew next to nothing about Japanese swords, but she could tell the one she was holding was of good craftsmanship. The scabbard was a deep red and covered in glowing symbols. Looking down, she saw a daisho lying next to her. She picked it up reverently and fastened it about her waist with the sash it was connected to. The weight of the two swords by her side somehow felt right, as if they'd always been there.

(How the Hell did that happen, Chiruu? Another secret about the Keepers nobody ever mentioned?)

(I'm as shocked as you are, Eva. Those swords…yes, I remember. They were mine in the past, but how did you get them?)

(Right now, I don't really care. With these swords, I can really kick the demon's ass!)

**(Remember, that _is_ Arrathir. You don't want to damage him too much)**

(I figure I can just intimidate him into letting me go)

(What if he calls your bluff?)

(Then it's time to get choppy)

Sheathing her tantō, Eva tucked it into a pocket of her dress and drew her katana, the weapon sliding out of its sheath with a metallic ring. Eva's breath caught in her throat. While the tantō had been very pretty, the katana was magnificent. The hilt was bound in black leather in a crisscross pattern, revealing the silver patterns underneath. Right under the _tsuba_ (cross guard) was an icon of a fireball. The _tsuba_ itself was engraved with a golden fox curled upon itself. The blade had a symbol of a fox engraved on it. The symbol glowed with mana and Eva could feel the whole sword pulsating with energy.

"All right, you," she said, slowly getting up while keeping her katana ready "You're going to let me go now. I don't want to have to hurt Arrathir."

"Heh, you want to play?" laughed the demon "Fine, let's 'play'!"

The demon placed his hands on top of each other, palms down, and slowly drew them apart horizontally. As he did, a black shaft appeared out of thin air. As the demon took it in his right hand, it solidified into a wooden handle. From the handle, a curved blade formed at one end and a chain appeared at the other. The chain grew and soon a large ball appeared at the free end of the chain. The demon now held a kusari-gama, a Japanese weapon consisting of a sickle on a chain with a weight at the end.

(He just formed a weapon…from mana?)

**(Not just any weapon. I recognize that kusari-gama. It belonged to Chikuro)**

(What about these swords? Were they yours as well?)

**(Probably. I remember each of the Keepers having a distinctive weapon, but they were physical, not created from mana)**

"Now," said the demon, grapping the chain in his left hand and swinging it in circles above his head "We'll see who's going to be getting hurt eh?"

The demon advanced at Eva, still swinging the weight. Eva nervously watched him, her sword raised and pointed above his head. Suddenly, the demon released the weight, the heavy iron ball describing a horizontal arc as it flew at Eva. She threw up her blade to block the attack. The sword hit the chain, the weight whipping around the blade, wrapping the chain around it as well. Before Eva could react, the demon yanked his end of the chain, tearing the katana from her grasp. As the weight returned to him, the katana slipped from the chain, clattering to the ground beside the demon.

Gloating, the demon bent down to pick up the weapon, but as soon as he touched the hilt, he dropped it hastily, screaming in pain as the hissing sound of burning flesh filled the air. The demon stared in horror at his burnt palm, seething in rage.

"Right," he said, more to himself "I'd forgotten the weapons can only be wielded by their respective owners."

Nervously, Eva drew her wakizashi, preparing herself for the next attack. She trembled in anxiety from her lack of skill with a sword. In desperation, she contacted her spirit.

(Chiruu, help me! I don't know anything about using a sword!)

(OK, give me control and I'll kick his ass!)

As the Keeper of Red Mana took over Eva's body, the symbol of red mana appeared on her forehead. Gripping the wakizashi with both hands, she slid into a fighting stance, her front foot extended, almost straight with all her weight resting on her back foot. She kept her sword beside her head, the blade facing forwards.

The demon began swinging the weight again, this time more cautious. The spirit was more of an opponent than her human and, unlike the girl, would not hesitate to hurt him badly, perhaps even kill him.

Suddenly, Chiruu rushed the demon, sword trailing behind her as she prepared for an upward slash across the demon's body. He quickly loosened the weight at her, hoping to catch her in the legs, but the spirit jumped over the chain, bringing her sword slashing down upon the demon's head. The demon quickly brought up his sickle to block the blow, the blade ringing off the handle.

The demon brought the sickle around in an arc, trying to catch the spirit in the ribs, but she parried with a downswing, the curve of the sickle catching the blade. The two opponents struggled against each other, trying to push the other's weapon away. The demon brought his tail around, slapping Chiruu in the head. As the Keeper backed away, the demon whipped the chain around, entangling her legs. Pulling on the chain, he tripped her, the spirit landing squarely on her tail. As the demon rushed forwards, sickle held high, Chiruu jumped back up to her feet, leaping into the air while spinning to untangle her feet. She took a slash at the demon as she went over him, forcing the demon to duck. She landed beside her katana, which she promptly picked up, switching her wakizashi to her left hand.

Breathing heavily, the demon collected his weight and prepared for another assault. This time, he jumped into the air, throwing the weight directly at Chiruu. The spirit jumped over the attack, the weight punching a hole through the trunk of the tree Chiruu had been standing in front of.

As Chiruu passed the demon in mid-air, she slashed downward with her katana, keeping her wakizashi ready to parry. The demon dodged the blow, replying with a slash from his sickle, which the spirit knocked away with her other sword.

The demon landed, pulling the weight out of the tree and leapt up into the braches of the tree. Chiruu, meanwhile, had landed in the branches of another tree and had already jumped at the demon for another attack, her arms crossed. The demon leapt out of his tree to meet her, weight and sickle at the ready. As they met, Chiruu uncrossed her arms, slashing out horizontally with both swords. The demon brought his kusari-gama up between the two swords, blocking the blow.

Chiruu tried to force the handle out, but before she could, the demon pushed her swords aside, elbowing her in the face. Chiruu crashed back down to the ground, while the demon landed safely in the branches of a tree. Seeing his opponent down, he immediately jumped down, ready to strike again. However, before he could Chiruu was back on her feet, katana held high above her shoulder and her wakizashi pointing downward to her right

She closed her eyes and felt the mana flowing through her body. Focusing it into her swords, she fuelled her rage towards the demon into the katana and wakizashi. The blades began to glow red with mana and the fiery aura reappeared around Chiruu. As she opened her eyes, the demon could see fire dancing in them. Her entire body glowed brightly and sparks flew from her swords. With a wild cry, she sung both swords down until they were parallel to her body. As the katana came across her chest, she brought the wakizashi over, crossing her arms again. Taking a deep breath, she uncrossed her arms, the two swords unleashing a wave of fire at the demon as they separated.

The demon stared, astonished, at the wall of fire coming at him. The flames swept over his body, dropping him to his knees. As he tried to recover from the pain, he felt the katana at his throat. Looking up, he saw Eva had taken over and was staring at him with pure loathing.

"Now you are beaten. Release me," she said.

"You're bluffing," laughed the demon "You'd never kill your beloved Arrathir!"

"Arrathir would rather die than live with the shame of what you did!" snarled Eva. With a flick of her sword, she sliced through the demon's windpipe, carefully avoiding the jugular. The demon gasped in confusion and stared at Eva, struggling to breathe. "Now," she said "You can either die now or release me and live."

The demon produced a gurgling sound and stared hatefully at Eva before his eyes turned back to blue as Arrathir regained control of his body. The Keeper of Black Mana stared at Eva, confused. Bringing a hand to his throat, his eyes widened as he felt the cut across his trachea and he collapsed.

Eva's fatigue suddenly caught up with her and she fell to her knees, the two swords slipping from her grasp. Using the last of her strength, she crawled beside the Keeper.

"I'm sorry, Arrathir," she said in a low whisper "I'm sorry that I put your life in danger just to get rid of the demon, but don't worry; I'll save you."

Placing her mouth on the bleeding wound, she began licking it to help accelerate the healing process. Her tongue lapped up the blood as it flowed from the cut, her saliva slowly forming a thin membrane over the wound.

Arrathir was in shock. The demon had blocked him out, so he had no idea what had occurred during the fight. To wake up with Eva pointing a sword at his throat and his body in terrible pain had overloaded his brain with emotions. For the moment, he just lay there, trying to enjoy the warm feeling of Eva's soft tongue through all the pain he was in, the rhythmic movement of her tongue offering more comfort.

As Eva licked away at Arrathir's wound, she felt a tingling sensation in her shoulder. Pulling down the collar of her dress, she saw the demon's mark was healing over, quickly fading and leaving no trace of its existence.

"Arrathir!" she exclaimed, "The demon's mark is gone! I'm free!"

A smile appeared on the other Keeper's face. "That's great," he said in a hoarse whisper "Eva, I'm happy for you."

"I'm really sorry I had to hurt you," said Eva.

"It was the only way," said Arrathir, hiding the alarm of his neurons "It doesn't matter what you had to do, I'm just glad this is over."

"Arrathir," said Eva "I had no choice but to harm you, the demon was controlling your body. I-I..."

"Eva, I would have chosen death rather than have any harm come to you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from harm, even if it is from my own body. You are more precious to me than my own existence." Arrathir becoming more reclusive as his eyes wandered into deep thought. "You mean the world to me and, and…" the battered Keeper winced in pain as he rose to meet Eva's gaze.

In worry for Arrathir's condition Eva put her hand firmly on his shoulder, "You'll hurt yourself. Be careful." The caressing tone made Arrathir's determination all but resolute.

"…I love you, Eva."

The firm grasp on Arrathir's shoulder grew firmer as she took in the full meaning of the words. Eva thought her heart would explode from happiness right then and there. Of course, she had known this for the longest time. Everything Arrathir had done for her had always shown how much he cared for her. She had never doubted his feeling for her, but to actually hear him say those words was the happiest moment of her life. Her eyes swelling out of care, worry, relief and something she couldn't quite comprehend. As she widened her eyes and saw Arrathir barely alive she could only think to embrace him.

Arrathir, relieved of expressing his feelings, ignored the pain as Eva leapt forward to hug him. He would have returned the favor if his arms would listen. In the excruciating ache emanating from his neck he could only but sigh and allow his eyes to swell with the uncontrollable flow of emotion. The pressure valve of his tear ducts giving out, he collapsed in a combination of tearful joy and tearful pain.

Eva drew closer, seeing the uproar of emotion from Arrathir she could only but join in. In a geyser exuberant expression the two lay in harmony, quashing any atmosphere that where they lay was not long before a battlefield. Arrathir would have succumb to unconsciousness had not it not been for Eva's whispered reply.

"I love you too..."

The Keeper's face lit up and he somehow found the energy to pull himself up, wrapping an arm around Eva and pulling her in for a kiss.

"About damn time!" bellowed a voice. Eva and Arrathir looked up to see Khell and Charles standing nearby. Khell was grinning broadly through his beard while Charles had a pained expression on his face.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Khell, casting a few Nourishes on the two Keepers of Mana. Arrathir and Eva felt their fatigue leave them and the pain in their bodies fade as their bones fused back together. Blushing, the two Keepers stood up only to be grabbed into a crushing embrace by the Keeper of Green Mana.

"Khell…" gasped Arrathir "Can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," said Khell, releasing them "And you, Eva," he added turning to the kitsune "The Keeper of Red Mana. Well, welcome back, Chiruu."

"Thank-you, Chiguriin," said Chiruu, appearing in spirit form beside Eva.

"So all the Keepers of Mana have finally awakened," said Rin, appearing beside Khell.

"The Awakening is over," said Chikuro, coming out in spirit form beside Arrathir "Now that the Keepers of Mana are reunited, let us learn from our past mistakes so as to avoid another war. Personally, I would like to apologize to all of you for being the instigator of the whole affaire. It's strange: I started the war which nearly decimated the Multiverse, yet I hardly remember anything."

"I'm just glad we've been given a second opportunity at life," said Rin "Chikuro, despite starting the war of the Keepers, you have gone to great lengths in order to awaken the Keepers of Mana, which goes to show how much you've changed and wish to atone for your past sins. For this, you have my thanks and forgiveness."

"Chikuro," said Chiruu "When you killed me, it was a betrayal, but at the same time, it was a liberation. Throughout the entire war, I was caught between the two sides: Chihowaido and Chiguriin who fought for the good of the Multiverse and Chiburuu and yourself who were trying to rule it. My logic told me I should side with the white and green Keepers, but my heart urged me to stay loyal to you. As such, I reluctantly helped Chihowaido and Chiguriin, always fearing we would meet on the battlefield. Every day I died a little more as I saw you transforming into a different person from the one I'd come to love. By the time you killed me, I had already lost my will to live. I went to you, fully knowing you would probably kill me, but determined to reason with you in the desperate hope that you might see the light through my death. I welcomed my death. It was liberation from the conflict that was slowly destroying me from within. I died hating you, but only the person you'd become. My love for the old Chikuro remained intact and I hoped to meet you in the afterlife. Unfortunately, I waited in vain and eventually lost all hope of ever seeing you again."

"It was very confusing for me when I awoke," she continued "Here we were again, together, and I didn't know what to make of it so my hatred took over. However, I am glad to see I did not wait in vain after all since I seem to have found the old Chikuro once again." She smiled warmly at Chikuro, who returned the smile.

"The Awakening has taught me the value of life," said Chikuro "Once can accomplish so much more in preserving life rather than destroying it. Much of my evil persona remained when I awoke. I was angry at life and hated it for having made me suffer so much in the past, but thanks to my host, I've come to appreciate the gift that life is, rather than seeing it as something to be loathed. I credit the success of the Awakening to Arrathir. If it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't be here today."

"Hear, hear!" said Chiguriin "To Arrathir!"

Arrathir grinned and averted his gaze from the other Keepers, blushing from the praise.

"For me," he started "The Awakening has taught me more about myself. I've been pushed to my limits, both physically and emotionally. I really find it amazing that we pulled this off, seeing as how I was playing it by ear most of the time. The Awakening has also taught me what it is like to care very deeply for someone and that if I love someone very much, I must defend them with all my strength." Arrathir blushed again as Eva kissed him on the cheek and all the spirits "Aww"-ed.

"When I started out," said Eva "Magic: The Gathering was just a game to me: a way to have fun while expending my anger. Now, it's become a reality. At first, I was reluctant to accept it, but thanks to Arrathir, I did. Arrathir," she continued, turning to the Keeper "I owe you everything. You taught me about inner strength, trust in myself, and love, something I'd only seen before as a sappy concept, but now I understand what it is like to find your soul mate."

"What about you, Charles?" Arrathir asked, "What did the Awakening teach you…Charles?"

The blue Keeper didn't answer. In fact, he wasn't even present. Charles had left shortly after Khell had embraced Arrathir and Eva.

He stumbled blindly into the forest, the image of Arrathir and Eva kissing engraved in his mind. He knew he should be happy for the two Keepers. After all, they were practically made for each other, but still, every time he re-lived the moment when Khell and himself had discovered the two, a sharp pain shot through his heart. He knew that Arrathir loved Eva and vice-versa, but to actually witness it left him feeling like his heart had been torn out, trampled, and hacked into giblets by the two Keepers.

;It's not fair. Why did I have to fall in love with her when I _knew_ she was taken?;

**;I warned you about this, Cannon. I told you not to get attached to Eva. Once again, you let your emotions rule you;**

;Oi! Fuck you, Chiburuu! I'm only human! Well, half, but still I can't just ignore my emotions, OK? It's impossible to stop feeling!;

Shutting off his mind link, Charles sat down on a fallen trunk to think. For the first time since he'd met Arrathir, he envied the Keeper. Arrathir had incredible power and the love of a beautiful woman. Everything seemed to be going his way. Charles had never had any luck with women, which was one of the reasons he preferred to take refuge in the virtual world, but escapism seemed impossible now. The only thing on his mind was Arrathir and Eva. They looked so happy together and Charles feared he would never know this happiness. The tears that he'd been holding back for so long finally surfaced, running down his cheeks in two salty rivers. Giving up, the Keeper let himself go, venting his pain as he sobbed into his hands.

;Is it really so bad to want to be loved?;

As he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he felt a bit better. The pressure in his chest had diminished, but his throat still constricted every time he thought of Eva, threatening to bring fresh tears to his eyes. Wiping his nose with a large leaf from a nearby plant, he heard something approaching. Jumping up and charging his mana, he relaxed as Arrathir came into view.

"Charles!" he said "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," said Charles.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two Keepers of Mana. Arrathir was absorbed in the tips of his shoes, while Charles stared unwaveringly at a tree to Arrathir's left. Finally, Charles broke the silence.

"I'm, uh, glad you and Eva finally sorted things out," he said.

"Yeah," said Arrathir "I'm still in shock she's the Keeper of Red Mana."

"So the Awakening's over?" asked Charles.

"We still have to deal with Chihowaido, but otherwise, yes," said Arrathir.

Another awkward silence followed, this time broken by the black Keeper.

"Look, Charles," he said "I don't know how to say this: I'm sorry my demon almost killed you."

"Well," said Charles "Guess that's what I get for hitting on his mate."

"You love her, don't you?" asked Arrathir.

"I think I fell for her during the whole Numa affair," said Charles "Hearing you talk about her and seeing to what lengths you went to saver her, I fell in love without even knowing her."

"So I guess it must kill you to see us together," said Arrathir."

"It scares me," said Charles "What if I never find my soul mate and end up dying alone and unloved?"

"I don't know about the 'being loved' part," said Arrathir "But you won't die alone. You think when this is all over and the Keepers are fully awakened that I'm just going to abandon you and live happily ever after with Eva?"

"Well, no," said Charles.

"Don't worry," said Arrathir "I'm sure there's someone out there for you. You've just got to keep an eye out. Who knows, maybe you've already met them, but just haven't realized they're the one for you yet."

"Cheers," said Charles with a small smile "It's going to take a while but eventually, I'll get over Eva. I know she'll never love me as she does you. You deserve her, mate. I'm glad she ended up with a nice guy like you and not some idiot."

"So," asked Arrathir "We cool?"

"We cool," said Charles.

Chuckling, the two walked back towards the others.

* * *

Chihowaido beat his wings furiously, feeling his muscles screaming in pain as he tried to get more altitude. Spreading his wings, he let the wind blow through his feathers as he glided through the air above the forest canopy. He had to admit that flying was the thing he had missed the most ever since he'd awoken. He felt so free in the air instead of trapped down on the ground. In his past life, he never used to walk anywhere, unless he was going into battle at which point his armor would have slowed him down. 

It had been difficult to return, but he had succeeded. Admittedly, he'd had to take over his host's body by force, but since his host showed no sign of accepting him and with Chikuro's power growing, he'd had no choice. His host just didn't know what Chikuro was capable of and Chihowaido wasn't about to wait around for the Keeper to kill them all. After all, he was the Keeper of White Mana and his purpose was to protect the Multiverse at all cost.

Chikuro was the plague of the Multiverse and Chihowaido was the cure. Black had no place in the color spectrum. Nothing good had ever come of the color and all _ghells_ knew how to do was spread death and destruction wherever they went. The Multiverse would be better off without the color.

Chihowaido could have defeated the black Keeper in their duel, but the final attack would have undoubtedly sent the volcano into eruption and as much as Chihowaido wished to see Chikuro dead, he still had a strong sense of self-preservation.

As he landed on a plateau overlooking the valley, he seethed in anger at the thought that at this very moment, Chikuro had probably already killed the other Keepers and would become too powerful to defeat. He clenched his fists in rage as his sharp gaze swept around the valley. He knew he should immediately seek out Chikuro, but his mana was too low after the duel and he was sure the other Keepers would try to stop him.

"Chikuro," he muttered "When the time comes, you will fall."

"That time may be sooner than you think, Keeper of White Mana," said a voice behind Chihowaido. The white Keeper whirled to see a hooded figure standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am pleased to see you have finally awoken," said the figure "It is an honor to meet you in person. I have waited since your host's awakening for this moment."

"You," said the white Keeper "The Planeswalker."

"Yes," said Lu Chao "I have been watching all of the Keepers and it is wonderful how well they've developed their powers, especially young Arrathir."

"Do not speak of that _ghell_!" spat Chihowaido "Chikuro is on the verge of taking the other Keepers' powers and when he does, he will quickly take over the Multiverse."

"Yes," said Lu Chao "I was aware of this risk when I awoke him. I'd hoped that the youth and innocence of his host might curb his evil, but one you start down the path of a _ghell_, it will forever rule you. It was a mistake on my part, but was ready for this eventuality: I pledge myself to your service, Keeper of White Mana. As a Planeswalker, it is my duty to help protect the Multiverse and I feel as threatened by the Keeper of Black Mana as you are. Allow me to assist you in purging the evil from the planes."

Chihowaido was taken a bit aback. He was silent for a while, pondering the issue. On one hand, having an aid as powerful as a Planeswalker would aid him greatly, but on the other hand, he didn't really know if he could trust this man. On the other hand, any help was better than no help and he was going to need all the help he could get to defeat Chikuro.

"All right," he said "I accept your offer, but what do you want from this?"

"Only the satisfaction that I helped keep the Multiverse safe and the knowledge that the Keepers' powers are secured," said Lu Chao.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Chihowaido, spreading his wings "Let's go now!"

"No," said Lu Chao "You must rest. Build your strength and you will bring justice heavy upon that visage of darkness."

"You have a point," said Chihowaido "How can I hope to defeat him in the state I am in? However, he is soon going to put his plan into action and take the Keepers' life essence."

"He too is weak from your duel," said Lu Chao "I doubt he will be able to fully recover before a day or so."

"Fine," said Chihowaido "Lead the way, Planeswalker."

The two summoners vanished in a flash as they Planeswalked out of Domina.

* * *

"So Chihowaido has taken over Erik's body?" asked Charles "Who didn't see _that_ one coming?" 

"Oh come on," said Arrathir "I know he's an egoistical prick, but nobody deserves that!"

The Keepers and the Spirits were seated around a crackling fire, holding a council as night began to fall.

"The issue now stands as such," said Khell "Chihowaido is now basically a sitting duck for whoever's trying to stop the Awakening. He's weak from the duel and separated from the group. I think we should try to find him before something happens."

"Excuse me?" said Arrathir "He's gone completely berserk! If we find him, he's liable to kill us!"

"We could put him in stasis," suggested Charles.

"He's white," said Eva "Pretty much he could protect himself from anything you'd throw at him."

"Is there any hope for Erik to recover his body?" asked Arrathir.

"Not likely," said Chiburuu "Because of his intense denial of his power, Erik is by far the weakest of the Keepers so far. He will have been completely demoralized by this event and in order to recover his body, he would require tremendous willpower."

"So our only option is to find Chihowaido and force him to release Morlock?" asked Charles.

"It seems so," said Chiburuu.

"Why did Erik have to be so stubborn?" griped Arrathir "If he'd just accepted Chihowaido, the Awakening would be complete!"

"Even though all the Keepers of Mana have awakened," said Chikuro "We are only scratching the surface of this whole affair. We need to find out who was trying to stop the Awakening. I get the sense they're not going to leave us alone quite yet."

"Indeed," said Rin "Dark times lay ahead of us. The Awakening is over, but now twilight is upon us."

The End

Author's Note: Well, that's it: The Awakening is over. What a trip. This has pushed my creative limits and my imagination beyond that of what I could have possibly imagined when I started this gig. While MTGvsYGO was fun, The Awakening was somewhat of an awakening for me as well. I got a much better view of my writing and have begun considering writing as a career (as many people have told me I should). From The Awakening, not only did I get a lot of fun, I also made a lot of new friends through Academy of Magic.

All of this wouldn't have been possible without the help of some key people. First, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted characters for this story. I appreciate how you let me do pretty much whatever I wanted with your characters to work with the plot. Thanks for being such great sports. Next, I want to thank all my reviewers. Your praise, advice, and criticism helped shape this story into what it has become. My writing has improved to beyond what I could have imagined. All though I still have a long way to go, I am definitely on my way to becoming a great writer. Finally, I want to thank my muse for this project, Lu Chao, aka. Cannon. This guy is the backbone behind the entire story. He's come up with decklists, characters, plot ideas, and co-wrote many a chapter. He especially helped my out with sensitive parts, such as Arrathir's declaration scene. Seriously, without him, this whole thing would have turned out completely different and would not have been as good.

So thanks to all of you for a wonderful experience. When I've moved on with my life, I'll always look back on these days as some of the greatest of my life.

The Keepers of Mana will return…

And now I leave you with a thought:

Cannon say: "Man who ending story not necessarily ending because it's over, but ending cos he run out of paper."


End file.
